


Outer Rim

by KMZ



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Rape, Sexual Violence, non-con
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 101,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Ben Solo ist ein unglücklicher 17jähriger Junge, der von zu Hause wegläuft. Es verschlägt ihn nach Arkanis, wo er an der Imperialen Akademie aufgenommen wird. Dort lernt er den nur wenig älteren Armitage Hux kennen, der sein Ausbilder ist. Aus einer anfänglichen Abneigung wird eine Freundschaft und mehr. Beide träumen zusammen einen großen Traum . – teilweise Canon-- Kylux --- [Ben Solo/A. Hux] ---- später auch Reylo ---- [Rey/Ben]
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Ben Solo war ein unglücklicher 17jähriger.  
Wobei Unglück relativ war. In diesem Moment saß er wohlbehütet in seinem Zimmer, an seinem Schreibtisch im Haus seiner Eltern und zeichnete. Seiner Mutter Leia hatte er zwar gesagt er wäre Laufen, in Wahrheit zeichnete er wie besessen. Als er einmal kurz hoch sah, musste er schmunzeln. Sein ganzes Zimmer war über und über mit selbstgezeichneten Bildern tapeziert. Alle hatten nur ein Motiv: Darth Vader.  
„Du solltest Ben das verbieten“, hatte sein Vater Han vor langer Zeit zu seiner Mutter gesagt.  
„Er ist krankhaft besessen von ihm!“  
„Er ist nun mal trotzdem sein Großvater und er bewundert ihn eben. Lass ihn doch, er ist doch nur ein kleiner Junge.“ Damals war er fünf Jahre alt gewesen. Die Zeichnungen aus dieser Zeit hingen natürlich nicht mehr an der Wand. Irgendwann mit 12 Jahren hatte er alle alten Zeichnungen, die Ben bis dahin unter seinem Bett, im Schrank, auf dem Dachboden und im Keller gehortet hatte, in einem Anfall von Wut im Garten verbrannt.  
Ja, seine Wut. Die sollte man ebenso erwähnen, wie die Tatsache, dass sein selbstgezeichneter Großvater Anakin Skywalker immer nur das Aussehen des späteren Darth Vader hatte. Er trug immer seinen Helm und hatte immer seinen Umhang um seine Rüstung, die ihn zusammenhielt. Bens letzte Zeichnungen waren schon so detailliert und präzise, dass er den Helm seines Großvaters und die Atemmaske in Gedanken schon weiterentwickelt und moderner gestaltet hatte. Diese Skizzen würde er jedoch nie jemanden zeigen, schon gar nicht seinen Eltern. Sein Vater hatte seit jeher kein Verständnis für seine Besessenheit für seinen Großvater. Han sagte immer nur, es wäre ein Monster gewesen, bis Leia ihn verbesserte und anfügte, dass er am Ende auf die helle Seite zurückgefunden hatte, dank seines Sohns Luke.  
Und das war schon die andere Tatsache, die Bens Leben von außen glücklich aussehen ließ, aber nur die Schatten verhüllte, die es unter allem gab.  
Leia und auch ihr Bruder, der Jedimeister Luke Skywalker, hatten fest damit gerechnet, dass sich auch in Ben Begabung für den Zugriff zur Macht zeigen würde. Dem war aber nicht so. Viele Jahre lang hatte ihn Leia „gefördert“, wie sie es nannte. Ben war aber nur ein normaler, störrischer und ziemlich impulsiver Junge. Sein Vater Han fand es weniger schlimm, dass Ben nicht die Macht benutzen konnte. Im Grunde kamen Ben und Han gut miteinander aus, auf den ersten Blick zumindest. Der zweite Blick offenbarte allerdings, dass Han seinen Sohn nie wirklich ernst nahm und außerdem ständig in einer Art Lauerstellung war, als würde sich Ben eines Tages doch als ein Ungeheuer entpuppen, welches in des Großvaters Stiefel stieg. So war Bens Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern eher gespaltener Natur. Das Verhältnis zu seinem Onkel Luke, war ganz anderer Natur, doch dazu später.  
Unglück konnte man also nicht unbedingt an Äußerlichkeiten festmachen. Wenn dem so wäre, wäre Ben Solo ein gut behüteter 17jähriger Junge, dessen Eltern ihn liebten. Das taten sie wirklich, mit Abstrichen.  
Das wahre Wesen des Glücks lag im Inneren. Und Ben Innerstes war seit jeher wund wie eine offene Verletzung. Er wusste nicht, weshalb das so war und er fühlte sie nie in der Lage es zu artikulieren. Es war, als rissen zwei mächtige Hände an seinem Körper und vor allem an seinem Geist. Im Grunde hatte er nicht eine Sekunde Ruhe davor. Nur, wenn er schlief, fand er Frieden. Als er noch jünger war, hatte er einfach nur Angst. Er weinte viel, er schrie viel und er trat um sich, weil er wollte, dass dieser Schmerz aufhörte.  
Jetzt weinte er nicht mehr und schrie eher selten. Wenn, schrie er seinen Vater an. Aber er trat immer noch um sich, zerstörte, machte kaputt und war zornig.  
Um sich zu beruhigen, rannte er. Weit, oft und manchmal bis über die Grenzen seiner Kraft hinaus. Wenn er am Ende war, zeichnete er, weil er sich dann auf die Details konzentrieren musste und den Kampf ein wenig ausblenden konnte, der in seinem Inneren tobte.  
Das Schlimmste an allem aber, war die Angst. Sie kam daher, dass er nicht wusste, was seine innere Folter zu bedeuten hatte. Er konnte sich ja nicht mal ausdrücken, um irgendeiner Person gegenüber zu beschreiben, was in ihm geschah. Wie sollte er also jemals wissen, was mit ihm war? Vielleicht war er ja ein Verrückter, ein Psychopath oder einfach nur tödlich krank? Es machte ihm große Angst. Die Angst machte ihn wiederum hilflos und wenn er hilflos war, wurde er wütend und schlug um sich. Es war seit vielen Jahren ein Kreislauf, dem er nicht entkam. Seine Mutter fragte durchaus oft besorgt nach, aber ihre Enttäuschung, dass er nicht den Zugriff auf die helle Seite der Macht hatte, war immer so deutlich, dass er ihr nie etwas sagte. Sein Vater sagte immer nur:  
„Na Kumpel, willst du mir helfen?“ Damit meinte Han, dass er ihn bei einem seiner Schmuggelflüge begleiten könnte, die längst keine mehr waren, sondern nur einfache Transportflüge. Ben lehnte meistens ab, auch wenn er sehr gern da oben war.  
Eines Tages, so träumte er, während er Darth Vader zeichnete, würde er Chandrila verlassen, obwohl es hier wunderschön war. Am liebsten wäre ihm, er würde es bis in die Unbekannten Regionen schaffen. Nur weit weg. Weg von den Erwartungen, die er niemals erfüllen würde. Weg von der Enttäuschung seiner Mutter, weg von der Oberflächlichkeit seines Vaters und weg von Luke.  
Luke, der in ihm seinen eigenen Vater sah, den er trotz aller Beteuerungen, dass es nicht nur so war, hasste. Weit über die Grenze des Todes hinaus.

Der große Luke Skywalker, der in diesem Augenblick gerade zu Besuch war. Eigentlich wollte er deswegen laufen gehen, um seinem Onkel nicht zu begegnen. Das hatte er seiner Mutter gesagt, die darüber nicht unglücklich war, weil es irgendwie immer zu einem Konflikt zwischen Luke und Ben kam. Leider hatte er seit gestern Knieschmerzen und so blieb er einfach in seinem Zimmer. Das Fenster stand offen, weil es warm war. Ben träumte vor sich hin und schrak ein wenig zusammen, als er Leias Stimme unten vor dem Fenster hörte. Wie es aussah, war der Besuch seines Onkels schon wieder vorbei.  
„Luke, überlege es dir doch bitte nochmal“, sagte seine Mutter flehend.  
„Ich sehe darin wirklich keine Sinn, Schwester. Ben hat den Machtzugriff nun mal nicht. Was soll ich mit ihm im Tempel machen? Soll ich ihn dort putzen lassen?“  
„Du könntest ihn doch trotzdem im Schwertkampf unterrichten, oder einfach nur im Kampf. Das geht auch, ohne, dass er die Macht benutzen kann.“  
„Er ist zu … aggressiv, zu unbeherrscht und viel zu starrsinnig. Wenn er die Macht hätte, würde er einen Sinn in allem sehen können. So wird er aber nur wild drauflos prügeln, wie er es immer tut.“  
„Ach Luke, du tust ihm unrecht“, sagte Leia bekümmert.  
Seine Mutter hatte einen wichtigen Senats-Posten in der Republik. Ben wollte nicht genau wissen, was sie tat. Politik interessierte ihn nicht sonderlich. Han, sein Vater, hatte neben seiner Hobbytätigkeit der Transportflüge, die er immer liebevoll „Schmugglerreisen“ nannte, einen offiziellen Job als Ausbilder von jungen Piloten.  
Und das war die einzige Sache, die Ben bisher noch zu Hause hielt. Sobald er 18 Jahre alt wäre, würde er mit seiner Ausbildung zum Piloten beginnen dürfen.  
Wieder hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter.  
„Aber er ist sehr lernwillig und ehrgeizig. Du kennst Ben, Luke.“  
„Ja, das tue ich. Und je älter er wird, desto düsterer wird er. Kannst du das nicht sehen?“  
„Das ist Unsinn. Er ist nur ein Junge, der nicht weiß, was er in seinem Leben erreichen will. Wenn er keine Macht benutzen kann, brauchst du dir auch keine Sorgen machen, dass er auf der falschen Seite endet, hm?“ Ben hörte auf zu zeichnen und lauschte intensiver.  
„Ich werde drüber nachdenken“, sagte Luke. Ben wusste, was das bedeutete. Ein Nein. Luke versuchte nur Zeit zu schinden und seiner Schwester zu entkommen. Mistkerl.  
Oft dachte Ben darüber nach, ob es das war, was in ihm in einem ständigen Kampf lag. Die helle und die dunkle Seite der Macht. Aber das konnte nicht sein, denn er hatte keine Macht. Gar nicht. Nie gehabt. Egal, was seine Mutter mit ihm geübt hat. Da war einfach nichts. Ihm war es nicht möglich auf die Macht zuzugreifen, wie es ein Jedi wie Luke konnte.  
Da war nur Wut über alles und sich selbst.  
Als die Stimmen schon lange verstummt waren, stand Ben auf, fegte mit einer Handbewegung alles vom Schreibtisch, was drauf gewesen war und zog sich seine Schuhe an. Jetzt würde er doch laufen gehen, obwohl sein Knie schmerzte.  
Während er drei Stunden lief, fasste er einen Entschluss. Er musste hier unbedingt weg, weit weg. Pilot könnte er später immer noch werden. Und er hatte auch schon einen Plan. Irgendwie müsste er sich als blinder Passier in eines der Schiffe schmuggeln, die zum Äußeren Rand unterwegs waren. Am besten am Correlian Run entlang.  
Seine Mutter zu verlassen, würde ihm nicht leicht fallen, weil er sie liebte. Aber Leia war oft unterwegs, war viel beschäftigt und er war schließlich schon beinah erwachsen. So oder so würde er bald hier weggehen. Seinen Vater zu verlassen, machte ihm hingegen nicht so viel aus. Han war immer wie ein Vogel, der sich nie wirklich an einen Ort setzen konnte. Er musste herumfliegen und war ruhelos wie er selbst.  
So war sein Entschluss gefasst. Er würde Chandrila verlassen. Schon bald.

Am Äußeren Rand, im Arkanis Sektor erlebte ein junger Mann, der nur fünf Jahre älter als Ben Solo war, was es bedeutete wirklich unglücklich zu sein, auch äußerlich. Armitage Hux war der Sohn einer Küchenmagd. Sein Vater war allerdings Brendol Hux, dem nicht nur das riesige Haus gehörte, in dem seine Mutter als Magd beschäftigt war, sondern der auch der Commander war, der die Imperiale Akademie leitete.  
Armitage war zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt, sah aber jünger aus. Er war nicht besonders kräftig, obwohl er ziemlich groß und ausreichend trainiert war. Sein Gesicht wirkte immer wie leer und seine Stimme war recht ausdruckslos, wenn er nicht gerade die Rekruten anbrüllte.  
„Hol ihn rein!“, hörte er sein Vater seinen Adjutant anbrüllen. Armitage presste seine Kiefer aufeinander, drückte seinen Rücken durch und spürte dabei die Verletzungen der Reitgerte immer noch deutlich, obwohl die Züchtigung schon fünf Tage zurücklag.  
Der Adjutant seines Vaters war ein kleiner aber kräftiger Kerl namens Besil Okabe. Okabe deutete nun mit dem Kopf in den Raum und Armitage setzte sich in Bewegung, weil er keine Wahl hatte. Hinter ihm schloss sich die Tür und er sah sich allein dem Zorn seines Vaters ausgesetzt.  
„Erklärungen!?“, forderte sein Vater scharf.  
„Es war ein Unfall, Sir!“, sagte er leise.  
„Was? Ich höre dich nicht!“, brüllte ihm der große, kräftige Mann mit Bauchansatz entgegen. Mühsam unterdrückte Armitage sein Beben. Es war eine Mischung aus Angst, Wut und der Vorahnung, was noch kommen würde.  
„Ich sagte, es war ein unglücklicher Unfall, Sir. Der Kadett ist mit der Waffe abgerutscht und ein anderer Kadett stand ungünstig“, erklärte er mit einigermaßen fester Stimme. Die blauen, kalten Augen seines Vaters musterten ihn und eisiges Schweigen breitete sich aus.  
„Die Kniescheibe einer Person zu treffe, ist kein Zufall, Armitage. Denkst du, ich bin ein Idiot? Denkst du das? DENKST DU DAS?“, brüllte er ihn nur wutentbrannt an. Armitage schluckte, aber sein Mund war staubtrocken.  
„Ich … ich war nicht dabei“, flüsterte er tonlos.  
„Du bist der verdammte Ausbilder!“  
„Ich weiß. Ich hatte mich nur kurz …“  
„Halt dein Maul, du nichtsnutziger Mistkerl!“, fauchte Brendol ihn an. Sein Gesicht hatte sich gerötet und um nicht in pure Panik auszubrechen, sah Armitage auf die Schweißtropfen, die seinem Vater von der Stirn über die Wange liefen. Sie hatten dieselbe Haarfarbe und sonst vermutlich nichts gemeinsam. Seine Mutter, eine Küchenmagd arbeitete im riesigen Haus von Brendol Hux, wo auch er selbst im Keller einen winzigen Raum hatte. Von Zimmer wollte er an dieser Stelle nicht sprechen. Seit er für seinen Vater als Ausbilder der jüngsten Kadetten arbeitete, wohnte und schlief er lieber in der Akademie. Nur manchmal, wenn seine Mutter ihn anbettelte, kam er in Hux‘ Haus und übernachtete dort.  
„Es war meine Schuld, Sir“, sagte er zerknirscht, obwohl er sich kein bisschen schuldig fühlte. Unfälle geschahen nun mal, auch wenn dieser Unfall keiner war, sondern die Absicht des einen Kadetten, der sich von dem anderen Kadetten beleidigt gefühlt hatte. Eigentlich war es seine Aufgabe gewesen, das zu unterbinden. Damit hatte sein Vater also sogar recht.  
„Natürlich war es das. Denkst du, nur weil du mein einziger Sohn bist, darfst du dir Fehler erlauben? Nein, darfst du nicht. Im Militär macht man keine Fehler. Hier muss alles reibungslos verlaufen. Für Gefühle ist kein Platz. Wie oft soll ich das noch in dich rein prügeln?“ Armitage gab keine Antwort, sondern senkte nur den Blick. Von welchen Gefühlen sprach der Alte? Sein einziges Gefühl war Hass. Hass auf seinen Vater. Und manchmal grenzenlose Hoffnungslosigkeit.  
Ach ja, dann gab es doch noch ein Gefühl, welches er nur selten zuließ. Es war Sehnsucht. Immer dann, wenn er zu den Sternen sah. Eines Tages würde er dort oben sein. Er würde sein eigenes Schiff haben. Am besten einen Sternenzerstörer der Resurgent-Klasse. Im Geiste kannte er schon jede Ecke „seines Schiffes“, weil er ständig hindurch lief. Es würde den Namen Finalizer tragen. Diese Träume, waren das Einzige, was ihn am Leben hielt.  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte er. Es war nur pro forma und für seinen gewalttätigen Vater uninteressant.  
„Das wird es auch. Du weißt, wie es läuft.“ Armitage schluckte und versuchte verzweifelt zu verhindern, dass sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten, denn das würde seinen Vater nur noch mehr aufbringen. Er nickte nur und hielt die Augen gesenkt.  
„Also, Zuckerbrot oder Peitsche?“, stellte Brendol Hux die unvermeidliche Frage. Dabei blieb seine Stimme kalt wie seine Augen (vermutlich, denn er sah besser nicht hinein). Seine hinteren Oberschenkel brannten immer noch und deshalb sagte er schließlich:  
„Zuckerbrot.“  
„Habe ich es mir doch gedacht, du kleiner, perverser Bastard. Los, geh schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach!“, befahl sein Vater und gab ihm noch einen Schubs zur Tür.  
Mit lahmen Beinen lief Armitage aus dem Büro seines Vaters, mied den Blick des Adjutanten, der sicherlich jedes Wort gehört hatte und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten, seinem grausamen Schicksal entgegen, welchem er ausgesetzt war, seit er zehn Jahre alt war.


	2. Chapter 2

Seit Ben beschlossen hatte Chandrila zu verlassen, hatte er in sich eine seltene Euphorie, die ihn antrieb. Am liebsten würde er nach wie vor sehr gern Pilot werden und das würde er auch, irgendwann. Doch zuvor würde er auf eine Imperiale Akademie gehen. Dabei waren nicht die Sturmtruppen sein Ziel, sondern die Bereiche, mit deren Ausbildung er später in einer Offizier-Position auf einem Sternenzerstörer würde arbeiten können. Auf welche Akademie er ging, war ihm egal. Hauptsache sie war weit weg.   
Sorgfältig spähte er nun den Hangar aus, fragte seinen Vater unauffällig nach kommende und verlassende Schiffe aus und trieb sich ständig in der Nähe der Ports herum. Da sie ihn kannten, nahm ihn niemand wirklich wahr. Er war eben der Sohn des berühmten Han Solo und dessen noch bekannteren Frau Leia Organa. Als er endlich ein Schiff ausgekundschaftet hatte, was zum Äußeren Rand fliegen würde, war er ganz aufgeregt. Das war seine Chance hier wegzukommen und ein anderes Leben zu beginnen, als das, was seine Eltern ihm zugedacht hatten. Seine Mutter hätte ihn auf lange Sicht gern im Dienst des Senats gesehen, sein Vater hingegen sah ihn als einen der besten Kampfpiloten, die es geben würde. Auch hier, fühlte sich Ben hin und her gerissen zwischen den Erwartungen seiner Eltern. Niemand fragte ihn, was er eigentlich wollte. Zu Hause packte er sich eine kleine Tasche. Er nahm nur wenig Kleidung mit. Wichtiger waren seine Skizzen, was den Helm seines Großvaters betraf. Dann war es unerwartet schnell so weit.  
Beim Abendessen war Ben still, was nicht so ungewöhnlich war. Sein Vater Han war mal ausnahmsweise anwesend und erzählte gerade auf seine humorvolle Art von seinem letzten Flug. Leia lächelte und gab ein paar Kommentare ab, doch Ben bemerkte, dass sie in Gedanken schwierige Senatsprobleme wälzte. Jeder redete am Anderen vorbei und er schwieg. Ben fühlte sich alleingelassen und war der festen Überzeugung, dass sein Großvater ihm zuhören würde, wenn er noch am Leben wäre.   
„Geht es dir gut, Ben?“, drang die Stimme von Leia durch seine Gedanken.  
„Natürlich“, erwiderte er lahm. Was sollte er schon darauf antworten? Nein, Mum, weil ich nicht weiß, wer ich bin, wer ich sein soll und wo ich hingehöre? Sie musterte ihn besorgt, sagte jedoch nichts mehr.  
„ … und dieser riesige Frachter an Port 11-3 wird den Äußeren Rand ansteuern und ich frage mich, wozu die in Arkanis so viel Grilex brauchen?“   
„Zur Herstellung von Plastoid“, antwortete Ben automatisch, weil er solche Dinge wusste. Er horchte auf, schaltete aber gleichzeitig ab. Der Frachter würde ihn also nach Arkanis bringen? Fein, das war weit genug weg. Vorerst. Nur wenige Stunden später war er an Bord des Frachters. Es war wie ein Wunder, dass ihn niemand entdeckt hatte, als er sich in eine der Proviantkisten an Bord geschmuggelt hatte. Wer wollte auch freiwillig nach Arkanis? Niemand. Außer Ben Solo, der nicht wusste, warum er so litt. Und auch nicht, wie er diesem ständigen, inneren Kampf entkommen konnte.

Resigniert zog sich Armitage seine Hose nach unten und legte sich auf den Bock. Sein Vater kam nur wenige Momente später.   
„Wirst du es irgendwann lernen?“, fragte er finster.   
„Ja, Sir!“, erwiderte Armitage. Es spielte keine Rolle, was er sagte. Sein Vater brauchte nur einen Kontext, um ihm Gewalt anzutun. Mit einer geübten Bewegung verpasste er ihm den Ballknebel und fesselte seine Hände unter dem Bock zusammen. Armitage schloss die Augen, als sein Vater hektisch in ihn eindrang. Im Geiste war er auf seinem eigenen Sternenzerstörer und lief durch die endlosen Gänge, in denen er jede verfluchte Bodenlampe kannte. Wachen kamen ihm entgegen. Es waren alles seine Männer, die ausschließlich auf seinen Befehl hörten. Der Schmerz erreichte sein Gehirn und er stöhnte dunkel.   
„Na, du kleiner Mistkerl, gefällt dir auch noch, was?“, hörte er Brendol Hux keuchen.   
Tränen liefen jetzt doch aus seinen Augen. Verbissen fand er wieder in sein Schiff zurück, auf die Kommandobrücke, wo er Herr über das Schiff und vor allem dessen Waffensystem war. Die Waffen, die nun alle auf Arkanis gerichtet waren. Seinen Vater in sich zu spüren, war das Widerwärtigste, was er sich vorstellen konnte. Neu war es allerdings nicht. Brendol Hux tat das mit ihm, seit er zehn Jahre alt war. Er nannte es Zuckerbrot. Die Peitsche waren dann die wirklichen Schläge mit seiner Reitgerte oder manchmal auch mit anderen Gegenständen, die sich zum Schlagen eigneten. Einen Grund fand Brendol Hux immer.  
FEUER! Hörte sich Armitage selbst in Gedanken schreien. Dann sah er Arkanis und den gesamten Planeten zerbersten, wie sein Innerstes gerade. Zum Glück war das hier meist schnell vorbei. Sein Vater gab ein Grunzen von sich, entzog sich ihm und gab ihm einen Klaps auf sein Hinterteil.  
„Ich hoffe, du passt das nächste Mal besser auf, Armitage!“, säuselte er und machte auf freundlich. Er machte ihn los und ging, bevor er aufgestanden war. Nie kam sein Vater zurück und deshalb rutschte er nun einfach nach unten, lag auf dem Boden und versuchte sich wieder zu sammeln. Er zitterte und weinte noch immer.   
„Du wirst nie erwachsen!“, sagte Hux oft zu ihm, wenn er seine Tränen sah. Als wenn Tränen etwas mit dem Status seiner Reife zu tun hatten!  
Nach einer Weile war er soweit sich anzuziehen und wieder der zu sein, der er sein musste. Heute Nachmittag wurden neue Rekruten erwartet und die fielen in seinen Aufgabenbereich.

„Name?“  
„Ben.“  
„Ben wie noch?“ Die Frau, die das fragte, sah ihn kaum an. Vor ihr lag ein Formular und sie fragte ihn nun die einzelnen Punkte ab. Ben war überrascht, dass er tatsächlich in Arkanis angekommen war. Die Reise war anstrengend gewesen und mehr als einmal hätten sie ihn fast entdeckt. Aber am Ende stand er vor der Imperialen Akademie von Arkanis und wollte als Rekrut aufgenommen werden. Gut war, sie nahmen eigentlich jeden auf, der Interesse hatte. Soldaten wurden immer gebraucht, denn sie starben in Massen. Ben hatte allerdings nicht vor zu sterben. Schlecht war, er hatte keinerlei Papiere, die ihn auswiesen.  
„Ben … Chan“, sagte er schleppend. Den Nachnamen leitete er aus der ersten Silbe seiner Heimatwelt Chandrila ab.   
„Woher kommst du?“  
„Arda“, log er weiter. Die Frau, die seine Daten aufnahm, war mittelalt und sah matronenhaft aus. Ihr fehlte jegliche Güte oder Mütterlichkeit in den Gesichtszügen. Ihre graublauen Augen waren hart und ihre Lippen schmal.  
„Geburtsdatum?“  
„7 NSY“, sagte er leise. Die Frau sah hoch.  
„Nie im Leben, Junge. Wie alt bist du wirklich?“  
„17 Jahre alt“, sagte er schließlich, weil sie ihn mit Blicken durchbohrte. Sie seufzte und schrieb ins Formular „7NSY“  
„Du bist groß, das ist gut. Wie groß?“  
„1.89“  
„Gewicht?“  
„Keine Ahnung.“  
„Macht nichts. Das finden wir raus. Rasse? Mensch?“ Ben nickte zustimmend. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild. Das alles war so aufregend. Immer wieder fiel sein Blick auf das riesige Gebäude im Rücken der Frau. Die Aufnahme neuer Rekruten fand allerdings paradoxerweise unter freiem Himmel statt. An mehreren Tischen saßen die Aufnahmeleiter und füllten Formulare aus. Hinter Ben in der Schlange standen noch mehr Leute, die in der Akademie aufgenommen werden wollten. Die meisten waren älter als Ben. Sie waren ordentlicher angezogen, hatten Gepäck dabei und wirkten ernsthaft. Er kam sich wie ein Kind vor. Aber das Gelände der Akademie war riesig und vielversprechend.   
„Hast du Vorkenntnisse, Ben Chan?“  
„Nein. Es sei denn es zählt Laufen. Ich kann lang, schnell und sehr weit laufen.“ Die Frau musterte ihn desinteressiert und schrieb dann in das Zusatzfeld „Kondition“, hinein.  
„Sonst was? Kannst du mit Waffen umgehen? Schießen? Schwertkampf?“ Zerknirscht schüttelte er den Kopf. Wenn Luke ihn nicht abgewiesen hätte, hätte er wenigstens das gekonnt. So konnte er nichts, außer zeichnen und laufen.   
„Was machen deine Eltern, Junge?“ Ihm wurde mulmig.  
„Sie … sind tot“, log er und fing den Blick eines Mannes auf, der unweit hinter den Tischen stand. Er war groß, trug eine Uniform – vermutlich die eines Ausbilders – und hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Sein Blick aus den grünen Augen war hochmütig bis verurteilend und seine rotblonden Haare leuchteten in der Sonne. Ben sah weg und fühlte sich durchschaut.   
„Tot wodurch?“  
„Ein … Shuttleunfall“, flüsterte er. Die Frau schien es zu glauben, denn nach einem Moment sagte sie:  
„Du hast also keinerlei Einverständniserklärung?“   
„Nein.“  
„An wen sollen wir uns wenden, wenn dir was passiert?“  
„Passiert?“ Die Frau gab ihm keine Antwort.  
„Da … gibt es niemand“, sagte er am Ende und sah wieder zu diesem jungen Ausbilder, der ihn immer noch musterte und dabei nicht gerade freundlich aussah.  
„Gut, dann herzlich willkommen Ben Chan. Schließe dich der Gruppe dort hinten an. Man wird dich vermessen, dir dein Bett zeigen und dir Kleidung und alles geben, was du hier brauchst.“ Erleichtert nickte er, aber die Frau hielt ihn nochmal zurück.  
„Und Junge …“ Ihr Gesicht war plötzlich nicht mehr eine Maske, sondern enthielt Sorge.  
„Am besten verschweigst du dein wahres Alter, sonst bringen sie dich erst in die Internatsschule.“ Gehorsam nickte er und schloss sich dann der Gruppe an, zu der er geschickt wurde. Er hatte es geschafft. Noch konnte er es kaum glauben. Noch grinste er nur erleichtert. Am liebsten hätte er wenigstens einmal laut geschrien. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war ihm aus eigener Kraft etwas gelungen und es fühlte sich großartig an. 

Armitage legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, als er dem Jungen hinterher sah. Aufgrund seines Alters, würde er bei ihm landen. Sollte er sich darüber freuen? Hatte er etwa ein neues Opfer?  
Sein erster Gedanke, als er ihn entdeckte, war Bedauern. Das Bedauern darüber, dass man den Soldaten nicht mehr die Haare gnadenlos bis auf die Kopfhaut abschor. Soldaten starben so schnell, da waren Haare egal. Zu gern hätte er die Tränen in den dunklen Augen gesehen, wenn sie ihm die hübschen dunklen Locken abrasiert hätten. Armitage konnte sich nicht mal recht entscheiden, ob er dem Jungen den Stempel Schönling oder Störenfried aufdrücken sollte, oder ob er für ihn einen neuen erfinden musste. Den Kriterien von schön entsprach er nämlich nicht und doch war etwas so Anziehendes in seinem Gesicht, das er ihn dauerhaft ansehen musste, als er an der Anmeldung stand. Vielleicht würde er sein neuer Lieblings-Störenfried werden, an dem er seinen eigenen Frust und seinen Schmerz auslassen konnte. Groß und kräftig genug war der Junge allemal. Er würde also nicht in Gefahr laufen ihn kaputt zu machen.   
Eigentlich war er zu jung, das hatte er ihm angesehen. Er war vielleicht 16 oder höchstens 17 Jahre alt. Es war nicht so, dass man diese Freiwilligen nicht aufnahm, doch sie wurden vorsortiert und notfalls auf Extraschulen geschickt. Etwas in der Miene des Jungen war kindlich, unbedarft und naiv. Aber da war noch mehr gewesen. Hinter seinen dunklen Augen war ein seltsames Feuer, was er noch nie bei irgendjemand gesehen hatte. Armitage musste unwillkürlich an einen Jedi denken. Aber das war Blödsinn. Wäre der Junge ein Jedi, wäre er niemals hier, sondern wäre in einem der lächerlichen neuen Jedi-Tempeln, gegründet von dem legendären Luke Skywalker.  
Tatsache war, dass er selbst noch so lange dort stand, bis die letzten Bewerber untergebracht oder weggeschickt worden waren.   
Seine Rückenmuskeln waren verkrampft, ebenso seine Schultergelenke, als er sich lockerte. Zwischen seinen Lenden brannte es schmerzhaft. Wie es sein Vater beabsichtigte, dachte er an ihn und daran, was es bedeutete:   
Du gehörst mir. Du machst, was ich will. Du hast keine eigene Meinung. Du bist ein Nichts. Du bist unwürdig, nur ein Bastard. Du bist zuständig für die Drecksarbeit. Du gehorchst mir.  
Du verdienst keine Liebe, Armitage!  
Er schluckte und begab sich nach drinnen, um sich seine Neuankömmlinge anzusehen. Besonders neugierig war er auf Ben Chan. In seinem Blut vibrierte Zorn und er würde ihn gern loswerden wollen. 

Als er den Raum betrat, in dem zehn der neuen Rekruten untergebracht waren, herrschte Chaos. Man stritt sich noch darum, wer in dem Etagenbett oben oder unten schlafen würde und machte sich miteinander bekannt. Als sie ihn entdeckten, wurde es still. Armitage genoss diesen ersten Auftritt immer sehr. Die Neulinge wusste nicht, was getan werden musste, wer er war und welche Strafen es bei Nichtachtung der Ordnung gab. Aber scheinbar gab es ein paar Schlaue, die sich gehorsam vors Bett stellten. Die anderen taten es ihnen nach. Alle, bis auf Ben Chan, der noch irgendwas in den Tiefen seiner Tasche vergrub. Auf ihn ging er direkt zu und wartete still, bis sich der Junge zu ihm umdrehte. Die dunklen Augen weiten sich erschrocken, als er ihn bemerkte.   
„Sir …“, stammelte er unbeholfen. Armitage schwieg und musterte ihn ausführlich. Ben war minimal größer als er selbst, war aber bestimmt viel kräftiger. Seine Augen hatten eine beruhigend dunkelbraune Farbe und seine Haare waren wirklich fast schwarz.  
„Weißt du, wer ich bin Kadett?“, fragte er ihn mit leiser Stimme und musste sich zwingen einen Schritt von ihm nach hinten zu machen. Die Nähe des Jungen verwirrte ihn auf unerklärliche Weise.  
„Nein, Sir.“  
„Nein, Captain Hux.“ Ben schwieg. Dabei wirkte er so, als wenn er alles richtig machen wollte, aber sein subtiler Trotz unter allem, war sehr deutlich.  
„Wiederhole es!“  
„Nein, Captain Hux!“, sagte er gehorsam. Seine Stimme war tief und verursachte ein Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib.  
„Siehst du, was deine Kameraden machen?“ Verwirrt sah Ben zur Seite und nickte.  
„Sie stehen gerade, sehen geradeaus und sind ordentlich gekleidet. Würdest du einen Blick auf dein Hemd und deine Hose werfen?“ Ben blinzelte und sah an sich herunter. Schnell stopfte er das Hemd in die Hose, hob den Kopf und sah geradeaus und damit stur an ihm vorbei. Armitage bedauerte es jäh. Ihm in die Augen zu sehen, war schöner gewesen.  
Kraftvoll schlug er ihm seine rechte Hand ins Gesicht. Die dunklen Augen glühten sofort und die ganze Gestalt des Jungen schien sich anzuspannen.  
„Das, Kadett, war die erste Warnung.“ Eine Sekunde lang spannte er sich an, weil er erwartete, dass Ben zurückschlug. Aber das tat er Junge nicht. Er senkte den Blick und murmelte nicht besonders demütig.  
„Verstanden, Captain Hux!“  
„Wunderbar … dein Name?“  
„Ben Chan, Captain Hux.“  
Er ging weiter, sah sich jeden Neuankömmling genau an, doch niemand hatte Bens Charisma. Niemand hatte diese Dunkelheit, diesen Zorn und diesen starken Willen in sich.   
Und Ben war nur ein Junge. Wirklich? Irgendwas war mit Ben Chan, das sagte ihm seine Intuition, und er würde es herausfinden. Was hatte er eben so tief in seine Tasche gestopft? Auch das würde er herausfinden. Vielleicht, dachte er müßig, lag sein Interesse aber auch nur daran, dass er den großen Jungen, der seltsamerweise einen traurigen Eindruck machte, anziehend fand.  
Wenn das so war, würde Ben dafür bezahlen. Er würde den Jungen dafür büßen lassen, dass sein Vater seinen ekelhaften Schwanz in seine Mutter gesteckt hatte, ohne, dass sie es wollte. Er würde es Ben ausbaden lassen, das sein Leben ein brutaler Alptraum war, dessen einziger Funke Hoffnung irgendwo da oben zwischen den vielen Welten verborgen war.  
Ben zu schlagen, hatte sich gut angefühlt. Er hatte die Macht gespürt, die er über den Jungen hatte. Bens Schreck war spürbar gewesen und hätte ihm in anderen Momenten vielleicht sogar eine Erektion verschafft. Aber war Bens Schreck auch echte Furcht und Demut? Das würde er schon bald wissen.  
Da er die Ausbildung nicht immer selbst machte, hätte er genug Muse den Jungen zu beobachten, um ihn richtig einschätzen zu können. Irgendwas sagte ihm allerdings, dass er garantiert falsch liegen würde.


	3. Chapter 3

„Mach dir nichts draus, Ben“, sagte Ex. Exporatorius Ill, genannt Ex, war der Junge, der über ihm im Etagenbett eingezogen war. Es war ein kleiner, dicklicher, blonder Junge, der ein paar Jähre älter als er war, aber viel jünger wirkte. Sein breites Gesicht war gutmütig und sein Lächeln offen.  
„Mache ich nicht …“, knurrte er dunkel. Die Wahrheit war, dass Ben durchaus mit so etwas gerechnet hatte. Wenn man sich dafür interessierte ein Soldat zu werden, dann hörte man genau hin. Sein Vater Han hatte ihm, als er jünger war, selbst von seiner kurzen Zeit an einer Imperialen Akademie erzählt. Geschockt war er also nicht. Trotzdem hatte er nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass man gerade ihn heraus pickte, nur, weil sein Hemd aus der Hose hing. Captain Hux war der Typ gewesen, der ihn schon bei der Anmeldung so verächtlich gemustert hatte. Vermutlich hatte er sich unter den Neuen schon jemand ausgesucht, an dem er seine Exempel statuieren wollte. Aber da hatte er sich mit Ben den Falschen ausgesucht. Zumindest sagte das der brodelnde Zorn in seinem Magen.  
Hux‘ Blick war so herablassend gewesen, wie ihn Luke nicht hätte schlimmer ansehen können. Dabei war Hux allerhöchstens fünf oder sechs Jahre älter als er.  
„Hux ist der Sohn des Commander Brendol Hux, Leiter dieser Akademie.“ Tatsächlich hatte Ben schon von Brendol Hux gehört. Er brummte aber nur, weil er keine Lust hatte mit Ex über seine erste Erniedrigung zu sprechen. Seine Wange brannte und er sah wieder Hux grüne Augen vor sich, die ein belustigtes Glitzern hatte. Wie es aussah, war der Captain ein kleiner Sadist, der Spaß daran hatte, die Kadetten zu demütigen.   
Aber schnell kam Ben drüber hinweg, als sein Alltag als Rekrut richtig begann.   
Es gab gute Sachen. Dazu gehörte, dass niemand großartige Leistungen von ihm erwartete. Dazu gehörte auch, dass Ex ein Freund wurde, auch wenn er manchmal nervte und in Bens Augen zu weich und zu geschwätzig war. Gut war, dass sein Tag derart vollgestopft und fordernd war, dass er sich kaum seinem inneren Kampf widmen konnte. Der kam nachts und war schlimmer denn je. Gut war auch, dass er von allen respektvoll und gut behandelt wurde, weil er zu den Besten gehört.  
Nur Hux behandelte ihn weiterhin wie den letzten Dreck. Und das war das Schlechte. So bald Captain Hux eine Möglichkeit sah, demütigte er ihn. Er stellte Ben vor seinen Kameraden bloß, ließ ihn Extrarunden drehen und strich ihm Belohnungen. Ben war der, der eigentlich immer den Reinigungsdienst der Latrinen hatte, auch wenn ihm immer jemand helfen musste. Gab es nichts auszusetzen, sorgte Hux dafür.

Mal wieder gab es eine überraschende Zimmerkontrolle. Inzwischen wussten alle, wie es lief und Ben sprang schnell vor ihr Bett, um geradeaus zu sehen. Hux lief die Reihen ab und blieb am Ende doch wieder vor ihm stehen. Nur mühsam unterdrückte Ben seinen Ärger, weil er wusste was kam. Mit einem schnellen Griff riss Hux ihm das Hemd aus der Hose, grinste und sagte:  
„Du siehst aus wie ein Chaot, Chan. Zieh dich richtig an!“   
Ben knurrte, stopfte sein Hemd aber wieder in die Hose, ohne Hux in die Augen zu sehen. Dabei hatte Hux, von dem er den Vornamen nicht wusste, schöne Augen. Grün und rein wie ein unberührter See, in dessen Tiefen etwas glomm, was Ben eine merkwürdige Erregung bescherte. Aber Hux ließ sich nicht in die Augen schauen. Wagte er es, schlug er ihn. Manchmal kam es ihm vor, als wollte Hux ihn so provozieren, dass er irgendwann zurückschlug. Und das würde er eines Tages tun, da war sich Ben sicher. Andererseits wurde seine Selbstkontrolle von Tag zu Tag besser. Woran Captain Hux nicht ganz unschuldig war. Früher hatte er in der Schule im Grunde täglich Ärger wegen seiner unkontrollierbaren Wutausbrüche.  
„Ihr seid jetzt schon zwei Monate hier und ich finde, es wird Zeit für eine weitere Taschenkontrolle!“  
Ben wurde es kalt. Unten in seiner Tasche, waren die Skizzen des Helms.  
„Fangen wir einfach mal bei Chan an. Los, bring mir deine Tasche!“, befahl Hux ihm barsch. Ben holte seine Tasche und hoffte, dass sich der Captain mit den paar persönlichen Dingen zufrieden gab, die obenauf auf den Klamotten lagen. Das eine war ein Buch über Metallverarbeitung, das andere war ein Buch über den Unterlicht- und Hyperantrieb, und dann gab es noch ein paar Sternenkarten des Äußeren und Inneren Randes. Hux hockte sich nun vor seine Tasche und besah sich die Bücher, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Plötzlich zog er seine gefalteten Skizzen heraus und stand auf.  
„Das ist …persönlich!“, sagte Ben dunkel und wollte sie ihm aus der Hand nehmen. Mit einem Stoß, der so kräftig war, dass Ben ein paar Schritte nach hinten stolperte und dabei fast gefallen wäre, stieß ihn Hux zurück. So viel Kraft hatte er dem rothaarigen Tyrann nicht zugetraut und diese Überraschung war wohl auch der Grund, weshalb Ben seine Wut unter Kontrolle halten konnte.  
„Du wagst es noch einmal mir etwas aus der Hand zu nehmen und ich lasse dir deine Hand abschlagen!“, fauchte Hux wutentbrannt. Ein paar Momente starrten sie sich kämpferisch an, wobei Ben eine harte Gänsehaut hatte und kaum Luft bekam. Vor Wut, dachte er im ersten Augenblick, würde aber erst später verstehen, dass es nicht nur Wut war, was er verspürte.  
Hux faltete nun genüsslich seine Zeichnung auseinander und besah sie sich schweigend. Ben war übel. Nur die Tatsache, dass keiner der anderen Kadetten einen Blick auf seine Träumerei werfen konnte, beruhigte ihn. Der Captain stand nämlich so, dass niemand auf die Zeichnung sehen konnte. Seine schönen Augen betrachteten aufmerksam seine Skizze. Seine Lippen waren zu einem kaum merklichen Lächeln verzogen und Ben hielt die Luft an.  
„Ich behalte die“, sagte Hux plötzlich, faltete die Zeichnungen zusammen und steckte sie sich in seine Brusttasche.  
„Aber …“  
„Mitkommen. Ich habe genug von deinen Widerworten, Chan! Die anderen … weitermachen!“ Damit entließ er die anderen Kadetten aus seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Ex warf Ben einen besorgten Blick zu, den er nur vage erwiderte. Gehorsam lief er Hux nach, der auf dem Weg nach draußen war. Es schüttete und ein kalter Wind fegte über den Rasen. Captain Hux blieb unter dem Vordach stehen und zeigte auf den Rasen, der vom Regen total durchweicht und matschig war.  
„Liegestütze, 100!“, befahl er kalt. Ein paar kritische Sekunden lang stand Ben kurz davor sich auf den Kerl zu werfen und auf ihn einzuschlagen, bis Blut floss. Hasserfüllt starrte er ihn an und sah Hux plötzlich lächeln. Seine Hand klopfte leicht gegen seine Brusttasche in der seine Skizzen waren und sagte anerkennend:  
„Gute Arbeit. Jetzt beeile dich, mir ist kalt!“  
Ben beugte sich dem Befehl und machte seine Liegestütze. Wobei er darüber nachdachte es diesem Mistkerl irgendwann heimzuzahlen. Und er wollte natürlich seine Zeichnungen zurück. Dafür müsste er herausfinden, wo auf dem Gelände Hux wohnte. Er würde sie einfach zurückstehlen. Wobei einfach relativ war.

Als Ben Chan weit genug weg war, gestattete sich Armitage ein leises Stöhnen. Bisher wollte er es nicht wahrhaben, doch als er den Jungen da auf dem Rasen sah, musste er einsehen, dass er sich in diesen kleinen Dreckskerl verguckt hatte. Bens Haare waren nass und er sah aus wie ein rachsüchtiger Gott, der aus den Tiefen des Meeres entstiegen war. Ohne es unterdrücken zu können, wurde er hart. Seit Wochen schikanierte er den Jungen, in der Hoffnung ihn zu brechen. Doch wie es aussah, entfernte er sich mit jedem Tag weiter davon. Ben Chan hatte einen Willen aus Stahl, wie es schien. Sein Körper war athletisch, kraftvoll und ausdauernd. Mit den Blastern zu schießen, war nicht sein Ding, dafür war er beim waffenlosen Kampf ausgezeichnet. Und es war noch ganz viel Platz nach oben. Ein ums andere Mal dachte Armitage, dass der Junge hier vollkommen unterfordert war. Solche Strafen wie diese Liegestütze, machte er mit links. Anschließend würde das Feuer in seinen braunen Augen weiterglühen, als hätte er einen Spaziergang gemacht.  
Dabei gab es genug Ärger mit Ben. Mehr als einmal war er mit einem seiner Kameraden aneinander geraten. Er nutzte die Chance gern, um ihn zu bestrafen. Ihn zu demütigen, erregte ihn, doch da war mehr. Es war der Moment, wo es kippte. Was müsste er tun, damit sich der Junge auf ihn stürzte, um ihn zu töten? War seine Todessehnsucht so groß, dass er es als annehmbar finden würde, von einem schönen Jungen wie Ben Chan getötet zu werden?   
Ganz sicher war er sich nicht. Vor allem nicht, nachdem er Bens Zeichnungen gefunden hatte. Er wusste genau, auf was sie anspielten. Jeder in allen Welten kannte Darth Vader. Bens Skizzen basierten auf dessen berüchtigten Helm. Was hatte der Junge damit vor? Was er gesehen hatte, war nicht nur sehr detailliert, sondern auch ziemlich gut durchdacht. War Ben ein kleiner cleverer Kerl, den er vielleicht für wertvollere Dinge benutzen konnte, anstatt nur als einen Fußabtreter und Empfänger seines Frusts?  
Erst gestern hatte ihn sein Vater wieder zu sich kommen lassen. Es ging um zwei Desserteure, die unerlaubt die Akademie verlassen hatten und nicht zurückgekommen waren. Armitage hatte sie mit der Militärpolizei suchen lassen, doch sie waren untergetaucht. Sein Vater war verärgert und er hatte diesmal die Peitsche gewählt, weil er irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, wenn er es sich einfach gemacht hätte und das Zuckerbrot gewählt hätte. Erst heute aber, verstand er, dass er wegen Ben die schlimmere Bestrafung gewählt hatte. Weil er sich schuldig fühlte sich in den Jungen verliebt zu haben und weil es sich anfühlte, als wenn er ihn betrog, wenn sein Vater ihn penetrierte. Dabei hasste Ben ihn vermutlich und hatte jedes Recht dazu.  
Ben war fertig, stand auf und wartete.  
„In Ordnung, komm mit!“, befahl er dem Jungen und lief vor ihm her, in Richtung seines Büros.

Wasser lief Ben ins Gesicht. Mit einer nachlässigen Handbewegung strich er sich seine nassen Haare nach hinten. Bebend vor Wut lief er Hux hinterher und sah dabei auf seine schlanke Figur. Als sie durch einen mehr beleuchteten Gang liefen sah er es. Durch die Hose des Captains drückten sich an seinen hinteren Oberschenkeln ganz leichte blutige Striemen. Und zwar beidseitig. Ben sah genauer hin. Es waren horizontale Striemen in etwa gleicher Höhe, vier an der Zahl, zwei auf jedem Bein. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Hux blieb vor einer Tür stehen, öffnete sie und deutete Ben mit einer Kopfbewegung einzutreten.  
Zum ersten Mal stand Ben im Büro seines Ausbilders. Überall an den Wänden waren Fotos der verschiedensten Sternenzerstörer, alte Modelle, aber auch das neuste der Resurgent-Klasse. Ein riesiges Poster zeigte den Zerstörer einmal durchgeschnitten. Alle Decks offenbarten sich damit. Interessiert versuchte Ben sich die Einzelheiten anzusehen.  
„Gefällt es dir?“, überraschte Hux ihn.  
„Ja, Sir!“ Hux musterte ihn einen Moment schweigend, sah dann pikiert auf die Pfütze, die Ben verursachte, weil das Regenwasser an ihm nach unten lief. Er war durch und durch nass und versuchte sein Frösteln nicht nach außen zu lassen. Vermutlich würde das Hux nur noch mehr reizen.  
Hux ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, nahm sich einen der Gästestühle und stellte ihn mitten in den Raum.  
„Willst du deine Zeichnung zurück, Chan?“  
„Ja, Sir!“ Hux kramte in seinem Schreibtisch und fischte ein Tuch hervor. Im ersten Moment war Ben darüber erstaunt, weil er dem Mann nie so viel Fürsorge zugetraut hatte, um ihm etwas zu geben, um sich abzutrocknen. Aber das Tuch hatte einen anderen Zweck.  
„Sind die Skizzen von dir?“  
Ben antwortete nicht gleich. Er wollte seine kindischen Träume eines Tages genau so legendär wie sein Großvater zu werden, bestimmt nicht mit einem sadistischen Ausbilder teilen, der ihn ständig diskriminierte.  
„Kadett?“ Ben knurrte nur finster. Erstaunlicherweise blieb eine prompte Strafe aus. Vorerst.  
„Also ja“, sagte Hux und klang dabei spöttisch. Er drehte ihm gerade den Rücken zu und Ben wagte einen Schritt, den er bisher noch nie getan hatte. Er begehrte auf.  
„Sie bluten, Sir!“, sagte er feindselig. Hux wirbelte herum und funkelte ihn aufgebracht an.  
„Was? Soll das eine lächerliche Ablenkung sein?“  
„Nein, Sir. Ihre hinteren Oberschenkel bluten, durch die Hose!“, sagte Ben. Seine Stimme war dünn und leise geworden, als ihm klar wurde, was er gerade tat. Er drang in Hux‘ Privatbereich vor und so sahen in die grünen Augen nun auch an. Schockiert, beschämt und fassungslos. Ein Hauch Röte hatte sich auf die Wangen des Rothaarigen gelegt. In diesem seltsamen Moment fand ihn Ben nicht mehr ganz so hassenswert, sondern spürte ein seltsames Bedauern und Mitgefühl.  
„Du irrst dich!“, fauchte Hux ihn an und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl, der mitten im Raum stand. Er deutete vor sich und befahl:  
„Knie dich, Kadett! Du wirst jetzt meine Stiefel putzen. Wenn du das gut machst, kannst du deine Skizzen vielleicht mitnehmen.“ Ben schluckte, kniete sich schließlich und hielt den Blick gesenkt. Das eine Bein hatte er hochgestellt, um dem Befehl des Captains zuvorzukommen. Hux drückte ihm das Tuch in die Hand, stellte seinen Fuß auf sein Knie und holte die Skizzen aus seiner Brusttasche.  
Ben rieb inzwischen mit dem Tuch über die eigentlich schon blank polierten Stiefel von Hux. Immer wieder tropfte das Wasser aus den Haaren auf das schwarze Leder und er rieb es weg.  
„Du bist talentiert, Junge“, sagte Hux und klang auf eine widerwärtige Weise falsch anerkennend. Ben biss sich auf die Lippe, um nichts Falsches zu sagen, denn darauf wartete Hux ganz sicher.  
„Ich erkenne, was du gezeichnet hast. Es ist der Helm von Darth Vader. Du hast ihn … modifiziert und moderner gestaltet. Soll ich dir was sagen?“ Ben musste hochsehen, denn Hux‘ Stimme enthielt einen Hauch Begeisterung, die er zuvor noch nie gehört hatte. Die grünen Augen musterten ihn abwarten. Zum ersten Mal sah er den jungen Mann in einem anderen Licht. Er wirkte nicht mehr so grausam und selbstgerecht. Stattdessen sah er in seinem Gesicht eine ähnliche Sehnsucht wie er sie selbst fühlte. Hatte Hux auch den Wunsch nach Anerkennung, Macht und Ruhm? Warum nicht?  
„Die Umsetzung deiner Idee wäre möglich. Es gibt hier in der Akademie sogar eine Waffenschmiede, wusstest du das?“  
„Nein, Sir.“  
„Wozu würdest du diese Maske brauchen?“  
„Für … nichts“, log Ben und hatte plötzlich Hux‘ rechte Hand um seine Kehle. Er drückte ihn brutal nach hinten auf dem Boden und der Mann hockte über ihm.  
„Lüg mich nicht an, Kadett! Wozu willst du diese Maske?!“  
„Um sie zu tragen!“, knurrte Ben. Er zitterte vor Wut. Aber noch hielt er sich davon ab sich auf Hux zu stürzen. Denn, wenn er das tat, würde er ihn vermutlich töten. Und wenn es nur aus Versehen wäre, weil sich der Zorn der letzten Wochen in ihm aufgestaut hatte.  
Hux Gesicht war ganz nah an seinem und ein paar kuriose Momente glaubte Ben der andere Mann wollte ihn küssen. Der warme, schnelle Atem des anderen Mannes streifte sein Gesicht und seine Lippen. Unwillkürlich fühlte er sich von dieser Nähe erregt. Die grünen Augen hatten sich verdunkelt. Ben war sich nicht sicher, ob er Zorn oder Leidenschaft darin sah. Jäh ließ ihn Hux los und setzte sich wieder.  
„Würde dir stehen“, sagte er trocken und grinste kaltblütig.  
„Hoch, Kadett. Ich habe einen zweiten Stiefel!“ Ben kam wieder auf die Knie und rieb sich über den Hals. In ihm pulsierte es so heftig, dass nicht mal sein eigenes Blut, was er schmeckte, seit er sich auf die Lippe gebissen hatte, um sich aufzuhalten, ablenken konnte.  
„Du drehst doch jetzt nicht etwa durch, Kadett?“, fragte Hux süffisant, als er ihm den zweiten Fuß auf das Knie stellte.  
„Denn falls ja, werde ich dir nicht die Waffenschmiede zeigen und dich nicht mit dem Chefingenieur bekannt machen, der sich vielleicht an deiner Maske versuchen würde.“ Ben sah überrascht hoch und vergaß zu polieren.  
„Warum …“  
„Warum ich dir das anbiete? Weil ich es kann und weil ich selbst neugierig auf das Ding bin. Ist Darth Vader dein großes Vorbild?“ Ben senkte wieder der Blick und putzte wieder.  
„Du weißt, wer ich bin?“  
„Der Sohn von Commander Brendol Hux.“  
„Richtig. Ich bin sein … unehelicher Sohn, sein Bastardkind. Mein Vater leitet die Akademie und mir geht es hier gut“, Ben hörte die Lüge in den Worten so deutlich, dass er wieder neugierig hochsah. Hux hatte die Hände gefaltet und sah zum Bilde des Sternenzerstörers. Dabei wirkte er entrückt und schön. Ein anderer Begriff fiel Ben nicht ein.   
„… aber eines Tages will ich hier weg. Ich will mein eigenes Schiff. So eins, wie auf dem Bild. Und ich habe sogar schon einen Namen für das Schiff. Finalizer. Wie gefällt es dir?“  
„Klingt endgültig, Sir.“  
„Ja, genau. Wundervoll, oder?“ Eine weitere Antwort wollte Hux nicht, denn er stand plötzlich auf.  
„Das reicht, Chan. Hier, deine Skizzen. Wenn es mit der Waffenschmiede klappt, werde ich dich holen lassen. Jetzt verschwinde!“  
„Danke, Sir!“, sagte Ben gehorsam. Noch ein paar Sekunden sahen sie sich belauernd an, dann ging Ben.

Erst, als er seine Zeichnungen zwischen seinen Hemden verstaute, merkte er, dass eine fehlte. Hux, der Mistkerl, hatte eine Skizze, die beste von allen, einbehalten. Aber auch die würde er zurückbekommen. Jetzt wusste er wo sein Büro war. Das war schon mehr als er bisher über ihn wusste. Und er wusste noch mehr. Er wusste, dass Hux ein Mensch mit Träumen war. Er hatte ein blutiges Geheimnis, er war nicht nur das grausame Ausbilder-Monster, sondern auch nur ein junger Mann. Hux war diszipliniert und gründlich, war aber an seiner Eitelkeit zu packen und es gab noch was. Nur ein vages Gefühl, was Ben im Zusammenhang mit Hux hatte. Wenn er richtig lag, dann hatte der Rothaarige romantische Gefühle für ihn. Da er selbst keinerlei Erfahrungen in diese Richtung hatte, konnte er nicht mehr dazu denken. Vielleicht fragte er Ex mal aus. Vielleicht ließ er es aber auch lieber bleiben, um nicht in Bedrängnis zu kommen.   
Trotzdem konnte er am Abend, als er im Bett lag, an nichts anderes denken, als an Hux und seine rätselhafte Gesinnung. Es hatte sich nicht so angehört, als hätte er zu seinem Vater ein gutes Verhältnis. Kam ihm bekannt vor. Und was hatte das Blut auf seinen Beinen zu bedeuten? Bens Gedanken erregten ihn, sein üblicher Konflikt tat den Rest. In ihm brodelte es gewaltig und er wusste, ein heftiger Ausbruch stand kurz bevor. Und jetzt bekam er auch noch eine beschissene Erektion, als er Hux‘ Hand um seinen Hals erneut fühlte. Sein Gesicht war so nah gewesen, dass er sein Aftershave riechen konnte. Hux hatte gut gerochen, fiel ihm erst in diesem Moment auf. Und noch ein paar Dinge mehr. Seine Kleidung war perfekt gebügelt, seine Haare lagen korrekt und seine schönen Finger sahen sogar manikürt aus.   
„Ex?“, flüsterte er leise in die Nacht. Eigentlich war es schon lange still im Raum. Ein paar seiner Kameraden schnarchten leise, manchmal knarrte ein Bett, wenn sich jemand drehte, doch sonst schien jeder zu schlafen. Außer Ex, der Schlafprobleme hatte, wie er ihm nur zu gern erzählte.  
„Was?“  
„Hat Hux einen Vorname?“ Eigentlich wollte er fragen, ob Hux hinter Jungs her war, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders, ehe sein Freund falsche Schlüsse zog.  
„Ja, Armitage. Warum? Hat er dir einen Antrag gemacht?“  
„Nein, er hat meine Skizzen gestohlen und dafür wird Armitage Hux eines Tages bezahlen!“  
„Was willst du machen?“  
„Ihn töten.“  
Ex gab ihm keine Antwort mehr und das war auch besser so.   
Armitage also. Du wirst durch meine Hand sterben, Armitage Hux, formulierte Ben in Gedanken ein Versprechen. Es ging nicht um die Demütigungen des Ausbilders, nicht um sein grausames Verhalten und auch nicht um die Skizzen. Es ging darum, dass er in Ben etwas geweckt hatte, was ihn verwirrte und noch haltloser machte, als so schon. Er bekam kein Auge zu und stand auf, als es schon hell wurde. Systematisch und ohne einen einzigen Laut von sich zu geben, begann er die Waschbecken im Waschraum zu zerstören. Dazu hatte er sich seine schweren Stiefel angezogen, hatte sich seinen Helm genommen und schlug wie ein Wahnsinniger auf die Keramikbecken ein, bis sie brachen.  
Irgendwann sackte er halb bewusstlos zusammen. Sein Wutausbruch blieb nicht ohne Folgen.  
Armitage Hux musste dafür bezahlen.


	4. Chapter 4

„Hast du schon wieder versagt?“, fragte sein Vater ihn kalt. Was sollte er dazu sagen?  
„Ja, Sir.“  
„Ich dachte immer, das Einzige, zu dem du was taugst, ist es die Kontrolle zu behalten. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, es wird immer schlimmer. Du bist ein Versager, Armitage!  
„Ja, Sir!“, sagte er automatisch. Er sah seinem Vater nicht in die Augen, sondern leicht an ihm vorbei. Um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, an dessen Ufern er immer sehr schnell stand, wenn er sich klar machte, was gleich kam. Lieber dachte er an Ben. Vielleicht irrte er sich nicht und zwischen ihnen gab es nun eine geheime Verbindung. In dem er ihm die Skizzen zurückgegeben hatte und das verwegene Angebot mit der Waffenschmiede gemacht hatte, hoffte er Zugang zu dem mysteriösen Jungen zu bekommen. Denn ein Rätsel war Ben Chan auf jeden Fall. Er war viel zu gut, für einen so jungen Burschen, der keine Vorkenntnisse hatte. Es war, als gäbe es in ihm ein Potenzial, was er selbst nicht kannte. Hin und wieder musste Armitage an eine Jedi denken, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch schnell wieder. Wenn Chan Zugriff auf die Macht hätte, dann würden hier viele Dinge anders laufen. Vielleicht war es einfach nur seine unbeherrschte, riesengroße Wut, die ihn ausmachte und ihm diese prickelnde Ausstrahlung verschaffte, die seinen Schwanz hart machten. Zum ersten Mal überhaupt dachte er daran, wie es wäre mit einem anderen Menschen freiwillig intim zu sein. Das, was sein Vater tat, hatte nichts mit Intimität zu tun, sondern nur mit Brutalität und Entwürdigung.   
In Bens Augen war immer und ständig dieses Feuer und doch war etwas an seinem Verhalten, was ihm suggerierte, dass der Junge zu Mitgefühl in der Lage war. Es war als prallten in diesem Jungen zwei Welten aufeinander und er könnte alles sein. Alles!   
Ein rächender Gott oder ein gütiger Retter.  
Sein Atem ging bei diesem Gedanken schneller.  
„Was ist mit diesem Jungen Chan? Ist er ein Verrückter?“  
„Nein, Sir. Ich denke, er hat nur Probleme mit seiner Impulskontrolle. Aber ich arbeite daran.“  
„Wie?“ Sein Vater war heute ungewöhnlich still und lauernd. Sonst brauste er schnell auf, hieb ihm schon mal die Faust in den Magen oder gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. Heute blieb Brendol Hux hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen, was Armitage zunehmend besorgte.  
„Ich … diszipliniere ihn. Stärker als sonst und mit … anderen Methoden.“  
„Welche?“  
„Psychologische Erpressung.“ Der Commander hob verwundert die Brauen.  
„Das würde ja bedeuten, du hast von mir was gelernt.“  
„Ja, Sir.“  
„Nichtsdestotrotz hat er den gesamten Waschbereich demoliert, allein mit seinen Stiefeln und einem Helm als Waffe. Wie hat er das gemacht?“  
„Er ist … unglaublich wütend.“  
„Auf was?“  
„Das weiß ich nicht, Sir!“  
„Finde es raus. Es hört sich an, als hat der Junge großes Potenzial mehr zu sein, als nur Kanonenfutter.“  
„Ja, Sir.“  
„Das ändert natürlich nichts an deiner Bestrafung. Ab, in den Keller!“   
Armitage schluckte. Sein Vater hatte ihm heute keine Wahl gelassen, was bedeutete, dass es sehr schmerzhaft werden würde. Erst würde er ihn schlagen und dann vergewaltigen. Zu verdanken hatte er das Ben Chan. 

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt, war Ben eigentlich unterwegs zum Mittagessen, sah in der Ferne allerdings in der unteren Etage des Gebäudes die roten Haare von Hux leuchten. Wäre das die Gelegenheit sich seine Skizze zurückzuholen? So unauffällig es ging, verfolgte er den Captain. Der stieg die Stufen immer weiter nach unten. In den Kellern waren hauptsächlich Vorratslager und Archivräume, aber auch stillgelegte Testräume für Waffen. Kaum jemand verirrte sich mal hier runter. Ben war bisher nur einmal hier gewesen, um etwas abzuliefern. Man konnte sich hier verlaufen, so weiträumig war alles. Hux hatte er aus den Augen verloren und außerdem gab es so viele Türen, dass es wenig Sinn machte alle in Zeitlupe zu öffnen. Als er allerdings Schritte hört, öffnete Ben spontan irgendeine Tür und huschte in den finsteren Raum. Die Tür ließ er einen winzigen Spalt offen und sah hindurch. Es war Brendol Hux persönlich, der an der Tür vorbei lief. Was ging hier vor? Bens Neugier war geweckt und so spitzte er die Ohren, um ungefähr zu wissen, wo der Commander hinging und welche Tür er eventuell öffnete. Als er das erwartete Geräusch hörte – es war recht nah gewesen – schlüpfte er durch die Tür. Es kamen nur zwei Türen in Frage, durch die Hux gegangen war. Ganz leise öffnete er die erste und sah sich vielen Holzkisten gegenüber. Die Aufschrift sagte ihm, dass es sich um Waffenteile handelte, die hier zwischenlagerten, bevor sie in die Weiterproduktion gingen. Hux war nicht hier. Dann musste es die andere Tür sein. Ben war allein im dunklen Flur und drückte lauschend sein Ohr an diese Tür. Es war nichts zu hören. Ganz langsam und leise öffnete er die Tür einen winzigen Spalt. Es war nicht ganz dunkel im Raum. Erst dachte er, der Raum wäre leer, doch das war er nicht. Was er dann sah, verstörte ihn im ersten Moment so, dass er fast ein Geräusch von sich gegeben hatte.

Die Reitgerte traf seine Beine und er zuckte zusammen, ob er wollte oder nicht. Oft hatte er versucht es zu verhindern, weil er ahnte, dass es seinen Vater ärgern würde. Aber es war nicht möglich. Die Gerte riss seine Haut auf und das tat weh. Sein Vater hatte den Dreh raus. Er schlug ihn nur so stark, dass sich Narben bilden würden, doch nie so stark, dass er ernsthaft medizinische Behandlung nötig hätte. Denn das wäre nicht machbar. So zierte seine Haut an den hinteren Beinen und am Rücken unzählige feine, weiße Narbenstreifen. Seine Hände waren wie immer unter dem Bock gefesselt, in seinem Mund war der Knebel und seine Augen waren geschlossen. Heute war er mal ausnahmsweise nicht auf dem Sternenzerstörer, sondern durchdachte die Konstruktion von Bens Maske. Es war nur eine Spielerei, die ihn von der Qual ablenkte und ihm ein besseres Gefühl verschaffte. An Ben selbst wollte er in diesem furchtbaren Moment nicht denken. Um den würde er sich später kümmern. Noch war er nicht für seine Tat bestraft worden.  
Und wenn Ben die Maske wirklich brauchte, um etwas in ihm zu zähmen? Nach etwa zwanzig Schlägen legte sein Vater die Peitsche zur Seite. Brendol keuchte vor Anstrengung vermutlich vor Lust auf das, was nun kam. Armitage stöhnte aus Schmerz und Abscheu. Als Brendol den Reißverschluss seiner Hose nach unten zog, drehte Armitage aus einer Eingebung heraus den Kopf. Die Tür stand einen Spalt weit offen und er entdeckte Ben, der ihn aus dunklen Augen ansah. Der Junge wirkte verstört und gleichzeitig so aufgebracht, dass er nur angedeutet den Kopf schütteln konnte. Hoffentlich verstand Ben, dass er jetzt auf gar keinen Fall den Helden spielen sollte. Würde er das tun, wäre das schlimmer, als das, was sein Vater ihm antat. Sein Vater würde sich an Ben vergehen, ihn zerstören und am Ende wegwerfen. Ganz sicher nicht würde er einen Kadetten mit dem Wissen hier herumlaufen lassen, über das, was er gesehen hatte. Sein Vater würde Ben auf der Stelle töten.  
Sein Vater drang wieder auf diese grobe Art in ihn ein. Er musste stöhnen. Tränen liefen aus seinen Augen, die er einfach nicht aufhalten konnte. Als er hochsah, hoffte er, dass Ben verschwunden war, doch er stand noch da. In seinen Augen glühte Hass, aber sie hatten auch einen feuchten Schimmer. Empfand der Junge Mitleid? Würde zu ihm passen. Seine schönen Lippen waren fest zusammengepresst und Armitage ahnte Bens zorniges Zittern eher, als er es sah. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, schüttelte er wieder unauffällig den Kopf. Der Junge verstand. Die Tür schloss sich ebenso unbemerkt, wie sie geöffnet wurde. Als Ben weg war, weinte er haltlos. Nie hatte er sich schrecklicher und erniedrigter gefühlt.

Ben lief geradewegs hinaus, in den Regen. Hatte er sich kürzlich noch geärgert, dass Hux ihn im Regen schikanierte, brauchte er das nun, um keine Dummheiten zu machen. Was hatte er eben gesehen? Ein schreckliches Verbrechen und ein grausames Vergehen ohne Gleichen! Jetzt wusste er, woher das Blut an Armitage Hux‘ Beinen kam. Von den Schlägen seines Vaters. Die Vergewaltigung war noch abstoßender, denn wie es aussah, war das nicht einmalig. Es hatte System und lief vermutlich schon seit vielen Jahren so. Jetzt verstand er Hux‘ Vorliebe für den Sternenzerstörer und auch seinen Frust, den er an Jungs wie ihm ausleben musste. Das sprach ihn natürlich nicht von den eigenen Grausamkeiten frei, aber es war eine Erklärung. Machte das Armitage sympathischer? Nein. Doch er fühlte sich dem Rothaarigen Mann verbundener, als es gut war. Dachte Ben immer, er wäre unglücklich, weil es da etwas in ihm gab, was ihn um den Verstand brachte, hatte er gerade leibhaftiges Unglück erlebt. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er mit dem Wissen umgehen sollte. Vermutlich würde Hux ihn töten. Aber dann hätte er ihm nicht angedeutet, sich nicht einzumischen. Er wollte nicht, dass ihm etwas passierte. Oder? Ben war ratlos, kopflos und so aufgebracht, dass er rannte. Er rannte und rannte, bis er vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach und das Bewusstsein verlor.

Irgendwann kam er auf der Krankenstation zu sich. Zuerst war er geblendet von der Helligkeit des Lichts. Als er sich dran gewöhnt hatte, sah er Armitage Hux an die Wand gelehnt stehen. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht beobachtete er ihn und schwieg. Als Ben allerdings versuchte aufzustehen, war Hux mit zwei großen Schritten bei ihm. Seine Hand legte sich auf seine nackte Brust und er drückte ihn sanft aber bestimmt wieder nach hinten. Seine Hand nahm er nicht gleich weg, als er wieder lag, sondern ließ seine Finger ein Mal zärtlich über seine Brust streichen, bevor er ihn los ließ.  
„Bleib liegen. Die Infusion muss durchlaufen. Du warst dehydriert.“ Ben stöhnte. Seine Oberschenkelmuskeln brannten und er drehte den Kopf weg, um nicht in die grünen Augen sehen zu müssen, weil das eine eigenartige Scham in ihm auslöste.  
Hux kannte keine Gnade, sondern sprach mit seltsam monotoner Stimme:  
„Was du gesehen hast, wirst du für dich behalten. Du glaubst etwas gegen mich in der Hand zu haben? Meinetwegen. Ich könnte es nur ändern, in dem ich dich töte. Denke nicht, ich könnte das nicht, aber im Augenblick sehe ich darin keinen Sinn.“  
„Ich will meine Skizze zurück!“, flüsterte Ben mürrisch.  
„Sie ist die beste von allen. Es sind alle Maße und Maßstäbe drauf, ebenso die Zusammensetzung der Materialien. Ich bin gespannt, wie gut du das durchdacht hast, Chan. Nein, du bekommst sie nicht zurück.“  
„Warum nicht?“  
„Weil du dann einfach von hier verschwinden würdest. Ich kenne Jungs wie dich. Kaum gibt es die ersten Schwierigkeiten, laufen sie weg. Lass mich raten, du bist von zu Hause weggelaufen? Wie alt bist du wirklich? Sechszehn? Siebzehn? Du wirst die Maske hier herstellen können. Wozu auch immer du sie brauchst oder willst. Aber die Hauptzeichnung gehört mir.“  
„Warum sollte ich hier bleiben?“  
„Du meinst, bei dem, was du heute gesehen hast? Du verstehst nichts davon und es geht dich auch nichts an. Alles, was für dich zählen sollte, ist deine Ausbildung. Aber auch dazu muss ich dir leider etwas sagen.“ Armitage Hux holte sich nun doch den Stuhl, stellte ihn neben Bens Bett, setzte sich und wartete geduldig, bis der endlich den Kopf drehte und ihn ansah. Den Captain anzuschauen, war unangenehm. Konnte er ihn vorher nicht ausstehen, war es nun regelrecht schmerzhaft, weil er nun immer dieses verstörende Bild vor Augen hatte. Die sonst klaren grünen Augen waren jetzt umwölkt und er sah, wie der Rothaarige fest die Kiefer aufeinander presste, als würde es ihm weh tun zu sitzen.  
„Was du gesehen hast, vergiss es am besten wieder. Bevor du das aber tust, will ich sagen, dass ich es ausbaden musste, dass du deinen Zorn an dem Waschraum ausgelassen hast. Wie, hast du gesehen. Wo wir dabei sind. Mein Vater …“  
„Ist ein Monster!“, knurrte Ben impulsiv. Hux verstummte, runzelte irritiert die Augenbrauen und bekam einen ganz anderen Gesichtsausdruck. Seine arrogante Kälte verschwand, seine Augen klarten auf und seine Mundwinkel zuckten.  
„Mein Vater weiß jetzt wer du bist. Er hat dich im Auge und findet dich ab sofort verdächtig, weil du ganz allein einen kompletten Waschraum zerlegt hast. Also versteh mich nicht falsch, er ist dir nicht böse. Nicht so, wie auf mich. Er ist eher an dir interessiert.“  
„Weshalb?“  
„Du bist besser als du es bei deiner Vorgeschichte sein kannst. Er denkt, dass mit dir was nicht stimmt und will, dass ich es herausfinde. Und das werde ich.“ 

Bens dunkle Augen sahen ihn nun durchdringend und fest an.   
„Versuch es doch!“, flüsterte er respektlos und allein dafür müsste er ihn bestrafen. Für heute war ihm die Lust dazu allerdings vergangen. Sein Innerstes fühlte sich nur wund und geschändet an.  
„Nicht so eilig. Wenn es dir besser geht, wirst du deine Strafe als mein persönlicher Stiefelknecht antreten. So habe ich dich im Auge. Du absolvierst deine Grundausbildung weiter. Den Rest der Zeit wirst du in meiner Nähe sein, damit ich herausfinden kann, was mit dir ist. Du kannst es dir auch einfacher machen und es mir sagen.“ Der Junge schwieg, sah dabei aber so aus, als wüsste er es selbst nicht, was Armitage bedauerlich fand, ihn gleichzeitig aber auch neugierig machte.  
„Was wolltest du nach der Grundausbildung machen?“  
„Eine Pilotenausbildung.“  
„Gut. Darüber lässt sich reden. Ich werde deine Fußdienste meinem Vater als Strafe verkaufen. Kommst du allerdings auf die Idee aufzubegehren, kann ich dir nicht mehr helfen, falls er dich in die Hände bekommt. Ja, er ist ein Monster, aber auch ein hinterlistiger, clever Wichser. Lege dich nicht mit ihm an, verstanden?“  
„Warum tust du das?“   
„Wäre es zu viel verlangt, wenn du mich respektvoll ansprichst?“, knurrte Armitage ungehalten.   
„Ja, nicht, wenn wir allein sind. Was ich gesehen habe, hat jeden Respekt zerstört.“  
„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich das freiwillig tue, oder denkst du das? Sah es für dich so aus?“, fauchte Armitage ihn scharf an.  
„Keine Ahnung. Manche stehen auf so was und …“ Heftig und ohne zu zögern, schlug er Ben die flache Hand ins Gesicht. Sein Kopf flog herum und der Junge knurrte bösartig.  
„Schon gut, beruhige dich, ja?!“, versuchte er Chan und sich selbst wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Wenn Ben jetzt erneut einen Wutanfall bekam, würde sein Vater ihn sich holen. Mit beiden Händen drückte er ihn an der Brust zurück aufs Bett.  
„Es … tut mir leid, Ben“, murmelte er verärgert.  
Endlich gab Ben nach und sank wieder nach hinten aufs Bett. Er sah noch nicht wirklich gut aus. Ganz blass, seine Lippen waren aufgerissen vom Flüssigkeitsmangel und hatten kleine blutige Krusten, seine Augen waren groß und hatten wieder dieses Feuer, was ihn so anzog. Behutsam und aus einer Laune heraus, ließ er seine Finger durch Bens, noch immer feuchten Haare gleiten. Fast erwartete er wieder eine harsche Reaktion des Jungen, doch der überraschte ihn.  
„Ich bin 17 und bin von zu Hause weggelaufen, weil ich es da nicht mehr ausgehalten habe.“ Armitage war von dem unerwarteten Vertrauensbeweis gerührt. Dabei merkte er zum ersten Mal, dass ihm die Nähe eines anderen Menschen gefiel und nicht grundsätzlich anwiderte, wie sonst. Das war neu für ihn. Verwirrend irgendwie.  
„Behalte das besser für dich. Ist dein richtiger Name Ben?“  
Der Junge nickte und sah plötzlich viel jünger und verletzlicher aus, als bisher. Armitage fragte allerdings nicht nach, warum er von zu Hause weggelaufen war und was sein zu Hause war. Wenn Ben es wollte, würde er es von selbst erzählen. Als er aufstand, stöhnte er vor Schmerzen. Er spürte, wie die Wunden an seinen Oberschenkel aufrissen. Es dauerte immer Tage, bis es wieder in Ordnung war.  
„Warum … wehrst du dich nicht gegen ihn?“, fragte ihn Ben leise. Er stand neben seinem Bett und betrachtete ihn von oben. Ben war wunderschön, reizvoll und löste in ihm etwas aus, was er bis dahin noch nie gefühlt hatte. Vertrauen, den Wunsch nach Freundschaft und Liebe, die Sehnsucht nach Nähe und auch das immense Bedürfnis ihn zu berühren. Bens breite Brust hob und senkte sich langsam und Armitage schluckte den Impuls nach unten sein Gesicht dagegen zu drücken, um das Herz darunter zu belauschen. Könnte es eines Tages für ihn schlagen?  
„Ich hätte keine Chance. Wenn ich es tun würde, wäre ich noch weniger als das, was ich jetzt bin. Ich bin nur sein Bastardkind, welches er missbraucht und für die eigenen Zwecke benutzt. Aber das ist immer noch besser, als mittellos und ungebildet wie ein armer Schlucker vor einem Haufen Nichts zu stehen. Aber eines Tages ...“ Seine Stimme versagte bei dem überwältigenden Gedanken seinen Vater zu töten.  
„Was ...?“  
„Eines Tages werde ich diesen Sternenzerstörer mein eigen nennen. Und dann werde ich damit beginnen den Rest der Welten entweder zu erobern oder zu zerstören. Erhole dich gut, Ben“, sagte er leise und verließ das Zimmer.

Ben sah Hux nachdenklich hinterher. Es hatte sich etwas geändert, das war so deutlich für ihn zu spüren, als würde er die Hand ausstrecken, um es zu berühren. Etwas im Gefüge hatte sich verschoben. Armitage war ein sadistisches Ekel, doch daneben gab es noch einen missbrauchten, verletzten, jungen Mann mit größenwahnsinnigen Träumen. Allerdings fand Ben Hux‘ Träume gar nicht mehr so größenwahnsinnig, als er in Ruhe darüber nachdachte. Ein Sternenzerstörer würde natürlich nicht reichen. Man bräuchte schon eine ganze Flotte, die modernsten Waffensysteme und eine große Armee im Hintergrund. Auch Darth Vader hatte im Auftrag des Imperators Welten erobert oder eben zerstört, wenn sie sich ihm nicht freiwillig unterwerfen wollten. Dieser Gedanke war Ben nicht unbekannt oder stieß ihn gar ab.  
Was ihn verwirrte, waren seine zärtlichen Gefühle für Hux. Es gab ein paar Momente, da hätte er ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen. Aber Armitage war niemand, der in Selbstmitleid aufging oder bedauerte, was nicht zu ändern war. Schrecklich war es trotzdem, was sein Vater ihm antat. Dass er nun sein persönlicher Assistent war, gefiel ihm ganz gut. So würde er leichter an seine Skizze und den Helm kommen und müsste nicht mehr mit den anderen Kameraden in einem Raum schlafen. War Hux auf intime Weise an ihm interessiert? Falls ja, wie konnte Hux das mit dem vereinbaren, was ihm geschah? Interessanter war die Frage, was er davon hielt. Seine liebevollen Berührungen eben, hatte er aus gutem Grund nicht abgewehrt. Einmal taten sie überraschend gut. Zum Anderen wollte er wissen, wie weit der Rothaarige gehen würde. Würde er ihn im Endeffekt ebenso zwingen, wie sein Vater ihn? Falls ja, wie würde er reagieren? Sicher nicht wie Armitage! Bestimmt nicht duldsam.

Er könnte es einfach mit Gewalt versuchen. Dass er Hux seine Skizze so abpressen könnte, wäre sehr wahrscheinlich. Im Grunde bräuchte er die Zeichnung nicht mal, weil jedes Detail schon seit Jahren in seinem Kopf war, inklusive Herstellungsprozess und Maß- und Gewichtsangaben. Es ging Ben eher ums Prinzip und darum, dass er hier endlich eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben könnte seinen Traum zu verwirklichen. Er glaubte Hux, der ihm anbot, ihm den Helm in der örtlichen Waffenschmiede herstellen zu lassen. Was er allerdings nicht wollte, war, dass seine Erfindung für jedermann zugänglich wäre. Aber so weit war es noch lange nicht.  
Dass nun eine neue Ära begann, gefiel ihm, weil es bedeutete, dass er vorwärts kam. Während er wegnickte, träumte er davon Armitage Hux‘ Traumflotte zu eigenen Zwecke zu benutzen, um den Weg seines Großvaters fortzusetzen und zu beenden.


	5. Chapter 5

Sein Freund Ex war überaus besorgt, als Ben seine Sachen zusammenpackte, um in den kleinen Vorraum von Hux‘ Büro zu ziehen. Der Raum hatte keine Fenster, bestand aus einem Bett, einem Stuhl und einem Tisch. Ben müsste die öffentlichen Toiletten und Waschräume im Gang benutzen, doch das störte ihn nicht. Als er so allein war, atmete er tief durch. Es war besser, als sich seiner Kameraden zuliebe zusammennehmen zu müssen. Hier könnte er seine Faust gegen die Wand schlagen, wenn ihm danach war. Gerade war ihm nicht danach. Gerade lauschte er in sich hinein. Seit ihm Hux von seinen dubiosen Welteneroberungsplänen erzählt hatte, fühlte sich Ben einem dunklen Sog ausgesetzt, der sich leider gut anfühlte. Finstere Erregung schwappte durch sein Blut. Er kannte derartige Phasen. Es gab eine ganz üble, als er damals einen seiner Mitschüler fast zu Tode geprügelt hatte, nachdem er ihm ein paarmal Beleidigungen hinterher gerufen hatte. Das war der Tag, als Luke erneut deutlich ablehnte, ihn in irgendeiner Weise auszubilden.  
„Onkel Luke hat Angst vor mir, oder?“, hatte er zu seiner Mutter gesagt. Leia hatte ihn nachdenklich angesehen.   
„Nein, das denke ich nicht. Er ist nur wählerisch und will kein Potenzial verschwenden, was er für andere Schüler nutzen könnte, welche Zugriff auf die Macht haben. Es tut mir leid, Ben, dass du diese Fähigkeit nicht hast. Aber es kann auch ein Vorteil sein. Du wirst sehen, was ich meine, wenn du erwachsen bist. Oder frage deinen Vater, ja?“  
Er hatte Han nie gefragte und wollte es auch nicht wissen. Die Macht und der ganze Dreck waren ihm egal. Schon längst hatte er sich damit abgefunden nur normal und aggressiv zu sein. Schlimmer war, dass sich seine Eltern damit nicht abgefunden hatten und Luke ihn allein aus dem Grund seines impulsiven Wesens ablehnte.

„Chan!“, hörte er Hux von nebenan brüllen und stand gemächlich auf. Seit ein paar Tagen arbeitete er für ihn und Armitage machte sich einen Spaß daraus ihn für die banalsten Dinge zu rufen und ihn damit zu demütigen.   
Ben betrat den Raum.  
„Captain?“  
„Weißt du, wie man bügelt?“ Die grünen Augen glitzerten belustigt.  
„Nein, Sir!“  
„Dann lernst du es. Jetzt!“ Er zeigte in die Ecke. Da stand ein Bügeltisch, den Ben nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten aufgeklappt bekam.  
„Ich bin vorhin in den Regen gekommen und meine Jacke hat etwas abbekommen.“ Er zog sie aus und stand nur noch im weißen Hemd vor Ben, der angestrengt an ihm vorbei sah, um ihn nicht unnötig zu reizen.  
Hux holte das Bügeleisen, betonte wie antik und vorzeitlich es war und stellte es bereit auf den Tisch. Anschließend warf er seine Jacke auf den Tisch.  
„Fang an, Junge!“, befahl er dunkel. Er setzte sich halb auf seinen Schreibtisch, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Ben zu, wie er unbeholfen begann den Stoff zu glätten.  
„Gute Soldaten müssen so etwas können.“  
„Ich will mehr als ein Soldat sein, Sir.“  
„Das weiß ich doch. Du willst der Herrscher aller Welten sein, wie Darth Vader, richtig?“ Es war nur der logische Schluss, denn Hux aus den Skizzen gezogen hatte. Ben stritt es nicht ab.  
„Ich bewundere deine Ziele und gebe ihnen eine große Chance. Du hast auf jeden Fall den Willen, um es durchzuziehen. Leider fehlt es dir an Geduld. Hat man dir das mal gesagt?“ Ben brummte nur dunkel.  
„Was ist das mit deiner Wut? Woher kommt sie? Aus der Vergangenheit?“  
„Nein.“

Armitage schwieg, weil er merkte, dass Ben noch lange nicht bereit war etwas mit ihm zu teilen. Lieber sah er ihm zu. Der Junge wirkte verbissen, wollte es richtig machen und war dabei so bezaubernd, dass er Lust verspürte ihn zu berühren.   
„Magst du Mädchen?“, hörte er sich leise fragen und hätte sich dafür am liebsten selbst eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Ben sah hoch. Sein Blick war dunkel und fragend.  
„So etwas interessiert mich nicht“, sagte er nach einer Weile abweisend. War das eine Absage für ihn oder allgemein an das Thema?  
„Warum nicht? Du bist siebzehn. Ein Alter in dem man herumprobiert.“  
„Ich habe andere Probleme!“  
„Deine Wut?“  
„Unter anderem, ja.“  
„Du machst deinen Zorn zu einem Hauptproblem, Ben. Aber das muss nicht so sein, wenn du noch andere … Probleme hast.“ Verständnislos sah Ben ihn an. Hux ging zu ihm und nahm das Bügeleisen weg, eh es ein Loch in seine Jacke brannte.  
„Wenn man mit Feuer spielt, achtet man immer darauf, dass es nicht unkontrollierbar wird, Ben Chan. Immer! Ist das klar?“

Ben blinzelte irritiert. Konnte Armitage Hux ihm wirklich noch etwas beibringen? Hatte der Rothaarige ein Wissen und eine Weisheit, die er nicht hatte.  
„Ja, Sir!“, murmelte und fühlte, wie seine Wangen verlegen zu glühen begannen. Das war ihm noch nie passiert. Er wich den grünen Augen aus, die ihn aufmerksam ansahen.  
„Das war … in Ordnung. Jetzt sieh mir zu, damit du lernst, wie man bügelt.“ Ben sah ihm zu und dachte währenddessen, dass er sicher niemals eine Uniform tragen würde, die man bügeln müsste. Seine Vorstellung galt eher einer Rüstung oder zumindest einer Stoffkombination, die eine Menge aushielt und bestimmt nicht lächerlich geglättet werden musste. Er verlor seine Aufmerksamkeit und starrte nur noch Löcher in die Luft.   
Hux‘ Schlag in sein Gesicht riss ihn aus der Trance.  
„Sagte ich nicht, du sollst aufpassen?“, fauchte er ihn an. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, ging Ben auf Hux los. Er zerrte ihn brutal zu sich heran und stieß ihn nur eine Sekunde später so kraftvoll von sich, dass er gegen die Wand flog. Erst da, bekam sich Ben zu fassen. Schockiert sah er den Mann an, der leicht benommen wirkte. Besorgt ging er näher.  
„Es tut mir leid, Sir. Ich …“ Hux rammte ihm ohne Vorwarnung, das Knie zwischen die Beine. Ben keuchte und ging zu Boden.  
Beide atmeten schwer und fanden noch keine Worte.  
„Du kleiner, undankbarer … Mistkerl“, flüsterte Hux atemlos und kniete sich neben Ben. Mit seiner Hand packte er in seinen Nacken. Ben fühlte sich nicht in der Lage sich ihm zu widersetzen. Er sah nur hoch und hatte Tränen in den Augen vor Schmerzen.  
„Wenn du das … nochmal tust, mach es so, dass ich das Bewusstsein verliere, denn wenn … nicht …“ Bens Kuss kam sogar für ihn überraschend. Er war keineswegs brutal, ganz im Gegenteil. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen legte er Armitage seinen Mund auf die Lippen. Noch hatten beide den Schmerz nicht verdaut und so lagen ihre Lippen nur aufeinander. Sie tauschten ihren Atem, doch nicht mehr. Ben schloss unwillkürlich die Augen, weil der Schmerz in seinem Unterleib verklang. Im Nachhinein würde er sich ärgern, doch es war am Ende er selbst, der Hux küsste. Gierig, verschlingend und lustvoll, was eigentlich pervers war, denn die Lust entstand aus dem Schmerz, den der Rothaarige ihm eben zugefügt hatte.   
Armitage keuchte leise in den Kuss, war es dann aber auch, der ihn losließ und ächzend aufstand.  
„Verschwinde jetzt besser!“, sagte Hux, ohne ihn anzusehen. Ben ging wortlos, weil er nicht begriff, was hier gerade geschehen war. Es war berauschend und gut gewesen, gleichzeitig war es abartig und bösartig. 

Die Zeit verging rasch. Ben absolvierte seine Grundausbildung mit Leichtigkeit. Seine „Assistententätigkeit“ für Hux war eine andere Sache, die kompliziert war. Hux verlangte oft seltsame Sachen, kam ihm dabei aber nie nah. Ben konnte sich denken, woran es lag. Im Grunde war es in Ordnung, denn Hux hatte ihm sogar erlaubt sich durch die Ordner seines Computers zu lesen. Darin waren spannende Sachen zu finden. Nicht nur, wie Sternenzerstörer aufgebaut waren. Ben fand Hux‘ gesammelte Einträge über diverse Gruppierungen und auf welcher Seite der Macht sie standen. Er las alles über die Jedi, die Sith aber auch über gefährliche Sekten wie die Ritter von Ren. Dass ihm Hux das gestattete, zeigte nicht allein das Vertrauen, das der Captain in ihn hatte, sondern auch eine Hoffnung, dass Ben eines Tages mit ihm gemeinsame Sache machen würde. Und dem war er keineswegs abgeneigt, musste er sich eingestehen. Je tiefer er in Hux verschwörerisches Weltbild und dessen Machtfantasien gezogen wurde, desto mehr wurden sie zu seinen eigenen.  
Waren sie allein, hatte Ben schon längst nicht mehr diesen Respekt vor Armitage, wie er ihn haben sollte. Waren sie in der Öffentlichkeit, fiel es ihm allerdings leicht ihn vorzuspielen. Sie teilten Geheimnisse, das verband sie. Auch wenn das nicht ganz freiwillig passiert war, erschuf es doch eine Verbindung, der sich Ben nur schwer entziehen konnte, weil er eigentlich nie richtig einen Freund hatte. Meistens hatten die Kinder Angst vor ihm gehabt. Vor ihm und seinem unberechenbaren Zorn. Bis er irgendwann von sich aus nicht mehr nach Freundschaft und Nähe gesucht hatte. Hux hatte keine offensichtliche Angst vor ihm und zögerte auch nie ihn zurechtzuweisen, wenn es notwendig war. Dabei versuchte der Captain es nicht über Gegengewalt, weil er wusste, dass er Ben gnadenlos unterlegen wäre. Er erinnerte ihn an die Sache, die sie verband, an ihr Vorhaben und den kühlen Kopf, den sie dabei behalten mussten.  
Zum ersten Mal seit Ben sich erinnerte, fühlte er sich nicht nur verstanden, sondern auch ernst genommen. Dabei konnte er Armitage nicht leiden. Aber er war klug, zielstrebig und hatte eine Art boshafte Energie, die Ben seltsam anzog und erregte. Eigentlich gab es Armitage Hux in zwei Ausführungen.  
Da war der eiskalte Ausbilder, der mit Vorliebe grausam war und unmögliche Dinge verlangte (wie Bügeln!). Dieser Hux benutzte verletzende Worte, hatte eine emotionslose Stimme und einen kalten Ausdruck in den Augen, der selbst Ben hin und wieder eine Gänsehaut verursachte.  
Aber dann gab es einen anderen Mann, der eine leidenschaftliche Begeisterung für Waffensysteme, Schiffe und für ihn aufbringen konnte, dass sein ganzer Körper zu leuchten schien. Die Augen dieses Mannes waren tief und klar, seine Stimme war warm und manchmal hörte man deutlich die Aufregung darin und sein Körper schien unter einer neugierigen Anspannung zu stehen. Ben wusste nicht, welchen Hux er wirklich bevorzugte.   
Mit dem kalten Arschloch konnte er eindeutig besser umgehen.  
Mit dem leidenschaftlichen, tief in seiner Seele verletzten Armitage konnte er weniger gut umgehen, weil er in sich das Bedürfnis verspürte gut zu ihm sein zu wollen. Und er dachte darüber nach ihn wieder zu küssen, nur um zu sehen, was passieren würde. Aber Hux wich ihm aus und er ließ ihn in Ruhe, weil er wusste, warum das so war.

Sein Verhältnis zu seinen Kameraden wurde hingegen schlechter. Mit Ex hatte er nur noch wenig Kontakt und die anderen sprachen über ihn. Erst heute hatte er zwei seiner ehemaligen Zimmergenossen aus Versehen belauscht.  
„Denkst du, er lässt sich von Hux ficken?“, fragte der pausbäckige Vein seinen Kumpel, der ihm ähnelte, aber vom anderen Ende des Äußeren Randes kam.  
„Meinst du Chan? Nee, denke nicht. Nee, ganz sicher nicht. Ich glaube, es ist eher umgekehrt. Hux hat ihn sich geholt, um sich von ihm ficken zu lassen. Der ist bestimmt so einer …“, kicherte Fredo. Ben schluckte seine Wut nur mühsam hinunter. Am liebsten hätte er sich auf die beiden gestürzt. Sie wussten ja nicht, was er wusste. Aber er konnte ihren Spott und ihre Lästerei nicht vergessen. Dabei war es ihm egal, was sie über ihn dachten. Dass man aufgrund seiner Unbeherrschtheit gleich immer das Schlechteste über ihn annahm, war ihm wohlbekannt. Ihn ärgerte, dass sie Hux schlecht machten, obwohl er es mit seinem sadistischen Verhalten verdient hatte. Sie hatten ihn aber auch nicht vor Hilflosigkeit weinen sehen.  
Sie hatten nicht den Schmerz und die Demütigung in seinem Gesicht gesehen. Sie hatten nicht diesen brutalen Mistkerl Brendol Hux gesehen, der den eigenen Sohn züchtigte und sexuell missbrauchte.   
Ben wollte es vergessen, was die beiden Idioten von sich gegeben hatten, doch es ging nicht. Dabei wusste er, dass es besser war, sich bedeckt zu halten. Hux schärfte es ihm beinah täglich ein.  
„Fällst du auf, wird mein Vater auf dich noch aufmerksamer, Ben. Du willst das nicht, glaube mir! Also tu dir selbst den Gefallen und gehe dem Ärger weiträumig aus dem Weg. Deine Grundausbildung ist bald beendet und du kannst dich bei der Pilotenausbildung bewerben.“ Ben hätte gern gefragt, was dann mit seiner Stelle bei Captain Hux war, doch das würde er schon sehen. 

Für Armitage wurde vieles schwerer. Sein Vater nahm ihm vorläufig ab, dass er Ben Chan am besten unter Aufsicht hatte, wenn er sein „Stiefelknecht“ war. Brendol Hux hatte dreckig gelacht, als er es hörte und hatte in der Tat für ein paar Sekunden einen bewunderten Blick für ihn übrig. Für immer würde er ihm aber nicht abnehmen, dass er Chan so ausspionierte. Irgendwann würde der Commander Antworten wollen und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er ihm dann sagen sollte. Vermutlich würde er nie erfahren wer Ben war, weil der Junge total unwillig war, etwas über sich zu erzählen.  
Schwer war auch, dass Ben den Unmut seiner Kameraden erregte, weil sie eine Bevorteilung rochen. Er hatte sie schon unschöne Dinge über Ben sagen hören und hoffte, dass Ben selbst sie nie hören würde. Aber so war es nun mal in einer Militärakademie. Man redete übereinander.

Armitage selbst hörte im Grunde nicht mehr hin, aber Ben war ein vollkommen anderer, überaus schwieriger Charakter. Manchmal, wenn er nachts wach lag, gestand er sich ein, dass er Angst vor dem Jungen hatte. Nicht eine oberflächliche Angst vor seinen Gewaltausbrüchen, sondern vor etwas, was tief in ihm war. Etwas Schwarzes, Rohes, Überwältigendes. Wahrscheinlich kam Bens Fixierung auf Darth Vader nicht von ungefähr. Er fühlte sich ihm vermutlich ähnlich und in der Tat sah es manchmal so aus, auch wenn er Vaders Wirken nur aus Erzählungen kannte.  
Hin und wieder sah er sich den Verlauf in seiner digitalen Bibliothek an und wusste nicht, ob er sich Sorgen machen sollte, oder ob es ihn erheiterte. Ben las genau die Sachen nach, die ihn selbst interessierten. Nur bei technischen Themen zeigte er weniger Interesse. Dafür schien seine Neugier, was machtaffine Gruppierungen betraf, grenzenlos zu sein.   
Am schwersten für ihn war, Ben nahe zu sein. Er hatte sich in den düsteren Jungen verliebt. Das war ihm schnell klar gewesen, auch wenn er im Grunde nie damit gerechnet hatte. Sein Leben bestand bisher nur aus Ablehnung. Selbst seine Mutter hasste ihn (auch wenn sie immer versuchte das zu verstecken), weil er nur das Ergebnis einer schrecklichen Gewalttat war.  
Dass es mal jemand gab, der ihm nicht nur ablehnend gegenüber stand, sondern den auch er selbst mögen könnte, war undenkbar gewesen. Das Bedürfnis Ben auch körperlich nah zu sein, war sehr stark. Ebenso stark aber, war seine Angst davor, weil er es nur mit Schmerz und Hass in Verbindung bringen konnte. Bis auf den einen Kuss, der ihn vollkommen überrascht hatte, kam von Ben nichts mehr. Vermutlich war es ein Versehen gewesen oder einfach eine seiner ständigen Provokationen.   
Ben interessierte das Thema offensichtlich wirklich nicht und falls doch, dann wohl eher nur, wenn ein hübsches Mädchen auftauchen würde. Zum Vorwurf würde er ihm das nie machen. Trotzdem träumte er oft vor sich hin und beobachtete ihn ungeniert, was Ben immer merkte. Es schien ihn nicht zu stören, denn er ließ sich davon nie beeindrucken. Oft sah er ihn nur länger an und ließ ihn so wissen, dass er es gemerkt hatte.  
Und wieder musste er darüber nachdenken, was der Schwarzhaarige für ein merkwürdiger Kerl war. Etwas in seinem Gesicht, seinen Augen wirkte uralt und mächtig und dann wirkte er wieder wie ein kleiner, unbeholfener Junger, der an den eigenen Ansprüchen zerbrach.   
Tatsache war, dass er sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht kaputt und einsam fühlte und das gefiel ihm sehr.


	6. Chapter 6

Ben beobachtete Vein und Fredo mit Argusaugen. Dabei sah er nicht unbedingt die beiden Typen, sondern Hux. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er immer wieder, was Brendol seinem eigenen Sohn antat. Vermutlich hatte er dieses Erlebnis nie richtig verarbeitet. Es hatte ihn zutiefst verstört und hatte in ihm nicht nur eine archaischen Zorn geweckt, sondern auch ein Mitgefühl, was er bisher von sich nicht kannte. Fredo und Vein waren klug genug in seiner Nähe nicht so über ihn oder Hux zu sprechen, doch das war egal. Ben hatte sie gehört und konnte nicht anders, als einen der beiden bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit anzugreifen.

Bei einem Geländelauf sprang er Vein, den Größeren von Beiden, unvermutet von hinten an. Er brachte ihn zu Fall und begann sofort auf ihn einzuschlagen. In seinem Kopf glühte rote Wut und so viel Hass, dass er nicht mal seinen Namen gewusst hätte. Man zog ihn von Vein runter, doch Ben riss sich los und packte sich Fredo. Er schlug ihm mehrmals seine Faust derart fest ins Gesicht, dass er Knochen brechen hörte. Blut spritzte Fredo aus der Nase und wieder holten ihn die anderen zurück. Wieder riss sich Ben los. Er war wie von Sinnen und wenn er es richtig bemerkte, dann weinte er vor Hilflosigkeit. Wieder schlug er auf Vein ein, der nur bis auf die Knie gekommen war. Wieder zogen sie ihn weg und ließen ihn diesmal nicht mehr entkommen. Irgendjemand fesselte ihm die Hände und eine Handkante schlug ihm gegen die Kehle. Ben bekam kurz keine Luft, dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Als er seine Augen öffnete, blieb es dunkel. Wie es aussah, hatten sie ihn in Dunkelhaft gesteckt. Das gebührte nur den Wahnsinnigen oder Verrückten, wie Hux oft androhte, wenn sich jemand nicht so benahm, wie er es forderte. Bisher war ihm nicht klar, dass es diese „Dunkelhaft“ wirklich gab. Seine Hände waren frei und er rieb sich damit übers Gesicht. Es war feucht, aber offensichtlich nicht sein Blut, was diesen metallischen Geruch verbreitete. Mal wieder hatte er die Kontrolle verloren. Leider wusste er jetzt, dass Armitage Hux dafür bezahlen musste. Deswegen stand er auf und hämmerte mit den Fäusten laut gegen die Metalltür.  
„Lasst mich mit Commander Brendol Hux reden! Bitte!“  
„Schnauze, Chan!“, hörte er von draußen eine der Wachen brüllen. Wieder hämmerte er seine Fäuste gegen die Tür.  
„Es ist sehr wichtig. Bitte, ich muss dringend mit Commander Brendol Hux sprechen!“, schrie er laut, bekam aber keine Antwort, was ihn nur wieder wütender machte. Vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät, um Armitage vor der Gewalt seines Vaters zu retten.  
„Es geht um eine Verschwörung und einen Mordanschlag auf Hux. Sofort!“, brüllte er so laut er konnte und hörte Schritte, die sich entfernten.

Armitage war kalt, als er mal wieder dem Schreibtisch seines Vaters gegenüber stand.  
„Warum bekommst du diesen Hitzkopf nicht unter Kontrolle?“  
„Weil das nicht so einfach ist.“  
„Hast du herausgefunden, was mit ihm ist? Woher kommt diese ungestüme, zerstörerische Wut? Den einen Rekruten kann ich nach Hause schicken. Seine gesamten Gesichtsknochen sind mehrfach gebrochen und er jammert nur noch. Der andere hat eine so schwere Gehirnerschütterung, dass man nicht weiß, ob er noch richtig im Kopf ist, falls er jemals wieder aufwacht. Er liegt noch im Koma. Also … hast du Ergebnisse für mich?“  
Brendol Hux‘ Stimme war wie ein fetter Eiszapfen, der sich in sein Innerstes bohrte.   
„Noch nicht, Sir“, sagte Armitage tonlos und wich dem Blick der blauen Augen aus.  
„Noch nicht? Du lässt dich von diesem Kind seit Monaten ficken und hast … NICHTS?!“, brüllte sein Vater ihn an. Er musste ihn schockiert ansehen, ob der Commander das ernst meinte. Tat er.  
„Denkst du, ich bin blöd? Denkst du, ich weiß nicht, dass du dich in ihn verguckt hast, wie so ein dummes Weibsbild? Ich dachte, gut, dann lässt er sich eben ficken, Hauptsache er liefert Ergebnisse. Aber wie es aussieht, hast du keine, oder? Oder verbirgst du etwas vor mir?“  
„Nein, Sir!“, Sein Vater war aufgestanden und kam nun drohend näher. Seine Augen funkelten zornig und seine Fingergelenke knackten bedrohlich, als er sie knetete. Seine Faust traf ihn dann auch nicht so überraschend am linken Kiefer. Er stöhnte auf, blieb aber stehen und vermied es sogar seine Hand auf die schmerzende Stelle zu legen. 

„Ich habe Chan in Dunkelhaft gesteckt und ganz ehrlich, ich überlege, das mit dir auch zu tun, Sohn. Wie kann man nur derart unfähig sein?! Aber ich denke, dir ist klar, dass meine Strafe eine andere ist und ich hoffe, es tut besonders weh, jetzt, wo es da vielleicht jemand gibt, der dir das antut, weil du es willst. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du noch tiefer sinken kannst. Du bist ein abscheuliches Subjekt und nicht würdig, dass ich dich Sohn nennen. Los, geh! Du weißt wohin.“  
Es war sinnlos nur noch ein Wort zu allem zu sagen. Wie es aussah, hatte Ben doch gehört, was seine Kameraden sprachen. Sein Verhalten war demnach keine große Überraschung.   
„Ja, Sir“, murmelte er schicksalsergeben und verließ den Raum. Der Adjutant seines Vaters kam ihm entgegen, warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu und verschwand im Büro seines Vaters. Aus einer Eingebung heraus, blieb Armitage stehen und lauschte.  
„Ben Chan bittet um eine Audienz, Sir. Er faselt etwas von Verschwörung und Mordanschlag. Um nicht zu sagen, er tobt wie ein Verrückter und ich vermute, dass tut er so lang, bis sie ihn anhören, Commander.“  
„Gut, ich komme!“  
Armitage verließ schnell den Vorraum und ging zu seinem persönlichen Schafott im Keller des Gebäudes. Was hatte Ben vor? Verlor er jetzt endgültig den Verstand?   
Besorgt und zitternd, zog er sich mechanisch die Hose nach unten und legte sich gehorsam in Position. Dabei hatte er den Kopf so, wie damals, als Ben sie beobachtet hatte. Was waren die Gedanken des Jungen dabei? Hatte er ähnliches erlebt und war deshalb so geizig mit persönlichen Informationen? Nein, undenkbar. Jemand wie Ben würde sich so etwas niemals antun lassen. Aber es gab durchaus auch Missbrauch, der nicht mit körperlicher Gewalt einherging. Wenn er doch nur einen Blick in die Seele des Jungen werfen könnte. Wenn er Ben doch nur ein Mal verstehen könnte!

Schon jetzt liefen ihm Tränen übers Gesicht, für die er sich schämte, weil sein Vater damit recht hatte. Er war erbärmlich, ein nichtsnutziges Subjekt, was den Namen Hux mit nichts verdient hatte. Er war ein Nichts. Ein Niemand. Und wenn doch nicht …?“ Seine Gedanken verschwammen, als sich weiterhin in sein Elend hineinsteigerte.

Ben hörte wieder Schritt und straffte sich. Die Tür öffnete sich und Brendol Hux erschien im Licht. Er musste kurz die Augen zusammenkneifen. Bisher hatte er Commander Hux noch nie von Nahem gesehen. Hux hatte rote Haare, war groß, hatte einen unübersehbaren Bauchansatz, roch nach Schweiß und scharfem Essen und musterte ihn aus kalten Augen herablassend.  
„Was könntest du schon wollen, Chan?“, fragte er desinteressiert.  
„Ich … wollte mich schuldig bekennen, Sir!“, sagte Ben tonlos.  
„Na und? Du bist schuldig. Oder was glaubst du, warum du in Dunkelhaft bist? Dank dir, habe ich zwei Soldaten verloren.“ Ben schluckte.  
„Das tut mir … leid.“  
„Nein, tut es nicht. Aber das ist mir egal. Denkst du, du kannst es wieder gutmachen? Denkst du, du bist unverzichtbar? Bist du größenwahnsinnig, Chan?“  
„Ich … bin gut. Der Beste in Allem und sie wissen das, Sir!“, sagte er angstfrei. Er war keineswegs lebensmüde oder überschätzte sich. Alles, was er wollte, war Armitage vor der Wut seines grausamen Vaters zu retten.  
„Das ist mir längst bekannt. Gibt es ein spezifischeres Angebot, Chan?“  
„Captain Hux trägt keine Schuld an meinem Verhalten und …“ Der Commander brach in lautes Lachen aus. Sein Adjutant verzog hingegen keine Miene.  
„Das ist dein Grund?“, japste Hux erheitert.   
„Du willst diesen dämlichen Idioten in Schutz nehmen? Wer bist du? Ein Jedimeister, der sich für die Schwachen und Dummen einsetzt? Ein Rebell, ja?“ Wieder lachte Hux und Ben spürte die neue, dunkle Wut in sich. Seine Muskeln begannen zu zittern und er presste die Kiefer aufeinander.  
„Gut , wie niedlich. Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, Chan …“, sagte Hux plötzlich todernst und fixierte ihn starr. Ben bebte und war nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen. Der Hass auf diesen Mann überwältigte ihn beinah. Wenn das geschah, war alles umsonst gewesen.  
„Du wirst mein neuer Assistent sein. In zwei Monaten ist deine Grundausbildung beendet. Ich habe gehört, du willst Pilot werden? Wirst du. Nebenher arbeitest du für mich. Wie klingt das?“ Ben wusste, was das bedeuteten würde und Brendol Hux wusste, dass er es wusste. Im Grunde hatte er genau das beabsichtigt. Dieser Dreckskerl würde dann vielleicht seinen Sohn in Ruhe lassen.  
„In Ordnung, Sir!“, presste Ben zwischen den Zähnen hervor und ballte seine Hände hinter dem Rücken zu Fäusten.  
„Wunderbar. Abgemacht. Ich freue mich auf dich. Genieße die letzten Wochen, Junge. Danach wirst du lernen, was einen echten Soldaten und Mann ausmacht. Oder denkst du ernsthaft mein schwachsinniger Sohn hat dir irgendwas von Wichtigkeit beigebracht? Nein.“ Hux drehte sich jäh um und sagte zu einer Wache:  
„Lasst ihn gehen!“ Er ging weg, ohne auf Bens Erwiderung zu warten. Dessen Muskeln zitterten immer noch unkontrolliert, weil er sich so anstrengend musste, sich nicht wie ein Tier auf dieses Monster zu stürzen, um es zu zerfleischen. Noch nicht, Ben. Noch nicht, ermahnte er sich.

Im Keller hatte Armitage sein Zeitgefühl verloren. Absichtlich hatte er das Licht ausgelassen und dämmerte nun dahin und träumte von Ben und sich selbst. Wenn er ihn doch nur zärtlich berühren könnte, aber das war aus vielerlei Gründen undenkbar. Als er Schritte hörte, erwachte er aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Zieh dich an!“, blaffte sein Vater ihn harsch an und warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Träge gehorchte er ihm und sah besorgt auf das hintergründige Grinsen seines Vaters.  
„Rate mal, wer bald einen neuen Assistenten hat? Ich. Sein Name ist Ben Chan. Wenn du es nicht schaffst, aus ihm herauszubekommen, wer er ist, werde ich das tun. Gib mir ein paar Tage und wir wissen, was es mit ihm auf sich hat.“ Armitage war schwindlig geworden. Dabei war er sich gar nicht sicher, ob es Bens Ende wäre oder das seines Vaters. Tatsache war, er würde ihn verlieren. So oder so.  
Ben und seine wortkarge, finstere Freundschaft.  
„Du heulst doch nicht etwa?“, fragte der Commander gehässig nach.  
„Nein, Sir!“  
„Du hast noch ein paar Wochen, um dich von ihm ficken zu lassen. Danach lässt du die Finger von ihm, weil er dann mir gehört. Hältst du dich nicht dran, werde ich zuerst deine erbärmliche Mutter und dann dich bestrafen. Versprochen!“ Er senkte den Kopf und deutete ein Nicken an.  
„Und jetzt mache deine Arbeit, für die du bezahlt wirst!“, fauchte er ihn böse an und verließ den Ort.

Noch eine Weile stand Armitage am Ort seiner Qualen und war wie betäubt. Sein Vater nahm ihm das, was er liebte und der Drecksack wusste das sehr genau. Unwillkürlich sank er auf die Knie, verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen und weinte heiße Tränen. Wer hätte ahnen können, dass es so weh tat, etwas zu verlieren, was man nie besessen hatte? Wer würde dann mit ihm darüber philosophieren, wie man sich am besten den Rest der Welten unterwarf? Wer würde mit ihm all die Eroberungspläne diskutieren? Wer würde ihm so aufmerksam zuhören und dabei unergründlich ansehen? Wer würde ihm jemals wieder so nahe sein, wie es Ben gewesen war?  
Wer würde in ihm nicht nur einen abstoßenden Mann sehen?  
Armitage war am Boden zerstört und begriff mit einem Mal, dass das hier noch viel schlimmer war, als alle Schläge und Penetrationen zusammen. Sein Vater hatte ihm das Herz herausgerissen und ihm Ben weggenommen. Sein Körper begann unkontrolliert zu beben und er legte sich einfach auf den Boden. Die Tränen versiegten und mit leerem Blick sah er in den Raum, in den sich sein Geist schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr hinein wagte. Jetzt ergab er sich seiner Pein und betrat die Folterkammer ganz bewusst.

Als man Ben nach ein paar schikanierenden Formalitäten gehen ließ, begab er sich sofort in den Gebäudeteil, in dessen Keller das Monster hauste. Dabei war ihm egal, ob er Commander Brendol Hux in die Arme laufen würde. Er musste wissen, was mit Armitage war. Nicht besonders leise, stieß er die Tür auf und erwartete fast wieder das Grauen zu sehen. Aber er sah nur Armitage, der reglos und angezogen auf dem Boden lag.  
„Hey!“, sagte er und bekam keine Antwort. Er kniete sich neben den Captain und rüttelte ihn an der Schulter.  
„Bist du in Ordnung?“, wollte er wissen. Der Rothaarige sah nur mit glasigen Augen durch ihn hindurch, half aber matt mit, als er ihn hochzerrte.  
„Komm, ich bringe dich hier weg“, flüsterte er und schleppte ihn mehr oder weniger bis zu Hux‘ Privaträume, die aus einem größeren Raum und einem Bad bestanden. Wie durch ein Wunder trafen sie unterwegs nur zwei Männer vom Küchenpersonal.  
„Hat er dir was getan?“, fragte Ben Hux wieder, nachdrücklicher.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, was mit Armitage war, doch sein Zustand besorgte ihn. Kurz dachte er darüber nach ihm die flache Hand ins Gesicht zu schlagen, sah aber zum Glück noch die Schwellung am Kiefer. Also hatte sein Vater ihn wieder geschlagen.  
„Sprich doch mit mir!“, fauchte er ihn an.   
„Was hast du getan, Ben?“, flüsterte Armitage und sah weiterhin durch ihn hindurch.  
Ben hatte genug. Seine Geduld war sowieso nicht besonders gut. Er wollte wissen, ob Brendol Hux seinem Sohn sonst irgendwie wehgetan hatte. Denn falls ja, dann würde er sich noch brutal an diesem Dreckskerl rächen, als er es so schon vorhatte. Entschlossen begann er Hux‘ Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Dabei zitterte der Rothaarige leicht und Ben verstand endlich, dass der andere Mann unter Schock stand. Nicht besonders feinfühlig zog er ihm das Hemd aus und ging um ihn herum. Was er sah, verschlug ihm die Sprache. Seine Augen huschten über unzählige feine, weiße Striche. Narben der Reitgerte. Aber alle waren verheilt und schon länger her. Seine Fingerspitzen legten sich von selbst auf die gezeichnete Haut. Er erschauerte und unerklärlicherweise schossen ihm Tränen in die Augen. So sehr er oft hasste und wütete, das hier war das Gegenteil. Er fühlte nur einen tiefen Kummer und seltsames Bedauern. So oft ihn sein innerer Kampf auch zu zerreißen drohte, so still war es nun in ihm, weil er ganz warm vor Entsetzen war. Sanft strichen seine Finger über den hellen Rücken und er sah dabei zu, als gehörten die Finger gar nicht ihm.  
Hux war ganz still, zitterte allerdings immer noch leicht. Mühsam fing sich Ben ein. Sein Rücken war nicht frisch verletzt, aber seine Beine musste er noch sehen. Als er wieder vor ihn trat, um seine Hose zu öffnen, versuchte er Armitages Blick einzufangen. Ohne Erfolg. Er sah weiterhin an ihm vorbei und war vermutlich noch im Keller gefangen.  
„Armitage?“, sprach er zum ersten Mal seinen Vornamen aus. Ein leichtes Zucken ging durch die grünen Augen, doch Hux‘ Stimme war weiterhin emotionslos.  
„Was hast du nur getan, Ben?“  
„Was nötig war. Es war meine Schuld.“ Er hatte seine Hose auf und ließ sie nach unten rutschen. Wieder ging er um ihn herum und hockte sich. Auch Armitages Oberschenkel waren schrecklich zugerichtet und er sah durchaus ein paar Narben, die frisch waren. Aber nicht von heute.   
Das beruhigte ihn teilweise.   
„Hat er dir sonst was angetan? Sag es mir!“ Als er wieder vor ihm stand, legte er dem Rothaarigen seine Hand an die Wange. Sanft aber bestimmt. Er wollte, dass er endlich aus seinem Trauma erwachte. Als er keine Reaktion bekam, zog er seinen letzten Joker. Armitages Lippen waren rau aber warm, als er ihn küsste. Endlich ging ein lebhaftes Beben durch den Mann und wenige Momente darauf, stieß er Ben halbherzig von sich weg.  
„Was … tust du da?“, hauchte er und sah erschrocken an sich runter. Hux zog seine Hose wieder hoch und wirkte verärgert.  
„Ich musste wissen, ob er dir was getan hat. Hat er?!“  
„Was hast du getan, du dummer Narr!?“, fauchte Hux ihn an, anstatt ihm zu antworten.  
„Hat er dich vergewaltigt? Sag es mir, sofort!“, Bens Geduld neigte sich dem Ende. Seine Zähne knirschten, weil er sie so fest aufeinander presste, um sich nicht auf Hux zu stürzen, um die Antwort aus ihm herauszuprügeln. Inzwischen kannte ihn der Rothaarige aber so gut, um es nicht zum Äußersten kommen zu lassen.  
„Nein, nicht heute.“ Ben entspannte sich. Dann hatte sich sein Einsatz also wenigstens gelohnt.  
„Gut. Denn sonst hätte ich ihn auf der Stelle umgebracht, egal, welche Konsequenzen es haben würde.“  
„Wie kannst du nur so … dumm sein. Du weißt nicht, was auf dich zukommt.“  
„Oh doch. Und glaub mir, ich kann mich wehren!“  
„Was du nicht wirst, denn nur so bekommst du deine Pilotenausbildung und mehr.“ Hux war an einen Schrank getreten und hatte eine Flasche herausgenommen und goss ihnen zwei Gläser mit Blauer Riese voll.  
„Mehr?“  
„Eine Spezialausbildung, weil mein Vater der Meinung ist, dass du sein neuer Supersoldat sein wirst. Er will wissen, was mit dir ist und glaub mir, Ben, er WIRD es herausbekommen.“ Ben fand diese Information jetzt nicht dramatisch.  
„Und natürlich sind unsere Pläne damit hinfällig, weil er mir verboten hat mich weiter von dir ficken zu lassen“, zischte Hux und drückte ihm das Glas in die Hand.  
Ben war er irritiert.  
„Dein Vater ist ein krankes Arschloch. Er wird mich nicht anrühren, da kannst du sicher sein. Es wird eher umgekehrt sein. Ich werde ihm seinen fetten Hals umdrehen, wenn …“  
„Du deine Ausbildung fertig hast, denn optimaler wirst du es nicht bekommen, Ben.“  
„Die Ausbildung ist mir egal. Fangen wir einfach an und gehen, hm?“  
„Mit was? Ich habe nun mal keine eigene Flotte, nicht mal ein beschissenes Schiff. Noch nicht. Nach meinen Berechnungen dauert das alles noch mindestens drei Jahre.“  
„Du bist so klein wie es deine Träume sind“, sage Ben aus dem Moment heraus. Oft dachte er darüber nach, wie Darth Vader die Situationen bewerten würde und was er dazu sagen würde. Das war so eine spontane Eingebung, die er nun äußerte, weil er Hux‘ Zögern und Passivität unpassend fand.  
„Wer sagt das? Vader?“  
„Nein, ich. Deine Pläne sind gut und haben Potenzial. Warum versuchen wir es nicht?“  
„So einfach ist es nicht, Ben.“  
„Doch. Es ist ganz einfach. Wir bringen den Dreckssack um, du erbst seine Stelle und alles, was sie beinhaltet. Dann haben wir alles, um in den nächsten zwei Jahren eine Flotte und eine Armee zu haben.“ Sein Vorschlag zum Mord kam ihm derart leicht über die Lippen, dass er selbst erstaunt war. Dabei spielten weniger Emotionen und Rachgedanken eine Rolle, sondern nur das Ziel. Seine Träume waren keineswegs klein, ganz im Gegenteil. Und die seines Freundes auch nicht. Warum zögerte Hux? Und warum dachte er von ihm als Freund?  
Hux sah in sein Glas, wirkte bekümmert und trank es dann in einem Zug aus.  
„Oh, warte mal … du schwächelst doch nicht jetzt, weil dein Vater dir deinen Freund wegnimmt?“, knurrte Ben ihn an. Armitage wich seinem Blick aus.  
„Wir haben noch ein paar Wochen und ich hatte dir was versprochen.“ Aus seinem Tresor holte er Bens technische Skizze. Fassungslos sah Ben ihm dabei zu. Hux standen seine Gefühle im Weg. Wer hätte das gedacht? Ihn verwunderte es und es ärgerte ihn auch, weil er den anderen Mann für kaltschnäuziger, disziplinierter und zielorientierte gehalten hatte.  
„Du kannst es doch nicht mal ertragen, wenn ich dich küsse …“, sagte er verwundert, als Hux ihm seine Skizze gab.  
„Lass uns zur Waffenschmiede gehen, Ben.“  
„Nein, warte! Ich will das hier klären!“  
„Mein Konflikt muss dich nichts angehen. Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen“, wich Armitage ihm aus und griff nach seiner Jacke. Jäh packte ihn Ben am Hals und drängte ihn zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand.  
„Das ist alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast? Kümmere dich um deine eigenen Sachen?“ Hux‘ Augen waren geweitet und er bekam wenig Luft, weil er ihm gerade so viel ließ, damit er nicht das Bewusstsein verlor. Es fühlte sich nicht unbedingt gut an ihn so zu behandelt, aber durchaus notwendig.  
„Ben …“, röchelte Hux  
„Du reichst mich an deinen Vater weiter, weil du nicht den Mut hast, zu dem zu stehen, was du bist und willst? Bist du wirklich so jämmerlich? Hat dein Vater etwa recht, Hux?“ Bens Stimme war dunkel und monoton. In ihm war eine angenehme Schwärze, die seine Wut köcheln ließ. Nur Armitages bekanntes Gesicht und die Erinnerung an seine eigenartige Freundlichkeit ihm gegenüber, hielt ihn gerade zusammen. Seine Hand lockerte sich, als er merkte, dass der andere Mann so vielleicht nicht antworten würde. Hux hustete, rieb sich über den Hals und flüsterte rau:  
„Was willst du hören? Dass ich Gefühle für dich habe? Das weißt du doch längst, du Irrer! Es interessiert dich nur nicht und ich nehme es dir nicht übel. Aber ich nehme es mir übel. Und jetzt hat mir mein Vater das genommen, was mir am wichtigsten war. Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich gerade ein bisschen gelähmt bin und nicht damit umgehen kann, DASS MEIN EKELHAFTER VATER DICH IN SEINE HÄNDE BEKOMMT!“, schrie Hux ihn mit versagender Stimme an. Tränen liefen nun ungehindert aus seinen Augen. Ben sah verwirrt in das wässrige Grün.  
„Er wird dich … kaputt machen, umdrehen, missbrauchen und verderben und nur, weil er mich hasst!  
Wenn man es genau nehmen will, hasst er sich selbst dafür, dass er ein ekelhaftes Schwein ist und seine Küchenmagd vergewaltigt hat.“ Armitage versuchte zu Atem zu kommen.  
„Dein Vater hat nur Macht über dich, weil du sie ihm gibst, Armitage“, sagte Ben ganz ruhig. Sein Zorn hatte sich zurückgezogen und er sah die Dinge plötzlich ganz klar. Armitage Hux wollte nicht der Herrscher über „den Rest aller Welten“ sein, wie er gern sagte. Er wollte geliebt werden. Hux hatte sich in ihn verliebt und hatte recht damit, dass es für Ben kein Geheimnis war.   
Was Ben allerdings bis zu diesem Moment nicht verstanden hatte, war, dass er selbst auch diesen Bastard mochte. Er war gern in seiner Nähe, hörte ihn gern sprechen, mochte seine ruhige Stimme, wenn er ihm etwas erklärte. In Hux‘ Gegenwart konzentrierte er sich nicht so auf sein wundes Inneres und wenn er doch wütend wurde, schaffte es der Rotblonde ihn wieder runterzubringen. Meistens zumindest. Armitage Hux war klug, wortgewandt und weitsichtig. Oft hatte Ben darüber nachgedacht, dass Hux ein gutes Gegenstück zu ihm war und sie beide gemeinsam das perfekte Paar waren, um sich jeden verfluchten Planeten und jede Welt zu unterwerfen. Und witzig war, dass sie das beide nur wollten, weil jeder für sich allein einsam und unglücklich war, sie aber zusammen ein Ziel hatten, was ihnen Sinn gab.  
„Du verstehst das nicht“, flüsterte Hux und wollte sich an ihm vorbei drücken. Ben ließ das nicht zu. Mit seinem Körper und den Händen auf den Schultern, drückte er den anderen Mann wieder sanft aber unnachgiebig an die Wand.  
„Wenn du Gefühle für mich hast, dann lass mich dich küssen“, forderte er neugierig.  
„Das … kann ich nicht“, Armitage drehte den Kopf zur Seite.  
„Ich werde dich nicht zwingen und dir nicht weh tun, aber du kannst. Wenn du das kannst, nimmst du deinem Vater die Macht über dich und kannst endlich frei sein“, sagte Ben. Er wusste, wovon er sprach. Aus dem Grund war er von zu Hause weggegangen. Niemand sollte Macht über Ben Solo haben. Niemand! Hux zögerte und atmete schneller. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Wenn ihn jetzt seine Geduld nicht verließ, würde es funktionieren. Wenn er Armitage Hux endlich klar gemacht hatte, dass niemand über ihn Macht haben durfte, konnten sie endlich ihre Pläne in die Tat umsetzen. Ben wusste genau, dass er den strategischen Verstand und das technische Wissen von Hux brauchen würde. Vielleicht nur für den Anfang. Man würde sehen.


	7. Chapter 7

Armitage war ganz heiß. Eben noch dachte er, er hätte ihn verloren, für immer. Und jetzt sah es wieder anders aus. Sein Verstand sagte ihm laut und deutlich, dass Ben recht hatte. Er musste sich endlich gegen seinen Vater wehren. Würde es funktionieren, wenn er Ben erlaubte ihn zu küssen?  
Hatte er Angst? Oh ja. Eine so tief gehende, unerklärliche Angst, die ihm den Verstand rauben würde, wenn er es zuließe. Aber es war Ben. Keinen anderen Menschen kannte er besser. Es war nicht so, dass Ben sich ihm geöffnet hatte. Doch das, was er jetzt spürte, war aufrichtig. Vorsichtig schaute er ihn an. Seine schönen Augen sahen ihn wartend an.   
Konnte er diesem Jungen vertrauen? Der Junge, der halbfertig und dauerwütend hier her gekommen war. Er hatte Ben geformt, ihm ein Ziel gegeben und ihm wenigstens so einigermaßen Selbstdisziplin beigebracht. Viel in Ben war dunkel, gewaltbereit und überwältigend mächtig. Ben hatte jedoch auch ein gutes Herz. Er hatte Mitgefühl, Verantwortungsbewusstsein und ein helles Licht in sich, was er gerade in seinen Augen sehen konnte.  
„In Ordnung …“, flüsterte er atemlos und gestattete endlich seinem Körper auf Bens hitzige Nähe zu reagieren.  
„Ich werde vorsichtig sein“, murmelte Ben und küsste ihn endlich. Und das war er. Nie hatte er den wilden Jungen sanfter erlebt. Trotzdem stand er auf einem schmalen Grat. Als Ben seine Hände von seinen Schultern nahm und sie um seine Taille legte, zuckte er zusammen. Eigentlich war es unmöglich, aber Ben schmeckte nach purer Macht. Es erregte ihn so sehr, dass er mit seinen Händen, Bens Gesicht umfasste. Daraufhin hörte der Junge auf ihn zu küssen und sah ihn aufmerksam an.  
„Soll ich aufhören?“, fragte er ihn. Armitage schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Der Ben, der ihn gerade ansah, war ihm unbekannt. Er kannte ihn als starrsinnig, unwillig, abweisend, introvertiert und ungeduldig. Diesen weichen, einfühlsamen Jungen kannte er nicht. Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt, als Ben ihn wieder küsste. Ebenso so sanft und langsam wie vorhin. Seine Berührungen waren wundervoll und berauschend. Trotzdem lauerte die Angst weiterhin in ihm und sie brach aus, als sich Bens Hände behutsam zu seinem Hinterteil schoben. Armitage zog scharf die Luft ein und drückte ihn von sich weg. Ben ließ ihn sofort los und trat einen Schritt nach hinten.  
„Schon gut. Alles ist in Ordnung. Wollen wir in die Waffenschmiede?“ Ben ging zum Tisch und nahm die Skizze, um ihm die Gelegenheit zu geben sich wieder zu fassen.  
„Ja. Gehen wir!“, sagte er schließlich tonlos und lief voran.

Hux stellte ihm den technischen Ingenieur der Entwicklungsabteilung vor. Es war ein Bär von einem Kerl, mit struppigem Vollbart und winzigen Augen. Sein Name war Kero’a.  
Bens Skizze sah er sich so lange wortlos an, dass Ben schon fragend zu Hux sah. Dessen Augen waren kühl und abwartend, wie er ihn meistens erlebte. Emotionale Ausrutscher wie eben, machten Hux zu einem anderen Mann. Einen, den er mochte, der ihm in seinem Feuer ähnlich war. Armitage Hux war ein gequälter Mensch und ihm damit ähnlicher, als Hux je erfahren würde.  
„Machbar“, sagte Kero’a.  
„Wie lange würde es dauern, bis …“  
„Drei bis vier Wochen. Ich brauche ein paar Materialen, die ich im Moment nicht vorrätig habe. Das könnte sich als schwierig erweisen. Gerade Beskar ist teuer und …“  
„Wo bekommen wir es kurzfristig her?“, fragte Hux Kero’a.  
„Nun, die Mandalorianer vertreiben es und haben sicher kleinere Vorräte.“  
„Wir besorgen es. Sag meinem Vater hiervon bitte nichts!“  
„Verstanden, Captain!“

Als sie die Waffenschmiede verlassen hatten, sagte Hux zu Ben:  
„Es gibt ein Lager für Mandalorische Söldner in einem schwer zugänglichen Gebiet in den Bergen. Mein Vater versucht seit Jahren sie zu übernehmen, doch sie weigern sich, weil sie wohl eigene Pläne haben und meinen Vater für unfähig halten. Ist das nicht ironisch?“ Ben ging darauf nicht ein.  
„Sie würden uns das Beskar verkaufen?“  
„Eher tauschen, gegen Waffen und Fahrzeuge.“  
„Worauf warten wir?“ Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Hux grinsen.   
„Ich weiß nicht, ob du schon so weit bist, Ben. Es könnte gefährlich sein. Du kannst zwar inzwischen mit Blastern schießen und im Nahkampf bist du richtig gut, doch dir fehlte noch einiges an Ausbildung. Ausbildung, die mein Vater dir zukommen lassen wird und die du nicht ausschlagen solltest.  
„Hattest du diese Ausbildung?“   
„Nein, mein Vater hat es mir nie zugetraut. Oder er ist klüger als ich denke und hatte einfach nur Furcht ich könnte ihn eines Nachts lautlos ermorden.“  
„Nehmen wir ein paar Männer mit?“ Hux sah ihn verwundert an und nickte dann langsam.  
„Ja, es gibt da tatsächlich zwei Männer, die mein Vater immer zu den Mandalorianern geschickt hat. Anfangs mit Geschenken, später mit Forderungen. Sie kamen immer wieder, was ein gutes Zeichen ist. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob wir ihnen trauen können. Beskar beziehen wir sonst über andere Quellen. Aber da du deinen Helm so dringend willst, haben wir vielleicht keine Zeit.“  
„Die Frage ist eher, kann man Kero’a trauen?“  
„Kann man!“  
„Weshalb?“  
„Er hasst meinen Vater!“  
„Weshalb?“  
„Ben!“  
„Weshalb, Hux?!“  
„Weil er gesehen hat, was mein Vater mit mir macht, deshalb! Ich konnte Kero’a damals gerade noch davon abhalten sich auf meinen Vater zu stürzen. Es wäre sein Tod gewesen. Mein Vater fand es übrigens sehr amüsant und hat Kero’a erst mal degradiert. Also ja, ich vertraue ihm und jetzt gib dich damit zufrieden!“

Wenig später waren sie in Hux‘ Büro und sahen sich die Satellitenbilder an.  
„Hier ist das Hauptlager der Mandalorianer, zumindest im Moment. Und hier sind ihre Vorratslager. Am besten wäre es, wir treffen uns gleich dort mit ihnen. Falls es zu Ärger kommt, haben wir nicht gleich den kompletten Clan am Hals. Ich lasse ihnen eine Nachricht zukommen und lasse nach Rats und Raw schicken. Das sind die beiden Männer, die für meinen Vater immer die Laufburschen waren. Im besten Fall haben wir schon morgen das Beskar.“  
„Was willst du tauschen?“   
Armitage musterte Ben eher aus den Augenwinkeln. Natürlich war der Junge begierig endlich seinen Helm zu bekommen. Ben war ungeduldig wie ein Kind kurz vor seinem Geburtstag. Seine Aufregung amüsierte und erregte ihn. Bisher hatten sie nur theoretische Pläne geschmiedet, doch bald schon würde sich zeigen, ob sie beide in der Praxis auch zu etwas taugten. Konnte Ben seine Wut beherrschen? Konnte er ihn kontrollieren? Konnte er die Lage im Blick haben und kaltblütig denken?  
„Ein Fahrzeug, auf das sie immer ganz scharf sind. Ein Koro-2 Exoantrieb Luftgleiter. Ist war ein uraltes Ding, doch noch immer sehr beliebt.“ Er selbst hörte, dass seine Stimme belegt war. Es lag an Bens Nähe und die Erinnerung an seinen zärtlichen Kuss. Ben stand plötzlich auf und legte sich der Länge nach auf die einzige Sitzgelegenheit im Raum.  
„Willst du wissen, warum ich von zu Hause weggelaufen bin, Hux?“, fragte er leise. Bens Augen blieben dabei geschlossen, er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah aus, als wenn vorhatte ein Nickerchen zu machen.  
„Natürlich will ich das wissen, Ben!“ In ihm war eine innere Anspannung entstanden, die er nicht los wurde. Einerseits hoffte er beinah darauf, dass Ben ähnlich Schreckliches erlebt hat wie er selbst. Anderseits wünschte er, es wäre nicht so.  
„Meine Mutter hatte Erwartungen in mich, die ich enttäuscht habe. Sie hat zwar versucht es zu verstecken, aber ich habe es trotzdem gemerkt. Jeden Tag. Mein Vater hingegen, hat mich nie ernst genommen. Hat in mir immer nur den kleinen Jungen gesehen, der zu Wutausbrüchen neigt. In Wahrheit aber, hatte er Angst vor mir. Und dann gab es noch meinen Onkel. Ein Mann, der an mich glauben sollte und mich lieben sollte, weil ich doch sein Neffe bin. Aber er hat meine Ausbildung abgelehnt, hat mir nicht vertraut und mich von vornherein in eine Ecke gestellt, ohne zu wissen, ob ich das wirklich bin. Das alles, hatte Macht über mich. Jetzt nicht mehr.“  
Während Ben gesprochen hatte, war er zu ihm gegangen und hatte sich vor ihn gesetzt. Was er hörte, überraschte ihn und auch wieder nicht. Auf jeden Fall beruhigte es ihn auf eine Weise, die er nicht verstand.  
„Sag das meinem Vater besser nicht. Er will wissen, wer du bist. Und jede, noch so kleine Information, die du ihm gibst, wird er gegen dich verwenden, um dich gefügig zu machen.“  
„Ich weiß. Keine Sorge …“ Doch, er sorgte sich. Wer auch immer Ben war, er war kein gewöhnlicher, schlecht gelaunter junger Mann, der Probleme hatte seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu haben. Ben war etwas Besonderes und wenn sich Armitage mal ganz weit aus dem Fenster lehnen wollte, brachte er ihn vielleicht sogar mit Darth Vader in Verbindung. Aussprechen würde er das jedoch lieber nicht. Jäh drehte Ben den Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn aus dunklen Augen an.  
„Bist du jetzt enttäuscht?“  
„Nein, wieso denkst du das?“  
„Weil ich nicht das Gleiche erlebt habe wie du?“  
„Unsinn … ich …“ Armitage zögerte deutlich, weil er nicht wusste, ob es gut war auszusprechen, was er glaubte zu sehen.  
„Was?“ Ben rutschte von seiner Liege, beugte sich über ihn und drückte ihn mit seinem Körper nach hinten auf den Boden. Sein Puls schoss sofort nach oben und er bekam kaum Luft.  
„Denke an die Macht, Armitage!“, flüsterte Ben mit einem erheiterten Funkeln im Blick.  
„Ich … ich …“, keuchte er und hätte sich am liebsten in Luft aufgelöst, obwohl es erregend war Bens schweren Körper auf seinem zu fühlen.  
„Du bist kein beschissener Jedi! Hör auf immer irgendwas von Macht zu sagen …“, fauchte er ihn an. Aber sein Zorn war nicht echt. Es war nur Panik, die nach draußen wollte. Angst vor dem Schmerz und der Pein danach.  
„Du wolltest etwas anderes sagen. Konzentriere dich und sag es mir!“, forderte Ben nachdrücklich. Außer, dass er ihn mit seinem Körper gefangen hielt, berührte er ihn nicht.  
„Ich … ich weiß nicht …“ Armitage drehte den Kopf zur Seite und versuchte sein Zittern zu unterdrücken.  
„Sag es mir. Ich bin neugierig, Armitage.“ Es war wie Magie. Benutzte Ben seinen Vornamen (was wirklich nicht sehr oft vorkam), breitete sich sofort eine angenehme weiche Wärme in ihm aus. Bens Finger drückten seinen Kopf zurück, damit er ihn ansehen musste.  
„Ich wollte … sagen, dass ich … spüre, dass … in dir ein Kampf tobt, den ich zwar nicht verstehe, dessen Auswirkungen ich aber sehen kann. Es zerreißt dich förmlich und ich … in Anbetracht dieser gewaltigen Mächte, bewundere ich dich ungemein, Ben.“ Er hatte es gesagt und sah auch sofort, dass Ben das nicht erwartet hatte. Regelrecht schockiert sah er ihn an und fragte dann dunkel:  
„Woran kannst du das sehen?“  
„Gar nicht. Ich spüre es eher. Was ist es, Ben?“  
„Ich … weiß es nicht und das macht mir unglaubliche Angst. Angst, die ich schon mein Leben lang habe und nie losbekomme. Angst, die mich hilflos macht. Bin ich hilflos, werde ich wütend, um die Spannung loszuwerden, was nie wirklich gut funktioniert und den Rest kennst …“   
Ben hatte noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, da küsste er ihn. Zuerst war der Schwarzhaarige überrascht, aber nicht lang. Der Kuss war nach wie vor zärtlich, hatte jedoch den subtilen Unterton von Gier. Der schwere Körper auf seinem, machte Armitage Angst, aber ebenso Lust. Bens Hände griffen in seinen Nacken und seine Zunge drang in seinen Mund ein. Er schnappte nur kopflos nach Luft, versuchte Ben von sich weg zu drücken, aber das war aussichtslos. Nach dem ersten panischen Moment, entspannte er sich wieder. Gleichzeitig schwappte Angst und Lust durch ihn hindurch. Nur das Wissen, dass Ben von ihm ablassen würde, wenn er es wirklich wollte, ließ ihn nicht den Verstand verlieren. Mit seiner fragwürdigen Methode zwang ihn Ben gerade sich seinen Ängsten zu stellen.   
Seine Lippen waren weich, seine Zunge neugierig und sein Körper unnachgiebig und schwer. Oh Gott, ich verliere den Verstand, dachte er und gab ein paar Sekunden der Lust den Vorzug. Er bekam eine Erektion, für die er sich abgrundtief schämte. Aber auch die Scham ging vorbei. Zurück blieben Ben und seine gnadenlose Zärtlichkeit. Bens Atem ging schneller und als er ihn ansah, erschauerte er. Es ging einfach nicht anders. Er musste unwillkürlich an einen finsteren Rachegott denken, dabei sah er sogar die Sanftheit in seinen Augen. Niemals wurde ihm der Begriff Zwiespalt so deutlich vor Augen geführt. Ben zerfleischte sich innerlich selbst.   
„Soll ich aufhören?“, fragte er mit belegter Stimme. Armitage konnte spüren, dass ihre Küsse auch Ben nicht kalt ließen. Wenn sie sich aber jetzt weiter küssten, würden andere Dinge geschehen. Dinge, an die er nicht mal denken konnte, ohne ein Zittern. Ben sah die Antwort in seinen Augen.  
„Gut, es war ein Anfang …“, sagte er und stand auf. Er hielt ihm die Hand hin, um ihn hochzuziehen und lächelte. Armitage hatte Ben noch nie lächeln sehen. Es machte einen anderen Menschen aus ihm. Dieses Lächeln zeigte sein kindliches Gemüt und sein gutes Herz. Wie hypnotisiert starrte er ihn.  
„Hör auf mich so anzusehen, oder ich überlege es mir anders …“, knurrte Ben da aber schon wieder finster und drehte sich weg, wieder den Karten zu, die sie eben noch studiert hatten, um den besten Weg in die Mandalorische Einöde zu finden. 

Am liebsten hätte Ben laut geschrien, so sehr schmerzte sein innerer Konflikt. Der dunkle Drang Hux einfach zu zwingen, war beinah übermächtig. Seine eigene sexuelle Lust überraschte und nervte ihn. Aber sie war da und wollte ausgelebt werden. Und dann gab es da dieses Mitgefühl in ihm, was ihm verbot Armitage weh zu tun, ihn zu nötigen und ihm Gewalt anzutun. In ihm war eine offene Wunde, die blutete und höllisch schmerzte. So sehr, dass er nun einfach aus dem Raum rannte. Bis nach draußen, wo er begann zu laufen. Ben würde laufen, bis er so erschöpft war, dass er nur noch Aufmerksamkeit darauf verwenden musste, zu essen und zu schlafen. Er hatte Hux angelogen. Nicht seine Eltern und auch nicht Luke hatten Macht über ihn. Einzig seine innere Qual hatte Macht über ihn und er würde niemals entkommen können.


	8. Chapter 8

Der Tage war sonnig, als sie in die Mandalorische Einöde aufbrachen. Hux hatte zwei Koro-2 Exoantrieb Luftgleiter aufgetrieben. Einen würden sie benutzen, den anderen benutzten Rats und Raw. Die beiden Soldaten waren kahlköpfige Menschen mit einfältigen und brutalen Gesichtern unter den Helmen.   
„Vertrauest du ihnen?“, fragte Ben, als sie sich auf den Weg machten.   
„Nein, ganz und gar nicht.“ Mehr sagte Hux nicht dazu. Wie es aussah, hatte er einen Plan, den er ihm noch nicht mitteilen wollte, den sich Ben aber schon halbwegs denken konnte. Da sie den Gleiter gegen Beskar eintauschen wollten, würden die beiden Soldaten nicht mehr mit zurückkommen können.  
„Aber sie gehorchen mir, bedingungslos. Willst du wissen, wie wahre Macht aussieht, Ben?“ Er sah Hux an, der den Gleiter lenkte.  
„Denkst du an die Macht wie sie ein Jedi oder ein Sith benutzt? Jemand wie Darth Vader?“  
„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Wahre Macht ist weniger schwierig zu benutzen. Sie basiert auf Hierarchie. Lass dich überraschen, Ben.“ Ben schwieg und dachte mal wieder darüber nach dem anderen Mann mehr über sich zu erzählen. Aber es wäre ein Fehler. Niemand sollte wissen, aus welcher Familie er kam. Niemand sollte erfahren, dass er ein totaler Versager war. Niemand sollte darüber Bescheid wissen, dass jeder in seiner Familie, seinen Vater ausgenommen, die Fähigkeit hatte, die Macht zu benutzen, nur er nicht.  
Schneller als erwartet, erreichten sie den Treffpunkt. Er war in den Bergen, nahe der Höhlen, welche die Mandalorians als Vorratslager benutzen. Drei schwer gepanzerte Mandalorians warteten vor dem Eingang der Höhle. Sie hatten ihre Waffen im Anschlag.   
Sie alle trugen Helme mit dem typischen T-förmigen Ausschnitt, der kaum etwas von der Kreatur darunter preis gab. Ben glaubte einen Taung-Mandalore zu erkennen. Nach ihrem Gleiter, landete auch der von Rats und Raw. Captain Hux lief nun in arrogantester Manier auf ihr Empfangskomitee zu.  
„Ihr habt gehört, was wir suchen?“  
„Beskar.“  
„Richtig. Habt ihr etwas?“  
„Was bekommen wir dafür?“ Einer der Mandalores sah schon die ganze Zeit zu ihren Gleitern. Es war deutlich, was sie wollten. Ben hatte seine übliche Kadettenuniform an und war keineswegs so gut geschützt, wie die R&R’s in ihrer Kampfmontur und mit ihren Helmen. Hux war allerdings ebenso ungeschützt wie er. Was das zu bedeuten hatte, wusste Ben nicht recht. Forderte Hux gerade einen Vertrauensbeweis von ihm? Hatte er eine Wahl? Immerhin hatte er seinen Blaster dabei, auch wenn er das Ding nicht gern benutzte. Außerdem hatte er ein Kampfmesser im Stiefel, nur für Notfälle.  
„Einer der Gleiter könnte euch gehören, wenn die Menge an Beskar ausreichend ist. Wie viel habt ihr anzubieten?“ Ein Mandalore knurrte eine Mengenangabe. Es wäre gerade so ausreichend. Der Waffenschmied würde nur einen Versuch haben den Helm herzustellen. Armitage sah ihn an und er nickte. Besser als nichts.  
„Wir nehmen es.“ Der Mandalore verschwand im Inneren der Höhle.  
„Kennt ihr Rats und Raw?“, fragte Hux beiläufig einer der gepanzerten Mandalores.  
„Ja.“  
„Hättet ihr … Verwendung für sie?“ Rats, der neben Ben stand, schnaufte erschrocken.   
„Für ihre Waffen und die Rüstung, sicher.“ Die Stimme des Taung klang ausdruckslos.  
„Aber Captain Hux!“, sagte Raw, der offensichtlich der Klügere der Beiden war und eins und eins zusammenzählen konnte.  
„Ssscht!“, sagte Hux, hob die Hand, sah aber nicht mal in seine Richtung. Bens Herz raste, weil er spürte, dass sich hier etwas anbahnte.  
„Habt ihr außer Beskar noch etwas, was ihr uns für diese zwei Rüstungen und die Blaster anbieten könnt?“ Still musterten die beiden Mandalores Ben und die beiden Soldaten. Der zwei Meter große Taung brüllte darauf hin etwas in Mando’ade in die Höhle.  
Armitage drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte ihm zu. Das Lächeln konnte Ben nicht erwidern, dazu war er viel zu angespannt. Was hatte Hux vor? Einen ziemlich perfiden Plan, da war er sich sicher.   
Der Mandalore kam zurück. Er schleppte eine große Kiste, in die sie nun einen Blick warfen. Darin war ein Brocken Beskar, das mandalorisches Eisen. Leicht und extrem hart. Neben dem großen Brocken Beskar, lag der etwa dreißig Zentimeter lange Chromgriff eines Lichtschwerts.  
„Ein Lichtschwert? Funktioniert es?“, fragte Hux und klang im Grunde total desinteressiert, während sein Puls nach oben geschossen war. Als er viel jünger war, durfte er manchmal Lukes Schwert halten, wenn er zu Besuch war. Einmal hatte er die Klinge absichtlich aktiviert und das gesamte Esszimmer in Stücke gelegt, weil er es einfach zu faszinierend fand, wie eine Energieklinge eine solche große und zerstörerische Macht hatte. Danach durfte er Lukes Schwert nie wieder nur ansehen und sein Onkel lehnte strikt jegliche Ausbildung seiner Person ab.  
„Natürlich!“ Der Taung nahm es in die Hand und drückte den Aktivatorknopf. Die eigentlich weiße Klinge hatte einen blauen Schimmer.  
„Woher habt ihr es?“  
„Geht euch nichts an. Wollt ihr es?“   
„Ja!“, sagte Ben impulsiv und griff danach. Armitages nahm seine Hand weg.  
„Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht, wenn jemand hinter dem Ding her ist.“  
„Niemand ist hinter dem Schwert her. Der Besitzer ist nämlich tot. Und nein, wir haben damit nichts zu tun. Niemand weiß, dass das Schwert hier ist.“  
„Aber ihr wollt es trotzdem loswerden“, schlussfolgerte Hux, bekam aber keine Antwort.  
„Wollt ihr es oder nicht? Die zwei Gleiter und die Rüstungen und Waffen der Soldaten.“  
„Zwei Gleiter? Das war nicht abgemacht“, sagte Armitage ruhig. Ben studierte sein Gesicht, obwohl er seine Augen kaum noch von dem Lichtschwert abwenden konnte. Das war seit jeher der Traum des kleinen Bens. Ein eigenes Lichtschwert zu haben. Zwar sollte seins die Farbe Rot haben, was man mit der Wahl der Kristalle zur Herstellung beeinflussen konnte, doch im Endeffekt war es egal. Ein Lichtschwert war immer wertvoll. Hoffentlich ließ sich Hux auf den Handel ein. So ganz schien er von der neuen Forderung nicht überrascht zu sein, zumindest taxierte er ruhig das Eisen, dann die beiden Soldaten. Die still und gehorsam in etwa zwei Meter Abstand standen.  
„Das Schwert ist einen Gleiter wert“, sagte der Mandalore wieder hart. Armitage seufzte leise und sah zu Ben.

Ben wollte dieses Schwert, unbedingt. Wenn er diese Sehnsucht in seinen dunklen Augen im Zusammenhang mit seiner Person je sehen würde, wäre er der glücklichste Mensch alle Welten. Lichtschwerter waren rar und selten und sehr begehrt. Natürlich wollte der Junge ein Lichtschwert. Wenn nicht, würde er sich eher sorgen. Weil er das ungewohnte Bedürfnis hatte ihn glücklich zu machen und wieder dieses umwerfende Lächeln zu sehen, was Ben zu einem strahlenden Engel machte, nickte er.  
„In Ordnung. Beide Gleiter, Rüstungen und Waffen der Soldaten. Bekommen wir Reittiere für den Rückweg? Wir schicken sie wieder zurück, wenn sie nicht mehr gebraucht werden.“  
„Wir schicken einen Scout mit, der die Tiere zurückbringt.“ Der Taung hielt Hux die Hand hin und der Captain schlug ein. Schon wandte er sich an die beiden Soldaten.  
„Nehmt die Helme ab!“, befahl er scharf und die beiden Männer taten es.  
„Wisst ihr, dass ich euch beide kürzlich belauscht habe?“ Keiner gab eine Antwort.  
„Ihr habt über mich gesprochen. Wie sehr ihr mich verabscheut und was ihr gern mit mir machen würdet. Ist das richtig?“ Rats druckste herum.  
„Ja, Sir!“, brachte er rau heraus.  
„Ich finde es richtig, dass du deinen Fehler einsiehst, Rats. Du warst es schließlich, der mir unterstellt hat, mich von meinem Vater ficken zu lassen.“ Rats sah zu Boden und war feuerrot im Gesicht. Raw sah stur geradeaus, doch man sah ihm an, wie elend er sich fühlte.  
„Was hattest du gleich nochmal dazu gesagt, Raw?“, sprach er den anderen Soldaten nun direkt an. Die Mandalores hielten sich desinteressiert im Hintergrund, bzw. holte einer von ihnen die Reittiere und einen Scout.  
„Ich … sagte, es … ist mir egal“, brachte er stotternd heraus. Ben beobachtete Hux. Sein Gesicht war total entspannt, als würde ihn das Thema völlig kalt lassen. Dabei war das Gegenteil der Fall. Sein Vater hatte ihn gebrochen, seine Seele unheilbar verletzt und ihn gedemütigt, wie einen Hund.  
„Das rettet dir jetzt das Leben, Raw! Los, erschieße Rats!“, forderte Hux plötzlich kalt. Raw sah erschrocken aus und drehte sich eher zögerlich zu seinem Kameraden.  
„Aber Captain, ich …“  
„Klappe, Rats. Aus deinem Mund kommt nur Scheiße. Los, Raw, oder du stirbst mit ihm! Ziel auf den Kopf, die Rüstung ist verkauft.“ Raw hob den Blaster und schoss tatsächlich auf Rats. Er traf mehrmals sein Gesicht und mit einem schockierten Gurgeln brach Rats zusammen. Sein Gesicht war nicht mehr vorhanden. Schon kamen zwei Mandalores und zerrten Rats zur Seite, um ihm die Rüstung auszuziehen.  
Während sie das taten, Raw erschüttert auf seinen toten Freund sah, zog Hux seinen eigenen Blaster und schoss ohne Ankündigung ebenso in Raws Gesicht.  
„Ich habe es mir anders überlegt, Raw … Es gibt keine Gnade für Dummheit“, sagte er leise, während auch Raw tot zusammensackte. Ben war sprachlos. Nicht im negativen Sinn, aber auch nicht vor lauter Begeisterung. Diese Skrupellosigkeit hatte er Hux, der dazu neigte, schnell zu weinen, niemals zugetraut.   
„Das, Ben, ist wahre Macht!“, sagte er zu ihm, packte die Kiste und verstaute das Erz und das Lichtschwert in der Satteltasche des pferdeähnlichen Reittiers.  
„Sind wir quitt?“, fragte er über seine Schulter die Mandalores, als er aufs Tier stieg.  
„Sind wir, Captain Hux!“  
„Fein. Steig auf Ben!“, befahl er ihm und er tat es. Noch immer fand er keine Worte dafür, mit welcher Kälte der Rothaarige seine eigenen Soldaten ermordet hatte, auch wenn er seine Gründe durchaus verstehen konnte. In jedem Mensch gab es eine Grenze. Wenn die überschritten war, herrschte das Chaos vor. Sich daraus zu befreien und wieder zu Ordnung und Disziplin zurückzufinden, war überaus schwierig, wie er selbst wusste. Sie ritten eine ganze Weile, immer dem Scout nach, der sich in der Einöde besser auskannte, als sie.

„Bist du zu schockiert, um mit mir zu sprechen?“, fragte Armitage ihn interessiert nach ein paar Meilen.  
„Das war keine Macht, das war Mord.“  
„Nein, das war Rache. Sie haben ständig mies über mich geredet, schon seit Jahren. Ich habe nur getan, was du meinem Vater antun willst, aus denselben Gründen, Ben. Hast du moralische Bedenken? Falls ja, sollten wir unsere Pläne uns alle Welten zu unterwerfen vielleicht ein wenig modifizieren“, sagte Hux mit deutlich ironischem Unterton.  
„Nein, ich habe keine Bedenken, ich versuche nur die Gründe zu verstehen. Welchem größeren Ziel dient persönliche Rache, Hux?“ Unwillig sahen die grünen Augen ihn an.  
„Das ist nicht die Frage. Die Frage ist, was erreiche ich kurzfristig? Wir haben das Eisen und sogar ein funktionierendes Lichtschwert! Du bekommst deinen Helm und dafür hätte ich noch ein paar Idioten mehr geopfert.“ Ben schwieg, denn darin unterschieden sie sich. Er dachte nie so praktisch wie Hux. Seine Ziele waren ideologisch, selbstsüchtig und verworren, wie sein inneres Chaos.  
„Ben?“ Armitage klang besorgt.  
„Was?“  
„Denke nicht zu viel darüber nach. Ich verrate dir etwas. Mein Vater wird dich, wenn du willst, im Schwertkampf unterrichten lassen. Es gibt da diesen alten Taar, der eigentlich im Ruhestand ist. Er ist ein exzellenter Schwertkämpfer und hat hier früher unterrichtet. Sprich meinen Vater darauf an und vielleicht schickt er dich zu ihm, ja?“  
„Werde ich.“  
„Mein Vater hat selbst ein Faible für Schwerter, Säbel und all das Zeug. Du müsstest mal sein Arbeitszimmer im Haus sehen. Überall sind seltene, teure und kitschig verzierte Schwerter und alles, was lange Klingen hat. Dabei ist es witzig, dass der Dreckssack weder besonders gut mit einem Schwert kämpfen kann, noch besonders gut mit einem Blaster schießt. Aber so sind Waffennarren. Sie holen sich einen runter, wenn sie sich ihre Schätze anschauen und streicheln. Aber wenn sie sie benutzen müssen, sind sie zu feige oder so dämlich, dass sie sich vermutlich eher selbst in den Fuß schießen würden.“ Ben hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Dass Armitage inzwischen so gelassen über seinen Vater sprechen konnte, war ein Fortschritt. Das hieße, er löste sich so langsam von dem, was geschehen war. Und es bedeutete, dass Ben mit seiner Hilfe bald hier wegkam. So narzisstisch Armitage Hux auch war, er war durchaus ein Macher, der hielt, was er versprach.  
In Gedanken sah sich Ben schon mit dem Lichtschwert. Es erregt ihn, machte ihm aber gleichzeitig Angst, weil es nichts war, was ihm zugedacht war. Nur wer die Fähigkeit hatte auf die Macht zuzugreifen, dem gebührte ein Lichtschwert und nur dann war es hochgefährlich.

Als sie später dem Waffenschmied das Beskar gebracht hatten und er sich zur Menge mit „Ausreichend“, geäußert hatte, verabschiedete sich Hux von Ben.  
„Ich muss nach meiner Mutter sehen. Ihr geht es nicht gut. Wir sehen uns in zwei Tagen.“ Da sie draußen vor dem Hauptgebäude standen, konnten sie sich nur mit Worten verabschieden. Ben spürten den eigenartigen Drang in sich Armitage küssen zu wollen, weil er wissen wollte, wie weit Hux in seiner Trauma-Verarbeitung war. Aber nicht nur, das gestand er sich unwillig ein, als er ins Gebäude zurück ging. Er verspürte Lust, immer wenn er daran dachte, wie es war ihn zu küssen. Heute war es so schlimm, dass er duschte und sich unter dem warmen Wasser selbst berühren musste. Seine Vorstellung dabei war weniger dramatisch, wie er befürchtet hatte. Er war Armitage schon so nah, wenn er mit ihm schlafen würde, würde das auch nichts mehr ändern. Weil er nie wirklich über das Thema nachgedacht hatte und nie Erwartungen in dieser Hinsicht hatte, überraschte ihn nichts.  
Nur der Gedanke, dass er zärtliche Gefühle für Hux hatte, war verwirrend.

Hux hatte das Lichtschwert in seinen Tresor gelegt und hatte schmunzelnd gesagt:  
„Ich gebe es dir erst in die Hand, wenn du wenigstens die Grundlagen bei Taar gelernt hast. Sonst hätte ich Angst du zertrümmerst das halbe Gebäude.“ Ben hatte ihn nur angeknurrt und wusste, dass er das Schwert vorher in die Finger bekam. Ganz sicher.  
Hux benutzte seine Stellung und seine Autorität als Macht. Das war anfällig und viel zu sehr von den Umständen abhängig.  
Er war auf andere Weise mächtig. Sie regierte ihn, war ein Gefühl, eine Energie, auf die er zwar keinen Zugriff hatte, aber sie hatte seinen Körper und seinen Geist geformt. Seine Mutter hatte die Fähigkeit und auch sein Großvater. Er hatte wenigstens ein Echo in den Genen.


	9. Chapter 9

Armitages Mutter, schon seit jeher ein schwächliches Geschöpf und nachgiebig wie ein Bantha, ging es noch nicht viel besser, als er zu ihr kam. Er musste jedoch bald zurück, weil er befürchtete, dass Ben in der Zwischenzeit Dummheiten beging.

„Was ist mit dir, Ar?“, fragte seine Mutter ihn, als er an ihrem Bett saß.  
„Nichts. Was soll sein?“  
„Tut er dir immer noch weh?“, fragte sie mit versagender Stimme. Sie wusste genau, dass er darüber nicht sprechen wollte. Und hätte sie es nicht selbst erleben müssen, wüsste sie es gar nicht.  
„Mutter, anderes Thema!“  
„Schon gut. Aber etwas ist … anders an dir. Was ist es? Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?“  
„Nein. Musst du nicht, mir geht es gut.“ Ihre grünen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und er wurde unweigerlich nachgiebig.  
„Gut, ich sage es dir, damit du dir keine Sorgen machst. Ich habe einen Freund. Es ist einer meiner Kadetten. Er ist ein seltsamer Junge, von dem ich nichts weiß und der anders ist, als andere …“  
„Bist du verliebt in ihn, Ar?“  
„Mutter, bitte. Darum geht es nicht. Hörst du nicht zu? Ich sagte, er ist ein Freund. Das ist doch viel wertvoller, oder?“ Seine Mutter lächelte und das reichte ihm. Sie hatte wieder Hoffnung und würde sich auch vielleicht wieder erholen.  
„Das freut mich für dich, Junge.“

Ja, Armitage freute sich sogar darauf Ben zu sehen, als er zurückreiste. Er hatte ihm zwar nun die Skizze wiedergegeben und den Helm in Auftrag gegeben, dafür hatte er jetzt das Lichtschwert. Vielleicht würde Ben ihn wieder küssen wollen und vielleicht wäre er dann nicht mehr vor Angst wie gelähmt.  
Als ihn der Adjutant seines Vaters in den Weg trat, setzte sein Herzschlag kurz aus.  
„Mitkommen, Hux!“, befahl er ihm und er folgte gehorsam. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn mal alles so lief, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Hatte Ben Unsinn gemacht, während er nicht da gewesen war oder hatte sein Vater vom Handel mit den Mandalorians Wind bekommen?  
Tatsache war, er würde bestraft werden und spürte, dass er noch längst nicht in der Lage war, gegen den übermächtigen Commander Brendol Hux aufzubegehren. Ganz im Gegenteil, ihm wurde schlecht vor Furcht.  
Er wurde in den Keller geführt und auf einen fragenden Blick von Okabe nickte er nur wissend. Noch war er allein im Raum seines Schmerzes, doch es gab keinen Ausweg. Sein Vater würde ihn finden, ihn bestrafen und ihn demütigen. Deshalb zog er sich schon mal aus, um es abzukürzen.  
Als sein Vater den Raum betrat, hatte sich sein Geist schon zurückgezogen. Bis zu Ben und seinen Küssen.

„Leg dich mit dem Rücken auf den Bock!“, befahl ihm sein Vater gefährlich leise. Brendol Hux kochte vor Wut, wie er eher spürte, als es ihm ansah.  
„SOFORT!“, schrie sein Vater, als er es nicht gleich tat.  
„Ich denke, du weißt, warum du hier bist, oder?“  
„Nein, Sir!“ Er könnte es wenigstens versuchen, auch wenn er wusste, dass es sinnlos wäre.  
„Hast du geglaubt, ich bekomme es nicht mit, wenn du mir zwei Gleiter stiehlst, sie an die Mandalorians verscherbelst und auch noch zwei meiner Männer verlierst?“ Armitage schwieg. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sein Vater das herausgefunden hatte, denn er war extrem vorsichtig gewesen. Aber Brendol Hux hatte es herausgefunden. Vielleicht hatte Ben es ihm gesagt?  
„Gegen was, hast du die Gleiter getauscht?“ Sein Vater bog seine Arme zurück und fesselte sie unter dem Bock. Seine Schultern schmerzten jetzt schon höllisch. Er war nackt, verletzlich und hilflos wie selten zuvor. Alles, was er hatte, war sein Schweigen. Wenn er seinem Vater sagte, dass er sie gegen das Beskar getauscht hatte, würde er wissen wollen, wozu er das Erz brauchte. Und Ben würde seinen Helm niemals bekommen. Deswegen schwieg er.  
„Sag es mir, du Narr!“ Der erste Schlag mit der Gerte traf seine Brust. Weil er noch keinen Knebel im Mund hatte, schrie er auf. Scheinbar interessierte es Brendol Hux heute wenig, ob ihn jemand hörte. Vermutlich stand sein Adjutant als Wache vor der Tür.  
„Nein“, sagte er leise und schloss die Augen, bevor der nächste Schlag kam. Sollte er ihn eben totschlagen. Er würde einfach aufgeben, schweigen und an Ben denken. Ben, der einzige Freund, den er je hatte.  
Die nächsten Schläge waren um einiges härter als sonst. Das zeigte, wie wütend sein Vater war. Warmes Blut floss an seinen Armen nach unten und Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Er hörte sich schluchzen und schämte sich dafür. Verhindern ließ es sich nicht. Der Blutgeruch, der Schmerz und die Situation waren unerträglich. Seit Bens Zärtlichkeit war es nur noch schlimmer geworden.  
„Sag es!“  
„Nein!“, flüsterte er mit versagender Stimme.  
„Na gut, ich sage es dir! Hierfür!“ Er holte das Lichtschwert heraus und aktivierte es. Hatte Ben ihn verraten? War er ein beschissener Spion seines Vaters? Was geschah hier, verdammt nochmal?  
„Ein Lichtschwert und es funktioniert sogar. Was hattest du damit vor, hm? Willst du diesen irren Jungen zu deinem persönlichen Assassinen machen? Falls ja, dann belobige ich dich für deinen Einfall, denn denselben hatte ich. Du weißt, dass dein Tresor mal früher meiner war. Du Idiot hast nicht mal den Code geändert und allein für dieses Versagen müsste ich dich tot prügeln.“ Wieder traf ein heftiger Hieb seine Brust. Armitage konnte nicht mal mehr stöhnen. Alle seine Muskeln hatten sich in einem endlosen Schmerz verknotet, ließen ihn unkontrolliert zittern und kaum atmen.  
„Also, wozu wolltest du das Schwert?“ Durch seinen verschwommenen Verstand begriff er zwei Dinge. Ben wusste weder etwas vom Schwert in den Händen seines Vaters, noch von seiner Rückkehr. Wie es aussah, hatte er hiermit nichts zu tun. Das erleichterte ihn sehr. Und er wusste, dass sein Vater nichts vom Beskar wusste und das musste auch so bleiben.  
„Es w… war für Ben“, brachte er mühsam heraus.  
„Ich … hatte gehofft, du lässt ihn von Taar unterrichten und …“  
„Du machst ihm kindische Geschenke? Großer Gott, es ist ja schlimmer, als ich dachte!“ Ein nächster Schlag traf seinen Bauch. Er war nicht mehr besonders heftig, weil sein Vater eine miese Kondition hatte. Trotzdem krümmten sich seine Muskeln schmerzvoll zusammen.  
„Gut, jetzt behalte ich es erst mal. Du weißt, wie lange ich schon so ein Ding für meine Sammlung will. Und es ist intakt, was schon einem Wunder gleichkommt. Deine Idee ist aber ausnahmsweise gut. Ich werde Taar kontaktieren. Falls sich Chan als würdig erweist, als loyaler Untergebener, werde ich ihm vielleicht eines Tages die Ehre erweisen und ihm das Schwert schenken, als wäre er beschissener Jedi.“  
Brendol Hux steckte das Lichtschwert zurück in den Gürtel und machte ihn los.  
„Verpiss dich, du Schwachkopf!“, herrschte er ihn an, verließ den Raum aber zuerst. Es dauerte sicher eine Stunde, bis er vollständig angezogen war. Total benommen vor Schmerz, taumelte er dann irgendwie in seine Privaträume und brach bewusstlos auf seinem Bett zusammen.

Als Brendol Hux‘ Adjutant an ihn heran trat, ahnte er schon Schlimmes.  
„Du solltest nach Captain Hux sehen!“, sagte Okabe und ging einfach weiter, als hätte er nichts gesagt.  
Ben schluckte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Armitage zurück war, weil er davon ausgegangen war, dass er sich bei ihm melden würde. Ungeduldig lungerte er nach und zwischen seiner Ausbildung in der Nähe der Waffenschmiede herum. Dabei fühlte er sich albern neugierig wie ein Kind, wusste jedoch auch, dass dieser Helm, diese Maske aus ihm etwas machen würde, was er so nicht sein könnte. Wenn dann noch dieses Lichtschwert sein eigene wäre … wäre er immer noch kein Jedi und könnte keine Macht benutzen. Dieser Gedanke hatte einen Anfall von Zorn zur Folge, in dessen Konsequenz er laufen musste, um keinen Unsinn anzustellen, wie Armitage ihm eingeschärft hatte.  
Trotz Muskelbrennen, rannte er nach drinnen. Hux öffnete ihm auf sein Klopfen hin nicht und Ben trat die Tür einfach auf.

Als er ihn in seinem Bett liegen sah, dachte er im ersten Moment er wäre tot. Aber er war nur bewusstlos. Sein Puls war schwach und sein Hemd war blutverschmiert. Mit einem groben Handgriff riss Ben es ihm einfach auf und keuchte bestürzt.  
Armitage kam dabei zu sich.  
„War das dein sadistischer Vater?“ Ben konnte kaum sprechen vor Hass.  
„Ja, aber …“  
„Ich mache ihn kalt. Jetzt! Sofort!“ Er wollte aufstehen, doch Hux packte seinen Arm. Seine Hand war ganz heiß und als er ihn genauer anschaute, sah er den fiebrigen Glanz in den schönen grünen Augen.  
„Nein, Ben …“  
„Weil …?“ Es war nur ein heiseres Flüstern, was ihm noch gelang.  
„Weil … es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ist! Und er … hat mir das Lichtschwert gestohlen.“ Ben konnte kaum noch ruhig sitzen und musste ein wütendes Brüllen von sich geben.  
„Geht es dir jetzt besser? Wenn ja, hole mir Medikamente aus der Krankenstation und irgendwas … zum Säubern und verbinden …“ Armitages Stimme wurde schwächer und er schloss wieder seine Augen. Wortlos ging Ben und besorgte ihm alles, was er brauchte. Dabei war sein Verstand heiß und glühte. Wäre ihm Brendol Hux über den Weg gelaufen, hätte er für nichts garantieren können.

Als er zurück kam, war Hux wieder in eine oberflächliche Bewusstlosigkeit abgeglitten. Er riss ihn raus, indem er ihm leicht die flache Hand ins Gesicht schlug. Gehorsam schluckte der Rothaarige das Antibiotax und versuchte nicht zu stöhnen, als Ben ihm seine Verletzungen säuberte und desinfizierte.  
„Wie hat der Bastard das herausgefunden?“, wollte Ben wissen.  
„Ich weiß … es nicht. Ich war so vorsichtig und … vielleicht hat er bei den Mandalorians Spione.“  
„Weiß er vom Beskar und meinem Helm?“  
„Hat sich nicht so angehört. Aber sicher können wir uns nicht sein.“  
„Wo bewahrt er das Lichtschwert auf? In seinem Safe?“ Armitage stöhnte, als Ben ihn zwang sich hinzusetzen, um ihm seine Brust verbinden zu können. Als das getan war, legte Armitage erschöpft seinen Kopf an Bens Schulter. Unwillkürlich legten sich Bens Arme um ihn und seine Hände strichen beruhigend über seinen Rücken und seine Haare.  
„Nein. Ich denke, langfristig schafft er das Schwert in sein Haus und fügt es seiner Sammlung zu“, flüsterte Hux, als er sich wieder in der Lage sah zu sprechen. Noch lange hielt Ben ihn so vertraulich fest und dachte darüber nach, warum es ihn nicht abstieß. Es fühlte sich irgendwie natürlich und folgerichtig an.  
„Wir holen es uns zurück und ich zerteile ihn damit in zwei Hälften bevor wir Arkanis in seinem Schiff mit seiner Flotte verlassen!“ Armitage gab ein Geräusch von sich, was nach einem amüsierten Schnauben klang. Vorsichtig ließ ihn Ben nach hinten auf sein Bett sinken.  
„Danke …“, sagte Hux rau und sah ihn aus glasigen Augen an.  
„Du solltest jetzt schlafen. Ich bleibe hier, wenn was ist.“

Stundenlang las sich Ben quer durch Hux‘ digitalen Archive und landete immer wieder bei zwei Dingen. Bei einem Ort. Jakku. Und bei einer Sekte. Den Rittern von Ren, welche eine Art machtsensitive Sekte, deren Gründer ein gewisser Ren war. Der Orden der Ritter von Ren war nur als Fußnote verzeichnet, so neu waren sie. Irgendwas daran faszinierte Ben und ließ ihn träumen. Diese Träume waren finster, brutal und endgültig. Sein Tod war das Ende.  
Jakku war eine andere Sache. Eigentlich nur ein Wüstenplant im Inneren Rand der Galaxis, übersät mit Wracks von Sternenzerstörern. Im Grunde gab es dort nichts von Interesse und doch schien es ihn dahin zu ziehen. Weshalb, verstand Ben nicht. Aber es war ein süßer Sog, der ganz anders als seine finsteren Träume von Macht waren. Beinah lieblich. Beinah so, wie wenn er Armitage küsste.  
Seltsam.

Am nächsten Tag war Hux so fiebrig, dass ihn Ben auf die Krankenstation bringen wollte.  
„Nein, wenn mein Vater das rausbekommt, exekutiert er uns auf der Stelle!“ Das war Hux‘ einziger Satz, der er herausbrachte. Ben war hilflos. Er erhöhte die Dosis des Antibiotax, zwang ihn ein ganzes Glas Wasser zu trinken und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was Leia getan hatte, wenn er mal krank gewesen war. Leider war er nicht oft krank gewesen. So fiel ihm nichts Besseres ein, als kalte, nasse Tücher auf Armitages Stirn und um seine Knöchel herum zu legen.  
Seine Hilflosigkeit machte ihn nur noch aggressiver und so musste er am Abend einfach weg. Zielstrebig lief er in den Kellerraum, in der Hoffnung Commander Hux dort anzutreffen. Vermutlich hätte er ihn mit bloßen Händen totgeschlagen. Niemand war da und so verwüstete er nur den Raum. Aus dem Bock machte er ein zerfetztes Etwas und weil es bis auf einen Tisch und einem Stuhl sonst nichts mehr gab, was er zerstören konnte, schlug er mit seinen Fäusten auf die Wand ein, bis seine Knöchel bluteten. Als seine Anspannung nachließ, fiel er auf die Knie und fragte sich, warum ihn das eigentlich so berührte? Armitage Hux war ein Spinner, der seelisch verkrüppelt war (auch wenn er daran keine Schuld hatte) und in größenwahnsinnigen Machtfantasien schwelgte. Ben wusste nicht mal, ob er ihn mochte oder ob er sich nur situativ von ihm angezogen fühlte. Vielleicht lag es einfach nur daran, dass Hux ein Spiegel für ihn war. In Armitage sah er seine eigene Hilflosigkeit, so wie jetzt.  
Sie beide waren Narren, in den Fängen viel mächtigerer Personen. Sie waren beide nur Marionetten und wollten doch so viel mehr sein. Ben legte beide Hände vors Gesicht und weinte seit langer Zeit viele, heiße Tränen. Ein wenig aus Selbstmitleid, viel aus dem Gefühl einer Machtlosigkeit heraus, aber auch, weil er Armitage nicht wirklich helfen konnte und durfte.  
Er wusste aber auch, dass es nichts ändern würde, würde er Commander Hux töten. Der Schaden war angerichtet und war irreparabel. Armitage müsste damit leben und lernen damit umzugehen. Und vielleicht war er derjenige, der ihm doch helfen könnte, dieses Trauma zu überwinden. Würde er das schaffen, würde das bedeuten, dass auch er weiterkam. Irgendwann würde er wissen, was und wer er war. Er würde wissen, wo Ben hingehört. Er würde wissen, ob es eine dunkle oder eine helle Welt war und auch, ob er da allein war.  
Als er sich mit diesen Gedanken beruhigt hatte, ging er zurück zu Hux. Es ging ihm schon ein wenig besser.

Am nächsten Tag, als sich Ben wieder vor der Waffenschmiede herum trieb, kam Kero’a auf ihn zu.  
„Komm mit, Junge!“  
„Ist der Helm schon fertig?“ Bens Puls erhöhte sich schlagartig.  
„Nein, so schnell geht das nicht. Ich habe nur nach den Maßen eine Rohform angefertigt und ausgegossen. Nicht mit dem Beskar, keine Angst. Ich will nur sehen, ob der Helm passt.“  
Nur wenige Augenblicke später gab er Ben den Helm in die Hand. Es war aus billigstem Eisen und ziemlich schwer, sah aber so aus, wie er ihn gezeichnet hatte.“  
„Ich muss mir noch was für die Mechanik des Stimmverzerrers einfallen lassen, weil ich den nicht ausgießen kann. Aber das geht schon … setz ihn auf!“  
Ben setzte den Helm auf. Im ersten Moment verlor er die Orientierung. Sein Herz raste, ihm war schwindlig und er öffnete fast panisch seine Augen. An der Stelle seiner Augen war noch nichts, weil da biologisch modifiziertes, einfahrbares Umbara-Glas eingesetzt wurde. Später. Er verriegelte die Maske vor seinem Mund und bekam kaum Luft vor Ergriffenheit. Oder vor Schreck, er war sich selbst nicht sicher.  
Es war, als wäre er ein anderer Mensch. Etwas anderes. Nicht mehr Ben Solo. Nicht Ben Chan. Jemand.  
Jemand Dunkles. Jemand, der dem Zorn immer nachgab. Jemand, der zerstören wollte und es auch konnte. Ben bekam eine Erektion bei diesen allmächtigen Gedanken und nahm den Helm schnell ab.  
„Passt er?“  
„Perfekt!“  
„Sehr gut. Dann nehme ich die Details in Angriff. Das Beskar wird noch geglättet und ich muss warten, bis es ganz dünn ist Es dauert also noch ein Weilchen, Junge.“  
„Das geht in Ordnung“, flüsterte Ben entzückt und konnte seine Augen nicht mehr von der Maske nehmen.  
„Darf ich … fragen, wozu du dieses Ding willst? Ist das so eine Schwanzverlängerung? Eine kindische Spielerei?“ Ben war sprachlos und sah ihn wohl auch ziemlich verstört an. Plötzlich lachte der Riese und schlug Ben freundlich auf die Schulter.  
„Keine Sorge, ich verurteile dich nicht, Bursche, weil ich denke, du bist ein guter Kerl.“  
„Wa … warum denken sie das?“, fragte er tonlos.  
„Na ja, schon allein, dass du dich mit Hux‘ Bastardsohn zusammentust, sagt einiges über dich aus. Armitage Hux ist nicht beliebt, wie übrigens sein Dreckskerl von Vater auch nicht. Und ich will nicht sagen, dass das unverdient ist. Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm. Du weißt, was ich meine. Aber Hux junior wird vielleicht nie so ein Monster wie sein Vater, weil du auf ihn achtest. Tust du das?“  
„Inwiefern soll ich auf ihn achten? Er ist mein Captain. Ich kann ihm nichts befehlen.“  
„Vielleicht nicht heute oder morgen. Aber vielleicht eines Tages. Dann erinnere dich daran, dass du mal in ihm etwas gesehen hast, was dein Herz angesprochen hat, ja? Armitage Hux kann nichts für seinen Vater und auch nichts für das, was ihm angetan wurde. Niemand trägt an so etwas schuld.“  
Ben nickte vorsichtshalber mal und dachte an seinen eigenen Vater und dass diese Worte auch so von ihm stammen könnten.  
„Hux ist ein Idiot“, knurrte er dunkel und wieder überraschte ihn Kero’a, weil er leise lachte.  
„Wohl wahr. Er hat das Gemüt eines Weibes. Jetzt verschwinde, ich muss weiterarbeiten.“

Mal ausnahmsweise positiv gestimmt, ging Ben weg. Sein Helm wäre bald fertig. Es war für ihn ein Ziel, was nur ein weiterer Schritt auf seinem Weg war. Der Weg, der ihn bis zum Äußeren Rand geführt hatte, darüber hinaus und wer wusste schon, wo er ihn noch hinführen würde.


	10. Chapter 10

Langsam ging es wieder besser. Sein Fieber war weg, aber er fühlte sich noch elend schwach. Eben hatte ihm Ben geholfen zu duschen und nun kümmerte sich der Junge um seine Wunden.

„Sieht schon besser aus“, sagte er dunkel und wirkte konzentriert. Armitage hatte keine Ahnung, was er ohne Ben machen würde. Der Junge war nicht unbedingt aufdringlich in seiner Sorge. Er tat alles eher aus einem Pflichtbewusstsein heraus; still, ohne rechte Begeisterung und um die reine Notwendigkeit wissend. Das schmälerte aber nicht seine Güte und den Willen ihm zu helfen. Ben war bei ihm geblieben, Stunde um Stunde, auch nachts. Manchmal ging er laufen oder tobte sich irgendwo aus, wie Armitage in seinem Delirium mitbekam. Aber er kam immer wieder, nötigte ihn dazu zu essen und zu trinken. Eben hatte er ihm erzählt, dass Kero’a ihn vor drei Tagen gebeten hatte den Prototyp des Helms anzuprobieren. Dabei funkelten Bens Augen wie verrückt. In jenen Momenten schien eine dunkle Bedrohung von ihm auszugehen, die sein Geschlecht hart machte, trotz seiner Schwäche. Ben schien es zuerst nicht zu merken. Er ließ sich über die Details des Helms aus und schwelgte in fernen Sehnsüchten, zu denen er vermutlich niemals Zutritt haben würde, weil er dafür wissen müsste, wer Ben wirklich war.

Inzwischen wollte er das gar nicht mehr erfahren. Alles, was er sah, war ein Rohdiamant der ersten Güte. Er hatte angefangen ihn zu schleifen, doch etwas sagte ihm, dass seine Macht und seine Fähigkeiten Ben zu formen, nicht ausreichen würden. Ben war wie ein wildes, überaus mächtiges Tier, was noch wie verrückt in seinem Käfig von links nach rechts rannte, um trotzdem nur Gitterstäbe zu sehen. Irgendwann würde er es schaffen auszubrechen und dann musste er an Bens Seite sein. Weil er ihn sonst verlieren würde. Und das durfte nicht passieren, weil er den Jungen liebte. Es war keine weibische Verliebtheit, wie ihm sein Vater vorwarf. Im Gegenteil, es fühlte sich existenziell an, an Bens Seite zu sein. Ihre seelische Nähe überwog bei Weitem die körperliche Komponente. Dass die allerdings nicht unwichtig war, merkte Armitage nun, als Ben, der neben ihm auf dem Bett saß und gerade fertig geworden war seine Wunden abzudecken, unerwartet seine flache Hand auf seine Erektion legte. Dabei schmunzelte er hintergründig und meinte:

„Es ist mein Helm. Denk nicht mal darüber nach, ihn dir zu nehmen. Kero’a hat ihn mir angepasst.“

„Daran habe ich nie gedacht, Ben. Heißt das … du wirst hart, wenn du den Helm aufhast?“

Fassungslos blinzelte Ben, dann lachte er leise, hörte aber sofort wieder auf, weil er unsicher war, ob er ihn richtig verstanden hatte.

„War das … ein schlechter Scherz, Hux?“

Er gab ihm keine Antwort, weil es amüsant war sein verwirrtes Mienenspiel zu beobachten. Mal wieder sah er dabei, wie jung Ben wirklich war. Aber er unterschätzte ihn auch immer wieder. Anstatt sich nun zurückzuziehen, ging er zum Angriff über. Der Formen annahm, die ihn beben ließen. Zuerst strich Ben mit seiner Hand über seine Erektion, noch über der Decke.

„Ben, nicht …“, sagte er atemlos, als Ben mit einem Grinsen die Decke wegriss und sich sofort auf seine Beine setze.

„Weißt du … du hast recht, Hux. Es war ziemlich … erregend den Helm zu tragen. Ich kam mir vor wie Darth Vader.“

Es sollte vergnügt klingen, aber sein gut geschultes Gespür für Zwischentöne vernahm den Ernst in Bens Worte. Vermutlich war Ben wirklich derart von Darth Vader besessen, dass es schon krankhaft war. Wie sonst war zu erklären, dass er mit ihm diesen Eroberungsträumen nachhing?

Ben beugte sich nach vorn und drückte sein Gesicht gegen seinen harten Schwanz. Er zuckte zusammen, stöhnte unterdrückt und versuchte seinen Kopf wegzudrücken. Dabei griff Ben nach seinen Händen und hielt sie so fest, dass er sie nicht losbekam, wenn er es nicht auf einen Kampf anlegen wollte.

„Versuche dich zu entspannen, Armitage!“, murmelte Ben dunkel und begann seine Erektion unter dem Stoff seiner Shorts zu küssen. Es war allein die unbedeutende Tatsache, dass Ben seinen Vornamen benutzte, der dazu führte, dass er sich ein wenig entspannte. So lange kannte er den Jungen nun schon. Ben war aufbrausend, impulsiv, aggressiv und introvertiert. Man wusste nie, was in ihm vorging und was er dachte. Darüber hinaus war er aber auch feinfühlig, gütig und er hatte gelernt ihm zu vertrauen.

Nach einer Weile ließ Ben seine Hände los und küsste vorsichtig seinen Bauch. Der eine Gertenschlag war schon fast verheilt. Die Berührung durch Bens Lippen ließ ihn trotzdem zusammenzucken. Es war ein bittersüßer Schmerz, der durch ihn hindurch raste wie Stromschläge.

Langsam zog ihm der Junge nun die Shorts nach unten. Sekunden, in denen er hart um Kontrolle ringen musste. Am liebsten hätte er geschrien, wäre aufgesprungen und geflohen. Aber Ben hatte seine Beine fest zwischen seinen. Gegen seine Macht kam er niemals an und so war er gezwungen liegen zu bleiben und seine Liebkosung zu ertragen. Sein Atem ging schnell und ihm war ein wenig schwindlig. Die langsam verheilenden Verletzungen auf seiner Brust spannten schmerzhaft und seine Hände verkrallten sich in das Laken, als Ben ohne Scheu seine Männlichkeit in den Mund nahm.

Ein hemmungsloses Stöhnen entwich ihm, als Ben ihn intensiver berührte. Er hatte seinen Schwanz in der Hand, saugte an seiner Eichel und ließ seine Zunge aufreizend darüber kreisen.

Wie benommen sah er ihm zu und war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob er gerade einen Fiebertraum hatte.

„Ben …“, sagte er nur, wie um zu erfahren, ob er träumte.

Ben blickte tatsächlich kurz hoch und raunte ihm belegt zu:

„Alles ist gut … ich bin es nur.“

Viel zu schnell steigerte sich anschließend seine Erregung. Um Luft ringend, sah er fassungslos zu, was Ben tat. Armitage wusste, dass er das genießen sollte und doch fühlte er sich, als würde er nur dabei stehen. Ihm war nicht klar, was er fühlte und ob er das war, der diese Lust erlebte. Sein Körper zitterte leicht vor lustvoller Anspannung und in der Erwartung eines süßen Endes oder des üblichen Schmerzes. Er konnte sich gerade nicht entscheiden. Sein Verstand jedoch, war kühl und abschätzend. Er fragte sich ständig, ob es dieselbe Art Lust war, die sein Vater empfand, wenn er ihm wehtat und vergewaltigte. Ben war erbarmungslos und brachte ihn zu einem Höhepunkt, bei dem er sich auf die Zunge biss, weil er verzweifelt versuchte nicht laut zu stöhnen. Sein Samen verteilte sich auf seinem Bauch und Ben sah ihn aus glänzenden Augen aufmerksam an.

„Bist du in Ordnung?“, fragte er nach einer Weile sanft. Armitage konnte nur nicken. Sein Verstand und sein Körper hatten sich noch nicht wieder zusammengefügt. Ben säuberte seinen Bauch, zog ihm sogar wieder seine Hose hoch und deckte ihn am Ende wieder zu.

„Sieh, du bist nicht gestorben …“, sagte er trocken und gab ihm einen spontanen Kuss auf seinen Mund. Dann ließ er ihn allein, ohne zu sagen, wohin er ging und was er tat. Noch lange lag er einfach so da und dachte über Ben und sich selbst nach, bis er einschlief.

Ben war erleichtert, als Hux endlich wieder angezogen in seinem Büro wartete. Inzwischen war er wieder in seinen Raum gezogen, in dem er wenigstens atmen konnte, auch wenn es nicht mal ein Fenster gab. Captain Hux trug wieder seine Uniform, wirkte zwar immer noch geschwächt und blass, doch sein Blick hatte schon wieder die Herablassung, die er von ihm kannte. Es war durchaus eine diffuse Erleichterung, die er beim Anblick von Captain Hux verspürte.

„Komm rein, Ben. Ich will dir danken und …“

„Können wir das lassen? Mich interessiert eher, wie bekommst du das Schwert zurück?“, unterbrach er Hux in seiner förmlichen Ansprache, die total unnötig war, so vertraut sie miteinander waren.

„Wir werden es zurückbekommen. Schon bald, vielleicht. In Kürze wird es das jährliche Akademietreffen im Haus meines Vaters geben. Er will mich dabei haben, weil er mich dann vor allen anderen Kommandern demütigen kann und das lässt er sich nie entgehen. Du kommst mit, um das Schwert zu holen, wenn das Fest in vollem Gang ist. Es gibt allerdings mehrere, nicht unerhebliche Probleme. Mein Vater wird wissen, dass ich und du dafür verantwortlich sind und ich habe keine Ahnung, was er mit uns anstellen wird. Nett wird es sicherlich nicht sein. Die zweite Sache ist, wir könnten fliehen, nur leider habe ich keinen Sternenzerstörer, sondern nur ein Shuttle mit geringer Reichweite, die gerade mal bis zur Nachbarwelt reicht. Fliehen wir, haben wir nichts. Ich denke, du würdest vorher auch gern deinen Helm haben, wie weit ist Kero’a?“

„Er sagte etwas von ein paar Tagen noch.“

„Gut. Das Fest ist erst in zwei Wochen. Eine andere Frage ist, willst du hier bleiben und die Ausbildung machen, die mein Vater dir anbieten wird? Es wäre ein nicht zu verachtendes Kampftraining, ein Training im Schwertkampf und vermutlich die Pilotenausbildung? Nein, antworte mir jetzt noch nicht, Ben. Lass mich das Bild weiter ausmalen. Du könntest das Lichtschwert stehlen und ich sorge dafür, dass du dich bei den Mandalorian verstecken kannst.“

„Und was tut dein Vater in der Zwischenzeit mit dir?“, merkte Ben finster an. Hux wurde bleich und schluckte angestrengt.

„Ich … hätte noch eine andere, riskante Idee. Willst du sie hören?“ Ben nickte nur.

„Ich könnte Kero’a bitten uns ein Replikat des Chromgriffs anzufertigen, welches wir austauschen. Falls mein Vater aber auf die Idee kommt, das Lichtschwert zu aktivieren, fällt der Betrug natürlich auf.“

„Lass mich kurz zusammenfassen, Hux. Wir haben nichts. Keine Flotte, kein Schiff, keine Armee, keine Söldner, keine Männer. Ich bin kein Pilot, kann sowieso nicht mit dem Lichtschwert kämpfen, selbst, wenn ich es habe und alles, was mir bleibt, ist ein Helm und deine dubiosen Pläne eines Tages den Rest der Welten zu unterwerfen und über sie zu herrschen?“

„Ich sagte schon, es dauert noch Jahre!“, fauchte Hux aufgebracht.

„Das habe ich gehört und ich will dir nicht unterstellen, dass du dich nicht bemühst. Aber es gäbe einen beschissen einfachen Weg. Lass mich den Dreckskerl umbringen und du hast, was er hatte. Macht, eine Flotte, Männer, die Mittel und sogar das Schwert! Alles!“

Armitage Hux kam näher. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war sehr gefasst und Ben, in dem die Wut brodelt, weil alles so unendlich langsam ging, rang um Disziplin, um ihn nicht einfach seine Faust ins Gesicht zu donnern.

„Der Zeitpunkt, Ben, ist essentiell. Ich weiß, du willst das nicht hören, aber du bist zu jung, zu unfertig, zu ungeduldig und dir fehlt es leider immer noch an Disziplin. Und jetzt hör mir gut zu …“ Hux‘ Stimme war kalt und hart geworden:

„Du wirst meinen Vater nicht töten. Ich werde das sein. Ich allein! Hast du mich verstanden?!“ Sie standen sich dicht gegenüber und starrten sich kämpferisch in die Augen. Ben knurrte dunkel, ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und verließ dann mit großen Schritten Hux‘ Büro, ehe er die Fassung verlor.

Ben verstand Hux und doch fühlte er sich ungerecht behandelt. So steigerte er sich in den Rest seiner Ausbildung hinein, welche im Grunde nur noch aus Abschlussprüfungen bestand, die er mit Leichtigkeit absolvierte. Hux ließ ihn in Ruhe, zitierte ihn nicht in sein Büro, um ihn mit banalen Aufgaben zu brüskieren und Ben hielt ihm das wirklich zugute, weil es wirklich hätte sein können, dass er anderenfalls Dummheiten beging.

Er wusste nicht, ob Hux ein Replikat des Griffs in Auftrag gegeben hatte oder was nun mit ihren Plänen war. Trafen sie sich im Rahmen ihres Kadetten-Captain-Verhältnisses, schien Hux ihn zu übersehen. Ben war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm Armitages Ignoranz egal war, oder ihn kränkte. Seltsam war auch, dass sich Brendol Hux nicht blicken ließ. Man sah ihn nie, obwohl er sonst oft über das Geländer stolzierte wie ein aufgeblasener Gockel. Ärgerlich war, dass Ben begann Armitage zu vermissen. Ihre Gespräche, ihre Vertrautheit, ihre Träumereien und ja, auch seine körperliche Nähe. Ben rannte wieder oft, lang und manchmal bis zur Erschöpfung. Irgendwas lag in der Luft und Ben dachte wirklich darüber nach Arkanis einfach wieder zu verlassen, so wie er bekommen war. Unbemerkt. Er könnte versuchen nach Jakku zu gelangen.

Sein Gemüt verdüsterte sich zunehmend und hätte ihn nicht Kero’a eines Tages angesprochen, hätte sich Ben immer weiter in diesen schwarzen Sog einsaugen lassen.

„Deine Maske ist fertig“, sagte Kero’a und bedeutete ihm zu folgen.

Captain Hux war nicht zu zugegen, als er die Waffenschmiede betrat. Kero’a überreichte ihm den Helm. Er war um einiges leichter als der Prototyp, war in schwarz lackiert und ließ sein Herz hüpfen, allein indem er ihn endlich in seinen Händen hielt. Ungeduldig setzte er ihn auf und schnappte überwältigt nach Luft. War das erste Anprobieren nur ein Vorgeschmack auf den Zustand, erlebte er nun, wie Ben Solo wie durch schwarze Magie verschwand. Durch das unzerstörbare Umbara-Glas sah er alles sehr deutlich, während man ihm auf der anderen Seite nicht in die Augen sehen konnte. Es ließ sich sogar einfahren.

„Sprich mit mir, Junge. Ich will wissen, ob der Verzerrer funktioniert!“

„Das ist … fantastisch“, sagte Ben mit deutlichem Vibrieren in der Stimme.

„Sieht so aus. Es sei denn, du hast einen Blaster zwischen deinen Beinen versteckt!“, sagte Kero’a trocken. Ja, verdammt. Er hatte eine Erektion und es war ihm egal. Endlich fühlte er sich getrennt von seiner inneren Qual. Endlich konnte er jemand anderes sein. Endlich war er frei zu tun, was er wollte, ohne, dass er Erwartungen enttäuschte. Endlich war er nicht mehr Ben, der alle Erwartungen immer nur enttäuschte.

„Ist noch irgendwo Platz? Drückt es? Du musst es mir jetzt sagen. Nimmst du ihn erst mal mit, will ich ihn nie wieder sehen, verstanden?“ Kero’a klang plötzlich finster, als wüsste er, welche dunkle Erregung Ben überspülte. Deshalb drückte Ben gehorsam am Helm herum, aber er war passend.

„Nein, der Helm ist absolut perfekt! Ausgezeichnete Arbeit. Vielen Dank!“, sagte er mit der verzerrten Stimme.

„Das freut mich. Dann verschwinde hier, ehe Commander Hux dich sieht.“ Ben nahm den Helm ab, fühlte sich sogleich nackt und verletzlich und nickte Kero’a dankbar zu.

„Pass auf dich auf, Junge!“, rief er ihm noch nach. Ben lächelte nur vor sich hin, in Gedanken ganz woanders. Er versteckte den Helm unter seiner Jacke und brachte ihn in sein Zimmer. Dabei stellte er beschämt fest, dass er wirklich aufgeregt wie ein kleiner Junge war. Wenn er jetzt noch das Lichtschwert hätte, könnte er Arkanis verlassen, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass er damit nur Gegenstände hortete, die etwas aus ihm machten, was er nicht war. Er war immer noch unzulänglich, nur ein Junge, der kräftig war, schnell laufen konnte und ansonsten nichts konnte, außer wütend zu werden.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, setzte er die Maske wieder auf. Ben schloss die Augen und ließ sich durch eine Dunkelheit treiben, die ihn zunehmend erregte. Er würde allen zeigen, wer er war. Nicht der unfähige Sohn der berühmten Leia Organa, nicht der freundliche, nette Sohn des beliebten Han Solo und nicht der talentlose und suspekte Neffe der Jedi-Legende Luke Skywalkers. Sie würden schon sehen, wer er war.

Ohne, dass es ihm bewusst geworden war, hatte er seine Hand in seine Hose geschoben. Sein Schwanz war unerträglich hart und zuckte verlangend in seinen Händen. Er rieb ihn, ebenso gnadenlos, wie er Hux behandelte. Sein Keuchen hörte sich durch den Stimmverzerrer beängstigend an. Diese Furcht vor sich selbst, erregte ihn nur noch mehr. Sein verzerrtes Stöhnen hörte sich an wie von einem wilden Tier und als heißer Samen über seine Hand lief, bekam er unter der Maske kaum noch Luft. Panisch öffnete er den Verschluss und riss sich den Helm vom Kopf.

Zitternd fiel er auf sein Bett und brauchte eine Weile, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Er war ein Versager. In den Augen seines Vaters versagte er sowieso, egal, was er tat. Nun hatte er jedoch auch in Bens Augen versagt und auch in seinen eigenen. Ben hatte recht, sie hatten nichts. Immerhin hatte Ben seine Maske, auch wenn es längst nicht alles war, was sie sich erträumt hatten. Armitage fühlte sich mies, wie schon lange nicht mehr. In seinen Händen hatte er einen wunderbaren Jungen mit einem unermesslichen Potenzial gehalten und hatte ihn wieder verloren, weil er zögerlich war und Angst hatte. Es war nicht allein die Angst vor seinem Vater, sondern auch die Angst vor der eigenen Größe. Am meisten war Armitage von sich selbst enttäuscht. In jeder Sekunde seines Tages vermisste er Ben, auch wenn er ihn ab und zu sah. Nur, indem er ihn übersah, war es ertragbar. Es waren nicht nur ihre süßen Träume, die er verloren hatte, sondern auch die Weichherzigkeit und Güte des Jungen, der gleichzeitig grausam und eiskalt sein konnte. Ben war ihm ein Rätsel, welches er wirklich gern gelöst hätte. Sein Vater ließ ihn noch immer in Ruhe, was meist kein gutes Zeichen war. Andererseits stand diese Feier kurz bevor und er wollte ihn wohl ‚gesund und munter‘ dabei haben.

Schlafen konnte er hingegen kaum. Zu sehr hatte er sich an Bens schweigsame Gegenwart gewöhnt, an seinen Geruch, an seine immer warmen Hände, die ihn so nüchtern berührten, an seine dunkle, ruhige Stimme und an seine tiefen Augen. Und wieder wälzte er sich hin und her und wieder zurück. Tränen kamen, Zweifel gingen, Mut kam und blieb. So lange, bis er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, wie es wäre jetzt zu Ben zu gehen.

Entschlossen stand er auf, zog sich ein Shirt und eine Hose an und ging zu Bens Zimmer.

Leise öffnete er die Tür und war erstaunt, dass ihn Ben nicht gleich dahinter erwartete und bedrohte. Durch den kurzen Lichteinfall, sah er Ben. Er lag im Bett, auf dem Rücken und hatte einen Arm quer über seine Augen liegen und schlief. Seine Brust war nackt und bevor Armitage die Tür leise wieder schloss, sah er noch, dass Bens heißersehnter Helm direkt neben ihm im Bett lag. Seine linke Hand lag besitzergreifend darauf. Er schmunzelte über diese kindliche Geste, lehnte sich leise an die Tür und lauschte Bens Atem. Dabei dachte er ununterbrochen darüber nach, ob er das hier wollte und ertragen konnte. Andererseits konnte er keine Sekunde länger ohne Ben sein. Er liebte ihn, mit all den degenerierten und halb zerstörten Gefühlen, die er zur Verfügung hatte. Durch diesen Jungen hatte er gelernt, dass er vertrauen konnte. Ben hatte ihn in gewisser Weise geheilt und ihm seine Würde zurückgegeben.

Irgendwas weckte ihn. Sofort machte er das Licht an und sah Hux an der Tür stehen. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Ben alarmiert. Anstatt ihm eine Antwort zu geben, löste sich Hux aus seiner Starre und zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf. Seine Wunden sahen viel besser aus und Ben beruhigte dieser Anblick paradoxerweise. Als Armitage vor seinem Bett stehen blieb und sich mit sichtbar zitternden Händen die Hose aufknöpfte, begriff Ben, was Hux vorhatte.

„Bist … du sicher?“, fragte er sanft und zog ihn zu sich ins Bett, als der Andere nickte. Er war sofort erregt von Armitages hellem, schlankem Körper. Auch da bekam er keine Antwort, nur einen Kuss. Mit einer Hand löschte er noch das Licht und dann küsste er Armitage zurück. Innerhalb weniger Momente fühlte sich Ben wie in einem Rausch, woran auch die undurchdringliche Finsternis im Raum verantwortlich war. Der Rothaarige roch gut und seine Haut schmeckte leicht salzig. Reizvoller aber waren sein latentes Zittern und sein Keuchen, als Ben ihn küsste. Hux hatte endlich den Mut gefunden, sich seinen tiefen Ängsten zu stellen und das imponierte Ben wider Willen. Ja, es erregte ihn ungemein, weil es ihm suggerierte, dass sie es vielleicht doch schaffen könnten. Gemeinsam.

Schnell zog er seine Hose aus und drängte sein erigiertes Glied gegen den anderen Körper. Gern würde er Armitage nun versprechen, ihm nicht weh zu tun, doch das wäre utopisch. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er das tun würde und Hux wusste, wie es lief. Sonst wäre er nicht hier.

„Ich will dich, Ben …“, war alles, was Armitage ständig flüsterte. Zwischen den hungrigen Küssen war kein Platz für mehr. Schon gar nicht für eine Antwort von Ben selbst. Er bekam ja kaum noch Luft, als Hux seine Hände in seine Haare schob. Ben war wie von Sinnen, aber auf eine andere Art, wie im Auge seiner Wut. Das hier, fühlte sich wie ein lustvoller Schwindel an, der ihm in einem anderen Kontext vielleicht Beklemmungen bescheren würde. Er trug Hux nichts nach, weil er, außerhalb seiner Überreaktion längst verstanden hatte, dass sein Freund kaum eine Wahl hatte. Jetzt war er wieder hier und es fühlte sich wundervoll an. Aber er spürte nach wie vor Armitages hintergründiges Zittern, was gut war, denn so verlor er nicht vor Lust den Verstand, als er irgendwann und mithilfe seines Speichels so vorsichtig er es vermochte, in ihn eindrang.

Armitage stöhnte und es klang nicht allein nach Lust, sondern ein wenig nach Schmerz und nach Angst.

„Ich bin es … Ben …“, war der einzige Satz, den er sagte, seit er den Anderen ins Bett gezogen hatte.

Dann keuchte er nur noch. Armitage, der vor ihm kniete, lehnte sich jetzt vertrauensvoll gegen seine Brust, während er sich langsam in ihm bewegte. Eine Hand hatte Ben um seinen Bauch, die andere liebevoll um seiner Kehle. Armitage atmete besorgniserregend schnell, aber sein prüfender Griff zu seinem Schwanz, zeigte Ben, dass auch sein Freund Lust empfand. Ben konnte richtig fühlen, wie sich Hux langsam in seiner Umarmung entspannte. Das war gut, weil ihm das seine eigene Aggression nahm. Als Hux ein einziges Mal gelöst und tief stöhnte, drückte er ihn an der Schulter leicht nach vorn. Ben legte sich auf ihn, begrub den hellen Körper unter sich und verspürte eine grenzenlose Macht, die ihn taumeln ließ.

Er konnte es auch nicht länger aufhalten. Die Erregung war zu groß und zu verführerisch. Armitage keuchte leise, als er mit einer trägen Bewegung in ihm kam. Ben hörte sich stöhnen und hatte jäh eine unbegreifliche Angst vor sich selbst. Um die zu verscheuchen, drehte er Hux um, nahm dessen Erektion in den Mund er erlöste ihn von seiner Qual. Es ging schnell. Sein Freund gab am Ende ein Geräusch von sich, was sich wie der Beginn von Tränen anhörte. Und so war es auch. Als Ben sich neben ihn legte und ihn in seine Arme zog, begann Armitage zu weinen. Irgendwie hatte er das erwartet. All die Jahre Folter forderten einen Tribut. Ben konnte nichts anderes machen, als für ihn da zu sein. Er hielt ihn fest, strich über seine Haare und merkte, wie sich Hux’s Zittern in ihm fortsetzte. Er selbst fühlte sich paradoxerweise ganz ruhig. Sein innerer Kampf war in der Tat mal kurz verstummt und es fühlte sich eigenartig an. Als fehlte etwas, was ihn zu dem machte, der er war.

Hux weinte lang und Ben schlief währenddessen ein. Er hätte ihm sowieso nichts sagen können, was ihn tröstete. Als er wach wurde, war Hux noch da. Er hatte Licht angemacht und betrachtete interessiert den Helm. Seine Tränen waren getrocknet und etwas in seinem Gesicht hatte sich verändert.

„Müssen wir schon aufstehen?“, murrte Ben ungehalten und zog sich die Decke hoch.

„Nein, noch lange nicht …“ Ben beobachtete Armitage wie er den Helm von allen Seiten betrachtete. In seinem Blick war eine Tiefe, die er bis dahin nicht entdecken konnte. Hoffnung.

„Hat es … dir gefallen?“, flüsterte Ben. Der Rothaarige hielt inne und schien zu überlegen.

„Ja, ich denke, du hast mich … irgendwie befreit … Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das je zurückgeben kann.“

„Sei nicht schwachsinnig, Hux!“, knurrte Ben, weil er besser mit dem nüchtern denkenden Hux umgehen konnte. Armitage grinste und Ben fand ihn hübsch und anziehend.

„Los, setz ihn auf!“, forderte er. Ben tat es. Er sah, wie Hux‘ Blick sich weitete. Darin war deutlich eine unspezifische Furcht, aber auch Bewunderung.

„Sag etwas, Ben.“

„Wie sehe ich aus?“

„Beeindruckend. Also, na ja, vielleicht solltest du an deinem restlichen Outfit noch arbeiten …“

„Das kommt noch, keine Sorge!“

„Der Stimmverzerrer ist großartig! Gruslig. Aber warte …“ Ben wollte den Helm wieder ausziehen, weil er das dringende Bedürfnis hatte Hux nochmal zu küssen. Diesmal langsamer und nicht so gierig.

„Was? Sag jetzt nicht, du willst, dass ich dich in der Maske ficke. Denn dann mache ich mir echt Sorgen um deinen Geisteszustand, Hux.“ Sein Freund schmunzelte.

„Nein, danke. Ich habe lang genug Angst gehabt. Aber du … brauchst einen anderen Namen. Das hier, ist nicht mehr Ben.“

„Gib mir einen!“

Armitage glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Er legte den Kopf schief, doch Ben wiederholte seine Forderung.

„Gib mir einen neuen Namen, Hux!“

Was er in den letzten Stunden erlebt hatte, hatte ihn verändert. Ben hatte ihn geliebt und das war so deutlich zu spüren, dass ein Stück seiner Mauer eingestürzt war. Ben war Ben, auch beim Sex. Aber das war es gerade, was ihn so beruhigt hatte. Er kannte Ben und Ben tat nichts anders, wie das, was er sonst tat. Seine Angst war so groß gewesen und nun war kaum noch etwas davon da. Ben hatte die schrecklichen Bilder und Empfindungen in seinem Kopf mit schönen Bildern ersetzt. Ben hatte ihn geliebt. Nicht gefickt, nicht vergewaltigt, nicht einfach Sex mit ihm gehabt. Es hatte ihn tief berührt und überwältigt, dass er seinen Überfluss an Emotionen nicht anders, als mit Tränen losbekommen hatte. Und auch da, blieb Ben, wie er ihn kannte. Nicht gerade redselig, dafür hielt er ihn in seinen kräftigen Armen und spendete ihm allein mit seiner Ruhe Trost.

Und jetzt wollte er von ihm einen neuen Namen. Das war eine Ehre, deren Bedeutung Ben vielleicht gar nicht verstand.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich der Richtige bin, dir einen neuen Namen zu geben“, merkte er leise an.

„Doch bist du. Also?“ Bens Atmen klang durch die Maske und bescherte ihm eine Gänsehaut.

Als er noch ganz klein war, hatte seine Mutter ihm, manchmal angeblich wahre Geschichten erzählt, wenn er geweint hatte. Und er hat viel geweint, aus Angst vor seinem Vater.

Eine der Geschichten drehte sich um einen gesetzlosen Eroberer namens Kylo, der sich aufmacht eine ferne Galaxis zu erobern und es auch schafft. Doch dann lernt er ein Mädchen kennen, in das er sich verliebt und beschließt am Ende ihre Welt nicht zu zerstören. Später erfuhr er von seiner Mutter, dass sie sich die Geschichte nur ausgedacht hatte (was ihn ein paar Tage am Boden zerstörte). Demzufolge hatte sich seine Mutter auch den Namen ausgedacht.

„Kylo“, sagte er leise. Ben schwieg und nickte dann langsam.

„Kylo. Gefällt mir.“ Er nahm den Helm ab, schüttelte seine schönen, dicken Haare zurück und grinste.

„Sag es nochmal!“, forderte er, kam näher und legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken. Gleichzeitig drückte er ihn nach hinten aufs Bett.

„Kylo Chan.“

„Nein, nur Kylo. Mein Nachname ist nicht echt.“ Ben küsste ihn zärtlich. Jetzt, im Licht, sah er in seinem Gesicht eine Sanftheit, die ihn überraschte. Hatte der Junge vielleicht auch Gefühle für ihn?

„Wir können es nochmal tun, Armitage. Wenn du danach nicht wieder in Tränen ausbrichst, hm?“ Armitage schloss die Augen und brummte nur zustimmend.

Ben liebte ihn ein zweites Mal. Es war viel entspannter und hinterließ ein so warmes Prickeln in ihm, dass er einschlief, als Ben das Licht wieder löschte und sich an ihn drückte.

Er hatte nicht geweint.


	11. Chapter 11

„Wir ziehen es durch und verschwinden hier!“, sagte Hux nur drei Tage später und zeigte ihm das Replikat des Lichtschwertgriffs, was Kero‘a für ihn angefertigt hatte. Ben nahm es und sah es sich an. Als er den Aktivatorknopf drückte, geschah nichts. Der Griff war einigermaßen originalgetreu, wobei man das nicht unbedingt sagen konnte, da jedes Lichtschwert ein Einzelstück war. Es hatte auch in etwa das Gewicht des echten Griffs und das war wichtig.

Inzwischen schlief Ben jede Nacht bei Armitage, weil sein Bett breiter und seine Räume einfach komfortabler waren. Es war ein Selbstverständnis, was sie nicht besprochen hatten. Noch immer bebte Hux‘ Körper unkontrolliert, wenn er ihn liebte, doch er brach nicht mehr in Tränen aus, was ein großer Fortschritt war. Ben mochte es in ihm zu sein, neben ihm einzuschlafen, war jedoch nicht so sein Fall. Aber auch er müsste Opfer bringen für das große Ziel.

„Das heißt?“

„Ich schleuse dich in das Herrenhaus ein, wo das Treffen der Kommandanten stattfinden wird. Es werden viele Leute da sein und deshalb wirst du nicht unbedingt auffallen, was sonst durchaus der Fall wäre. Während der Feierlichkeiten brichst du in das Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters ein und stiehlst das Schwert. Danach begibst du dich zu meinem Shuttle, wartest dort auf mich und dann reisen wir zur nächsten Welt, Gorno. Von dort aus können wir überall hin.“

„Das ist jetzt aber nur der optimale Verlauf, oder?“ Hux nickte betrübt.

„Leider ja. Es wird nicht einfach werden.“

Jetzt erklärte ihm Armitage den Plan ausführlicher. Das ganze Haus würde voll von Militär sein. Gut war, dass Brendol Hux zwar ganz sicher seine Sammlung vorführen würde, sie aber ansonsten unbeaufsichtigt lassen würde. Er würde das Zimmer nach der Besichtigung wieder sorgfältig abschließen. Ben würde die Tür mit Gewalt aufbrechen müssen und das Schwert so schnell es ging, stehlen müssen. Sein Fluchtweg war das Fenster. Würde man den Einbruch bemerken, würde sich Armitage selbst unauffällig zurückziehen, um ihm zum Hangar zu folgen.

„Wir werden aber zurückkommen, weil ich diesen Mistkerl töten muss und weil wir seine Armee brauchen. Doch zuvor, werden wir uns ein paar Söldner besorgen, die uns unterstützen. Sei froh, dass ich einen so guten Draht zu den Mandalorians habe, Ben.“ Ben schwieg, weil er bezweifelte, dass ein paar Söldner, selbst wenn es Mandalorians waren, einen Typ wie Brendol Hux vom Thron stürzen könnten. Hux hatte schließlich eine ganze Armee im Rücken. Allerdings sah Armitages Plan vor, dass er seinen Vater um jeden Preis töten würde und wenn das so war, dann war er der Erbe und alle würden ihm folgen. Es galt also nur den persönlichen Putsch durchzuziehen. Ben hatte längst kapiert, dass Hux‘ Plan zweitrangig war. Wichtiger war, dass er die Maske und das Schwert hatte und dass sie damit entkamen. Irgendwo und irgendwann würde er lernen mit dem Schwert zu kämpfen und er würde auch ein guter Pilot werden. Hux hatte ihn manchmal im Shuttle mitgenommen und er hatte inzwischen einigermaßen gelernt damit umzugehen. Ein guter Pilot war er deswegen noch lange nicht.

„Es gibt allerdings immer noch die Option, dass wir beide hier bleiben, du für meinen Vater arbeitest und die Ausbildung bekommst, die du dir wünschst“, merkte Armitage mit leiser Stimme an. Diese Einfühlsamkeit, dieses Wissen, um Bens geheimsten Wünsche, war Hux wirklich zugute zu halten. Aber Ben wusste auch, dass es sehr bald heftig eskalieren würde, wenn er hier bliebe.

„Nein, wir müssen hier weg. Unsere Pläne sind flexibel und vielleicht ist es ganz gut, wenn wir sie aus der Ferne neu überdenken. Wenn wir deinen Vater stürzen wollen, darf das nicht schief gehen.“

„Dann machen wir es so …“

Ben blinzelte, weil er sich ein paar Augenblicke in dem reinen Grün von Hux‘ Augen verloren hatte. Er gab ihm einen spontanen Kuss, weil es ihn erregte, wenn Hux erschrocken zurückzuckte, als hätte er ihn geschlagen. Vermutlich würde sich das nie verlieren. Nach dem ersten Schreck, küsste er ihn aber jetzt zurück. Gieriger und hungriger, als sich Ben jemals äußern würde. Irgendwo weit hinten in seinem Verstand, wusste Ben mit einem untrüglichen Instinkt, dass Armitage mehr in ihn verliebt war, als er ihn zurückliebte, wenn er das überhaupt so bezeichnen würde.

Es war nicht sexuelle Anziehung, die sie verband, sondern die Qual ihrer Seelen. Hux war sein Freund, den er auch liebte, weil der Rotblonde es brauchte. Mit beiden Händen packte Ben nun das Gesicht von Hux, drängte ihn bis zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück und nötigte ihn sich mit dem Rücken darauf zu legen. Anschließend drängte er sich zwischen seine Beine, legte sich auf ihn und küsste ihn, bis sich der Andere unter ihm lustvoll wandte.

Dann ließ ihn Ben los.

„Ich treffe ein paar Vorbereitungen …“, sagte er und ging einfach weg. Er wollte laufen, weit und lang, um die Anspannung in sich loszubekommen, die ihm mal wieder sehr zu schaffen machte.

Armitage sah ihm bedauernd nach. Nur weil Ben zärtlich zu ihm war, kannte er ihn kein bisschen besser. Würde er das jemals? Vielleicht, wenn er ihn ganz allein für sich hatte? Dann, wenn sie gemeinsam geflohen waren? Hoffentlich. Ben hatte recht, auch er müsste ein paar Vorbereitungen treffen.

Der Tag der Festlichkeit war da. Schon am Morgen nahm Armitage Ben mit in seinem Gleiter zum Herrensitz seines Vaters. Er parkte weit weg, auf dem Platz für die Dienstboten und die Anlieferer.

„Am besten, sagst du so wenig wie möglich. Ich werde dich in die Küche bringen und tue mir den Gefallen und frage meine Mutter nichts!“, befahl ihm Hux mit ungewohnter Schärfe in der Stimme. Scheinbar war es für den Captain eine große Sache, dass Ben seine Mutter treffen würde. Ben dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Seine Gedanken waren schon in weiter Ferne, auf Gorno und wie sie von da aus nach Jakku kommen würden. Er musste wissen, was da war, was ihn zu rufen schien.

In der riesigen Küche war es warm, laut und sie war voller Menschen und auch ein paar andere Spezies entdeckte er. Hux schob Ben in eine Ecke, in der ein kleiner Tisch und ein paar Stühle waren.

„Setz dich und warte …“

„Kommandiere mich nicht herum!“, knurrte Ben ungehalten. Ein paar kritische Sekunden starrten sie sich an, dann gab Armitage nach.

„Schon gut, ich bin nur angespannt. Tu einfach, was ich dir sage, Ben. Bitte.“ Ben setzte sich und wartete. Zurück kam Hux mit einem zarten Geschöpf, was er als seine Mutter vorstellte. Die Frau hatte feine Gesichtszüge, war sehr blass und hatte die grünen Augen, die auch Armitage hatte, was Ben kaum sah, weil die Frau ihren Blick gesenkt hielt.

„Ben, das ist meine Mutter. Mutter, das ist der Junge von dem ich dir erzählt habe. Mach ihm etwas zu essen und nerve ihn nicht mit Fragen.“ Ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln huschte über ihre spröden Lippen. Sie sah kurz hoch, Ben direkt in die Augen und Ben erkannte in diesem Moment in ihrem Blick die Weichheit von Armitage.

„Es freut mich dich kennenzulernen, Ben“, flüsterte sie höflich. Sie freute sich, verstand Ben und lächelte unwillkürlich. Hux verließ ihn, um die Lage zu sondieren und seine Mutter brachte Ben Unmengen Essen an den Tisch. Köstlichkeiten, von denen er noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Er wusste nicht recht, was er davon halten sollte und aß einfach mal alles, um der Frau einen Gefallen zu tun. Immer wieder dachte er dabei darüber nach, was Brendol Hux ihr angetan hatte und was er seinem eigenen Sohn angetan hatte. Dafür müsste man nicht nur Brendol Hux töten, sondern ihn vorher foltern, sein Haus dem Erdboden gleichmachen, die Akademie und am besten ganz Arkanis zerstören. Unbemerkt hatte sich Ben in seine Wut so sehr hineingesteigert, dass er plötzlich aufsprang und den Tisch mit einem zornigen Schrei umwarf. Für ein paar Momente war es in der so hektischen Küche still. Alle sahen ihn erschrocken an.

„Entschuldigung!“, brachte er rau heraus und setzte sich wieder, nachdem er den Tisch wieder hingestellt hatte. Ab da, hielt man guten Abstand. Hux‘ Mutter beobachteten ihn ängstlich aus der Entfernung und ihm tat es leid, dass er so die Beherrschung verloren hatte. Irgendwann stand er auf und ging zu ihr. Ihre grünen Augen waren angstvoll aufgerissen.

„Keine Sorge, ich … werde ihnen nichts tun“, sagte Ben, hörte jedoch das aggressive Kratzen in seiner Stimme.

„Ich bin nur manchmal … so angespannt.“

„Mö …möchtest du einen Tee, der dich … ein bisschen beruhigt?“, bot sie ihm leise an. Er nickte aus schlechtem Gewissen. Als sie ihm den Tee brachte, sagte er:

„Sie müssen nicht denken, dass ich ihrem Sohn weh tue. Das tue ich nicht, weil … ich weiß, was er erlebt hat. Ich …“ Sie setzte sich todesmutig auf einen Stuhl und sah ihn schüchtern von unten an.

„Liebst du ihn?“ Ihre direkte Frage kam sehr überraschend und Ben hatte nicht gleich eine Antwort für sie.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Er ist mein … Freund und ich komme mit ihm aus. In anderen Kategorien denke ich nicht“, erwiderte er später mit dunkler Stimme.

„Du bist ehrlich, das ist gut, Ben. Passt du … würdest du ein wenig auf ihn aufpassen?“

„Ich werde es versuchen!“ Sie lächelte ihm dankbar zu, legte kurz ihre schwielige Hand auf seine und machte sich dann wieder an die Arbeit. Bens Herz klopfte wild und er dachte wirklich zum ersten Mal über ein Thema nach, was ihm bisher unwichtig erschien. Liebe.

Wirklich weit kam er nicht, denn Armitage kam zurück. Am Vordereingang des Anwesens fand gerade der Empfang statt und der Weg zum Arbeitszimmer war frei. Ben sollte den Weg kennen, um anschließend, während des ausgiebigen Dinners nach oben zu schleichen, um das Schwert zu stehlen.

„Deine Mutter ist eine freundliche Frau.“

„Sie ist ein schwaches Wesen. Hat sie dich belästigt?“

„Nein. Sie war nur nett und besorgt um dich …“ Armitage sah ihn sonderbar an, zuckte die Schultern und lief vorweg.

Das Arbeitszimmer war abgeschlossen, der Teppich hatte ihre Schritte gedämpft und Hux zeigte ihm in einem Nachbarraum den Weg aus dem Fenster. Unter dem Fenster waren Büsche und es wäre ein Leichtes dahinein zu springen.

„Das ist beinah zu einfach“, merkte Ben an.

„Ich weiß. Aber die Schwierigkeit ist die Vitrine. Du musst sie aufbekommen, ohne den Alarm auszulösen, das Replikat hinein legen und verschwinden. Denk an die Wachen am östlichen und westlichen Ende der Eingänge und am Zaun. Nimm die Mitte und versuche unauffällig zu verschwinden. Falls du das nicht schaffst, habe ich noch ein paar Notfallpläne.“

„Welche?“

„Egal. Falls …“ Armitage schluckte und seine Augenbrauen schoben sich fest zusammen.

„Falls ich es nicht rechtzeitig schaffe, fliehst du ohne mich. Wir treffen uns in der Hauptstadt von Gorno. Es gibt da eine Bar namens Texotraktl. Geh dorthin. Der Code für mein Shuttle ist FX-18547-H. Merk es dir, Ben!“

„Was soll der Scheiß? Gibst du jetzt schon auf?“, fauchte er ihn an.

„Nein, das ist nur für alle Fälle!“, knurrte Hux zurück.

„Wage es nicht zu versagen, Armitage!“, flüsterte Ben drohend. Seine Ahnung war unheilvoll.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht. Aber ich will, dass du gehst, falls etwas schief geht. Kümmere dich nicht um mich. Ich werde dich schon wiederfinden. Egal, wo du bist, weil …“ Unvermittelt füllten sich Hux‘ Augen mit Tränen.

„Weil ich dich liebe und nach dir suchen werde, bis ich dich gefunden habe, Kylo.“ Wie gelähmt sah er Armitage an und begriff gerade gar nichts. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie miteinander zu tun hatten, war es Hux der seine Hand an seine Wange legte und ihn zärtlich küsste. Hux hatte ihn Kylo genannt. Weshalb?

Schritte näherten sich und schnell führte ihn der Rothaarige durch den zweiten Ausgang des Raums zurück in die Küche. Das Kampfmesser in Bens Stiel drückte und sein Puls war nun dauerhaft erhöhte.

„In etwa zwei Stunden wird es dauern. Du wirst den Gong hören, der alle an den Tisch ruft. Dann bist du dran. Viel Glück.“ Armitage berührte ihn nun nicht mehr, sah ihn nur wehmütig und gleichzeitig auf seine überhebliche Art an.

„Es wird klappen!“, erwiderte Ben fest, bekam aber keine Antwort mehr. Alles, was ihm blieb, war Hux‘ gerader, aufrechter Gang, als er ihm nachsah, der seiner inneren, zerstörten Seele mit jeder Faser widersprach.

Es lief schief.

Alles begann mit dem Gong. Ben hörte ihn, wartete ein paar Minuten und verließ dann unbemerkt die Küche. Dabei finge er den Blick von Amitages Mutter auf und verstand ihn. Sie mochte ihn und hoffte, dass sie ihren Jungen beschützte. Aus dem großen Speisesaal war ein lautes Stimmengewirr zu hören. Umsichtig lief Ben bis zum Arbeitszimmer und wartete, bis Brendol Hux seine Ansprache beendet hatte. Als alle klatschten, trat er die Tür auf und erwartete beinah einen Alarm, obwohl Armitage gesagt hatte, dass es keinen gab. Es blieb also still und Ben lehnte die kaputte Tür so gut es ging wieder an, damit sie geschlossen aussah. In seinem Gürtel steckte das Replikat des Griffs und sein Messer hatte er in der Hand. Aber zuerst sah er sich erstaunt um. Überall an den Wänden, in Vitrinen und auf extra angefertigten Tischen waren die unterschiedlichsten Waffen, die er großzügig unter dem Begriff Schwert & Säbel einordnen würde. Auf einem Tisch standen außerdem fünf Halbmeter hohe Götterstatuen der Zaddja-Krieger. Nur mühsam unterdrückte Ben den Drang jedes Stück in die Hand zu nehmen. Nur über ein wunderschön verziertes Schwert ließ er seine Fingerspitzen gleiten. Eine sanfte Hitze entstand dabei unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Ein wenig war es wie Armitage zu lieben. Anfangs wirkte er immer so kühl und abweisend, doch wenn er ihn berührte, begann er unter seinen Händen zu glühen. Und wenn er ihn ganz oben hatte, fühlte sich Hux unter seinen Fingern an, wie eine Sonne kurz vor der Explosion. Dummerweise bekam er bei den Gedanken eine Erektion und suchte schnell das Lichtschwert. Er fand es am Ende des Raumes in einer Extra-Vitrine, die alarmgesichert war. Armitage hatte ihm gesagt, wie er den Alarm entschärfen konnte, der unter der Vitrine angebracht war. Das versuchte er nun, mithilfe seines Kampfmessers. Für solche feinen Arbeiten, war er seither nicht besonders gut geeignet, da er viel zu ungeduldig war. Es kam, wie es kommen musste, der Alarm ging los und Ben unterbrach ihn zu spät, in dem er den Impulsgeber einfach abriss. Er kam auf die Beine, schlug seine Faust einfach durch das Glas der Vitrine und nahm das Lichtschwert heraus. Das Replikat legte er achtlos hinein. Schon erschien Brendol Hux, gefolgt mit seinem Adjutanten an der Tür.

Zwei Blaster waren auf Ben gerichtet und er aktivierte das Lichtschwert.

„Ben Chan. Mir war gar nicht klar, dass ich dich eingeladen habe!“ Der Commander klang unheilvoll und Ben wunderte sich ein wenig, dass sonst niemand nachsehen kam, was hier los war. Entweder verhinderte Armitage das, oder es war dem Commander peinlich, dass während seiner Anwesenheit in seinem eigenen Haus eingebrochen wurde. Das Lichtschwert in Bens Hand summte und wollte bewegte werden. Seine Hand hatte sich um den Griff verkrampft und er zwang sich dazu abzuwarten und sich auf seine Instinkte zu verlassen.

„Gib es mir zurück und ich lasse dich am Leben, Junge. Du hast Potenzial, verschwende es nicht, indem ich dich töte.“

„Nein, es gehört mir“, sagte Ben. Das war die Wahrheit. Armitage hatte ihm längst gesagt, dass er das Schwert nur für ihn wollte, weil er dachte, es würde ihm gut stehen und weil er ein Lächeln sehen wollte.

„Hat es dir mein idiotischer Sohn versprochen? Was findest du nur an diesem Narren mit seiner weibischen Bewunderung für dich? Dir ist schon klar, dass er dich nur so anhimmelt, weil er im Grunde sein will wie du? Widert es dich nicht an?“

„Sie wissen gar nicht, wer er ist!“, knurrte Ben. In ihm brodelte es schon sehr gefährlich und nur das Training seiner Disziplin in den letzten Monaten, hielt ihn nun davon ab, sich unkontrolliert auf Hux zu stürzen.

„Du bist zu etwas Höherem bestimmt, Ben. Armitage ist ein Hund, der folgt und heult, wenn er verlassen wird. Du hast ihn an der Kette und ganz ehrlich? Das amüsiert mich, weil es mir sagte, dass du es ebenso liebst Macht zu haben, wie ich. Mein Sohn glaubt von sich, dass er auch so tickt, aber das ist nicht wahr. Alles, was er je wollte, war geliebt zu werden. Ich habe es die ersten Jahre durchaus versucht, aber Armitage hatte die Schwächlichkeit seiner Mutter. Du hast ihn benutzt, gut. Kommen wir nun zum echten Teil deiner Ausbildung. Du kannst von mir bekommen, was du willst und ich werde dich nicht anrühren, versprochen. Also, Ben, wie sieht es aus? Bist du bereit für den nächsten Schritt?“ Ben schluckte. Er hatte solche Worte erwartet, aber nicht, wie sie auf ihn wirkten. Sie waren verführerisch.

„Du kannst sogar das Schwert benutzen und ich lasse dich vom Schwertmeister Taar im Schwertkampf unterrichten. Beweist du mir deine Loyalität, überlasse ich dir das Schwert eines Tages.“ Brendol klang selbstgefällig und so, als ging er davon aus, dass sein Angebot wirklich erstklassig war. Und das war es, verdammt. Ben wusste das gut. Er würde in die Position kommen, Hux und seinen Posten, damit die Armee, die Flotte und ganz Arkanis zu beerben, wenn er sich richtig anstellte. Er wäre seinem Traum eine Legende wie sein Großvater Darth Vader zu werden, einen riesigen Schritt näher, als wenn er nun nach Gorno floh. Wobei die Flucht sowieso fraglich war. Viele Gedanken überfluteten seinen Verstand in diesem Moment. Diese Zerrissenheit kam ihm sehr bekannt vor. Er konnte weder Ja noch Nein sagen. Auf beiden Seiten gab es etwas, was ihn anzog. Armitage hatte ihm sein Vertrauen geschenkt, seine gepeinigte Seele vor ihm ausgebreitet und ihm ein Ziel gegeben. Brendol Hux gab ihm Hoffnung dieses Ziel und ein noch größeres Ziel auch tatsächlich zu erreichen. Und dann gab es Jakku und dem, was er da zu finden hoffte. Jakku, was nur eine vage, traumhafte Intuition war.

Lautlos war Armitage Hux hinter Okabe und dem Commander aufgetaucht. Das nahm Ben die Entscheidung ab. Im Nachhinein wunderte sich Ben, dass sein Freund den Adjutanten seines grausamen Vaters nicht einfach erschossen hat, sondern nur mit einem gezielten Schlag in den Nacken in die Bewusstlosigkeit schickte. Beinah im selben Moment schoss Commander Hux auf Ben, der instinktiv die Energiestrahlen mit dem Lichtschwert ablenkte und hinter einen der Tische sprang, um auf der anderen Seite wieder hervorzukommen, um Brendol Hux mit dem Schwert anzugreifen. Der schoss wieder, konnte aber nicht mehr besonders gut zielen, weil ihm sein Sohn nachgekommen war. Aber da hatte Armitage sich verrechnet. Mit einem fiesen Fausthieb und zwischen ein paar Schüssen auf Ben, schlug er seinen Sohn so fest, dass der bewusstlos zu Boden sank. Brendol Hux griff sich nun seinerseits ein Schwert und widmete sich Ben. Mit einer Hand schoss Hux und mit der anderen schwang er das Schwert, wich Bens unkoordinierten Hieben aus und zielte auf seine Beine. Armitage hatte recht gehabt, besonders gut konnte sein Vater nicht mit dem Schwert kämpfen, leider allemal besser als Ben.

Ben war darüber so verwundert, dass er einen umgefallenen Stuhl übersah. Dabei glitt ihm das Schwert aus der Hand und rollte weg. Der Stuhl brachte ihn zu Fall und Brendol stürzte auf ihn zu, um ihm das Schwert in die Brust zu rammen. Ben sah zu den hübsch aufgereihten, schweren Holzstatuen, die auf einem nahen Tisch standen und dachte konzentriert daran, dass er Zugriff auf eine von ihnen haben könnte und sie als Wurfgeschoss nutzen könnte, um sie dem Dreckskerl von hinten an den Kopf zu werfen. Zwar konnte er nicht willentlich auf die Macht zugreifen, die Theorie hingegen kannte er gut, weil Leia darauf bestanden hatte, für den Fall seine Begabung würde sich doch noch irgendwann zeigen. Brendols wütendes, rotes Gesicht war über ihm und er holte zum finalen Stoß aus. Alles geschah innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Sein Geist schaffte es wie durch ein Wunder, das Energiefeld der Statue zu packen und die Dynamik zu nutzen, um sie zu bewegen. Tatsächlich flog sie mit großer Geschwindigkeit auf den Commander zu. Er sah sie nicht kommen, spürte sie aber. Die Spitze seines Schwerts stieß tatsächlich ein wenig in Bens Brust, bevor er es zur Seite schlagen und dem fallenden Hux ausweichen konnte, indem er sich unter ihm weg rollte. Commander Brendol Hux fiel auf sein feistes Gesicht und blieb reglos liegen.

Ben kam auf die Beine, griff sich das Lichtschwert und aktivierte es wieder. Noch hatte er nicht begriffen, was passiert war. Noch gab es nur das eine Ziel: Überleben und den anderen zu töten. Er holte aus, um Hux nun selbst den letzten Stoß zu versetzen, aber Armitages gepresste Stimme, hielt ihn auf. Sein Freund kam gerade zu sich, sah was er tun wollte und rief:

„Nein, Ben! Ich will das tun!“ Er hielt inne, atmete schwer und fühlte sich anders. In ihm glühte es, er war euphorisch, ja nahezu ekstatisch. Sein Blick in die Augen seines Freundes ließen ihn Worte sagen, die er später bereuen würde.

„Ich liebe dich, Armitage“, flüsterte er. Regelrecht schockiert sah sein Freund ihn an. Dann hörte man Schritte und Lärm. Vermutlich würden gleich die Wachen hier sein und alles im Chaos versinken. Armitage Hux kam ächzend auf die Beine.

„Geh, Ben. Ich werde sie aufhalten!“

„Nein, ich …“

„Nimm das Schwert und geh. Du weißt, wo wir uns treffen. Auf Gorno. Los!“ Unsanft schubste er ihn zum Fenster.

„Nein, ich werde dich …“

„GEH!“, schrie ihn Hux mit Tränen in den Augen an und riss das Fenster auf. Ben gehorchte ihm. Sein Sprung aus dem Fenster war ein Kinderspiel und auch seine Flucht, die besser verlief als der Rest des Plans. Ungehindert kam er zu Hux‘ Shuttle, in dem schon sein Helm und die wenigen Dinge, die er besaß, warteten. Das Lichtschwert legte er daneben. Erst in diesem Moment begriff er, dass er sehr wohl machtsensitiv war. So wie Anakin Skywalker, so wie Leia und so wie Luke. Er war ein echter Skywalker. Nur eben vielleicht nicht der Schnellste, obwohl das pure Ironie war, denn er war verdammt schnell, ganz ohne Macht.

Und da war er wieder der Konflikt. Gerade hatte er sich damit abgefunden nur gewöhnlich zu sein und jetzt hatte sich wieder alles geändert. Entschlossen startete er das Shuttle und machte sich auf den Weg zur Nachbarwelt.

Armitage Hux würde schon nachkommen.


	12. Chapter 12

Drei ganze Wochen trieb sich Ben auf Gorno herum und wartete täglich in der Texotraktl-Bar auf Armitage Hux. Bens Leben hatte sich verändert. Jetzt, wo er wusste, dass er doch Zugriff auf die Machstruktur des Universums hatte, war nicht etwa sein innerer Konflikt verstummt, sondern stärker denn je. Um sich abzulenken, lief er viel, probte lächerliche Schwertkampftaktiken, über die Luke wahrscheinlich ziemlich lachen würde und übte die Macht zu benutzen, wie es ihm seine Mutter theoretisch beigebracht hatte, als er noch klein gewesen war. Es war schrecklich. Ben fühlte sich unfähig zu allem, zweifelte an sich selbst und fluchte dauernd. Dabei gab es durchaus kleine Erfolge, aber dreimal mehr Misserfolge. Ben wusste nicht, ob er nun glücklich sein sollte, oder ob er das Erwachen seiner Macht tragisch finden müsste. Tatsache war, dass weder Brendol Hux, noch Armitage etwas davon mitbekommen hatten. Und das war gut so. Intensiver als zuvor dachte Ben an zwei Dinge. Jakku und die Ritter von Ren. Jetzt, wo er die Macht benutzen konnte, war diese Sekte für ihn wie der Heilige Gral. Sie konnten zudem bestimmt mit Waffen kämpfen und würden ihn in allem unterrichten können, da war er sich sicher.

Nur wo fand er sie? Die unbekannten Regionen waren nicht grundlos unbekannt. Mit all diesen Überlegungen versuchte er sich von seinen Gedanken und seiner Sorge um Armitage abzulenken. Sein Freund kam nicht und er könnte nicht ewig hier warten, weil die Wahrscheinlichkeit stieg, dass sie ihn hier fanden. Er zumindest hatte Brendol Hux am Leben gelassen und wenn Armitage seinen Vater nicht gleich nach seiner Flucht aus dem Fenster ermordet hatte, dann war der Commander vermutlich noch am Leben. Die Rache an seinem Sohn wäre fürchterlich. Ben fühlte nicht nur Mitleid mit Armitage, sondern hatte wirklich große Angst um ihn. Mehrmals dachte er darüber nach zurückzukehren und sich Commander Hux auszuliefern, samt Schwert, nur um Armitages Leben zu retten. Aber das wäre nicht in Armitages Sinne, der alles geopfert hatte, damit Ben seinen Traum leben konnte. Oder hatte Hux nur seinen eigenen Traum verfolgt, der unbedingt Ben enthielt? Nein, dann hätte ihn sein Freund nicht bei seinem neuen Namen genannt. Kylo. Armitage würde wollen, dass er weitermachte und versuchte seine und im weitesten Sinne ihre Ziele zu erreichen, so utopisch sie auch immer waren.

Nach vier Wochen war Armitage immer noch nicht nach Gorno gekommen und Ben beschloss schweren Herzens weiterzuziehen. Zuerst nach Jakku. Er würde zurückkommen und notfalls an Brendol Hux Rache nehmen. Das war er seinem einzigen Freund schuldig. Als er sich, diesmal offiziell und bezahlt (er hatte Hux‘ Shuttle verkauft), an Bord eines Frachters begab, um sich in den Inneren Ring bringen zu lassen, war ihm nach Weinen zumute. Er hatte in Arkanis viele Dinge gefunden, mit denen er nicht unbedingt gerechnet hatte. Nicht alle fühlten sich gut an, nicht alle würde er gern ein zweites Mal finden wollen, doch er bereute nichts.

Ben war jemand, der nicht gern zurückschaute. Sein Verstand gab ihm das vor. Sein Herz jedoch, hatte oft seinen eigenen Willen und so sah er doch öfter zurück als ihm lieb war.

Als er am Fenster des Frachters stand und Gorno immer kleiner werden sah, liefen Tränen über seine Wangen. Seine Gedanken waren bei Armitage und er wünschte sich für seinen Freund, dass er tot war. Wenn nicht, wäre das schlimmer als hundert Tode!

Armitage Hux war nicht tot.

Sein Vater hatte ihn für zwei Wochen in Dunkelhaft gesteckt. Das war im Grunde noch der beste Teil an seiner Bestrafung. In dieser Zelle ließ ihn sein Vater wenigstens in Ruhe. Im Grunde waren es Bens Worte, die ihn am Leben hielten. Ich liebe dich, hatte der Junge gesagt. Vielleicht nur im Rausch des Kampfes und seiner Wut, vielleicht auch unwissend, was diese Worte für ihn bedeuten mochten. Aber er hatte sie gehört. Hätte er die Wachen nicht abgehalten, hätten sie Ben gleich verfolgt, eingefangen und alles wäre umsonst gewesen. Als Ben weg war, wollte er sich seinem Vater widmen und es zu Ende bringen, doch da kamen schon die ersten Gäste nach oben, um zu sehen, was das für ein Lärm gewesen war. Sein Vater kam zu sich, ließ ihn vor allen in Haft nehmen und ihn abführen.

Anschließend verhörte er ihn auf brutalste Weise. Daran war nichts neu, schmerzhaft war es trotzdem. Erst, als sie ihn halb bewusstlos und blutend aus dem Raum schleiften, begriff Armitage, dass doch etwas neu war. Die fehlende Liebe seines Vaters für seinen Sohn machte ihm nichts mehr aus. Es war der Punkt, der ihn am Ende immer gebrochen hatte. Es war nie der Schmerz in seinem Hinterteil, nie die blutigen Striemen, es war der Gedanke, wie ein Vater, der sein Kind lieben sollte, so etwas tun konnte.

Aber jetzt liebte ihn Ben und seine Liebe schützte ihn von innen. Die körperlichen Wunden würden heilen, seine verletzliche Seele jedoch, hatte Kylo mitgenommen. Vielleicht fand er ihn eines Tages wieder. Falls er das hier überlebte, würde er alles daran setzen, den einzigen Menschen, der ihn so lieben konnte, wiederzufinden.

Fünf Wochen lang schützte ihn Bens Liebe vor den Übergriffen seines noch immer wütenden Vaters. Er warf ihm Verrat vor, den Diebstahl des Lichtschwerts, dass der Ben heimlich zu seinem persönlichen Dieb und Meuchelmörder ernannt hatte und noch viele anderen Dinge, die auch alle stimmten.

„RECHTFERTIGE DICH!“, brüllte er ihn immer wieder an. Armitage schwieg. Er hatte nichts zu sagen. Gar nichts. Es gab nur Worte für Ben, der Gorno hoffentlich schon verlassen hatte.

„Du mieser, kleiner Blutsverräter!“, Ein Schlag traf seine Schulter und er zuckte nicht mal mehr zusammen. In seinen Gedanken liebte ihn Ben, auf seine ganz spezielle und hitzige Art, die doch so feinfühlig und sanft war, dass er am liebsten darin versinken würde.

Seinem Vater gelang es nicht ihn zu brechen. Stattdessen gab er Anfang der sechsten Woche auf und ließ ihn auf der Krankenstation behandeln. Sie bekamen ihn wieder hin. Drei Wochen lag er dort in einer Art Heil-Koma, er litt aber nicht. Zumindest konnte er sich später nicht daran erinnern. Seine Wunden verheilten und außer Narben an Haut und Gedächtnis, blieb nichts zurück. Nur eine innere Stärke, die Ben ihm geschenkt hatte. Es dauerte weitere zwei Wochen, bis er wieder in der Lage war zu Laufen. Am Ende dieser Zeit, erschien sein Vater in seinem Büro.

„Du solltest dankbar sein, dass ich dein hübsches Gesicht verschont habe, Armitage.“ Er sah ihn nur an, kalt, ohne jegliche Angst.

„Gut, da das Schwert verloren ist, du den Jungen weggeschickt hast und jetzt wieder nur ein Versager bist, hast du sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich dich degradiere.“ Es war keine Frage und Armitage gab keine Antwort. In ihm war ein Lachen, was da nicht hingehörte, denn er sah, dass sein Vater verloren hatte. Er hatte gegen den eigenen Sohn verloren und Ben hatte recht gehabt. Mit der Hilfe seines Freundes hatte er diesem Monster die Macht genommen. Im Nachhinein war es einfach gewesen. Wusste Ben wie klug er war? Vermutlich nicht. Dazu war er immer viel zu sehr mit seinem inneren Kampf beschäftigt, der ihn ebenso aufgefressen hatte, wie ihn der Missbrauch seines Vaters.

Ben und er. Es hätte so schön sein können. Armitage stand auf und fühlte eine Ruhe in sich, die ihm gefiel. Beiläufig griff er nach einem gut angespitzten Stift und ging langsam auf seinen Vater zu.

Brendol Hux‘ Augen waren nach wie vor kalt und boshaft, seine Haltung war arrogant und herablassend und er hielt es nicht mal für nötig seine Hände, die hinter dem Rücken in überlegener Manier verschränkt waren, zu lösen, als sein Sohn auf ihn zukam.

„Ich hasse dich, Vater!“, flüsterte er leise und sah ihm in die Augen. Die Angst war weg, vollkommen.

„Na, das hoffe ich doch. Schließlich bist du nur ein kleiner Bastard und meine Marionette.“

„Du hättest mich lieben sollen.“

„Sagt wer? Ben?“ Sein Vater lachte, doch es klang künstlich.

„Sagt ein Sohn, dein Kind.“ Mit einer schnellen Bewegung rammte er Brendol Hux nun die Spitze des Stifts in den Hals. Er wusste genau, wo die Halsschlagader war und traf sie auch. Blut spritzte fontänenartig aus dem Hals seines Vaters und traf sein Gesicht. Armitage zuckte weder mit einer Wimper, noch wich er zurück. Still und zufrieden sah er dabei zu, wie sich sein Vater in Panik an den Hals griff und den Stift herauszog, was ein großer Fehler war. Das Blut spritzte nur noch mehr und viel schneller. Hux Senior riss in Todesangst die Augen auf. Er versuchte gluckernd nach Hilfe zu rufen. In seiner Arroganz war allerdings allein in sein Büro gekommen. Armitage hatte weder einen Adjutanten, noch andere Mitarbeiter, die ihn nun hören würden. Beinah sanft hielt er seinem Vater den Mund zu und flüsterte:

„Ssssch, es ist gleich vorbei!“ Sein Vater würde verbluten. Direkt hier, vor seinen Augen und er würde es genießen.

„Du … hast do …doch keine … Ahnung wer … er ist!“, röchelte und keuchte der Dreckskerl und sank auf die Knie.

„Wer?“, fragte Armitage nach.

„Ben …“

Sein Vater fiel nach vorn und die Blutlache unter seinem Gesicht wurde rasant größer. Seine Augen brachen und mit einem feuchten Gurgeln hauchte Commander Brendol Hux sein Leben aus. Armitage hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und wartete geduldig. In ihm war Euphorie und ein kitzelndes Gefühl von Freiheit. Aber nicht nur. Er dachte an Ben und was die Aussage seines Vaters wohl bedeuten mochte. Und er vermisste Ben. Ihm hätte sicher gefallen, was er getan hatte. Es war kein eiskalter Mord, es war eine notwendige Rache, um wenigstens weiterleben zu können. Er würde nie heil und ganz sein, aber es war möglich vorwärts zu gehen, um Kylo zu finden.

In tiefer Betrachtung starrte Armitage auf das Blut, welches immer noch aus dem Hals seines Vaters pulsierte und schrak so heftig zusammen, als er eine gruslige Stimme hörte und sich gleichzeitig ein riesiger, hässlicher Holo-Kopf durch die Wand schob.

Er schrie auf, wich zurück, rutschte auf dem Blut seines Vaters auf und fiel auf sein Hinterteil. Und der hässliche Kopf sprach auch noch!

„Glückwunsch zum Mord an deinem Vater, Armitage Hux. Damit arbeitest du jetzt für mich. Ich habe erwartete, dass du es tust und du hast mich nicht enttäuscht. Unsere Zusammenarbeit steht also unter einem guten Stern.“

„Wer zum … Teufel … bist du?“, flüsterte er schockiert und wagte nicht sich zu bewegen. Der Kopf sah zumindest teilweise humanoid aus. Den anderen Teil konnte er beim besten Willen nicht identifizieren. Aber es oder er, war hässlich und missgebildet. Das Ding machte ihm Angst, doch auf beunruhigend andere Art, wie die Angst, die sein Vater seit jeher in ihm ausgelöst hatte.

„Ich bin Snoke, Oberster Anführer der Ersten Ordnung.“

„Der … was?“

„Dazu später. Alles, was du wissen musst, ist, dass du nun für mich arbeitest. Du nimmst die Stelle deines Vaters ein, wirst meine Flotte kommandieren und tun, was ich dir sage.“

„Kann ich … nein sagen?“

„Nein. Aber ich gebe dir einen Anreiz: Du bekommst deinen eigenen Sternenzerstörer und nenne ihn von mir aus Finalizer, General Hux.“ Armitage stand unter Schock und fragte sich, ob er gerade träumte oder irgendwie noch im Heil-Koma lag. War das hier echt?

„Gut“, sagte er lahm und wusste im Grunde gar nicht, wem und was er zustimmte.

„Willst du gar nicht wissen, wer Ben wirklich ist?“ Das weckte ihn aus seiner Trance.

„Natürlich will ich das wissen.“ Seine Stimme klang überhaupt nicht wie seine. Wer war das „Ding“? Wer war Snoke? Und warum wusste er von nichts? Weil es ihm immer nur um Ben ging? Weil er blind vor Liebe war? Weil sein Vater Geheimnisse hatte?

„Er ist Ben Solo, Sohn von Han Solo und Leia Organa, Neffe von Luke Skywalker und Enkel von Anakin Skywalker, auch bekannt als Darth Vader“, sagte Snoke emotionslos.

„Was …?“, war alles, was er herausbrachte. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er alles verstanden hatte. Dann jedoch, brach alles über ihm zusammen. Er konnte Momente verstehen, die ihm vorher seltsam erschienen, er konnte das Gefühl zuordnen, was er in Bens Gegenwart hatte. Angst. Eine so tiefe Angst, die ihn anzog und ihn stimulierte, dass er sie nur besiegen konnte, in dem er dieses Gefühl in Liebe und Respekt verwandelt hatte.

„Aber … er hat keine Macht“, flüsterte er tonlos.

„Da bin ich mir nicht sicher. Deswegen wirst du ihn suchen und finden. Ich will diesen Jungen. Er wird für mich arbeiten, so wie du auch.“ Armitage weinte, das merkte er erst jetzt. Er zitterte und schluchzte, er liebte, hatte Angst und wusste nicht mehr genau, was er überhaupt fühlte.

„Wirst du?“, sagte Snoke scharf und er begriff, dass das Ding eine richtige Antworte erwartete. Alles, was ihm an Verstand blieb, sammelte Armitage zusammen und sagte leise:

„Das werde ich, Oberster Anführer!“ Snoke war scheinbar zufrieden, denn sein hässliches Antlitz verschwand. Zurück blieben Verwirrung, sein toter Vater und der Blutgeruch. Armitage übergab sich, direkt neben Brendols Kopf.

Jetzt passte alles irgendwie zusammen. Bens Wunsch das Lichtschwert zu haben, seine Kraft und seine Präsenz, seine Besessenheit von Darth Vader und auch sein ständiger Frust. Ungern hätte er Snoke widersprochen, doch er war sich sicher, dass Ben keinen Zugriff zur Macht hatte. Das hätte er in den vielen Monaten, die sie zusammen verbracht hatte, doch mal gemerkt. Wahrscheinlich war das der Grund, warum Ben von zu Hause weggelaufen war. Seine Familie hatte Erwartungen an ihn, die sich nicht erfüllt hatten und Ben hatte das ja im Grunde auch genau so gesagt. Armitage selbst wusste nur zu gut, wie es war nie zu genügen. Das hatte ihn zu Ben hingezogen und den Jungen zu ihm.

Er hatte ein Schatz in den Händen gehalten. Nicht nur einen ungeschliffenen Rohdiamanten, sondern einen echten Schatz. Vielleicht hatte Snoke recht. Vielleicht hatte Ben nun endlich seine Begabung gefunden, allein indem er ihm dieses Spielzeug, das Lichtschwert, verschafft hatte? Tatsache war, er müsste Ben unbedingt finden. Nicht, weil Snoke das wollte, um den Jungen für seine eigenen Absichten zu benutzen, die er hoffentlich bald erfahren würde, sondern um Ben zu warnen. Wenn er wirklich ein Machtnutzer war, dann dürfte er sich nicht einem machtgierigen „Ding“ wie Snoke unterwerfen, sondern müsste autark bleiben.

Am liebsten wäre Armitage aber, dass sie ihre Pläne in die Tat umsetzten, die sie einst hatten. Dabei ging es durchaus um Herrschaft und Macht, doch tief in sich, wusste Armitage ganz genau, dass es nicht das war, was er wollte. Er wollte Ben und einfach nur an seiner Seite sein, egal, was Ben Solo vorhatte.

„Oder … Kylo“, flüsterte er den Namen, den er seinem Liebsten gegeben hatte.

Jetzt hatte er eine Flotte, Macht und alles, was er benötigte. Er hätte den Scheißkerl schon eher töten sollen, dachte er, als er aufstand. Mit einem letzten Aufschrei, der alles an Schmerz enthielt, den sein Vater ihm beigebracht hatte, trat er dem alten Sack ein letztes Mal ins Gesicht und organisierte dann ein Reinigungsteam.

Jakku konnte man mit einem Wort beschreiben.

Sand.

Ben trug seine Maske, was immerhin den Sand aus Augen, Ohren und dem Mund fernhielt. An anderen Stellen hatte er allerdings Sand. Unter seiner improvisierten Rüstung aus gefundenen und gestohlenen Einzelteilen, rieb Sand über seine Haut. In seinen Handschuhen war ständig Sand, ebenso in seinen Stiefeln. In seinem Wasser war Sand, obwohl er den Verschluss immer fest zudrehte. In seinem Essen war sowieso Sand und seine Augen erblickten nur Sand.

Seit ein paar Wochen kämpft er sich durch kleinere Ansiedlungen, stahl Essen oder presste es jemanden ab, der gerade aß. Ein älterer Mann, dem er irgendwas Teigartiges aus der Hand nahm, sah ihn nur traurig an und meinte zu ihm:

„Warum arbeitest du nicht für deine Credits, um dir Nahrungsrationen zu kaufen, anstatt es mir zu stehlen?“ Ben bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen und gab dem Alten seinen Teigfladen zurück. Niemand störte sich hier an seiner Maske, weil die Meisten auch bis auf die Augen vermummt waren, um den Sand draußen zu halten. Viele trugen dunkel getönte Brillen, um die Augen vor dem grellen Licht zu schützen.

„Für was bekommt man auf Jakku Credits?“, fragte er den Mann.

„Schrott. Überall in der Wüste sind abgestürzte Wracks, die man plündern kann. Das machen viele. Am ehesten findest du allerdings noch was in der Nähe des Niima-Außenpostens. Bis dahin gehen nicht viele, weil es gefährlich dort ist. Es gibt viele Treibsandstellen. Viel Glück!“

Ben sah dem Mann nach und begab sich dann zum Niima-Außenposten.

Inzwischen war er frustriert, demotiviert und verärgert, weil er einfach nicht verstand, was er auf dieser staubigen Dreckswelt zu finden glaubte. Hier gab es nichts. Nichts, außer Sand. Viel Sand und noch mehr Sand.


	13. Chapter 13

Seit zwei Wochen graste Kylo nun die alten Wracks um den Außenposten herum ab und wagte sich immer weiter in die Felder hinaus. Dort lagen ein paar mächtige Zerstörer. In einem Zerstörerwrack entdeckte Kylo in der Tiefe eines aufgerissenen Wartungsschachts eine Steuerungsplatine, die sicherlich einige Nahrungsrationen mit sich bringen würde. Inzwischen hatte er den Dreh raus und machte das, was fast alle hier taten. Er sammelte Schrott und tauschte ihn gegen Essensrationen ein. Mehr als einmal fragte er sich, warum er auf diesem verstaubten Drecksplaneten blieb und nicht einfach weiterzog. Weil es hier etwas gab, was er noch nicht gefunden hatte. Er spürte es an den Peripheren seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Nicht besonders deutlich, aber viel stärker als auf Arkanis. Wenn er nur wüsste, was es war, was ihn rief.

Nun hockte er über dem offenen Schacht, sah in etwa drei Meter in die Tiefe und versuchte die Platine aus den total verbogenen und teilweise zerschmolzenen Verankerungen zu lösen. Dazu benutzt er die Macht. Es ging nicht besonders gut. Leia hatte ihm damals nur die theoretischen Grundlagen erklärt und da war er sechs Jahre alt gewesen und alle hatten noch die Hoffnung seine Begabung würde sich zeigen. Die Theorie hatte er also nie verinnerlicht und schon gar nicht in die Praxis umgesetzte. Das führte dazu, dass er hier ziemlich dilettantisch versuchte Zugriff auf das Energiefeld der Macht zu bekommen. Die Statue im Anwesen von Hux war wohl eher ein glücklicher Zufallstreffer gewesen. Seit er auf Jakku war, übte er immer, wenn er sich allein wähnte. Es endete allermeisten in einem frustrierten Umsichschlagen mit dem Lichtschwert. Kylo übte auch den Schwertkampf, in dem er Elemente übte, die er mal irgendwo gesehen hatte und eigene hinzufügte. Alle in allem, war es aber eher unbefriedigend und so brüllte er nun auch wütend, weil sich da unten in dem Schacht nichts tat. Durch den Stimmverzerrer des Helms klang sein Schrei gruslig, doch auch daran hatte er sich gewöhnt.

Plötzlich traf ihn etwas scheppernd am Helm und beinah gleichzeitig hörte er eine weibliche Stimme:

„Hey, lass die Finger davon! Das ist meine Platine! Ich versuche schon seit Wochen sie zu lösen. Los, verschwinde. Such dir ein eigenes Revier.“ Am Ende des Wracks stand eine kleine Gestalt, die wie üblich bis zu den Augen vermummt war, ein Tuch um den Kopf herum hatte und eine dunkle Schutzbrille trug. Schon mehrmals hatten ihn andere Plünderer überrascht. Kylos Antwort war sein Lichtschwert. Er aktivierte es und stand auf.

„Verpiss du dich doch. Jetzt bin ich hier. Wie es aussieht, bekommst du die Platine sowieso nicht raus, wenn du es schon so lange versuchst. Also warum gehst du nicht und suchst dir ein anderes Stück Sand, hm?“ Seine Stimme war ganz ruhig, er sprach langsam und laut um die volle Wirkung des Verzerrers zu nutzen.

„Du glaubst wirklich, dass du mir mit deinem lächerlichen Helm und einem Stimmverzerrer Angst machen kannst? Das ist mein Wrack, Bursche. Weißt du warum? Weil ich hier wohne!“

„Was?“, fragte er irritiert und sah sich um. Hier sah es nicht aus, als wenn hier jemand wohnte. Überall war Sand. In einem Sternenzerstörer gab es normalerweise kein Luxus, nichts was sich lohnte zu horten. Nur Metalle in allen Variationen, Elektronik, meist beschädigt und Kristalle, wenn man Glück hatte.

Kylo hob sein Lichtschwert langsam hoch und zielte auf die kleine Gestalt, die ziemlich angstfrei näher kam. Es war eine Frau, vermutlich ein junges Mädchen, in deren rechter Hand ein Kampfstab war und in der linken Hand ein Beutel mit unbekanntem Inhalt.

„Nicht hier unten, Dummkopf. Oben, in einem der Triebwerke. Von da aus, habe ich einen guten Überblick und wenn ich nicht gerade weg gewesen wäre, hätte ich dich nie reinkommen lassen. Jetzt verschwinde, ehe ich wütend werden.“

„Du siehst aber schon, was ich in der Hand habe?“, knurrte er leise und fühlte dieses seltsame Prickeln in sich. Das hatte er noch nie gefühlt und er wusste es nicht zuzuordnen.

„Interessiert mich nicht. Ich zeige dir aber gern, was mein Stab kann, wenn du es herausforderst. Geh besser!“ Kylo lachte. Er lachte sie aus, er lachte über dieses Mädchen und die Situation. Eine Sekunde später hatte er das Ende des Stabs im Magen, fühlte ihn gegen seinen Helm schlagen und verlor sein Schwert, als er nach dem Stab griff, um ihn ihr aus der Hand zu reißen. Das ging einfach. Zu einfach. Als er sich ihr wieder zudrehte, hatte sie sein Schwert in der Hand.

„Du willst also tauschen? Gern doch. Verschwinde jetzt, ehe ich dein Schwert ausprobiere!“, fauchte sie und nahm sich die Brille und das Tuch ab. Ben sah ein Mädchen. Ein wunderschönes Geschöpf mit dunklem Haar, welches zu drei Knoten am Hinterkopf zusammengebunden war, und haselnussbraunen Augen. Sie war perfekt. Mehr dachte er in diesem Augenblick nicht. Starrte sie nur an, als wäre es das erste Mädchen, was er jemals sah. Ihm fehlten Worte, Gedanken und auch auf seine Motorik konnte er nicht zugreifen. Alles, was er fühlte war der Drang sie berühren und anstarren zu wollen.

„Hallo? Idiot? Hörst du mir zu?“

„Was?“, fragte er wieder, eher automatisch.

„Das Ding ist bestimmt eine Menge wert, oder?“

„Das Ding ist ein Lichtschwert!“

„Ein Lichtschwert, ja? Was bist du, so eine Art gefallener Ritter? Wohl eher doch nur ein Plünderer wie alle von uns. Ideen, wie du die Platine rausholen willst? Falls ja, wäre ich interessiert. Sie ist bestimmt mehr wert, als dein niedliches Spielzeugschwert.“ Kylo knurrte empört, machte einen Schritt auf das Mädchen zu, stoppte aber, als sie ein paar exzellente Moves mit dem Schwert machte.

„Wer hat dir beigebracht so zu kämpfen?“

„Hat dir nie jemand gesagt, dass es unhöflich ist auf eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu antworten?“ Die Stimme des Mädchens klang immer noch recht gelassen und hinterließ in seiner Brust ein Vibrieren, was er nicht einordnen konnte. Vermutlich waren seine Kampfinstinkte angesprochen.

„Und jetzt? Niemand will Fragen beantworten und ich will die Platine immer noch“, erwiderte er starrsinnig, weil er schon seit Tagen nicht richtig gegessen hatte.

„Geh einfach und dir wird nichts passieren“, sagte sie wieder selbstbewusst und machte mit dem Schwert ein paar geübte Bewegungen. Das Schwert schien zu ihr zu gehören, wie zu ihm der Helm.

„Ich gehe nicht ohne das Schwert. Es ist ein Geschenk und ich lasse es sicher nicht in der Hand eines Mädchens zurück!“ Seine Stimme war lauter und bestimmend. Das Mädchen wirkte weiterhin unbeeindruckt. Sie musterte ihn ausführlich, legte den Kopf schief und war hemmungslos in ihrer Betrachtung. Offensichtlich war sie auf diesem Wüstenplaneten schon ewig.

„Gut, ich mache dir ein Angebot. Du sagst mir von wem das Schwert ist und warum du es geschenkt bekommen hast und wir tauschen unsere Waffen zurück. Ich warne dich. Du kannst mit dem … Ding … wesentlich mieser umgehen, als ich mit meinem Kampfstab. Die Steuerungsplatine gehört natürlich mir und du lässt dich hier nie wieder blicken. Einverstanden?“ Kylo überlegte. Es war ein kleiner und lächerlich wirkender Preis, den er wirklich bezahlen könnte.

„In Ordnung …“, sagte er dumpf.

„Also?“

„Es ist das Geschenk von … von … einem Freund.“ Es fühlte sich dumm an, das auszusprechen. Die Worte schienen ihn verletzlich zu machen und es fühlte sich wie Betrug an.

„Klingt als zweifelst du daran? Warum hat er es dir geschenkt?“ Die Frage war gut. Er könnte schlecht sagen, weil Armitage seine Liebe und sein Lächeln wollte.

„Weil … er dachte, dass es mir nützlich sein könnte.“ Das Mädchen schwieg, seufzte und schien mit der Antwort zufrieden zu sein. Noch immer bewunderte er heimlich ihre Schönheit und versuchte herauszufinden, ob er schon jemals so ein bezauberndes Wesen getroffen hatte. Sie kam näher, vorsichtig und wachsam. Ihre Augen waren klar und enthielten eine gut sichtbare Intelligenz, was sich in einem Funkeln äußerte. Zwischen seinen Beinen begann es süß zu ziehen und das verunsicherte ihn nur noch mehr.

Sie war ein ganzes Stück kleiner als er und wenn er es drauf anlegte, könnte er sie nun überwältigen und sie töten. Einfach so. Es würde schnell gehen, weil sie es nicht kommen sehen würde. Aber vielleicht irrte er sich auch und das Lichtschwert steckte schneller in seinem Körper als er glaubte.

Lauernd hielt sie ihm nun das Schwert hin. Es war weiterhin aktiviert. Langsam hielt er ihr den Stab hin, den sie griff. Noch hatte sie das Schwert nicht losgelassen und sah ihn an. Eigentlich blickte sie nur gegen seinen Helm. Und zum ersten Mal, seit er ihn trug, bedauerte er es. Wie gern würde er dem Mädchen ungehindert in die Augen sehen können. Vielleicht wäre sie nicht so unfreundlich, wenn er keinen Helm tragen würde? Kylo wusste aber auch, dass die Kleine clever war und ihm nicht vertraute. Er sah es an ihrer unauffälligen Kampfstellung, in die sie gegangen war. Wenn er nicht so stolz wäre, würde er sie glatt darum bitten ihn zu unterrichten.

„Lass den Stab los!“, sagte sie leise und drohend. Er tat es. Sie riss ihm ihre Waffe aus der Hand, ließ das Schwert los und sprang zurück. Der Griff des Schwerts fiel zu Boden und die Klinge deaktivierte sich dabei. Kylo bückte sich und hob es auf. Seine sonstige Aggression war beinah verschwunden. Er fühlte eine vielleicht trügerische Ruhe und die absurde Lust auf ihre Gesellschaft.

Demonstrativ steckte er den Griff in seinen Gürtel und war für sie demnach unbewaffnet. Von seiner Möglichkeit die Macht zu nutzen, wusste sie ja nichts.

„Du wirst die Platine niemals herausbekommen, weil die Halterung geschmolzen ist. Du musst darunter klettern und sie eigenhändig herausfeilen, oder so was.“

„Ach ja? Und was genau hast du da gemacht? Du hast auch nur in den Schacht geschaut und gebrüllt. Denkst du, du hättest sie allein mit Gedankenkraft herausholen können?“

Ein deutlicher Hauch Verachtung und Genervtheit lag in ihrem Tonfall. Besser war, er ging jetzt. Das tat er langsam und aufmerksam. Sie verfolgte ihn nicht. Nur mit den Augen. Kylo hatte das Gefühl, dass sie in die leere Turbine gekrochen war und ihn von dort aus beobachtete.

Noch auf Arkanis wusste Ben nicht, was ihn ausgerechnet nach Jakku zog. Es war ein Rätsel, was er nicht zu lösen vermochte. Die Ritter von Ren konnte er sich erklären. Jetzt, wo er das Schwert hatte, wollte er wenigstens auch damit kämpfen können. Als seine Macht endlich erwacht war, war er sich sicher, dass sein Wunsch nach Jakku zu gehen, etwas genau damit zu tun hatte.

Jetzt war er sich unsicherer wie jemals zuvor. Wozu war er hier?

Rey beobachtete ihn tatsächlich. Soweit raus verirrten sich selten Plünderer. Entweder war der Kerl ein ganz Mutiger oder ein besonders Dämlicher. Sie vermutete Zweiteres, was sie an seinem Aufzug festmachte. Nichts gegen Helme, die trugen hier viele. Sie schützten gut gegen Sonne und Sand. Aber so einen lächerlichen Stimmverzerrer würde niemand benutzen. Das Lichtschwert war schon eine andere Nummer. Als sie es in der Hand hatte, hatte es ihr fast den Atem verschlagen. Es enthielt eine unnatürliche Energie, die sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Es war wie ein leiser Gesang, dem sie schon seit denken konnte, lauschte und der plötzlich laut und deutlich zu hören war. Doch, sie hätte das Schwert gern behalten und es gegen ihren Kampfstab eingetauscht. Es wäre sicher nützlicher. Aber sie war keine Diebin und auch, wenn der Kerl unhöflich, frech und aggressiv war, so hatte er sich an die Regel gehalten und ihre Frage beantwortet. Durch die veränderte Stimme konnte sie zwar nicht heraushören, ob er log, doch die zögerliche Art seine Antwort sprach dafür. Vielleicht hatte das Schwert eine große Bedeutung für ihn und sie war hier, um zu überleben und nicht anderen Personen zu schaden. Hoffentlich machte er in Zukunft einen großen Bogen um ihr Lager und ihr Gebiet.

Er hatte sich nicht einmal umgedreht, als er gegangen war. Dabei hatte sie es erwartet und fand es beinah schade. Sonst wusste sie nichts von ihm. Na, Rey, das stimmt nicht, sprach sie in Gedanken mit sich selbst.

Sie wusste, dass er männlich war, vermutlich humanoid, Sie hatte gesehen, dass seine „Rüstung“ ebenso ärmlich und laienhaft zusammengesetzt war wie ihre Kleidung. Nur der wertvolle Helm und das Schwert sprachen gegen einen armen Schlucker, der ebenso hier ausgesetzt worden war wie sie. Er war Argumenten zugänglich, konnte kämpfen, wenn auch nicht besonders gut mit seinem wertvoll erscheinenden Schwert. Vielleicht war er jung? Sie würde es nur anhand seines Ganges und seinen kraftvollen Bewegungen festmachen. Er schien selbstsicher zu sein, doch gleichzeitig war da etwas, was ihre Gedanken ins Stocken brachte. Andererseits, hatte wohl jeder, der auf Jakku strandete, ein Trauma und unbewältigte Probleme oder er wurde einfach von den Eltern verlassen wie sie selbst.

Rey weinte nicht, sah nur weiterhin in die Richtung, in die der Unbekannte verschwunden war. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn nach dem Namen fragen sollen? Auch wenn es wahrscheinlich war, dass er ihr den nicht gesagt hätte oder einen falschen genannt hätte. Hier war jeder für das eigene Leben verantwortlich und vertraute es nicht mal eben Fremden an, die maskiert waren, ins eigene „Heim“ eindrangen und auch noch stehlen wollten.

Die Platine losfeilen, pfff, als ob sie das nicht versucht hätte. Es war unmöglich, weil etwas unter der Platine so miteinander verschmolzen war, dass sie da nie heran kommen würde. Und er, so groß wie er war, würde niemals in den Schacht passen. Was also, hatte er vorgehabt?

Vielleicht hätte er ihr seinen Plan ja mitteilen können und sie hätten sich die Ausbeute teilen können. Verdammt. Warum fiel ihr das erst jetzt ein? Vielleicht wäre er ganz nett gewesen, wenn er seinen Helm abgelegt hätte?

Vielleicht war darunter aber auch ein Monster und es war besser, dass sie ihn vertrieben hatte.

In dieser Nacht schlief Rey sehr schlecht. Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr sicher, weil der Unbekannte nun wusste, wo sie war. Sie könnte aber auch nicht einfach umziehen. Zu lange hatte sie nach einem so optimalen Ort gesucht und sie hatte die Platine noch nicht. Immer wieder schreckte sie nachts hoch, schlich ruhelos durchs Wrack, hörte auf jedes metallische Knarren und blickte immer wieder in den Schacht. Wenn sie die Platine hätte, könnte sie hier weg.

In den vielen schlaflosen Stunden, stellte sie sich vor, wie der Mann unter dem Helm aussehen könnte. Die Neugier überwog ihre Ängste und da sie viel allein war und selten jemand zum Sprechen hatte, hing sie schamlos ihren Tagträumen nach. Als es hell wurde, sie immer noch am Leben und allein war, sagte sie sich, dass sie den Fremden vergessen musste. Egal, ob er vielleicht nett und hübsch war.

Einzig ihr Überleben zählte. Tag für Tag. Sie musste heute die Platine herausbekommen, koste es, was es wollte!

Ben war gerade so weit gelaufen, dass er außer Reichweite kam. Er wollte sie nicht unnötig verärgern, nur warten, bis sie morgen ihre Festung verließ, um sich die Platine zu holen. Mit genug Zeit, würde er sie mit der Macht dort herausreißen. Er musste, denn sein Magen knurrte seit Tagen hungrig.

Erschöpft legte er sich in den Schatten eines AT-AT-Wrackteils und sah zu den Sternen hoch. War Hux am Leben? Was tat er gerade? Ließ er sich wieder von seinem Vater missbrauchen? Nein, hoffentlich war er tot. Es war nicht so einfach sich das einzugestehen, doch er vermisste den Dreckskerl. Armitage war ziemlich klug und sein strategischer Verstand war ihm haushoch überlegen. Zusammen hätten sie es wirklich weit bringen können, noch dazu, wo er jetzt Zugriff auf die Macht hatte.

Na ja, theoretisch, dachte Ben. Er robbte ein wenig um die Ecke und sah ihn weiter Entfernung das schwache Licht. Es gehörte zu dem Mädchen, welches in ihrem Triebwerk über ihren Schatz wachte, den sie doch niemals bergen könnte. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, begann er sich vorzustellen, wie ihr nackter Körper aussehen mochte. Weiß wie Sahne, da war er sich sicher. Weiß wie Armitages Haut, auf dem doch noch weißere Male gewesen waren. Schnell kam er wieder zu dem Mädchen. Wie alt war sie? So alt wie er? Höchstens. Wahrscheinlich 1-2 Jahre jünger und doch so kampferprobt, schnell und wendig. Sogar Bewunderung hatte er für sie übrig.

Als ihm langsam die Augen zufielen, bemerkte er noch, dass sein innerer Kampf fast verstummt war. Das war seltsam und fühlte sich so erleichternd an, dass er sich wie losgelöst fühlte.

Am nächsten Morgen beobachtete Ben lange das Wrack des Mädchens, weil er wissen wollte, ob sie dort war. Er war viel zu spät erwacht und ärgerte sich, weil er so ihren Weggang vielleicht verpasst haben könnte. Drei Stunden beobachtete er ihr „Heim“. Nichts rührte sich und so schlich er von der anderen Seite an das Wrack heran.

Heute war es sehr windig. Der Wind rüttelte an dem maroden Metall und produzierte gruslige Geräusche. Geräusche, die hoffentlich seine Schritte verbargen, wenn er sich von Westen her in ihr Wrack schlich. Viele Stellen waren extrem instabil und es gab zwei Momente, da wäre er beinah in die Tiefe gestürzt als er über einen dünnen Sims balancierte. Aber es gab auch ein Erfolgserlebnis. Ein schweres Metallteil hatte sich jäh durch den Sturm gelöst und wäre ihm sicherlich auf den Kopf gefallen, wenn er es nicht mithilfe der Macht aufgehalten hätte. Sanft ließ er den Block nach unten und legte ihn leise ab. Sein Blut rauschte wie verrückt, sein Herz pumpte so stark, dass er Atemnot bekam und kurz darauf eine so schmerzhafte Erektion, dass er stehen bleiben musste, weil die Energie ihn derart durchrauschte, dass er sich wieder den Helm abnehmen musste, weil er befürchten musste darunter zu ersticken. Wenn es ihm mal gelang absichtlich in das machtvolle Energiefeld zu greifen, erregte ihn das sehr. Irgendwie müsste er lernen damit umzugehen. Es wäre ziemlich peinlich, wenn es mal zu einem ernsthaften Kampf käme und er mit seinem beschissenen Schwanz zu kämpfen hätte, der hart werden wollte.

Als er vorsichtig weiterlief, hörte er eine Stimme. Es war die Stimme des Mädchens:

„Hallo? Hört mich jemand? Ich brauche Hilfe! Hallo?!“

Ben grinste. Wunderbar. Jetzt würde er die Platine also doch ganz einfach bekommen.

„Hey, Typ mit lächerlicher Maske, falls du da bist, beweg‘ deinen Hintern hier her und hilf mir! Ich weiß, dass du das bist!“, rief sie laut und verärgert. Rey steckte im Wartungsschacht fest und das war überaus dumm, denn wenn ihr niemand half, würde sie hier sterben. Weil sie nicht wollte, dass der Kerl die Platine in die Finger bekam, war sie ein weiteres Mal todesmutig in den engen Schacht gestiegen, um das Ding endlich zu lösen. Es kam wie es kommen musste. Ihr Fuß rutschte ab und steckte nun zwischen zwei Metallteilen fest. Sie würde ihn nicht rausziehen können, ohne sich den Fuß dabei zu brechen.

Woher sie wusste, dass der Typ hier war, war eine ganz andere Sache. Sie schien ihn zu spüren. Ihn oder sein Schwert. Sicher war sie sich da nicht. Nur der süße Gesang in ihrem Blut blieb, als der Typ schon weg war. Vermutlich war er aber gar nicht weit weggegangen, sondern wartete nur hinter der nächsten Sanddüne darauf, dass sie ihr Heim verließ. Sie zumindest würde das so machen, wenn sie anstandslos und skrupellos wäre, dachte sie zornig und brüllte wieder.

„Mach schon!“

Als sie nach oben sah, stand er da und sah auf sie runter.

„Bekomme ich die Platine, wenn ich dir helfe?“

„Nein, verdammt. Aber wir könnten uns den Erlös teilen.“

„Ich will alles. Ich habe Hunger.“

„So wie ich auch. Die Hälfte, oder …“

„Oder was? Stirbst du lieber?“ Rey schwieg und dachte darüber nach, ob sie das wollte. Nein, sicher nicht. Nicht in einem Wartungsschacht. Bestimmt nicht.“

„Gut, du bekommst die Platine“, gab sie nach. Sie würde schon andere wertvolle Schrottteile finden.

„Was? Glaubst du mir nicht?“, brüllte sie nach oben, doch der Typ war weg. Ein schrilles Wutgeheul kam tief aus ihrer Brust, dann brach sie in Tränen aus.

Ben war nicht gegangen. Er war nur von dem Schacht zurückgetreten, weil er wieder dieses starke Prickeln hatte. War es etwa das Mädchen, was ihn gerufen hatte? Nur daran konnte er denken. Ihr Fuß steckte zwischen zwei Verbindungsstreben fest und die einzige Möglichkeit sie zu retten, wäre ihr das Schwert zu geben, damit sie sich mit dem Energiestrahl losschneiden könnte. Aber hätte sie erst das Schwert …

Könnte er dem Mädchen vertrauen? Ben wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er Hux anfangs auch nicht vertraut hatte. Es war schwierig gewesen, weil Armitage ebenso misstrauisch war wie er selbst. Auf Knien rutschte er nun wieder an den Schacht. Sie sah zu ihm hoch. Ihr Gesicht war nass, das Weiß in ihrer Augen gerötet und trotzdem sah sie erleichtert aus, als sie ihn sah.

„Ah, da bist du ja. Was ist, hilfst du mir nun?“ Sie klang nicht mehr so abweisend, sondern flehend.

„Vielleicht. Sag mir deinen Namen!“

„Wozu? Du bekommst die Platine und mehr war nicht abgemacht.“

„Sag ihn mir! Sofort!“

„Geht das noch unhöflicher? Nimm deinen Helm ab und ich denke darüber nach! Oder bist du darunter so hässlich, dass es besser wäre dein Gesicht niemanden zu zeigen?“ So ein störrisches, freches Ding, grinste Ben unter seinem Helm und rutschte wieder zurück, um zu überlegen. Eigentlich wollte er ihr helfen, aus dem alleinigen Grund, weil er es konnte und er das Mädchen somit demütigen konnte, wie sie gestern ihn. Sie war nicht nur schön, selbstbewusst, sondern auch erfahren im Kampf.

„Ich wäre einverstanden, unter drei Bedingungen.“ Ben war wieder an den Rand des Schachtes gerutscht und lehnte sich lässig über den Rand.

„Drei? Ich denke, die Platine reicht, du unverschämter Dreckskerl!“, schrie das Mädchen wutentbrannt. Ihre Augen glühten und ihre Augenbrauen waren stark zusammengezogen. Ben bekam eine verdammt unpassende Erektion.

„Drei. Die erste ist selbstverständlich, dass ich die Platine bekomme. Die zweite Bedingung ist, du sagst mir deinen Namen. Lüge von mir aus, doch ich will dich ansprechen können und nicht Weibsstück zu dir sagen müssen.“ Das Mädchen fauchte zu ihm hoch, was ihn noch härter machte.

„Die dritte Bedingung ist, du bringst mir bei, wie man so kämpft.“

„Was?“ Jetzt sah sie ihn ehrlich verwirrt an und Ben fand sie so nur noch reizender.

„Du hattest recht. Ich kann nicht besonders gut mit dem Schwert kämpfen, weil ich es noch nicht so lange habe. Das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht kämpfen kann. Mache dir also keine Hoffnung, dass du Chancen hast, wenn du es darauf anlegst. Bisher hatte ich nur Hemmungen ernsthaft gegen ein Mädchen zu kämpfen. Also, was ist?“

„Ehhhh, das heißt, du würdest hier bleiben? Vergiss es! Dann sterbe ich ja lieber hier unten.“

Ben war irritiert und ratlos. Wieder zog er sich zurück und versuchte das widerspenstige Weibsstück zu verstehen. Hux war nie so kompliziert, er sagte immer, was er wollte oder ging weg. Andererseits hatte er seine Mutter auch nie verstanden, weil sie immer alles so kompliziert machte. Vielleicht wollte er zu viel. Vielleicht sollten die ersten beiden Bedingungen reichen und die dritte würde sich schon ergeben, wenn er hartnäckig genug wäre. Mit klopfendem Herz öffnete er nur den Helm und zog ihn sich ab. Mit seiner Hand strich er sich seine verschwitzten Haare aus dem Gesicht und rutschte dann wieder zum Rand.

„Gut. Ich gebe mich mit den ersten beiden Bedingungen zufrieden. Die Platine und dein Name.“

Rey sah hoch und sah zum ersten Mal Kylo. Er war tatsächlich jung, ein wenig älter als sie, vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre. Höchstens. Seine Augen waren dunkel und eindringlich. Etwas war in seinem Gesicht, was sie sofort faszinierte. Wahrscheinlich starrte sie ihn gerade unhöflich und peinlich sprachlos an. Er lächelte und wirkte gleich um einiges zugänglicher. Seine dunklen, längeren Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, als er weiter an den Rand rutschte und ihr sein Schwert reichte.

„Aktiviere es, aber vorsichtig. Du darfst nur eine der Streben durchschneiden, zwischen denen dein Fuß gefangen ist. Schneidest du beide durch, könnte es schwierig werden.“

„Das weiß ich selbst.“ Sie griff nach dem Schwert, aber er hielt es noch fest.

„Dein Name!“

„Rey. Einfach nur Rey, bevor du nachfragst.“

„Rey. Ich bin Kylo. Wenn du schon mal da unten bist … traust du dir zu, mit dem Schwert die untere Verschmelzung der Platine zu lösen?“

„Ich versuche es. Nur verrate mir, wie du vorhattest sie rauszuholen?“

„Nein, das werde ich nicht.“ Rey knurrte und er ließ widerwillig sein Schwert los, nachdem er noch ein paar Sekunden in ihren Augen nach der Bestätigung seines Argwohns gesucht hatte und nichts gefunden hat.

Rey aktivierte das Schwert mit der Spitze nach unten, zwischen die Streben. Wieder machte sie die Energie so atemlos, dass sie kurz innehielt.

„Was? Was ist?“, hörte sie ihn von oben, doch sie konnte nicht antworten, weil ihre Stimme vermutlich zittern würde. Kylo, wie sein Name war, machte sie nervös. Er war hübsch und auch wieder nicht. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn ständig angesehen, verspürte aber auch den gesunden Fluchtreflex, den sie sich antrainiert hatte, seit ihre Eltern sie hier zurückgelassen hatten. Auf eine sonderbare Art löste der Junge zwiespältige Gefühle in ihr aus.

„Nichts!“, flüsterte sie und bewegte vorsichtig den Energiestrahl auf die Stahlstrebe zu. Das Material wurde weggeschmolzen, als wäre es Eis in der Sonne. Als sie Strebe durch war, deaktivierte sie das Schwert und zog ihren Fuß heraus. Ihr Knöchel tat weh, war aber nicht gebrochen. Das war gut, so würde sie nicht verhungern müssen. Angespannt entließ sie die Luft und sah nach oben.

Kylos dunkle Augen musterten sie aufmerksam.

„Die Platine!“, kommandierte er und sie schnaubte nur. Der Schacht war sehr eng und sie konnte sich nur sehr vorsichtig hocken, um gleich blind mit dem Schwert unter die Platine zu kommen. Sie müsste unbedingt intakt bleiben, denn nur so hatte sie einen Wert.

„Setz mich nicht unter Druck!“, zischte sie und führte den Schwertgriff vorsichtig unter die Streben. Wenn sie sich verschätzt hatte, durchtrennte der blaue Energiestrahl mehr als eine Strebe und im schlimmsten Fall zerstörte er die wertvolle Platine.

Ben lag oben auf dem Bauch und sah in den Schacht auf Rey. Eine unbekannte Aufregung war in ihm. Er fühlte sich erheitert und irgendwie herausgefordert. Seine Erektion war immer noch da und er hofft, dass sie verschwand, wenn er Rey aus dem Schacht half. Wenn er das tun würde. Eigentlich wollte er nur die Platine.

„Ich hab sie!“, rief sie erleichtert und sah zu ihm hoch. Schweiß perlte an ihren Schläfen herab und er schluckte erregt.

„Gut, gib mir erst das Schwert!“

„Nein, du kannst du Platine haben!“ Rey reichte ihm die Platine nach oben. So ein Miststück. Er nahm ihr das Teil vorsichtig ab und legte es zur Seite.

„Jetzt mein Schwert.“

„Nein, du hilfst mir erst hier raus.“ Rey steckte sich demonstrativ den Griff des Schwerts hinter ihren Rücken in den Gürtel und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.

„Du bist allein rein gekommen, dann kommst du auch allein raus“, sagte er kühl.

„Da hatte ich aber auch noch keinen schmerzenden Knöchel. Jetzt hilf mir raus!“ Nein, denn dazu müsste er aufstehen und sie würde vielleicht sehen, dass ihn diese Situation erregte.

„Komm schon, Kylo. Ich teile mit dir auch meine letzte Essensration“, maulte sie und brachte ihn damit zum Schmunzeln. Um sie besser festhalten zu können, zog er sich seine Handschuhe aus und reichte ihr seine rechte Hand, um sie hochzuziehen.

Als sich ihre Hände berührten, keuchten beide überrascht auf. Es war wie pure Energie, die durch ihn raste und auch in Reys Gesicht sah er den Schreck. Ihre kleine Hand war warm und feucht und wenn er sie nicht mit beiden Händen gepackt hätte, um ihr rauszuhelfen, wäre sie ihm entglitten.

Erschöpft und mit einem dunklen Stöhnen, fiel sie oben am Rand des Schachtes auf die Knie. Kylo zog ihr schnell das Schwert aus dem Gürtel und Rey krallte sich ebenso schnell die Platine, um sie sich unter ihr weites Hemd zu schieben. Verwundert sahen sie sich an. Beide knieten noch.

„Was … war das eben?“, keuchte sie irritiert. Das würde er auch gern wissen.

„Keine Ahnung … du sagtest was von essen?“ Sie lächelte und wirkte damit noch mädchenhafter und sehr hübsch. Bens Hand war immer noch ganz warm von dieser merkwürdigen, kribbelnden Berührung.

„Vielleicht sind es die magnetischen Stürme des Mondes von Jakku, deren Ausläufer manchmal bis hier runter reichen und atmosphärische Störungen verursachen“, versuchte sie eine Erklärung und stand ächzend auf. Kylo sah ihr dabei zu, ohne sie zu berühren. Er kniete immer noch, aus beschämenden Gründen.

Rey humpelte weg und sah sich irgendwann nach ihm um.

„Was ist? Bist du da festgewachsen? Hast du doch keinen Hunger mehr?“

Doch, hatte er. Auf sie. Verdammt, Ben.

So was hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Als wäre es hier nicht verwirrend und seltsam genug. Aber was, wenn es Rey war, die er finden sollte? Wie sollte er das herausfinden? Eine ganze Weile später, stand er auf und folgte ihr nach oben, zu ihrem leeren Triebwerk.


	14. Chapter 14

Schweigend und mit einem warmen Gefühl in sich, beobachtete er Rey, wie sie die kleine Ration in Wasser aufzog. Es würde gerade so für das Mädchen reichen, sah er, als sie ihm die Hälfte gab.

„Iss es selbst.“

„So übel ist es nicht …“, sagte sie mit angewidertem Gesicht und nahm ihm die Portion wieder ab, als er sich weiterhin weigerte es zu essen.

„Zeig mir die Platine, ich will sehen, ob sie intakt ist oder repariert werden muss.“

„Das mache ich gleich selbst.“ Rey hatte das Ding noch immer unter ihrem weiten Hemd. Ben beobachtete sie unauffällig. Der Sturm war zu einem heftigen Sandsturm angewachsen und das Wrack ächzte und stöhnte nun ununterbrochen.

„Ist der Ort … sicher?“, fragte er mit einem besorgten Blick aus der runden Öffnung auf die Sandwüste.

„So sicher wie andere Orte bei einem Sandsturm. Hast du etwa Angst, Kylo?“ Ein schnelles Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen.

„Natürlich nicht. Aber du solltest Angst haben.“

„Warum? Was macht dich anders als mich? Dein … Schwert?“ Er legte den Kopf schief, weil etwas in ihren Worten, oder besser gesagt dazwischen, war, was er nicht verstand. Sie aß den letzten Rest der Portion und er ärgerte sich, weil er sie abgelehnt hatte. Aus dummen, edlen Gründen. Seine übliche Wut köchelte allerdings nur auf kleiner Flamme und ließ sich überraschend schwer heraufbeschwören.

„Nein.“

„Wenn du dich schon aufgedrängt hast, dann erzähle mir wenigstens was von dir, wenn ich schon die Nacht mit dir verbringen muss.“ Dabei sah sie ihn nicht an, nahm die Platine aus ihrem Hemd und besah sie sich aufmerksam.

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu sagen“, wich er aus.

„Verstehe. Niemand spricht gern von sich selbst. Erzähle mir doch von dem Freund, von dem du das Schwert hast?“ Sie klang beiläufig, doch das war es nicht. Rey war sehr gewieft. Ben bemerkte es durchaus, konnte ihr aber nicht widerstehen. Zu schön war der Gedanken sich nach einsamen Wochen auf Jakku mit jemanden unterhalten zu können.

„Nun, er ist … fünf Jahre älter als ich …“ Die Unterhaltung gestaltete sich jedoch schwerer, als er geglaubt hatte. Es lag daran, dass es seltsam war über Hux zu sprechen. Rey schraubte behutsam an der Platine herum, aber er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn immerzu aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete, um reagieren zu können. Ihr Knöchel war zwar verletzt, doch ihr Kampfstab lag dicht bei ihr und würde ihn im Ernstfall schwer verletzen können.

„Er ist … ein Mensch und … er ist … war … mein Freund.“ Rey sah fragend hoch.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob er noch am Leben ist“, erklärte er. Sie nickte mitfühlend und schwieg.

„Er hat … sein Vater hat ihn missbraucht und schwer misshandelt“, sagte er tonlos. Das Mädchen hielt inne, sah auf die Platine und schwieg.

Sprach Kylo von sich selbst? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie hörte nur etwas in seiner tiefen Stimme, was ihr gefiel. Emotionen. Mitgefühl, ein wenig Ärger, Unsicherheit aber auch eine Güte, die er ihr schon bewiesen hatte, indem er sie aus dem Schacht befreit hatte. Vielleicht war er kein so schlechter Kerl. Trotzdem musste sie weiterhin vorsichtig und wachsam sein.

„Das tut mir leid“, sagte sie leise und sah ihn an. Seine dunklen, schönen Augen lagen auf ihr und ein leichtes Zucken ging hindurch, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

„Muss es nicht. Du kannst ja nichts dafür und kennst ihn ja nicht mal.“ Etwas an seiner Aussage war sonderbar und verursachte ihr ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Kommst du von hier?“, fragte sie, um die Spannung aus dem Gespräch zu nehmen.

„Nein. Jakku ist nur eine Zwischenstation für mich. Ich will weiter in die Unbekannten Regionen.“ Er klang so unsicher, dass sie ihn wieder neugierig ansah. Diesmal wich er ihrem Blick aus. Seine Hände spielten mit dem Griff seines Lichtschwertes, wie es ein kleiner Junge tun würde, der ein Geschenk, was er sich schon so lange gewünscht hatte, nun nicht mehr aus der Hand legen wollte. Rey fand es niedlich und liebenswert. Er bemerkte ihren Blick und ihr Grinsen und steckte den Griff schnell in den Gürtel zurück.

„Was?“, knurrte er aggressiv.

„Nichts!“, erwiderte sie und presste die Lippen zusammen, um ihr Lächeln zu verbergen.

„Doch. Ich weiß, was du denkst. Du denkst, das ist ein Spielzeug und ich bin ein kleiner Junge. Alle denken das, doch ihr irrt euch alle!“ Seine Stimme war hart und kalt geworden. Rey nahm ihren Stab zur Hand, doch er hob schon seine Hände.

„Das war keine Kampfansage, Rey. Es ärgert mich nur, dass jeder in mir etwas sieht, was ich nicht bin.“

„Ich sehe gar nichts“, sagte sie lahm und legte den Stab langsam wieder weg.

„Du lachst über mich, ich habe es gesehen.“

„Nichts hast du gesehen und schon gar nicht verstanden, was du glaubst gesehen zu haben, Kylo. Ist das dein richtiger Name?“

„Nein.“

„Siehst du? Warum also soll ich dich sehen lassen, was ich wirklich über dich denke, wenn du mir nicht mal deinen richtigen Namen sagst, denn ich übrigens nicht wissen will. Nicht, dass wir uns falsch verstehen. Wir tauschen morgen die Platine, du bekommst die Hälfte, dann verschwindest du!“

„Und was ist mit deinen Kampfkünsten?“

„Ich sagte nein und ich meinte nein. Mein Lächeln, was du eben gesehen hast, hast du als Beleidigung aufgefasst, weil du glaubst, die Welt dreht sich um dich. Hm? Ich kann es dir ansehen. Und weißt du, ich gebe dir in gewisser Weise sogar recht. Würden wir uns nicht um uns selbst kümmern, würden wir einfach sterben, verhungern, verdursten. Aber zwischen dem täglichen Kampf ums Überleben, gibt es mehr. Ich habe gelächelt, weil deine Spielerei mit deinem Schwertgriff für ein paar Sekunden den Blick in dein wahres Wesen offenbart hat.“ Verdutzt sah er sie an und blinzelte nur.

„Was bist du? Ein … Orakel oder so was?“

„Nein, nur Rey. Rey, die einen unsicheren Jungen gesehen hat.“

„Das ist … totaler Unsinn!“, begehrte er auf und sprang gleichzeitig so heftig auf, dass die leere Turbinenhülle schwankte.

„Hey, beherrsche dich ein wenig. Ich will nicht mit meinem Zuhause abstürzen, nur weil du einen kindischen Wutausbruch hast.“

„Habe ich nicht …“, knurrte er und log. Zorn hatte seine Gedanken rot gemacht. Was glaubte sie von ihm zu wissen? Nichts. Er wusste ja selbst nicht wer er war. Nie.

„Dann setze dich wieder und beruhige dich. Wenn du willst, erzähle ich dir von meinem Leben. Es ist schnell alles erzählt, aber vielleicht begreifst du dann, dass sich das Leben nicht um den Einzelnen dreht, sondern wir alle uns um das Leben drehen.“

Was gab sie da von sich? Er verstand kaum den Sinn dahinter, setzte sich aber wieder. Rey lächelte offen und diesmal beruhigte es ihn wirklich. Langsam und aufmerksam holte er Luft und sah in ihr schönes Gesicht, als sie ihm von ihrem kargen, ereignislosem Leben erzählte, in dem sie nur darauf wartete, dass ihre Eltern zurückkamen, um sie zu holen.

„Siehst du, unspektakulär und trotzdem leben wir.“

„Deine Eltern werden nicht kommen und dich holen, Rey“, sagte er hart, weil das so offensichtlich war, dass es weh tat.

„Doch, sie kommen und holen mich! Ich darf nur nicht verzweifeln und muss warten.“ Er gab darauf keine Antwort, sondern sah sie nur an. Ihre Augen begannen zu glänzen und als sie nun jäh aufsprang, ihren Stab griff und nach unten stürmte, dass die Behausung wieder schwankte, begriff er, dass es Tränen gewesen waren, die er gesehen hatte.

Verwirrt blieb er da sitzen, nahm sich dann die Platine und den Schraubenzieher und begann die winzigen Schrauben der Halterung festzuziehen. Er begriff das Mädchen ebenso wenig, wie sie ihn verstand. Wieder musste er an Hux denken und wie einfach es zwischen ihnen war. Seine Sehnsucht nach körperlicher Nähe kam nach oben und fast hätte er die Platine fest gegen die Metallwand gepfeffert, was sie zerstört hätte. Sanft legte er sie weg und ging nach unten, um zu sehen, was Rey tat. Sie machte mit ziemlich angriffslustigem Ausdruck im Gesicht komplizierte Übungen mit ihrem Stab, wobei sie ihren verletzten Knöcheln offenbar ignorierte.

Sie war wütend, begriff er und war froh, dass er sie wenigstens ein Mal verstand. Wut kannte er gut. Eine ganze Weile beobachtete er sie und fand Gefallen daran. Sie merkte es, verhinderte es aber nicht, sondern zog ihr Kampftraining durch, bis ihr Gesicht rot und ihr Haaransatz nass war.

„Mach es mir nach!“, forderte sie plötzlich. Ihre Stimme war rau und enthielt immer noch den Zorn über seine Aussage.

Ben nahm sein Schwert, aktivierte es und tat, was sie wollte. Dabei standen sie sich in einem guten Abstand von mindestens drei Metern gegenüber. Rey machte ihre komplizierten Schritte langsam und wartet, bis er sie wiederholt hatte. Anstatt eines Stabes, schwang er sein Schwert, was begeistert brummte. Schweigend taten sie das in etwa zwei Stunden lang. Draußen war es dunkel geworden, der Sturm war jedoch nicht abgeflaut.

„Das reicht …“, sagte sie jäh. Der Frust war aus ihren Augen verschwunden. Ohne ein Wort humpelte sie wieder nach oben und lag schon dort auf ihrer dünnen Matte, als er dazu kam.

„Woher kannst du das?“ Ben trank sein letztes Wasser und fühlte ein gutes Zittern in sich. Die neuen Bewegungsmuster aktivierten Muskeln und schafften neue Verknüpfungen.

„Ich habe es mir selbst beigebracht, weil ich viel Zeit habe und mich verteidigen muss.“

„Du bist gut, Rey.“

„Nimm dir die Decke dort drüben und denke nicht mal daran mich nachts anzugreifen, Kylo.“ Die Platine war wieder unter ihrem Hemd, wie er sah. Diese Entdeckung brachte ihn zum Schmunzeln. Er legte sich mit der Decke an die gebogene Wand und sah zu ihr rüber. In der Mitte brannte die kleine Lampe, die sie nachts auch nicht löschen würde, wie er wusste.

„Ist Rey dein richtiger Name?“, fragte er leise.

„Ja.“

„Vielleicht … kommen deine Eltern doch zurück, Rey“, sagte er, um nett zu sein.

„Gute Nacht!“, sagte sie nur und drehte sich von ihm weg.

Noch lange konnte Rey nicht schlafen und lauschte durch das Pfeifen des Windes auf seinen Atem, den sie kaum hörte. Wie es aussah, schlief auch er nicht. Sie traute ihm nicht, wusste aber, dass sie sich mindestens ebenbürtig waren. Kylo war natürlich um einiges größer und kräftiger, aber sie war versierter, schneller und geschickter. Seine kühle Aussage über ihre Eltern, hatte sie deprimiert. Wie konnte er es wagen, das zu beurteilen? Und wenn er recht hatte? Kylo war ein seltsamer Kerl. Er konnte nett sein, auch wenn es immer einen beinah komischen und unbeholfenen Eindruck machte. Aber sie hatte auch gespürt, dass in ihm etwas Dunkles, Aggressives war, was ihr vielleicht wirklich Angst machen sollte.

Wer war er? Was hatte er vor? Nein, sie vertraute diesem mysteriösen, attraktiven Mann keine Sekunde lang und schlief dann doch einfach so ein.

Ben lauschte ihrem Herzschlag, der so deutlich war, dass er ihn nicht überhören konnte. Nein, eigentlich fühlte er ihn und das war daran das wirklich Merkwürdige. Vermutlich lag es an der Macht und dass er sie nun benutzen konnte. Rey schlief ein, während durch sein Blut die Euphorie tobte.

Es musste beinah das Mädchen sein, was ihn hierher gezogen hatte. Doch warum? Er begriff es nicht. Sie war nur eine Schrottsammlerin, die gut, nein, exzellent mit ihrem Stab kämpfen konnte. Doch darüber hinaus? Rey gefiel ihm und in diesen Gedanken schwelgte er noch sehr lange, bis er im ersten Morgengrauen einschlief.

Breitbeinig stand sie über ihm und hatte das Ende des Stabes auf seiner Brust, als er die Augen öffnete.

„Schläfst du immer so lang? Falls ja, dann wundert es mich nicht, dass du bis aufs Blut um eine Steuerungsplatine kämpfst. Bekommst wohl sonst nichts, was …? Los, steh auf, wir müssen los!“ Rey schien nicht gerade gut gelaunt zu sein und bot ihm weder etwas zu trinken noch etwas zu essen an. Schweigend liefen sie über viel Sand zum Niima-Außenposten.

„Am besten lässt du mich mit Unkar Plutt sprechen, ich kenne ihn schon lange und weiß wie er tickt.“

„Ist es wegen gestern? Weil ich gesagt habe, dass deine Eltern niemals zurück kommen?“ Ihr Kopf flog herum und ihre Augen funkelten schon wieder aufgebracht.

„Warum kannst du es nicht lassen und einfach deinen Mund halten, hm? Bist du auf Ärger aus, Kylo? Falls ja, dann warte noch kurz. So lange, bis mich Unkar Plutt sicher wieder mit viel zu wenigen Verpflegungsrationen abspeist. Dann bin ich richtig sauer …“ Ben hatte seinen Helm auf und grinste breit, weil sich Rey immer noch so darüber aufregen konnte. Die Wahrheit war, sie wusste längst, dass er recht hatte. Sie saß seit Jahren auf Jakku fest und niemand würde je kommen, um sie zu holen.

Ben nahm aber auch besorgt ihr Humpeln wahr. Sie hätte gestern Abend nicht mit ihm üben sollen.

Wie verabredete ließ er Rey allein mit Unkar Plutt reden. Hier hatte er noch keinen Schrott eingetauscht, hatte aber nichts Gutes über den Crolute gehört. Es war ein skrupelloser Verbrecher der ersten Klasse.

Jetzt stand ein wenig abseits, sah den Crolute nicht, sondern nur Rey, hörte aber, was sie sprachen.

„Komm schon, 10 Rationen? Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Es ist mindestens 25 oder 30 Rationen wert.“

„10, Rey oder verschwinde …!“

„Es ist eine funktionsfähige Platine! Ich habe sie getestet, die Elektronik ist unbeschadet. Sie läuft ganz sicher und ist eine Menge wert. Mehr als 30 Rationen!“

„Ach verschwinde doch, Mädchen oder nimm die 10 Rationen!“ Kylo hatte genug. Er trat zu ihr, riss das lächerliche Gitter vor Plutts Stand einfach weg und packte den Croluten an seiner Eisenschürze, um ihn dicht heranzuziehen.

„30 Rationen, oder du bist tot!“, flüsterte Kylo bedrohlich durch seinen Helm. Der Crolute war ein hässliches Ding und niemand wusste genau, ob das Geräusch, was er von sich gab, ein Lachen oder ein Angstschnauben war. Rey sah ihn erschrocken an, hielt ihn aber nicht auf. Das bestätigt ihn und so zerrte er den Croluten noch weiter durch seine kleine Fensteröffnung.

„Hey, warte, du Irrer!“

„30 Rationen!“, wiederholte Kylo monoton.

„Gut, wenn ich dein Helm dazu bekomme“, versuchte es Unkar Plutt.

„Du bekommst dein Leben. Aber nur, wenn du sofort die Rationen rausgibst“ Es war Rey, die dem Crolute mit dem Stab gegen die fleischige Stirn schlug. Plutt heulte auf.

„Meinetwegen! Ja!“, schrie er schmerzerfüllt auf. Kylo ließ ihn los und Unkar Plutt warf ihm einige Rationen zu. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er alle genommen. Aber Rey zählte exakt 30 ab, ließ die anderen liegen und drehte sich um.

„Halsabschneider“, murmelte sie dabei und humpelte weg. Kylo war ein wenig verwirrt, schlug dem Crolute dann aber aus dem Stand so fest gegen die Stirn, dass der Koloss bewusstlos nach hinten kippte. Anschließend folgte er dem Mädchen.

„Bitte, gern geschehen, Rey.“

„Ich sagte, halte dich raus!“ Sie warf ihm 15 Rationen zu, die einfach in den Sand fielen. Mit aufkommendem Frust sammelte er sie ein und stopfte sie in seine Tasche.

„Du hättest höchstens 10 Rationen von diesem Ekel bekommen …“, sagte er fassungslos, als er sie eingeholt hatte.

„Na und? Jetzt denkt jeder ich bin auf Hilfe von einem Kerl in albernem Helm angewiesen. Danke dafür. Das nächste Mal werden sie mich noch abschätziger behandeln, als wäre ich ein dummes, kleines Mädchen.“ Kylo war verwirrt und versuchte ihre Gedankengänge zu verstehen.

„Aber du … kannst dich doch wehren …“

„Ja, das kann ich. Verschwinde jetzt oder ich zeige dir, wie gut ich das kann!“ Ihre Lippe hatte sich zu einer zornigen Schnute verzogen und er dachte wirklich darüber nach wie es wäre sie jetzt zu küssen. Genau jetzt, inmitten ihres Zorns. Es erregte ihn spontan. So sehr, dass er einfach stehen blieb, als sie weiter lief. Gut, ihre „Geschäftsbeziehung“ war nun beendet und er sollte das akzeptieren. Mit zwiespältigem Gefühl sah er Rey nach. Ihr Fuß schmerzte und sie war immer noch sehr verärgert. Nicht nur wegen Unkar Plutt und seinem Eingreifen, sondern, weil sie wohl endlich begriff, dass sie wirklich allein war und niemand sich um sie kümmerte. Ben verspürte Mitgefühl, wie er es auch für Armitage gehabt hatte. Dieses Mitgefühl kollidierte wie immer mit seinem inneren Frust über die eigene Unfähigkeit und manchmal einfach nur den Wunsch zu töten, wie zum Beispiel den Croluten eben. Hätte Rey nicht neben ihm gestanden, hätte er dem Ding vielleicht sein Schwert durch den Kopf gejagt.

Er ließ ihr einen guten Vorsprung und verfolgte sie dann, weil er wissen musste, ob sie gut an „ihrem Wrack“ ankam. Das redete er sich aber nur ein. In Wahrheit war es Ben einfach nicht möglich sich von dem Mädchen zu trennen. Sie faszinierte ihn, stimulierte ihn auf vielerlei Arten, imponierte ihm und beschäftigte seine Gedanken und seinen Körper, seit er sie getroffen hatte. Je länger er mit ihr zusammen war, desto intensiver schien es zu werden.

Rey weinte. Seit sie diesen Verrückten getroffen hat, lief alles schief. Er hatte jede Hoffnung zerstört, dass ihre Eltern sie eines Tages hier abholten, woran sie in ihrer Naivität fest geglaubt hatte. Sie war ein gefährliches Wagnis eingegangen und war in den Schacht gestiegen, was sie ohne sein Erscheinen nie getan hätte. Sie hatte Kylo vertrauen müssen und hatte nun auch ihren Ruf verloren ein taffes Mädchen zu sein. Jetzt brauchte sie scheinbar einen Kerl, der die Sachen für sie regelte. Wie demütigend und frustrierend. Zudem war ihr Knöchel auch noch angeschwollen und tat weh.

Dabei war dieses seltsame Kampftraining gestern sogar nett gewesen. Kylo war lernwillig, stellte sie nicht in Frage und war in gewisser Weise begabt. Diese Begabung sah sie nicht, spürte sie nur, als sie ihn beobachtete. Erklären könnte sie es hingegen nicht. Kylo wirkte so konzentriert und auf eine erschreckende Art so gewaltig, dass sie erschauerte.

Rey sah sich um, ob er ihr folgte, doch es war niemand zu sehen. Jetzt hatte er ja seine Nahrungsrationen und könnte verschwinden. Weil sie nicht auf den Weg achtete, übersah sie einen Metallblock, dessen oberstes Drittel kaum sichtbar aus dem Sand ragte. Sie stolperte darüber, versuchte sich mit dem sowieso schon verletzten Fuß abzufangen und knickte im weichen Sand weg. Ein Schmerzgeheul kam aus ihrem Mund, das sich gewaschen hatte.

Schon stand er neben ihr.

„Wenn ich dich zurücktrage, unterrichtest du mich dann weiter?“

„Du … bist ein unvers… unverschämter Mistkerl!“, keuchte Rey zwischen ihrem Schmerz.

„Kann sein. Also, ja?“

„Sehe ich aus, als … wenn ich dir gerade etwas … beibringen kann?“

„Ich gebe dir einen Tag Ruhe“, sagte die dunkle, verzerrte Stimme.

„Arschloch!“

„Nein, Kylo.“

Rey musste lachen. Es klang wie ein Weinen. Bis zu ihrem Wrack war es noch ein weites Stück und da sie es immer noch nicht geschafft hatte alle Teile für einen eigenen Speeder zusammenzusuchen, würde sie laufen, oder eher humpeln müssen. Oder sie könnte sich tragen lassen und hätte diesen arroganten Kindskopf an der Backe.

Ach verdammt.

„In Ordnung“, gab sie zerknirscht nach. Wenn er sie zurückgebracht hatte, könnte sie ihn noch immer vertreiben. Hoffentlich. Scheinbar mühelos hob Kylo sie hoch. Rey fühlte sich anfangs unwohl, zerbrechlich wie eine Puppe und hilflos wie ein Kind. Der Kerl war definitiv kräftig, was aber leider nichts über seine Gesinnung aussagte. Da er seinen Helm trug, wusste sie nicht mal, ob er sie darunter auslachte. Vermutlich.

„Lach nicht über mich!“, sagte sie auf gut Glück, und um die peinliche Stille zu vertreiben.

„Ich lache nicht.“

„Dann ist ja gut.“

„Ich schmunzle nur.“

„Mistkerl.“

„Du stellst dich an. Man kann sich helfen lassen, Rey.“

„Du hilfst mir nicht freiwillig, du willst was von mir.“

„Das ist richtig. Aber ich müsste dich nicht behutsam tragen, sondern könnte dich einfach an den Armen hinter mir her schleifen. Das geht gut im Sand.“ Kylo scherzte hoffentlich. Tat er das?

Je länger er sie trug, desto weniger Groll empfand Rey. Er schien nicht schwächer zu werden oder zu ermüden. Seine Kondition musste ausgezeichnet werden. Als er plötzlich sprach, war es, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen.

„Ich war auf einer Imperialen Akademie, bin aber keiner dieser hirnlosen Soldaten.“

„Sondern?“

„Ich habe nur eine Ausbildung gebraucht und ich habe nach Möglichkeiten und Ressourcen gesucht meine Ziele zu erreichen.“

„Die da wären?“ Kylo schwieg lange.

„Den Helm hätte ich zum Beispiel nicht ohne die Imperiale Waffenschmiede bekommen.“

„Solche Dinge wie … dein Helm sind also heimliche Träume eines starken Jungen, der was … die Galaxis erobern will?“ Das hätte sie nicht sagen sollen. Er ließ sie einfach in den Sand fallen, nahm seine Maske ab und sah sie wild an. Seine Augen sprühten Funken und sein Gesicht kam ihrem ganz nah.

„Wage es nicht über meine Träume zu spotten, dummes Mädchen, was seit Jahren auf ihre Eltern wartet, die bestimmt schon längst tot sind!“, knurrte er sie böse an. Rey tat das Einzige, was sie konnte. Sie schlug ihm ihre flache Hand fest ins Gesicht, weil sie ihren Stab nicht zur Hand hatte. Kylo hatte das nicht erwartet, das erkannte sie deutlich. Seine vollen Lippen gingen verwundert auseinander, seine Augen wurden groß und trugen Unverständnis in sich. Mit seiner behandschuhten Hand rieb er sich über seine Wange.

„Das war unnötig“, murrte er und setzte sich seinen Helm wieder auf. Rey war noch nicht in der Lage zu sprechen. Kylo reizte sie, verärgerte sie und gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich heftig von ihm angezogen.

Sie griff nach ihrem Stab, der ein wenig weggerollt war, und versuchte mühsam auf die Beine zu kommen. Da packte er sie schon wieder und trug sie kommentarlos weiter. Bis zum Wrack sprachen sie nicht mehr. Bis nach oben zu ihrer Matte trug er sie. Dann griff er nach dem Wasser und verschwand damit. Irgendwo in die Tiefen des Wracks, wie Rey hörte. Sie hatte ihn wohl beleidigt, dachte sie verstimmt. Hitzkopf. Sollte er eben schmollen.

Kylo schmollte nicht. Er war wütend und den Tränen nah. Wie es aussah, waren sie beide nicht gerade geübt im Umgang mit anderen Leuten. Gerade was seinen Helm betraf, war er ausgesprochen empfindlich. Armitage hatte das verstanden. Plötzlich vermisste er ihn sehr. Nach langer Zeit aktivierte Ben das Schwert und zerschlug wahllos Trümmerteile des Wracks. Sollte sie es doch hören. Hoffentlich hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Wenn sie nicht so eine Anziehung auf ihn hätte, wäre er schon längst weitergezogen. Wenn er doch nicht dieses Bedürfnis hätte in ihrer Nähe zu sein und ihr ständig ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen. Er mochte es, wenn sich ihre Lippen beim Sprechen bewegten. Das Braun ihrer Augen war heller als seins und viel wärmer. Er sah gern hinein, weil es in ihm Hitze verursachte. Begierig wartete er immer auf den Moment, in dem ihre Pupillen sich weiteten. Das taten sie hin und wieder. Wenn er sie so unverblümt ansah, verursache das in ihm heiße Scham und eine Aufregung, die ihn ganz atemlos machte. Mehr als einmal hatte er schon daran gedacht, wie es wäre sie zu lieben. Anders als Hux, da war er sich sicher. Hux und er waren sich ähnlich und verstanden sich wortlos und mit einer typisch männlichen Geradlinigkeit. Etwas sagte Ben, dass es sehr viel anspruchsvoller wäre dieses Mädchen glücklich zu machen. Würde er das wollen? War er verliebt in sie? Nach nur einem Tag? Obwohl sie sich dauernd in den Haaren lagen? Obwohl sie ihn verabscheute, wie sie mehr als deutlich machte? Obwohl er glaubte Hux zu lieben? Nichts war mehr sicher. Nichts. Das machte ihn hilflos und ließ Zorn entstehen, den er losbekommen musste. Drei Stunden schlug er auf die Trümmer ein, bis sein Arm zitterte und er das Schwert deaktivierte.

„Geht es dir jetzt besser?“, fragte sie besorgt, als er zurückkam. Sie hatte zwei Portionen von ihrer eigenen Ration gemacht und gab ihm nun eine in die Hand. Es sah widerlich aus wie immer, aber er stopfte es wortlos in den Mund. Es schmeckte nach irgendwas, was er nicht identifizieren konnte. Als Rey sagte:

„Stell dir einfach vor, du isst ein Stück süßes Gebäck. Ich habe gehört, auf manchen Welten gibt es das“, musste er lächeln. Die Anspannung war fast weg. Ihr Lächeln hinterließ dieses süße Ziehen in seinem Körper.

„Ich wollte mich nicht über deine Träume lustig machen, Kylo.“

„Schon gut.“

„Nein, es ist nicht gut. Erst, wenn du mir verzeihst, dass ich vorschnell in meinem Urteil war. Tust du das?“ Rey sah ihn ernst an und reicht ihm dann ihre Hand. Irgendwie hatte er Furcht sie zu berühren, merkte er in diesem Moment. Zögerlich bewegte er seine Finger auf sie zu. Als sich ihre Haut berührte, war es wieder da. Dieses unnatürliche Prickeln. Er hielt es aus, Rey auch. Sie starrten erstaunt auf ihre beiden Hände.

„Was bedeutet das?“, flüsterte sie wieder leise. Es ist vielleicht die Macht, hätte er sagen können, doch sie wusste nichts darüber und er wollte und musste sich bedeckt halten. Deshalb hatte er bei Unkar Plutt auch darauf verzichtet das Lichtschwert zu benutzen. So wenig Personen wie möglich dürften davon wissen, denn falls Brendol Hux noch am Leben war, wäre er sicherlich auf der Suche nach ihm.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber es … fühlt sich gut an“, sagte er ebenso leise und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. In seinem Magen schien ein Gummiball hin und her zu hüpfen und er merkte zu allem Unglück, dass er rot wurde.

„Stimmt“, sagte Rey, strich sanft über seine Fingerspitzen und nahm ihre Hand dann weg. Sie humpelte in eine Ecke, nahm etwas heraus und begann es in einer Schale mit etwas Wasser zu zerdrücken.

„Was machst du?“ Ben war irritiert, von seiner eigenen Weichheit, seinem Bedürfnis sie küssen zu wollen und seiner inneren Ruhe, die er nicht kannte.

„Pastillenbrei, für meinen Knöchel.“ Beherzt spuckte sie ein paarmal in den Brei, setzte sich dann auf ihre Matte und zog sich die Stiefel aus. Ben ging zu ihr, half ihr und trug den fies stinkenden Brei auf ihren geschwollenen Knöchel auf.

„Danke“, sagte sie nur und schloss die Augen. Er setzte sich an die Stelle, an der er letzte Nacht geschlafen hat und überlegte.

„Ich bin 19 Jahre alt und bin von zu Haus weggelaufen, weil ich mich missverstanden fühlte und Träume habe“, sagte er und wartete. Rey drehte sich ihm zu, schwieg aber. Ihr Blick war neugierig aber keineswegs aufdringlich.

„Als ich von zu Hause weg bin, war ich 17 und ich hatte dort ein … gutes Leben, Rey. Es hinter mir zu lassen, war vermutlich dumm. Aber ich musste etwas wagen, um zu erfahren wer ich bin und sein kann. Verstehst du das?“

„Nein. Aber ich werde darüber nachdenken und versuchen es zu verstehen. Für mich gab es nur das hier. Armut, Schrott, der tägliche Kampf ums Essen und der Ärger mit anderen Plünderern. Und natürlich darf man den Sand nicht vergessen.“ Sie lächelte ihm zu und er lächelte aufrichtig zurück.

Er war definitiv in dieses bezaubernde, selbstbewusste und kämpferische Mädchen verliebt. Da war Ben sich sicher. Er war sich aber auch gleichzeitig sicher, dass er Armitage Hux geliebt hatte. Wie das ging, begriff er nicht, konnte es nur hinnehmen, bis sich der geistige Knoten vielleicht von selbst löste.

„Oh ja, der Sand …“, sagte er nur und sah Rey zu, wie ihr die Augen zufielen und sie einschlief.


	15. Chapter 15

Als Rey die Augen aufschlug, war Kylo weg. Erst lauschte sie, ob er wieder irgendwo im Wrack mit seinem Lichtschwert wütete, doch bis auf die üblichen Geräusche war es still.

„Kylo?“ Sie rief ihn ein paarmal, doch niemand war da. Erleichterung. Das war der erste Gedanke. Endlich war dieser unberechenbare Hitzkopf weg. Sie hatte wieder ihre Ruhe und niemand würde ihr so brutal die Wahrheit an den Kopf werfen, wie dieser ungehobelte Kerl.

Ihr Gefühl war allerdings eher Bedauern, denn es war schön Gesellschaft zu haben, auch wenn Kylo nicht gerade umgänglich, witzig oder unterhaltsam war. Sie hatte sogar vorgehabt ihm weiter Unterricht zu geben, weil es auch für sie gut war mit einem Trainingspartner zu üben. Nun blieb Rey unmotiviert liegen. Ihr Knöchel war besser geworden, doch war noch nicht wieder gut. Sie könnte demnach sowieso nichts machen. Vermutlich würde Unkar Putt ihr seine Schläger auf den Hals hetzen. Allein aus dem Grund, weil ihr Begleiter ihn bedroht hatte, egal ob Kylo noch da war oder nicht.

Als sie Geräusche hörte, kam sie dann doch recht schnell auf die Füße und griff ihren Kampfstab.

„Ich habe Wasser geholt!“ Es war der verdammte Hitzkopf, der zurückkam. Rey war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich darüber freuen sollte oder ob sie sich ärgern sollte.

„Und ich habe das gefunden! Denkst du, der taugt was?“ Kylo nahm den Helm ab, nachdem er ihr einen Stab aus leichtem Wayland-Erz gereicht hatte.

„Ja, sieht gut aus“, sagte sie lahm und beobachtete ihn, wie er seine ungezähmten Haare zurückstrich. Ihr Herz klopfte dabei wie verrückt.

„Deinem Fuß geht es besser?“, fragte er. Nicht höflich oder besorgt, eher mit der subtilen Frage, ob sie ihn trainieren kann.

„Nicht gut genug, um mit dir zu üben. Aber ich kann dir etwas anderes zeigen, wenn ich etwas gegessen habe und wir langsam laufen.“

„Ich kann dich tragen, Rey“ Seine Mundwinkel zuckten dabei erheitert.

„Nein, danke. Es geht schon! Ich laufe.“ Sie frühstückten und dabei sagte Rey ihm, dass Unkar Putt sicherlich seine Schläger schicken würde, um sie einzuschüchtern und sie zu bedrohen.

„Dachte ich mir schon“, erwiderte er unbeeindruckt.

„Falls das passiert, lass dein Schwert stecken.“

„Hatte ich vor“, antwortete er zwar sofort aber Rey sah, dass er nicht begriffen hatte, worauf sie hinaus wollte. Sie könnte es ihm aber auch nicht sagen, um nicht wieder seine Unberechenbarkeit herauszufordern. Diesen Kylo kannte sie schließlich überhaupt nicht. Auch wenn es sicherlich Eigenschaften an ihm gab, die edel und gut waren, so hatte er ebenso viele Charakterzüge, die fragwürdig waren und die sie wachsam bleiben ließen.

Nach einem kleinen Imbiss liefen sie von Reys Wrack aus langsam nach Norden.

„Pass auf die Treibsandstellen auf!“, sagte sie immer wieder und zeigte ihm mit ihrem Stab Stellen, die auf den ersten Blick nicht wie Treibsand aussahen, aber umso fieser waren. Kylo trug seine Maske und gab ihr meist keine Antwort. Sehr langsam näherten sie sich einem kleineren Wrack eines AT-OT Transporters.

Aufmerksam betraten sie das Wrack, nachdem Rey erst davor stehen geblieben war. Sie hatte Kylo ihren Stab quer vor die Brust gelegt und hatte leise gesagt:

„Warte. Hier sind Spuren. Es war jemand hier, nach dem Sturm. Lass uns besser vorsichtig sein.“ Kylo hatte natürlich sein Schwert dabei, trug aber jetzt die Eisenstange in der Hand, wie sie ihren Stab. Auch, wenn er damit längst nicht so geschickt umgehen konnte wie sie, war sich Rey sicher, dass er schlagkräftig war. Es war ärgerlich, doch sie fühlte sich in seiner Begleitung absurd beschützt, dabei konnte sie viel besser mit ihrer Waffe umgehen. Vermutlich lag es aber an seiner Präsenz, die etwas Dunkles, Enigmatisches hatte. Wenn sie Kylo aus dem Augenwinkel sah, stellten sich ihr die Härchen im Nacken auf. Etwas war mit ihm, vielleicht in ihm, was sie anzog ihr aber gleichzeitig eine irrationale Angst machte. Und dann setzte er den Helm ab und zum Vorschein kam ein hübscher Junge mit großen Selbstzweifeln, der ihr Herz wie wild schlagen ließ, weil er Liebenswürdigkeit in seinen Augen hatte.

„Was wollen wir hier?“, fragte seine verzerrte Stimme, nach einer Weile.

„Ich zeige dir etwas und vielleicht bekommst du es mit deinem Schwert geöffnet? Hier …“ Sie betraten einen engen Raum, dessen westlichen Wände durch die Wucht des Aufpralls eingedrückt waren. Die Stahlwände hatten ein paar metallische Kisten halb eingeklemmt und konnten somit nicht geborgen werden. Rey hatte schon ein paar Stunden lang mit den unterschiedlichsten Werkzeugen versucht sie zu öffnen. Erfolglos.

„Das sind hermetisch verriegelte Kisten“, sagte Kylo.

„Bekommst du sie auf? Sie haben kein Schloss.“

„Mein Schwert bekommt sie auf“, sagte er und setzte vorsichtig die Spitze des Energiestrahls in Fuge zwischen Deckel und dem Rest der Kiste.

„Was könnte drin sein?“, fragte Rey aufgeregt. Vielleicht etwas Wertvolles? Die Frage war, wie würde Unkar Plutt auf ihr erneutes Auftauchen reagieren?

„Ausrüstung, wertvolle Ressourcen vielleicht …“ Langsam und konzentriert führte Kylo das Schwert durch die Fuge, bis ein erlösendes Zischen erklang. Er deaktivierte die Klinge und schlug den Deckel auf. Rey trat neben ihn und sah enttäuscht aus. In der Kiste lag nur schwarzer Stoff und schwarzes Leder. Kylo nahm es schon raus und hielt es hoch. Es war eine Art Rüstung.

„Eingefärbtes Krayt-Leder“, sagte er trocken, fügte dann aber an: „Sehr stabil, leicht und selbstreinigend.“

„Könnte dir passen“, sagte Rey und meinte das nicht ernst. Sie war enttäuscht, dass keine wertvolle Elektronik oder Waffen in der Kiste gewesen waren.

„Ja, denke ich auch. Ich nehme es mit.“ Kylo stopfte sich die Kleidung, bestehend aus Hose und langärmligen Oberteil in seinen Beutel. Dann nahm er den schwarzen Stoffumhang raus und musterte ihn. Rey beobachtete ihn. Kylo hatte seinen Helm nicht abgesetzt, so sah sie nicht, was er dachte. Als er sich den schwarzen Umhang aus grobem Stoff umlegte und sich die Kapuze hochzog, bekam sie eine Gänsehaut. Wie auch immer sie darauf kam, ihr fiel Darth Vader ein. Als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen war, hatte ihr Unkar Plutt immer mal damit gedroht, dass Darth Vader kommen würde, um sie zu bestrafen, wenn sie nicht tat was er wollte.

„Und? Steht er mir?“, fragte sie Kylo nun. Reys Mund war trocken und sie wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollten. Tatsächlich stand ihm der Umhang, wie er wahrscheinlich auch großartig in diesem schwarzen Krayt-Leder aussehen würde. Bedrohlich. Aber das sollte er nicht sein. Kylo konnte so gütig und nett sein und diese finstere Verkleidung würde das vollkommen verstecken.

„Lächerlich. Du siehst aus wie Darth Vader!“, sagte sie deshalb nur, in der Hoffnung, er würde wenigstens den Umhang ablegen. Sie spürte eher, als das sie es sah, wie er erstarrte. Sein Lichtschwert aktivierte sich in seiner Hand und Rey hielt die Luft an. Ihre Hand umfasste ihren Stab fester und sicher. Kampflos würde sie niemals sterben!

Ein erregendes Knistern lag in der Luft. Rey sah nur gegen seinen Helm, spürte aber so deutlich Kylos Anspannung, als wäre es ihre eigene. Er bebte geradezu. Sie hielt den Atem an, fühlte so die Ruhe, die sich in ihr ausbreitete und war bereit. Bereit für einen Kampf.

Ben hatte Mühe seine Selbstbeherrschung zu behalten. Ihr Spott tat weh, obwohl sie natürlich rein gar nichts von seinen Träumen und seiner Abstammung ahnen konnte. Sie wusste nicht, wer er war und auch nicht, was er gern sein würde. Das dürfte er dem Mädchen nicht zum Vorwurf machen. In gewisser Weise war sie ebenso schonungslos zu ihm, wie er zu ihr.

Er holte tief Luft, was durch den Helm bedrohlich klang.

Noch war er sich nicht sicher, ob er sich auf sie stürzen sollte, oder ob er die Kontrolle behielt. Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, denn sie hörten Stimmen, die näher kamen.

„Los, weg hier!“, zischte sie ihm zu und lief los. Ein paar Sekunden zögerte Kylo, deaktivierte schließlich sein Schwert und folgte ihr lautlos. Sie versteckten sich in einem offenen Versorgungsrohr, dabei hockte Rey hinter ihm, hatte ihre Hände auf seinem Rücken, um sich abzustützen, weil ihr Fuß vermutlich weh tat. Ben konnte in diesem bizarren Augenblick nichts anderes wahrnehmen, als ihre Hände auf seinen Lenden. Es erregte ihn, es machte ihn hart, was unangenehm war, weil er sich nicht bewegen durfte, um kein Geräusch zu machen. Er atmete unterdrückt und versuchte verzweifelt seinen Puls zu regulieren. Mal wieder nervte ihn der Helm, der ihn nicht genug Luft bekommen ließ.

„Jemand hat die verdammte Kiste aufbekommen!“, hörten sie einen der Typen. Jetzt sahen sie sie auch. Es waren zwei Personen und sie waren so derart vermummt, dass nicht zu sagen war, ob es sich um Menschen handelte.

„Nur wie? Wir mühen uns schon so lange ab, seit uns das dämliche Weibsstück hierher geführt hat.“

„Na immerhin hat Rey die Kisten auch nicht aufbekommen“, lachte der eine Typ dreckig.

„Stimmt. Aber jetzt hat sie ja einen Typen dabei, der wohl nicht so ganz harmlos ist, habe ich gehört.“

„Ach, Plutt ist eine Memme, wissen wir doch. Da sollten wir nicht zu viel rein interpretieren.“

„Denkst du, ich habe Angst vor ihm, Grem?“, fauchte der eine Kerl nun böse und schubste den anderen Typ leicht.

„Habe ich nicht behauptet und davon abgesehen, ist die Sache sowieso bald erledigt. Plutt hat schon seine Leute zusammengetrommelt. Sie suchen den Kerl und verpassen ihm eine ordentliche Abreibung … hehe.“

„Und was ist mit Rey?“

„Ach, die kommt mit einer Vergewaltigung davon, da bin ich sicher. Plutt liebt das kleine Miststück doch wie eine eigene Tochter. Der passiert schon nichts …“ Die beiden lachten und trollten sich dann.

Als Rey ihn stieß, verließ er das Rohr, blieb knien und nahm sich den Helm ab, um richtig Luft zu holen.

„Sind ja tolle Aussichten“, maulte Rey und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Alles in Ordnung? Du hast doch nicht jetzt etwas Angst vor Plutts Schlägern, oder?“, fragte sie leise.

„Nein …“, keuchte er. Ben war innen total verkrampft und verknotet. Vor Wut über diese Typen und Unkar Plutt, und aufgrund dieser spontanen und überwältigenden Lust sich auf Rey zu werfen und sie einfach zu küssen, wie er es bei Armitage getan hatte. Ihr keine Wahl zu lassen, sie zu zwingen, wie es Hux gebraucht hatte, um zu verstehen, dass es auch etwas anderes gab als Schmerz und Demütigung.

„Dann was?“ Sie hatte sich vor ihn gekniet, musterte ihn besorgt und strich ihm dann mit einer vorsichtigen Bewegung die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Am liebsten hätte er in diesem Moment geweint, weil er so deutlich spürte, was er war. Er war Ben, der Sohn von Leia und Han. Rey spürte es und holte es aus ihm heraus. Wie das ging, begriff er nicht. Hux hatte das nie geschafft. Bei ihm war er weder Ben, noch Kylo. Irgendwas dazwischen, nichts von beiden, nur ein Junge, der Mitgefühl mit einem anderen Menschen hatte und ihm dadurch nahe gekommen war. Plötzlich verachtete er dieses gute Gefühl, was ihn überschwemmte. Nein, das war nicht er. Er war wie Anakin. Jetzt, da seine Macht erwacht war, erst recht!

„Ich habe eine verdammte Erektion, wenn es dich interessiert“, erwiderte er bissig, noch hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch sie zu küssen und ihr ins Gesicht zu schlagen, damit sie aufhörte ihn zu einem Menschen ihrer Wahl zu machen.

Rey schnaubte und stand auf.

„Dich machen also enge Rohre an. Na ja, es wundert mich jetzt nicht …“, sagte sie abfällig und ging weg. Ja, sie verstanden sich wirklich prächtig, dachte Ben zynisch und stand endlich auf.

Schweigend gingen sie zurück. Kylo ging weiter in das Wrack hinein und zog sich die gefundene Rüstung an. Sie passte perfekt. Trotz Reys Widerspruch legte er den Umhang wieder um. Fühlte er sich anders? Hatte sein Großvater sich so gefühlt? Er wusste es nicht und brauchte Reys Reaktion.

Als er zu ihr kam, packte sie gerade ihre wenigen Halbseligkeiten zusammen. Sie beachtete ihn nicht mal.

„Was tust du da?“

„Ich ziehe um. Hast du nicht gehört, was die Beiden gesagt haben?“

„Doch. Aber das ist lächerlich. Wir werden wohl mit ein paar Schlägern klarkommen, hm?“

„Wir?“ Dunkel und ziemlich seltsam sah sie ihn an. Weil sie nichts zu seinem Outfit sagte, wurde er wütend.

„Komm schon, Rey, du hast doch jetzt keine Angst …“, zischte er ungehalten.

„Verschwinde einfach. Es war sowieso eine dumme Idee mich mit dir einzulassen. Ich wusste, du würdest Ärger bedeuten. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe und geh wieder, wohin auch immer!“ Sie sah ihn bei diesen Worten nicht an.

„Rey!“, sagte er. Ohne seinen Helm hätte sie seine Enttäuschung hören können, so reagierte sie gar nicht auf ihn.

„REY!“, sagte er schon lauter und wütender. Sie wirbelte herum, ihren Stab kampfbereit in der Hand. Ihre schönen Augen funkelten aufgebracht.

„Allein sein beschützt mich! Du bringst mir nur Ärger. Ich kann dich nicht unterrichten, weil ich selbst nichts kann. Suche dir einen wahren Meister für dein Schwert, Kylo!“

„Wenn du mich wegschickst …“ Seine kindliche Seite hatte ihn jäh überwältigt. Plötzlich hatte er nur noch die unbestimmte Furcht nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe sein zu dürfen.

„Was dann? Machst du dann den Außenposten mit deinem Schwert platt? Das traue ich dir zu und aus diesem Grund schicke ich dich weg. Du bist unberechenbar, gefährlich und ich weiß nicht, wer du bist.“ Aus einem dunklen Impuls heraus, machte er eine Handbewegung und der improvisierte Tisch knallte Rey in den Rücken. Sie stolperte nach vorn, strauchelte auf ihn zu, griff ihn aber gleichzeitig an. Das hieß, ihr Stab fädelte sich geschickt zwischen seine Beine und hebelte ihn aus, so dass er nach hinten fiel. Sofort war sie auf ihm und drückte ihren Stab an seine Kehle, bis er keine Luft mehr bekam.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?!“, zischte sie ihn zornig an. Er hatte nicht mal genug Luft, um zu atmen, geschweige denn, um ihr zu antworten.

„Wie ?“

Kylo röchelte nur und sie lockerte den Stab ein wenig. Das nutzte er, um ihr die Faust so fest gegen die Schläfe zu schlagen, dass sie sofort bewusstlos auf ihm zusammensackte. Ben blieb schwer atmend liegend und nahm dann seinen Helm ab. Rey auf ihm, fühlte sich berauschend an. Seine Erektion wunderte ihn nicht, beschämte ihn aber trotzdem.

„Tut mir leid, Rey“, flüsterte er, wohlwissend, dass sie ihn sowieso nicht hörte. Vermutlich hätte sie ihn sogar getötet, um selbst zu überleben. Das konnte er ihr nicht verübeln. Kylo zog seine Handschuhe aus und schob seine Finger sanft in ihren verschwitzten Nacken. Ben war nah und als er die Augen schloss, kam sein Lächeln zurück. Es war wundervoll hier mit dem Mädchen ganz still zu liegen. So friedlich und richtig und süß.

Sie dürfte ihn nicht wegschicken. Konnte sie nicht spüren, dass sie füreinander geschaffen waren? Sie hatte gemerkt, was er getan hatte und in diesem Moment beschloss er, ihr so viel wie möglich zu sagen, um bei ihr bleiben zu dürfen. Dass sie ihm Unterricht gab, war zweitrangig. Ben wollte sie beschützen und einfach nur in ihrer Nähe sein. Kylos Meinung interessiert ihn gerade nicht, obwohl dessen Widerwille für seine Schwäche deutlich zu spüren war. Kylo erinnerte ihn an die Hitze, die er verspürte, wenn er Armitage Hux liebte. Er fühlte die Gewalt und den Willen hinter dieser Handlung. Es war das Bezwingen eines anderen Willens, eine Erhebung des eigenen Egos. Pure Macht.

Reys Nähe erzeugte nichts von diesen impulsiven, archaischen Gefühlen. Hier gab es keine hintergründigen Wettstreit und keinen Herrschaftsanspruch.

Rey forderte nur Aufrichtigkeit und Bedachtsamkeit. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, ob sie diese Verbindung auch so wahrnahm, wie er das tat. Mit dieser Intensität, dieser Eindringlichkeit und dieser Stärke.

Über diese zärtlichen Gedanken, mit den Händen in ihrem verschwitzten Nacken, schlief Ben schließlich ein.

Rey schlug die Augen auf und sah Schwarz. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und brummte heftig. Aus irgendeinem kuriosen Grund blieb sie vollkommen reglos liegen. Erst, als sie vollständig zu sich kam, merkte sie, dass sie auf Kylos Brust lag, die sich unter ihrem Gesicht langsam hob und senkte. Dieser verdammte Dreckskerl hatte sie bewusstlos geschlagen und schlief jetzt unschuldig wie ein Kind. Das machte sie wütend und doch blieb sie noch liegen, weil es sich gut anfühlte. Seine Finger in ihrem Nacken waren ruhig und sein gemächlicher Atem sagte ihr, dass er tief schlief. Das war ja nicht zu glauben. Erst schlug er sie, dann schlief er ein. Kylo war verrückt und etwas daran gefiel ihr. Rey schmunzelte, blieb still liegen und lauschte seinem kräftigen Herzschlag. Was sollte sie nur tun? Ihn loszuwerden würde ihr Leben definitiv einfacher machen. Bisher kam sie nämlich gut allein klar. Erst seit Kylo hier aufgetaucht war, hatte sie Ärger. Es war aber auch etwas an ihm, was sie faszinierte und was ihr sagte, dass sie nicht leichtfertig eine Entscheidung treffen sollte. Der Mann unter ihr bewegte sich, schob seine Finger weiter in ihre Haare und brummte:

„Sei mir nicht böse, dass ich dich geschlagen habe, Rey.“ Sie seufzte und richtete sich auf, um ihn anzusehen.

„Tu das nie wieder oder ich breche dir das Genick. Ja, mit meinem Kampfstab. Ich wette, du hast keine Ahnung wie das geht, aber ich werde es dir gern zeigen. Wie hast du das mit dem Tisch gemacht?“ Rey war unerwartet schnell bereit ihm zu vergeben, weil sie sein Lächeln sah, was ihn unglaublich schön machte.

„Ich werde … es dir sagen. Aber wenn du jetzt nicht von mir runter gehst, kann ich für nichts garantieren.“ Seine Stimme war belegt, enthielt Verlegenheit aber auch eine Hitze, die auf Rey übersprang, noch bevor sie begriff, was er ihr andeutete. Als sie es verstanden hatte, stand sie so schnell auf, dass ihr schwindelte und sie wieder gefallen wäre, hätte er sie nicht festgehalten. Kylo schob sie zu ihrer Matte und ließ sie behutsam los.

„Ich mache dir einen Becher mit Wasser, warte …“, sagte er und gab ihr kurz darauf etwas zu trinken.

„Erzähl schon …“, sagte sie gleich nachdem sie ein paar Schlucke genommen hatte. Kylo setzte sich vor ihre Matte in den Schneidersitz und sah sie nicht an. Eine lange Weile schwieg er, hatte aber nicht die Rechnung mit Reys jahrelang geschulter Geduld gemacht. Sie legte sich hin und musterte ihn aufmerksam. So lange, bis er den Blick hob, ihre Augen sich trafen und sie von einem warmen Gefühl überflutet wurde.

„Was ich dir sage, musst du unter allen Umständen für dich behalten.“ Rey nickte, schwieg aber. Es fiel ihm schwer zu sprechen. Dass er es tat, rechnete sie ihm hoch an.

„Meine Heimatwelt ist Chandrila. Ich bin von zu Hause weggelaufen, das ist wahr. Auch, dass ich auf einer Imperialen Akademie war. Diese Information ist aber recht wertlos, wenn du nicht weißt, wer ich bin. Mein Name ist Ben Solo. Meine Mutter ist Leia Organa und mein Vater ist Han Solo“, flüsterte er rau und sah Rey an.

„Hallo Ben, schön dich kennenzulernen“, sagte Rey leise und lächelte ihm zu. Seine dunklen Augenbrauen schoben sich verstimmt zusammen.

„Mehr nicht?“, fragte er dunkel. Sie zuckte die Schultern.

„Falls ich deine Eltern kennen müsste, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen. Auf Jakku und bei mir kommt nicht allzu viel an. Wie du siehst, lebe ich seit Jahren allein hier draußen. Mich interessiert nicht, was andere Leute tun.“

Ben. Sie mochte seinen Namen. Er war einfach und klang liebenswürdig.

„Gut, verstehe. Dann hole ich ein wenig aus. Mein Onkel ist Luke Skywalker und mein Großvater ist Darth Vader!“, sagte Ben hart und beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Rey wurde eisigkalt. Schockiert setzte sie sich auf. Ihre Gedanken rasten und setzten alle Informationen zusammen. Sie verstand, warum sich Ben von ihr verspottet gefühlt hatte und auch, warum er das Lichtschwert hatte und auch, was vorhin mit dem Tisch passiert ist.

„Heißt das … du bist ein … Jedi?“

„Oh, so viel hast du also schon mitbekommen …“, sagte er sarkastisch, fügte aber ernst an.

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich habe erst seit Kurzem Zugriff auf die Macht und keine Ahnung, wie ich sie benutzen soll. Alles sind davon ausgegangen, dass ich diese Begabung nicht habe, obwohl es in der Familie liegt.“

„Bist du deshalb von zu Hause weggelaufen?“

„Nein. Das habe ich getan, weil ich die Erwartung an mich weder erfüllen wollte, noch konnte. Ich musste herausfinden, wer ich wirklich bin, unabhängig von meiner berühmt-berüchtigten Familie.“

„Und wer bist du? Kylo?“

„Ich weiß es noch nicht, Rey. Ich heiße Ben. Aber Kylo ist auch mein Name. Mein Freund, der mit dem Schwert, hat ihn mir gegeben und der Name hat seine Berechtigung. Ich bin noch immer auf der Suche. Da ich nie machtsensitiv war, fehlt mir eine Ausbildung, weil mein Onkel Luke abgelehnt hat mich trotzdem im Schwertkampf auszubilden, weil er mir nicht traute. Er denkt, dass ich eines Tages wie mein Großvater Darth Vader werde.“

„Wirst du das?“

Ich hoffe es, dachte Ben ein paar Momente, sah jedoch, dass es nicht die richtige Antwort für Rey wäre. Er selbst war sich in diesem Augenblick auch nicht mehr sicher, ob das noch seine Ziele waren. Wollte er so berühmt, gefürchtet und zerstörerisch werden wie Darth Vader? Wenn er in Reys hübsches Gesicht sah, wollte er alles andere als Schönheit zu zerstören. Er wollte sie lieben, mehr nicht. Aber es würde kommen, wie es immer kam. Auch ihren Ansprüchen würde er nie genügen. Seinen eigenen erst recht nicht.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Rey.“

„Darf ich Ben zu dir sagen?“

„Wenn du willst …“ In Wahrheit war ihm das angenehmer, als wenn sie Armitages Namen benutzte. Es fühlte sich richtiger an.

„Zeig mir etwas, was du mit der Macht tun kannst …“, forderte sie und klang neugierig.

„Das ist … keine Spielerei, Rey“, merkte er an und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Stab, der noch mitten im Raum lag. Es gelang ihm ihn anzuheben und bis zu ihr schweben zu lassen. Ihre Augen waren geweitet und die Pupillen darin riesig. Ihre Lippen standen sogar ein wenig offen.

„Verrückt“, sagte sie und nahm den Stab aus der Luft.

„Und was tust du auf Jakku? Hier gibt es bestimmt niemand, der dich unterrichten kann. Ich erst recht nicht. Du solltest lieber in einen dieser Tempel gehen, oder?“

„Nein, das kann ich nicht. Mein Onkel und ich … wir haben Differenzen und ich werde sicher nicht nach seiner Pfeife tanzen. Auf Jakku bin ich, weil …“ Ben wurde rot und er sah weg. Es war ihm plötzlich sehr peinlich von einem Gefühl zu sprechen, was er nicht genauer identifizieren konnte.

„Ben?“ Rey tat etwas, was seine Verlegenheit nichtig erscheinen ließ. Sie war näher gerutscht und hatte seine Hände in ihre genommen. Diese sanfte Geste verunsicherte ihn. Sie war sehr weiblich. Hux hätte so etwas nie getan.

„Ich … es war nur ein Gefühl. Wie ein süßer Ruf, den ich schon auf Arkanis vernommen habe, später auf Gorno und nun bin ich hier.“

„Hast du … es gefunden?“

„Nein. Ja, vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht hat es etwas mit der Macht zu tun oder es ist ein Artefakt oder … keine Ahnung.“ Oder es bist du, hätte er am liebsten gesagt, schwieg aber, um Rey keine Angst zu machen.

„Willst du, dass ich dir suchen helfe? Ich kenne ein paar mysteriöse Orte, an die sich niemand traut, aber da du die Macht benutzen kannst, wäre das vielleicht was für dich?“

„Ich kann ja nicht mal mit dem Schwert kämpfen“, knurrte er frustriert und sah auf seine Finger, die in ihren kleinen warmen Händen lagen und süß prickelten.

„Wir üben mit dem Stab. Das kannst du zwar nicht 1:1 umsetzen, wird dir aber schon viel helfen.“ Ben sah hoch und ihr Blick traf sich.

„Warum bietest du mir das an, Rey? Ich habe dich bisher nur in Schwierigkeiten gebracht?“ Rey schwieg und suchte sichtlich angestrengt nach der richtigen Antwort, die sie ihm nicht vorschnell geben wollte.

„Weil ich bin, wer ich bin? Weil du denkst, ich bin ein Jedi? Ein Held? Ein Beschützer? Bin ich nicht, täusche dich nicht. Mein Großvater hat auch als Jedi angefangen und am Ende hat er ganze Welten ausgelöscht.“ Das zu sagen, bereite Kylo einen perfiden Spaß. Er sah es in ihren Augen. Sie wusste es.

„Ja, das mag sein. Aber davon bist du noch Welten entfernt, Ben. Ich … vielleicht liegt es mir im Blut an das Gute zu glauben, das Beste zu hoffen und die Hoffnung niemals aufzugeben. Reicht dir diese Antwort vorerst?“ Ben sah sie an. Sie reichte ihm. Selbst keine Worte hätten ihm gereicht. Rey schickte ihn nicht weg und das war alles, was zählte. Im Augenblick zumindest. Er lächelt und sagte:

„Und es liegt nicht daran, dass ich dir gefalle?“ Jetzt wurde Rey rot, entriss ihm ihre Hände und stand auf.

„Bilde dir nichts ein. Ich habe selten einen unhöflicheren Kerl wie dich erlebt.“

„Das ist hier draußen auch bestimmt nicht schwer“, erwiderte er erheitert. Er sah ihr grinsend nach. Das Mädchen war eindeutig verlegen und er mochte sie nur noch mehr.

„Erzähle mir doch ein wenig von Arkanis. Hast du dich da wirklich als Soldat ausbilden lassen?“ Rey lenkte ab, doch das war für ihn in Ordnung. Er hatte sehr deutlich gespürt, dass sie nicht abgeneigt war, auch wenn es viel komplizierter als zwischen Hux und ihm gewesen war. Armitage Hux. Lebte er noch? Würde er ihn jemals wiedersehen? Was könnte er von ihm erzählen. Ben versuchte es. Es war schwieriger, als er dachte, weil er ziemlich schnell zu einem Thema kommen musste, was unangenehm war.

Als er ein weiteres Mal andeutete, was Armitage von seinem Vater angetan wurde, wurde Rey bleich. Er ging nicht ins Detail und ließ auch aus, dass er mit Hux eine sexuelle und irgendwie auch Liebesbeziehung gehabt hatte. Aber er erzählte ausgiebig von ihren Plänen Herrscher der Galaxis zu werden. Das tat er absichtlich, um zu sehen, wie sie das finden würde. Sie nahm die Pläne nicht ernst und er ließ sie in den Glauben, es wären die Träume zweier junger Männer mit Problemen. Ihre Pläne waren sehr ernst gewesen und als er darüber sprach, fühlte er tief in sich immer noch den Drang sie unbedingt zu verwirklichen, auch wenn die schöne Rey eine Menge Sand über die Träume geschüttet hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, was deinem Freund passiert ist.“ Ben hatte ihr nicht seinen Namen gesagt und wusste selbst nicht, warum er den verschwieg.

„Dinge passieren und wir müssen sie aushalten …“

„Wohl war. Er hat dir das Lichtschwert geschenkt, oder?“ Er nickte nur, weil er nicht den Handel mit den Mandalorians erzählen wollte, bei dem Hux kaltblütig zwei seiner Männer getötet hatte.

„Das ist kein gewöhnliches Geschenk, Ben …“, sagte sie und musterte ihn intensiver.

„Er hätte damit nichts anfangen können und … er wollte mein Lächeln sehen.“ Mehr könnte er dazu nicht sagen, um sie nicht zu verschrecken. Doch Rey überraschte ihn, indem sie sagte:

„Da kann ich deinen Freund verstehen. Ich denke, er mochte dich sehr. Vielleicht lebt er noch?“

„Vielleicht“, Ben wollte nicht mehr über dieses Thema sprechen. Mit Rey so vertraulich zu sprechen, war wunderschön und machte ihn auf eine Art zufrieden und glücklich, die er nicht kannte. Aber die Erinnerung an Armitage machte ihn auch traurig und er fühlte diese Sehnsucht in sich, die er immer gefühlt hatte, wenn er ihn sehen musste, ihn aber mit Captain Hux ansprechen musste. Ganz plötzlich hatte er eine heftige Sehnsucht nach seiner hellen, gezeichneten Haut und seinem erlösten Weinen, nachdem er ihn geliebt hatte.

„Ich danke dir für deine Aufrichtigkeit, Ben Solo“, sagte sie und gab ihm überraschend einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Kö … können … wir es dabei … lassen, dass du mich in der Öffentlichkeit Kylo nennst? Wenn ich Pech habe, verfolgt mich der Akademieleiter, weil ich ihn bestohlen habe …“, stammelte er.

Rey lachte leise.

„Von mir aus, Kylo. Aber Ben gefällt mir eindeutig besser. Nun los, wir ziehen um. Weiter im Westen gibt es ein AT-AT-Wrack, was ich schon manchmal benutze, wenn es schon zu spät ist und ich es nicht mehr rechtzeitig bis hierher schaffen würde. Dort ist weniger Platz, aber es wird schon gehen.“

Er gab ihr recht und half ihr die paar Sachen zu verstauen, damit sie umziehen konnten.

Bens Leben änderte sich. Er und Rey sprachen viel zusammen. Ihr von seiner Kindheit in Chandrila zu erzählen, gefiel ihr sehr. Am liebsten hörte sie, wenn er die Flora und Fauna beschrieb. Aber sie mochte auch, wenn er ihr von seinen Alltäglichkeiten erzählte. Ben verschwieg ihr auch nicht seine Schwierigkeiten, seinen Jähzorn und seinen ständigen inneren Kampf, den er ihr nicht beschreiben konnte. Rey verurteilte ihn nicht, hört nur zu und gab auch nie fragwürdige Ratschläge. Es war, als dachte sie ausgiebig über alles nach.

Sie plünderten weiterhin Wracks, brachten ihre Beute aber zu einem anderen Abnehmer und nicht mehr zu Unkar Plutt. Hin und wieder sahen sie Spuren, was ihnen sagte, dass noch immer Plutts Männer hinter ihnen her waren und sie jedes Mal verpassten. Irgendwann würden sie wohl aufeinander treffen.

Rey brachte ihm einige Kampfmoves mit dem Stab bei und übte täglich mit ihm. Sie waren sich ebenbürtig und nahmen das Training wirklich ernst. Meistens trainierten sie erst nach Sonnenuntergang, weil es sonst unerträglich heiß war. Rey war eine harte Kämpferin mit einem natürlichen Talent und einem exzellenten Instinkt für die Schwäche ihres Gegners. Sie sah jedes Zögern, jede Lücke und hatte keine Skrupel ihn genau dazu packen. Ben war ihr in Kraft und Ausdauer überlegen und liebte es sie schwitzen zu sehen. Weil Rey offener zu ihm war, behandelte auch er sie freundlicher. Waren sie in den Wracks unterwegs, machte sich Rey nie mehr über seinen Aufzug lustig. Im Gegenteil. Ihr Blick blieb aber immer skeptisch, doch sie schwieg.

„Sag was!“, sagte er einmal nicht gerade freundlich zu ihr.

„Nein, Ben. Es ist nur Imitation. Deine Rüstung, dein Helm, der Umhang und nicht mal das Lichtschwert machen dich zu einem Monster wie Darth Vader es gewesen war.“

Während Rey die Worte aussprach, ging sie in Habachtstellung, weil sie wusste, dass Ben sie nicht hören wollte. Sie würde gern glauben, dass seine kindliche Bewunderung für seinen Großvater harmlos war, weil er sich selbst noch nicht gefunden hatte, doch sie würde sich selbst belügen. Etwas war in ihm, was dunkel und bösartig war. Manchmal offenbarte es sich. Die Wut öffnete dem Monster in Ben die Tür und ließ er es raus, wütete er ohne Rücksicht auf Moral und Verluste. Rey war aufmerksam und wählte ihre Worte immer mit Bedacht. Sie hatte gemerkt, dass er durchaus beeinflussbar war und dass er sie nicht nur respektierte, sondern auch bewunderte.

Es gefiel ihr und ermutigte sie offen mit ihm zu sein. Rey gefielen aber auch seine Blicke, die eindeutig waren. Noch besser aber gefiel ihm seine irgendwie unbeholfene Schüchternheit. Wie es aussah, hatten sie wohl beiden keine Erfahrung in dieser Hinsicht. Wohin das allerdings führen sollte, wusste sie auch nicht. Denn eins war deutlich. Kylo würde nicht auf Jakku bleiben. Ben vielleicht. Aber Kylo zog es weiter und sie verstand es sogar. Er bräuchte jemand, der ihm wichtige Dinge beibrachte und nicht so billige Tricks wie sie mit ihrem Stab.

Der Tag heute war wieder heiß gewesen und wie oft blieb nicht genug Wasser, um sich nach dem einstündigen Kampftrainig auf der Düne den Schweiß abzuwaschen. Erschöpft lagen beide auf dem Rücken im Sand und sahen hinauf in den Sternenhimmel.

„Du solltest weiterziehen und dir einen Lehrer suchen, Ben“, sagte sie leise. Es tat ihr weh ihn wegzuschicken, weil sie ihn mochte. Ben und seinen suspekten Charme, seine dunklen Augen, die so tief in sie eindringen konnten, seinen starken Körper und seinen unüberwindbaren Willen, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

„Wie kannst du das jetzt sagen?“

„Jetzt?“ Rey drehte den Kopf. Ben ließ sein Schwert aufflammen, damit sie Licht hatten. Er hatte es immer dabei, für alle Fälle, wie er sagte.

„Jetzt, wo wir uns näher kommen.“ Das brachte sie zum Lächeln.

„Sei nicht albern. Ich halte dich nur auf, auf deinem Weg die Galaxis zu erobern.“ Darauf gab er ihr lange keine Antwort.

„Vielleicht will ich das gar nicht mehr“, raunte er leise in ihre Richtung.

„Erzähl mir nicht, du willst dein Leben auf dem öden Jakku verbringen und des Rest des Lebens Schrott sammeln?“

„Und wenn du mit mir kommst? Oder denkst du wirklich, deine Eltern kommen jemals zurück?“

Rey wandte sich ab und gab Ben keine Antwort mehr. Über dieses Thema wollte sie nicht mehr sprechen. Sie trank einen großen Schluck Wasser und setzte sich dann auf.

Ben tat es ihr gleich und betrachtete sie ernst.

„Wir beide …“

„Nein, Ben, nein. So … bin ich nicht“, sagte sie schnell und wich seinem Blick aus. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihn mal wieder verärgert, doch er überraschte sie, indem er leise fragte:

„Wie bist du denn, Rey?“ Sie blickte hoch, ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Ich versuche ein guter Mensch zu sein, auch wenn das an einem Ort wie hier nicht immer so einfach ist“, flüsterte sie. Ben bewegte sich, kam auf Knien zu ihr.

„Würdest du mir gestatten dich zu küssen?“, fragte er dunkel. Beinah hätte sie über seine Förmlichkeit gelacht, dabei war es nicht lustig. Gar nicht. Er hielt sich an ihre Regeln, versuchte anständig zu sein, auch wenn es komisch wirkte. Wollte sie von ihm geküsst werden? Sie sah auf seine schönen Lippen, in seine abgründigen Augen und verspürte gleichermaßen Furcht vor ihm und Sehnsucht nach seiner Zärtlichkeit. Da sie noch nie nach einem Kuss gefragt wurde, konnte sie einfach nicht widerstehen, auch wenn sie ahnte, was folgen würde. Aber sie spürte es auch, diese starke Anziehung zwischen ihren Körpern. Unwiderstehlich.

„Ja, Ben“, hauchte sie und spürte schon seine Lippen auf ihren. Seine Berührung war weniger unbeholfen und schüchtern wie sie erwartete hatte, im Gegenteil. Sie offenbarte sein wahres Verlangen so direkt, dass sie schockiert war. Behutsam drückte sie ihn nach ein paar wundervollen Augenblicken mit den Fingern an seinem Kinn zurück.

„Langsam …“, murmelte sie. Ben gehorchte, wich aber nicht sehr weit zurück, sondern sah sie weiterhin dunkel an.

„Du verwirrst mich …“, flüsterte er rau und sie lächelte. Er sie auch, keine Frage. So viel hatte sie sich schon gesagt, dass es auf eins auch nicht mehr ankam.

„Ich … habe das noch nie getan, Ben“, sagte Rey schließlich wahrheitsgemäß. Weder lächelte Ben, noch sah er irgendwie überrascht aus. Seine dunklen Augen betrachteten sie nur weiterhin eindeutig verlangend.

„Sag mir, wenn du es wieder tun willst, Rey.“

Er legte sich wieder hin und sah schweigend in die Nacht.

Irgendwann liefen sie zurück, ohne sich ein weiteres Mal berührt zu haben.


	16. Chapter 16

Rey war ganz kribblig. Seit ihrem Kuss hatte sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert. Waren sie bisher nur Gefährten, beobachteten sie sich nun ständig unauffällig.

Ob es Ben wusste oder nur ahnte, dass es ihr gefiel, er ließ meistens seine Maske weg, wenn sie loszogen, um Schrott zu sammeln. Inzwischen hatten sie sich weit ins Südfeld hinausgewagt, in dem es zwar einige Wracks gab, aber noch viel mehr Treibsandstellen. Sie konnten sich nur sehr langsam vorwärts bewegen und Rey ging meist vorweg, weil sie wusste, wie Treibsandlöcher im Normalfall aussahen. Sie war schon allein durch die Wracks gezogen, hatte damals aber keinen Mann dabei, der allein mithilfe der Macht die Elektronik aus den oft zusammengeschmolzenen Halterungen herausbekam. Für Kylo war es einfacher und wenn es nicht funktionierte, nahm er sein Schwert zur Hand, um ein begehrtes Teil einfach rauszuschneiden. So hatten sie inzwischen eine gute Ausbeute, die einiges an Nahrungsrationen einbringen würde.

Bei jedem ihrer Ausflüge wunderte sie sich, wie gut sie seine Anwesenheit spürte, obwohl sie ihn dafür nicht mal sehen musste. Es war ein dunkles Vibrieren, was ihr sagte, dass er in der Nähe war. Ein Vibrieren, wie an dieser einen Stelle im Sand, in den südlichsten Dünen, an der sie schon manchmal vorbeigelaufen war und nie wusste, was es war, was sie da so irritierte. Sie drehte den Kopf nach rechts, sah Kylo, wie er gerade mithilfe der Macht eine schwerere Eisenplatte zur Seite hob, um darunter zu sehen und lächelte. Er war erstaunlich. Seltsam, furchterregend und schön. Er gefiel ihr immer besser, zumal er es irgendwie schaffte ihre Regeln einzuhalten. Das fiel ihm keineswegs leicht, wie sie merkte. Er neigte zu einem stark impulsiven Verhalten, war ziemlich schnell beleidigt und reagierte im ersten Moment gern mit Aggressionen auf fast alles, was ihn und sein Tun in Frage stellte.

Nur ihr Selbstbewusstsein und ihr Wissen darum, dass sie noch immer viel besser kämpfen konnte als er, ließ sie gelassen bleiben. Es war aber auch das starke Gefühl, dass sie sich vertrauen konnten und Ben im Grunde ein guter Kerl war. Alles, was er ihr erzählte, hatte sie begierig in sich aufgesaugt. Über seine Monate in Arkanis sprach er nicht gern, wie sie schnell merkte. Von Chandrila erzählte er ihr umso lieber. Dabei stellte sie sich diese Welt und das Leben des kleinen Ben vor. Es war für sie wie ein wundervoller, unerreichbarer Traum von Normalität, geliebt werden und grüner Vegetation.

„Träumst du?“, unterbrach er sie.

Rey hatte sich hingesetzt und ihm nur zugesehen, wie er sich durch den Haufen an undefinierbar, zusammengeklumpten Metallteilen gesucht hatte.

„Ein wenig, ja …“, gab sie freimütig zu und schob sich den Stoff vom Kopf. Im Inneren der Wracks gab es keine Sandwinde und man konnte kurz durchatmen. Auch Ben hatte seine Kapuze runter geschoben und sah sie nun amüsiert an.

„So war das aber nicht abgemacht. Ich mache nicht die Arbeit für uns beide, Mädchen …“

„Pffff“, erwiderte Rey nur belustigt und bewegte sich nicht. Es war um die Mittagszeit und sie war müde. Draußen war es schrecklich heiß und der Schatten im Inneren des Wracks war herrlich. Scheinbar hatte Ben auch keine Lust mehr, denn er stand auf und kam zu ihr. Sie reichte ihm das Wasser und er nahm einen langen Schluck.

„Es gibt da diese Stelle in den südlichen Dünen …“, begann sie, weil sie ihm nach den langen Wochen genug vertraute, um ihm dieses Geheimnis zu sagen. Seine dunklen Augen sahen sie fragend an.

„Diese Stelle … sie … vibriert, ebenso wie … du“, sagte sie leise und ziemlich verlegen, weil sie erst nach dem Aussprechen begriff, wie es sich anhörte. Bens Augenbrauen hoben sich erheitert an.

„Ich … vibriere?“

Rey errötete heftig und er konnte seinen Blick nun nicht mehr aus ihrem Gesicht nehmen. Seit er sie geküsst hatte, war es schwer an etwas anderes zu denken, als daran sie ständig und immer wieder berühren zu wollen. Aber Rey brauchte Zeit. Konnte er Armitage damals noch mit seinen Ängsten manipulieren, war das bei dem Mädchen unmöglich. Nur der Versuch würde das Vertrauen, was sie zueinander aufgebaut hatten, untergraben. Rey war wie eine Wüstenblume, bestehend aus Sand. Nur ein Hauch zu viel und sie würde in alle Richtungen auseinanderstieben wie der feine Sand, der überall war. Er hatte recht gehabt. Sein Freund Hux war auf viele Weisen einfacher zu behandeln, auch wenn er dieses furchtbare Trauma erlebt hatte. Rey hatte ihre eigene, seelische Erschütterung, war für ihn aber viel schwerer zu verstehen und zu berechnen. Einerseits war das spannend und faszinierend, gleichzeitig bewegte er sich in ihrer Nähe ständig auf dünnem Eis oder auf Treibsand, wie man auf Jakku sagte. Oftmals konnte er sich damit beruhigen, dass es ihm reichen musste in ihrer süßen Nähe zu sein und sie ansehen zu dürfen. Manchmal ging er nachts bis zum nächsten Wrack, tobte dort mit seinem Schwert und musste sich anschließend doch selbst befriedigen. Es war eine süße Folter, die er sich jeden Tag selbst auferlegte, um bei ihr sein zu dürfen. Hatte er Armitage in ihren letzten Momenten zusammen, gesagt, dass er ihn liebte, wusste er nun, dass das nicht so ganz stimmen konnte. Was er für das Mädchen fühlte, war um ein Vielfaches mächtiger, intensiver und manchmal so überwältigend, dass er es niemals in nur drei Worte würde fassen können.

„Na ja, ich vermute, es ist die Macht. Ich frage mich nur, weshalb ich das so deutlich fühlen kann …“

Ben beobachtete sie und schwieg eine Weile. Alles über den Machtzugriff wusste er nicht, weil man ihm ab einem gewissen Alter einfach nichts mehr dazu gesagt hatte, weil es unnötig war.

„Und die Stelle im Sand … vibriert?“

„Ja, irgendwie schon. Jedes Mal, wenn ich da vorbei laufe. Wollen wir es uns ansehen? Vielleicht weißt du, was es ist?“

„Gut, tun wir es …“ Er wollte aufstehen, aber Rey zog ihn wieder nach unten.

„Noch nicht, es ist gerade zu heiß. Lass uns ein wenig Pause machen, ja? Auf dem Weg in die südlichen Dünen gibt es keine Wracks mehr, in denen wir Schatten finden und die Treibsandstellen werden noch mehr. Ich muss mich konzentrieren können und brauche dafür einen kühlen Kopf.“

Sie hatte recht und er setzte sich wieder und legte sich kurz danach auf den Boden. Rey lächelte ihn an.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mir Gesellschaft mal gefallen könnte“, sagte sie, um zu plaudern und ihre Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Fantasien sich auf ihn zu legen, sich von ihm umarmen und küssen zu lassen.

„Gesellschaft oder meine Person?“, fragte er mit einem Blitzen in den Augen.

„Beides …“ Ihre Stimme war rauer und sie räusperte sich verlegen. Ben grinste und schloss dann seine Augen. Dieser Mistkerl, dachte Rey liebevoll, manipulierte sie mit seiner vornehmen Zurückhaltung. Dabei bemerkte sie seine verlangenden Blicke ständig. Was würde sich verändern, wenn sie es täten? Eigentlich doch nichts, oder? Sie würden weiterhin zusammen Schrott sammeln, bis Ben weiterziehen würde. Das musste er, sie fühlte es klar und deutlich. Nichts hielt ihn auf Jakku. Nun ja, fast nichts. Aber sie würde sich bestimmt nicht seinen obskuren Plänen anschließen, so hübsch er auch lächeln konnte. Lieber ließ sie ihn gehen. Aber zuvor würde sie sich richtig von ihm küssen lassen, denn sie war sich sicher, dass er das gut konnte.

Schweigend ging sie zu ihm, legte sich neben ihn und ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Ben brummte nur kurz und erfreut und schob seine Hand in ihren Nacken. Eine Weile lagen sie so da, bis Rey sich aufrichtete, ein wenig nach oben rutschte und ihn so lange ansah, bis er die Augen öffnete.

„Wenn ich mit dir schlafe, wird das nicht bedeuten, dass du ein Anrecht auf mich hast, Ben“, flüsterte sie mit trockenem Mund. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild. Bis Rey die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, war sie sich selbst nicht darüber im Klaren, ob sie es wirklich wollte. Nun aber, wusste sie es. Sie wollte ihn. Sie wollte Ben. Seine dunklen Augen sahen sie lange an. Er lächelte nicht und sagte am Ende nur leise:

„Ist es das, was Liebe ausmacht? Unabhängigkeit?“ Jetzt sah Rey ihn erstaunt an. Mit derartigen philosophischen Gedanken hätte sie nicht gerechnet, doch es gefiel ihr umso mehr. Es waren ihre Lippen, die sich auf seinen Mund legten und es war am Ende auch ihre Zunge, die in seine zuerst berührte. Seine Arme legten sich um sie und hielten sie fest, solange sie sich mit Küssen zufrieden geben konnten. Sein kräftiger Körper fühlte sich berauschend an, suggerierte ihr Schutz und Macht und noch etwas anderes, was sie nicht begriff. Ben schaffte es, dass sie jegliche Bedenken verlor und sich schließlich von ihm ausziehen ließ. Dabei sah sie ihm zu, fand aber nun keine Worte mehr. Weder, um ihn zu unterbrechen, noch um ihn anzufeuern. Aber das musste sie nicht. Obwohl sie dieses Feuer in seinen Augen sah, war er sehr behutsam und liebevoll. Eigentlich fast zu sehr, dachte Rey, als sie nackt war, Ben seine Lippen um ihre Brustwarze gelegt hatte und selbst noch vollständig angezogen war.

Seine Berührungen waren so, als hätte er das schon mal getan. Sicher war sich Rey nicht, fragen würde sie ihn erst recht nicht. Aber es gefiel ihr und es hatte sie sehr kribblig und verlangend gemacht. So sehr, dass sie nun begann ihn auszuziehen. Ben half ihr mit und offenbarte darin endlich seine typische Ungeduld. Irgendeine Naht riss, als er sich die Hose auszog. Rey musste kichern, verstummte aber gleich wieder, als sich Ben nackt und mit erigiertem Glied zwischen ihre Beine kniete.

Jetzt bekam sie doch ein wenig Bedenken. Nicht davor, ob Ben der Richtige dafür wäre, sondern ob sie das überhaupt tun sollte. Hier, in einem unsicheren Wrack, in das jederzeit Plutts Männer eindringen könnten. So nackt wären sie verletzlich und wehrlos. Es war dumm gewesen, es gerade hier darauf ankommen zu lassen. Aber Ben wäre nun nicht mehr aufzuhalten, dass merkte sie ihm ebenso deutlich an, wie sie den Drang sich mit ihm zu vereinigen in sich spürte. Als er über sie kam, atmete sie schneller.

Einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde er etwas sagen, doch das tat er nicht. Sein Blick schien sich in sie einzubrennen, als er endlich und unnachgiebig in sie vordrang. Seine Lippen gingen dabei auseinander, sie spürte seinen heißen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht und schloss kurz die Augen.

Ben war kurz vorm Explodieren. Dachte er bis dahin, er wüsste alles, weil er schon so oft mit Hux geschlafen hatte, musste er nun einsehen, dass er nichts wusste und schon gar nicht mit dieser Intensität gerechnet hatte. Es lag an Rey, an dem Ausdruck in ihrem schönen Gesicht und dem, was sie damit ausdrückte. Mit Hux zu schlafen, war wie hungrig sich etwas zu Essen in den Mund zu stopfen. Archaisch, ungestüm, lustvoll und unkontrollierbar. Rey zu lieben, war schwerer. Sich selbst zu limitieren, kaum zu bewältigen. Am liebsten würde er so verlangend in sie stoßen, wie er sich fühlte. So, als würde er sterben und sie wäre der einzige Grund, um zu leben. Aber das durfte er nicht, um ihr nicht weh zu tun und so tat er alles, was in seiner Macht stand, um behutsam zu sein.

Als er endlich ganz in ihr war, konnte er kaum noch richtig atmen, weil er Angst hatte, von seinem eigenen Verlangen überrollt zu werden. Niemals zuvor hatte er einen anderen Menschen derart deutlich gespürt. Nicht nur Reys Inneres, ihren Körper, sondern auch ihren Geist, ihr rauschendes Blut ihren süßen, schnellen Atem. Es war ein entzückender Rausch, der ihn mitriss, als er sie auch noch lächeln sah. Es erleichterte ihn, weil er sie nicht fragen musste, ob es ihr gut ging. Bisher hatte sie seine Unterarme ziemlich fest gehalten, jetzt entspannte sich Rey allerdings und schob ihre Hände in seinen Nacken, um ihn für einen Kuss näher zu ziehen.

Er stöhnte leidenschaftlich in ihren Mund und bewegte sich wieder vorsichtig. Ab da ging es einfacher. Rey entspannte sich spürbar und damit auch er. Sein Verlangen nach ihr war allerdings über die Wochen ins Unerträgliche gestiegen und deshalb baute sich schon sehr schnell eine Spannung auf, die er auch nicht mehr losbekam, als Rey flüsterte:

„Schau mich an, Ben!“

Das tat er. Sie war das schönste und begehrenswerteste Geschöpf, dem er je begegnet war. Er liebte Rey abgöttisch und genau das spürte er in jenem Moment, beim Blick in ihre Augen, tief in ihr. Mit einem unaufhaltsamen Stöhnen ergoss er sich in ihr, während er sie immer noch ansah.

Rey war erleichtert. Es war besser und wundervoller gewesen, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie spürte Ben noch in sich, auch wenn er sie nicht mehr ansah, seinen Kopf nur noch an ihrem Hals hatte und schwer atmete. Sie bewegte ihren Unterleib ein wenig, rieb sich an ihm und kam jäh und ohne Vorwarnung zu einem Höhepunkt, der sie unvermittelt keuchen ließ. Ben sah sie erschrocken an und sie kicherte anschließend nur verschämt.

„Ich war noch nie die Schnellste“, flüsterte sie und er lächelte endlich. Noch eine ganze Weile lagen sie schwer atmend aufeinander. Ben schien nicht aufstehen zu wollen und sie wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Dieser stille Moment anschließend, war beinah das Schönste an allem. Rey glaubte zu spüren, wie sich Ben einmal nicht an seinem inneren Kampf aufrieb, sondernd einfach nur auf ihr döste, während sie mit ihren Fingern durch seine dicken Haare fuhr.

Widerwillig zog er sich später auf ihr Geheiß hin an. Es würde sonst für den Rückweg zu dunkel werden, sagte Rey und hatte damit unbedingt recht.

Rey führte ihn umsichtig in die südlichen Dünen. Dabei sprachen sie kaum. Er hatte noch immer keine Worte, für das, was mit ihm passiert war. Er hatte nicht einfach mit dem Mädchen geschlafen, nicht so wie mit Hux, er hatte sie erobert. Das hatte eine Euphorie in ihm ausgelöst, die die ständigen Zweifel in ihm verstummen ließ, für den Augenblick zumindest. Und wenn er einfach mit ihr zusammenblieb und das war, was sie von ihm erwartete? Ein guter Mensch? Könnte er das? Im Moment sprach nichts dagegen und diese Ruhe war herrlich. Plötzlich schlug sie ihm leicht ihren Stab vor die Brust und er blieb gehorsam stehen, weil er wusste, was es bedeutete. Treibsand.

Sie umliefen das Areal großflächig und kletterten eine riesige Düne hinauf. Sand. Wohin sie sahen, Sand. Die Wracks lagen weit hinter ihnen.

„Komm. Wir sollten uns beeilen, damit wir rückzu wenigstens zum nächsten Wrack kommen, bevor es dunkel und kalt wird.“ Bereitwillig folgte er ihr und blieb stehen, als sie stehen blieb. Das Pulsieren hatte er schon längst bemerkt. Jetzt war es ganz deutlich. War das der Grund, warum er auf Jakku war?

„Spürst du es?“

Ben nickte und sah auf das Tal zwischen zwei Dünen, direkt vor ihnen. Reys Gesicht zeigte Unsicherheit, Neugier aber auch eine wilde Entschlossenheit.

„Und? Weißt du, was es bedeutet?“ Ben streckte seine Hand aus und versuchte Zugriff zum Energiefeld zu bekommen. Etwas war tief unten im Sand, er spürte es, konnte es jedoch nicht greifen. Schweiß lief ihm in die Augen und er knurrte wütend.

„Ben?“

„Nicht jetzt!“, zischte er angestrengt, ging vorsichtig noch ein Stück näher und versuchte es wieder. Rey schwieg und beobachtete ihn. Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte er sich nun dem Energiefeld zu nähern, um etwas daraus zu befreien, von dem er nicht mal wusste, was es sein würde. Sein Körper zitterte vor Anstrengung, doch er wollte nicht aufgeben. Ben wollte nicht vor dem Mädchen versagen. Er wollte ihr Held sein, jemand, den sie bewunderte und mit dem sie vielleicht mitgehen wollte, egal, was seine Pläne waren. Seine mentale, wenig ausgebildete Kraft neigte sich dem Ende zu, als er endlich spürte, dass er Halt fand. Mit einem letzten Ruck, der ihn alles an Kraft kostete, riss er das Ding aus den Tiefen des Sandes. Etwas flog auf ihn zu und er ließ sich im letzten Moment nach hinten fallen, um es nicht an den Kopf zu bekommen. Rey hinter ihm, fing es auf.

Es war der Griff eines Lichtschwerts.

„Was …?“, keuchte sie erschrocken.

„Aktiviere es!“, forderte er und kam nur langsam auf die Beine. Rey fand den Knopf, aktivierte es und beide starrten in gelbes Licht. Es war eine ungewöhnliche Farbe und Rey lachte plötzlich.

„Ernsthaft? Ein Lichtschwert?“

„Das eines Jedis“, sagte Ben dunkel, der sich an die Geschichten von Leia erinnerte.

„Es hat sogar einen Griff aus einer Beskar-Legierung“, sagte Ben, als Rey ihm das Schwert in die Hand gab und er es betrachtete.

„Hat die Farbe der Klinge eine Bedeutung?“

„Sagt man, aber ich bin nicht sicher, Rey. Blau steht angeblich für einen Jedi-Hüter, jemand, der in vorderster Front kämpft, quasi ein Soldat. Sie sollen das Gleichgewicht der Macht wahren. Gelb steht für einen Wächter, der die Jedi-Tempel bewachen soll. Diese Wächter haben oft die Fähigkeit ihre Macht zu tarnen.“ Dabei sah er Rey aufmerksam an, aber sie zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Ich würde sagen, ab jetzt sind wir gleichwertige Trainingspartner“, sagte Ben und gab ihr den deaktivierten Schwertgriff zurück.

„Was? Was soll ich denn damit? Ich nehme lieber meinen Stab und …“

„Ein Schwert ist um einiges wirkungsvoller, erst recht ein Lichtschwert!“

„Aber ich kann damit nicht kämpfen, Ben.“

„Dann lernen wir es“, erwiderte er störrisch. Rey seufzte.

„Aber ich bin kein … Jedi oder was weiß ich, ich …“

„Das spielt keine Rolle, man kann auch ohne Machtzugriff damit kämpfen und mein Onkel wusste es und hat sich trotzdem geweigert mich zu unterrichten, um mir keine Munition zu geben und mich möglichst dumm und unbeholfen zu lassen, damit ich mich ihm ja nicht eines Tages in den Weg stelle!“

Rey blinzelte erschrocken, als sie Ben so harte Worte aussprechen hörte. Sie wusste um sein Missverhältnis zu Luke Skywalker, aber nicht, wie nachtragend und irgendwie immer noch verletzt er war.

„Schon gut“, murmelte sie und steckte den Griff ebenso in ihren Gürtel wie Ben.

Sie machten sich auf den Rückweg und schafften es sogar bis ihn ihre derzeitige Behausung. Den ganzen Rückweg hatte Ben ihr von der Theorie des Schwertkampfes erzählt und auch von möglichen Taktiken, die er auf der Imperialen Akademie gelernt hatte.

„Nur im praktischen Kampf hat mich nie jemand unterrichtet. Aber ich habe manchmal meinem Onkel zugesehen, wenn er seine Schüler ausgebildet hat und vielleicht habe ich die Fähigkeit einfach in mir, wie du mit einem Kampfstab zu kämpfen. Werfen wir das zusammen und machen einen eigenen Stil daraus, hm?“ Bens Idee war nicht übel und er hatte sogar recht. Er war sehr lernwillig, begriff schnell und setzte es noch besser um. Er war ein Naturtalent, auch wenn er tatsächlich mit dem Schwert viel besser war, als mit dem Stab. Für den Kampfstab war er zu kräftig, zu groß und nicht so gelenkig wie sie. Ob sie mit dem Schwert gut sein würde?

„Wir versuchen es einfach morgen. Jetzt habe ich Hunger. Nach was steht dir so der Sinn? Irgendwas Gebratenes? Gedünsteter Fisch?“ Rey scherzte wie immer, denn ihre aufgequollene Nahrung schmeckte immer gleich, nach etwas, was man sich vielleicht dazu denken konnte, aber niemals identifizieren konnte. Besser als zu verhungern.

„Wie wäre es mit gebratener Taube?“, fragte er amüsiert zurück und goss ihnen schon mal Wasser ein und zündete das Licht an. Draußen frischte der Wind auf und das Blech um sie herum machte schauerliche Geräusche. Sand prickelte immer gegen dagegen und schuf einen ständigen Geräuschpegel, was Ben ärgerte, weil er so nicht gut hören konnte, wenn sich jemand näherte. Einmal wären sie Unkar Plutts Männern beinah in die Arme gelaufen. Aber er hatte sie noch rechtzeitig gehört.

„Lass uns das Problem ein für allemal lösen“, hatte er gesagt. Rey wusste, was er meinte. Er wollte sie töten, alle. Davon hielt sie leider nichts und hatte ihn in ein Versteck gezogen.

„So, die gebratene Taube, der Herr. Lass es dir schmecken!“ Rey setzte sich neben ihn und grinste, bevor sie aßen. Als sie es sich gemütlich gemacht hatten, fragte sie ihn:

„Denkst du nicht, es hat … eine Bedeutung, dass wir das Schwert gefunden haben, Ben?“

„Du hast es gefunden. Ich habe es nur … geborgen. Es gehört dir, Rey.“ Sie rutschte näher und kuschelte sich an ihn. Darauf schien er nur gewartet zu haben, weil er sofort seinen Arm um ihre Schulter legte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Haare gab.

„Wenn du es verkaufst, kannst du mit meiner Hilfe eine Menge herausholen und von Jakku verschwinden“, merkte er nach einer Weile an.

„Ich kann es aber vielleicht auch benutzen …“, flüsterte Rey. Sie hatte Ben nicht gesagt, dass ihr Herz fast stillgestanden hatte, als sie das Schwert das erste Mal aktiviert hatte. Es war, als hätte es Hallo zu ihr gesagt, weil sie alte Bekannte waren. Was natürlich unmöglich war. Vielleicht bildete sie sich das auch nur ein und sie wollte nicht, dass Ben über sie lachte. Nach ihren anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten, hatten sie sich wirklich gut zusammengerauft. Er nahm sie ernst, hielt ihre Regeln ein, auch wenn sie öfter mal das amüsierte Funkeln oder zorniges Blitzen in seinen Augen sah. Tatsache war, er bemühte sich wirklich ihr zu gefallen. Sie hingegen, unterließ es ihn zu provozieren und seine oft kindische, ungeduldige Art zu thematisieren. Ben war manchmal wie ein kleiner, verwöhnter Junge, der ausrasten konnte, wenn mal etwas nicht gleich nach seinem Kopf geschah und zu lange dauerte.

Weil Ben nicht antwortete, sah sie zu ihm hoch. Sein Blick war nachdenklich bis unergründlich und dann küsste er sie einfach.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob es eine Bedeutung hatte, dass sie das Lichtschwert gefunden hatten. Es stand Rey gut und morgen würden sie sehen, wie gut sie damit zurecht kam. Es war ein Moment, indem er absolut keinen Schimmer hatte, was kommen mochte. Aber er sah sie, ihr hübsches Gesicht. Er roch sie, spürte sie und kam nicht gegen das Bedürfnis an sie küssen zu müssen. Rey war weniger abweisend wie sonst und küsste ihn zurück.

Schnell waren sie wieder nackt und erregt. Der Akt selbst war anders als heute Mittag, viel entspannter und länger. Das Mädchen nötigte ihn nach ein paar Momenten sich auf den Rücken zu legen und saß dann auf ihn. Ben konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, starrte nur dieses Wunder an, berührte sie und ließ sich von ihr besiegen. Es war absolut betörend, als sie ihm ins Gesicht keuchte und sich ihr Inneres fest um seine Erektion herum zusammenzog. Alles, was er tun konnte, war stöhnen, zittern und sich ihr ergeben. Er verlor diesen Kampf gern und genoss seine Niederlage bis zur Sekunde, in der sie erschöpft auf ihm zusammenbrach und wohlig brummte.

Das war der Beginn einer wundervollen Zeit, die man mit wenigen Worten beschreiben konnte:

Sie liebten sich und sie bekämpften sich.


	17. Chapter 17

Einige Wochen Training lagen hinter Rey und Ben. Sie hatten Bens Idee umgesetzt und hatten so eine vollkommen neue Kampftechnik erfunden, die noch längst nicht perfektioniert war. Beide hatten unglaublichen Spaß daran, zumal Rey auch das Schwert unerwartet gut beherrschte und mit Leichtigkeit führen konnte. Ben verspürte nicht ein einziges Mal Neid, sondern hatte nur Bewunderung für das Mädchen übrig. Er liebte sie, dass war ihm jeden Tag bewusst, auch wenn er es ihr nie sagte, weil es sich nicht passend anfühlte. Rey war umgänglich, witzig, scharfsinnig und so selbstbewusst, um sich von seinen gelegentlichen Tiefs nicht beeindrucken zu lassen.

Hatte Ben einen miesen Tag, war er lieber allein unterwegs und wütete auch mal in alten Wracks. Diese schlechten Tage waren die, an denen er an Armitage Hux dachte, daran, ob er vielleicht doch noch am Leben war und wie es ihm erging. Diese Aussichten waren so deprimierend und schmerzvoll, dass Ben sich selbst dafür hasste nicht umgekehrt zu sein und sich Brendol Hux gestellt zu haben. Er dachte auch an ihre Pläne, die sie umsetzen wollten und fühlte sich auch da mies und wie ein schlechter Freund, der Hux und ihre gemeinsamen Träume verraten hatte. In diesen Augenblicken brach sein innerer Konflikt wieder auf und er fühlte sich wie gefangen auf Jakku, nicht in der Lage, der zu sein, der er sein könnte: größer als Darth Vader.

Aber dann dachte er daran, dass es Rey gegenüber unfair war und beruhigte sich wieder. Es blieb trotzdem jeder Tag ein Akt auf dem Hochseil, nie wissend, ob er auf der anderen Seite herunter fiel.

Rey wollte nie genau wissen, weshalb es solche Einbrüche gab und dafür war er ihr sehr dankbar, weil er es hätte nicht erklären können. Wie sollte er dem wundervollen Mädchen, was er liebte, sagen, dass es da jemand gab, für den er mal etwas Ähnliches empfunden hatte und den er einfach nicht vergessen konnte? Wenn Armitage überhaupt noch am Leben war.

Sie trainierten täglich, stundenlang und sie liebten sich. Rey wollte nicht immer mit ihm schlafen, wenn er es wollte und das hatte ihn anfangs in Zweifel gestürzt. Als sie ihm erklärte, dass sie ebenso miese Tage hatte wie er, verstand er es und damit klärte sich die kleine Schwierigkeit angenehm unkompliziert.

Die Zeit war wundervoll und wenn man Ben abschließend gefragt hätte, hätte er alles dafür getan, damit sie niemals endete. Aber das tat sie. Schon bald.

Auch Rey war glücklich, so zufrieden, wie sie es noch nie war. Ben war ein gerissener Gauner, der ihr Herz gestohlen hatte. Er war ausgesprochen clever, entschlossen und scheut vor nichts zurück. Er war es, der in den größten Höhen eines Wracks balancierte, um an ein begehrtes Schrotteil zu kommen. Er löste mithilfe der Macht viele Teile, an die Rey niemals gekommen war. Er unterhielt sie unermüdlich mit Geschichten aus Chandrila, von denen sich Rey nicht sicher war, ob er sie sich nur ausdachte. Aber das würde nichts machen, sie hörte sie unheimlich gern, weil alles so exotisch klang.

Ben beschützte sie, was er nicht musste und was nie erforderlich war. Ben schlief gern lang, was Rey ärgerte, da sie gern früh aufstand, weil es da noch kühler war. Dafür konnte er ewig lang wach bleiben, während sie schon bei Sonnenuntergang gähnte. Er war liebevoll, fürsorglich und aufmerksam und ebenso liebte er sie. Hatten sie Sex, war er nie grob oder unbeherrscht, wenn auch manchmal sehr intensiv. Sein Stöhnen machte ihr manchmal Angst, erregte sie aber auch gleichzeitig sehr. Sie hatte sich an ihn gewöhnt, vergaß aber nicht eine Sekunde, dass da etwas in ihm war, was böse war. Rey mochte das Wort böse nicht sonderlich, hatte aber auch keine andere Bezeichnung dafür und wüsste auch nicht genau, woran sie diese Erkenntnis festmachen sollte. Es war nur ein diffuses Gefühl, was sie manchmal verspürte. Sie schob es weg, weil ihr Ben nie einen Anlass gab schlecht von ihm zu denken. Hin und wieder war er unverschämt und ziemlich direkt in seiner Art, doch nie so, dass sie besorgt wäre.

Und dann kam es doch zu einem Vorfall, der erste Schatten auf ihre reine, wundervolle Liebe warf. Rey selbst definierte inzwischen die „Sache“ zwischen Ben und ihr als Liebe, weil es sich genau so anfühlte, wie sie es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Sah sie ihm ins Gesicht, in seine schönen Augen, flatterte es in ihrem Bauch wie verrückt. Berührte er sie, kribbelte es süß. Liebte er sie, hatte sie das Gefühl zu fliegen. Umarmte er sie, glaubte sie eins mit Ben zu sein. Wenn das nicht Liebe war, was dann?

Dass er nie zu ihr sagte, dass er sie liebte, störte Rey nicht. Sie nahm es an und schwieg sich selbst dazu aus, weil sie es für unnötig hielt, etwas zu sagen, was offensichtlich war.

Als die Schatten kamen, bereute sie es Ben nie gesagt zu haben, dass sie ihn liebte.

Es begann mit Unkar Plutt und seinen Männern.

Sie untersuchten gerade einen Teil eines Sternenzerstörers, in dem sie schon mehrmals gewesen waren, jetzt aber durch die beiden Lichtschwerter mehr Möglichkeiten hatten an begehrte Teile zu kommen.

„Ssscht!“, zischte sie Ben plötzlich scharf an. Er stand über ihr auf einem schmalen Rand, hatte sich mit einer Hand festgehalten und hatte versucht mithilfe des Schwerts eine Schutzplatte zu lösen, unter der er Elektronik vermutete. Rey erstarrte und hörte es auch. Stimmen und Schritte von mindestens fünf Männern, die gerade durch den westlichen Eingang des Wracks krochen. Lautlos sprang Ben vom Sims und sie suchten nach einem Versteck. Viel Auswahl hatten sie nicht und am Ende stand er dicht vor Rey in einer Nische. Wenn die Männer nicht direkt an ihnen vorbei laufen würden, bestand die Möglichkeit übersehen zu werden. Er spürte das Mädchen dicht hinter sich. Rey hatte ihre eine Hand an seiner Hüfte, um ihn zu besänftigen, in der anderen Hand hatte sie ihren Stab. Obwohl sie beide schon recht gut im Schwertkampf waren, praktizierten sie auch weiterhin den Kampf mit den Stäben und Rey bevorzugte ihren Kampfstab „außer Haus“ sowieso lieber.

Ben wusste, warum das so war. Der Stab war nicht zwangsweise tödlich, wenn er traf, das Lichtschwert schon eher. Auch er hatte die Eisenstange in der Hand, wusste aber, dass er notfalls das Lichtschwert nehmen würde.

„ … und du hast die beiden hier reingehen sehen?“, hörten sie einen der Typen sagen.

„Ja, ist schon zwei oder drei Stunden her. Kamen nicht wieder raus.“

„Bist du eingeschlafen, während du gewartet hast?“

„Nein, du Idiot!“ Ein Knurren erklang und Rey wurde es kalt. Es waren Unkar Plutts Männer, die auf der Suche nach ihnen waren und sie endlich gefunden hatten. Es würde unschön werden, dachte sie noch in dem Moment und hatte keine wirkliche Vorstellung von „unschön“.

„Und wo sind sie dann? Plutt sagt, wir sollen sie endlich finden und erledigen!“

„Beide? Auch das Weibsstück?“

„Ja, beide. Er hat genug und da Rey nicht zurückkommt, hat Plutt sie auch auf die Liste gesetzt. Wie es aussieht, verkauft sie nun an jemand anderes, das passt ihm nicht.“

„Habe ich auch gehört. Plutts Konkurrent, Gansgar“, warf ein anderer Kerl finster ein.

„Sie müssen hier irgendwo sein, sucht sie!“ Man hörte Schritte, die sich im Wrack verteilten.

„Ben?“, flüsterte Rey. Er drehte sich zu ihr, stand weiterhin dicht vor ihr und gab ihr einen überraschenden Kuss.

„Du weißt, was wir tun müssen …“, flüsterte er auf ihre Lippen.

„Kämpfen.“

„Gut kämpfen! Gewinnen, Rey.“

„In Ordnung. Ich gehe nach Westen und du nach Osten, ja?“ Ben nickte, küsste sie ein weiteres Mal und dann liefen sie los. Im Nachhinein fragte sich Rey, ob es etwas geändert hätte, wenn sie ihm in diesem Moment gesagt hätte wie sehr sie ihn liebte.

Ben und Rey kämpften, jeder auf seine Weise. Rey kämpfte mit ihrem Stab und schaffte es zwei der Männer in eine Bewusstlosigkeit zu schlagen. Ben nahm sofort das Schwert und tötete drei Männer innerhalb kurzer Zeit nach einem lächerlich mühelosen Gemetzel. Es war absurd einfach und machte ihm nichts aus. Er schwitzte kaum, war total euphorisch und grinste dabei ständig, weil es sich machtvoll und gut anfühlte mit dem Lichtschwert und mithilfe der Macht zu kämpfen. Das Töten war leichter als zu pissen, dachte er erheitert und stieß dem letzten der drei Kerle das Schwert in die Brust. Als er auf Rey traf, sah sie ihn besorgt an.

„Hast du den Rest …“

„Ja“, keuchte sie und sah ihm nach, als er an ihr vorbei lief.

„Ben?“

Er lief weiter, fand den ersten Mann und erledigte ihn kaltblütig mit dem Schwert. Das tat er auch beim zweiten Mann, ehe ihn Rey davon abhalten konnte.

„Was tust du denn da?“, schrie sie ihn an. Verwirrt sah er sie an.

„Na für unsere Sicherheit sorgen. Sie wollten uns töten, Rey, hast du nicht zugehört?“

„Aber … aber … es hätte doch gereicht, wenn wir sie bewusstlos geschlagen hätten und dann geflohen wären?“

„Sie wären uns nachgekommen, hätten uns weiter gesucht und auch gefunden, wieder und wieder und wieder. Willst du das?“

„Und denkst du fünf tote Männer halten Unkar Plutt davon ab weitere Meuchelmörder zu schicken? Das nächste Mal sind es vielleicht zehn!“, schrie sie ihn wütend an. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und verstand ihre eigene Wut kein bisschen. Im Grunde war es nur ein unangenehmes Gefühl, was sie hatte, als sie gesehen hatte mit welcher Kälte Ben die beiden bewusstlosen Männer ermordet hatte.

„Was hast du gedacht? Dass ich sie in eine Bewusstlosigkeit singe?“, brüllte Ben zurück.

„Du … du hättest sie wirklich nicht töten müssen. Nicht so … kaltblütig!“, sagte Rey, schon leiser, wobei Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen. Es war nicht wegen der toten Männer, die ihren Tod sicherlich irgendwo verdient hatten. Es war wegen Ben und seinem skrupellosen Vorgehen, was seine dunkle Seite so offensichtlich gemacht hatte, dass Rey Angst bekam eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Hätte sie sich nie mit ihm einlassen dürfen? War er in Wahrheit ein … Monster?

„Der Tod hat nichts mit Emotionen zu tun, Rey. Und überleben wollen, hat nichts mit Kaltblütigkeit zu tun. Das hier, war notwendig. Schickt Plutt mehr Männer, werden auch die sterben. Aber weißt du was? Es wäre einfacher, ich töte Unkar Plutt selbst.“

„Was … ist denn nur mit dir los?“, fragte sie hilflos, sah ihn eine Weile fassungslos an und wandte sich dann ab.

Ben bebte. Nicht wegen der Anstrengung des Kampfes oder vor Wut, sondern wegen der Erregung, die immer noch in seinem Blut war. So ähnlich war es gewesen, als er das erste Mal seine Maske aufhatte und sich selbst befriedigen musste. Aber das war es nicht allein. Er sah Rey nach und fühlte ihre Enttäuschung überdeutlich. Es tat weh und löste einen Schmerz in ihm aus, der ihn verzweifeln ließ.

„REY!“, rief er ihr nach, weil er wollte, dass sie stehen blieb, sich umdrehte und lächelte. Er wollte ihre sofortige Vergebung, konnte sich aber nicht von der Stelle bewegen. Rey lief weiter als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört und verschwand dann durch den engen Zugang, ohne ihre Beute mitgenommen zu haben. Ben knurrte und nun kam sie doch, die endlos erscheinende Wut.

„REYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!“, schrie er wieder und wieder und steigerte sich dabei immer weiter in seinen Zorn hinein, bis er begann um sich zu schlagen und alles zu vernichten, was nicht standhalten konnte. Die Männer zu töten, hatte er ganz ohne Wut getan. Es war einfach notwendig, um selbst leben zu können. Dass Rey das nicht verstand, ärgerte ihn. Sie warf ihm Kaltblütigkeit vor und das verletzte ihn, denn am Ende hatte er es doch für sie getan. Um sie zu beschützen, weil er sie liebte.

„ICH LIEBE DICH, REY!“, schrie er wieder, war sich aber recht sicher, dass sie ihn nicht mehr hören würde. Als seine Arme nur noch zitterten, fiel er auf die Knie und weinte, weil er spürte, dass etwas geschehen war, was alles veränderte. Er wusste nicht genau was es war, aber es machte ihn hilflos und schürte seine Selbstzweifel und seine Ängste davor nie zu genügen.

Und Reys Reaktion sprach Bände.

Rey lief direkt in ihre Behausung zurück. Dabei versuchte sie herauszufinden, was sie fühlte. Wut über sein unbeherrschtes Verhalten, war vordergründig feststellbar, ebenso die Enttäuschung und auch die Traurigkeit, dass er eben nicht nur der liebevolle Ben war, den sie in den letzten Monaten kennengelernt hatte. Unter Ben aus Chandrila war noch etwas anderes, etwas, was den Namen Kylo trug. Am Schlimmsten war, dass sie nicht auf ihre eigenen Gefühle gehört hatte, die ihr gesagt hatten, dass sie wachsam bleiben musste. Immer.

Sie hatte ihm vertraut, weil sie ihn liebte. Und nicht nur das. Seit einer Woche hatte sie einen besorgniserregenden Verdacht, den sie ihm noch nicht gesagt hatte. Nie erschien ihr der Augenblick passend, um mit ihm darüber zu sprechen, dass sie vielleicht ein Baby erwartete. Nach heute wusste sie nicht, ob sie es Ben überhaupt noch sagen wollte. Ihr Verstand stimmte Ben durchaus zu. Es war notwendig gewesen ihre Verfolger zu töten. Aber mit welcher Distanziertheit Ben es getan hatte, hatte sie zutiefst erschreckt. Sie weinte leise und fühlte sich total hilflos. Dabei liebte sie ihn doch, auch wenn Ben nicht immer einfach war.

In dieser Nacht kam Ben nicht in ihre Behausung. Rey schlief kaum, lauschte immer, ob er nicht doch zurück kam, doch er kam nicht. Sollte sie das besser finden, oder traurig sein? Sie legte ihre Hände auf dem Bauch und versuchte tatsächlich zu erfühlen, ob sie ein Kind erwartete.

Als sie Ben getroffen hatte und sie begonnen hatten miteinander zu schlafen, hatte sie sich darüber keine Gedanken gemacht. Niemand hatte sie darauf hingewiesen oder sie gewarnt. Falls es wirklich so war, dass sie sein Kind erwartete, freute sie sich heimlich darüber. Weil sie ihn doch liebte, trotz allem was heute Unschönes geschehen war.

Ben weckte sie am Morgen. Er hatte in den Dünen geschlafen, hatte dann nach langem Suchen eine der seltenen Logenblumen gefunden und hielt sie Rey nun vors Gesicht, nachdem er sie sanft angepustet hatte, damit sie wach wurde. Rey öffnete ihre Augen und Ben wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts mehr, als das es zwischen ihnen wie vorher werden würde.

„Verzeih mir bitte, Rey“, flüsterte er rau.

„Bitte …“, fügte er nochmal an, als das Mädchen nicht gleich antwortete, sondern sich nur schweigend aufsetzte und ihm das zarte, gelbe Blümchen aus der Hand nahm.

„Hast du die ganze Nacht danach gesucht?“, fragte Rey und wich einer Antwort damit aus.

„Rey …“, sagte er vorwurfsvoll aber sie blickte ihn nur an.

„Ja, habe ich. Das gestern … ich gebe zu, ich war zu … voreilig gewesen. Vergessen wir das, ja?“

„Ben, es ist nicht so, als hättest du mich beleidigt, indem du sagst, ich wäre eine schlechte Köchin …“, versuchte sie es auf eine humorvolle Art, weil sie ihn nicht verletzen wollte. Er schwieg und sah sie ziemlich düster an.

„ … du wusstest, dass ich Töten nicht gut finde und hast es trotzdem getan.“

„Es war unüberlegt“, sagte er hart und wich ihrem forschenden Blick nicht eine Sekunde lang aus.

„Ja, vielleicht.“

„Ich werde es nie wieder tun, Rey. Bitte, lass uns das … vergessen?“ Sie seufzte, sah die Reue in seinen Augen und seine schmollende Schnute. Ben sah aus, als würde er gleich weinen und das wärmte ganz gegen ihren Willen ihr Herz.

„Versprich es mir!“

„Das tue ich. Ich verspreche es dir, Rey!“, sagte er und zog sie sofort in seine Arme. Rey schmiegte sich an ihn, war einerseits glücklich, weil er zurück war und um Vergebung bat und auch noch die Absicht hatte es besser zu machen, sich zu ändern, gleichzeitig fühlte sie jedoch, dass sich etwas im Gefüge geändert hatte.

„Ich habe nicht nachgedacht, sondern nur getan, was ich für notwendig erachtet habe, Rey“, flüsterte er an ihre Haare und presste sie dabei fest an sich.

„Der Tod ist nichts, was man rückgängig machen kann, Ben“, murmelte sie und atmete seinen Geruch ein.

„Ich habe es für dich getan, für uns. Damit wir sicher sind.“ Rey schwieg dazu, weil sie spürte, dass das nicht der alleinige Grund war. Es gab etwas in Ben, was den Tod billigend in Kauf nahm und weil sie manchmal darüber sprachen, wusste Rey, dass es vielleicht die Dunkle Seite der Macht war, die in Ben ebenso angelegt war wie die Helle. Lieber küsste sie ihn. Er erwiderte sofort ihren Kuss, verlangend und ein wenig verzweifelt.

„Ich liebe dich, Rey“, flüsterte er auf ihre Lippen, auf ihren Hals und wenig später auf ihre Brust. Er sagte es immer wieder, während er sie auszog und auch, als er wenig später in sie eindrang. Rey seufzte und beschloss ihm zu verzeihen. Vielleicht war es wirklich nur eine Überreaktion gewesen und am Ende waren Plutts Schergen ja nun wirklich eine Bedrohung gewesen. Nachdem sie beschlossen hatte Ben zu vergeben, war es einfacher loszulassen und sich von ihm lieben zu lassen.

Noch lange lagen sie anschließend nackt zusammen. Ben streichelte noch immer über ihre Haut und Rey dachte daran ihm zu sagen, dass sie vielleicht ein Kind erwartete. Sie ließ es sein, weil sie unerwartet in seinen Armen einschlief.

Rey hatte ihm verziehen und es erleichterte ihn sehr. Sie hatte ja recht. Letztlich würde Unkar Plutt nur neue Schergen schicken und es gab nur zwei Lösungen. Er könnte Plutt selbst töten, was Rey nicht wollte, oder sie müssten hier weg. Irgendwohin, wo sie niemand kannte. Am besten weg von Jakku. Davon müsste er sie überzeugen, denn allein würde er hier nicht weggehen, nicht ohne Rey. Niemals.

„Ich liebe dich, Rey“, murmelte er leise, obwohl er wusste, dass sie schon schlief.

Er zog die Decke höher und blieb wach. Ob er mit ihr nach Chandrila gehen könnte? Leia würde Rey mögen, sein Vater sicher auch. Und Rey würde seine Welt lieben. Könnten sie sich da wohlfühlen? Hätte es Armitage auf Chandrila gefallen, grätschte ihm ein Gedanke dazwischen, der ihn melancholisch machte. Etwas in ihm flüsterte ihm zu, dass sein Freund am Leben war. Würde er ihn eines Tages wiedersehen? Wenn ja, wie wäre diese Begegnung?

Ihr Leben ging weiter und zwei Wochen lang war es beinah wie zuvor. Sie sammelten Schrott, liebten sich und übten den Schwertkampf. Aber etwas hatte sich verändert. Rey beobachtete Ben aus den Augenwinkeln und bewertete alles, was er tat und sagte, wenn auch nur still. Er spürte es, sagte aber lange nichts dazu, doch es kränkte ihn. Und es ärgerte Ben. So sehr, dass er Rey eines Tages, als sie den Schrott bei Mrs T’rock verkauften und sie ihnen aus Versehen eine Ration zu wenig über den Tisch schob, anfuhr:

„Hör auf damit!“ Rey schob ihre Brauen unwillig zusammen, stand auf und ging weg. Ben nahm ihren Lohn und zischte Mrs T’rock an:

„Tue nicht so, als wenn du nicht zählen kannst. Du wolltest uns betrügen. Versuche das noch einmal und dir wird ein Körperteil fehlen.“

Mrs T’rock fauchte nur garstig und ließ ihn einfach stehen.

Rey stand draußen, hatte die Arme verschränkt und sah auf die staubige Straße, an deren Rand versuchten sich die Straßenhändler gegenseitig mit ihren Angeboten zu überschreien.

„Lass uns doch endlich hier weggehen, Rey!“, sagte Ben, als er zu ihr trat. Er sagte es täglich, doch Rey sagte immer nur:

„Nein, ich laufe nicht weg, Ben. Und wenn ich dich ansehe, musst du das nicht immer so negativ bewerten.“

„Du beobachtest mich und wartest darauf, dass ich mich wieder falsch benehme. Warum? Hast du Angst vor mir?“ Rey braune Augen sahen sie bekümmert an.

„Denkst du das? Sollte ich Angst vor dir haben?“ Ben schluckte und wich nach einem Moment ihrem Blick aus. Aus einem rätselhaften Grund hatte sie ihm noch immer nichts von ihrer Schwangerschaft gesagt. Aber das musste sie bald, weil es irgendwann zu sehen sein würde.

„Ja, ich denke, ich habe dir Angst gemacht, Rey. Wenn es so ist, dann tut es mir leid. Aber das sollte uns nicht davon abhalten von Jakku zu verschwinden.“ Sie antwortete ihm nicht und er wusste warum. Insgeheim hoffte Rey immer noch darauf, dass ihre Eltern doch eines Tages zurück kommen und sie holen würden.

„Ich habe fast alle Teile für den Speeder zusammen“, wich sie ihm aus und ging zu einem Stand, an dem sie genau solche Teile verkauften, die sie suchte. Ben sah Rey nach und presste dabei die Kiefer fest zusammen. Ihr Starrsinn machte ihn wütend. Wenn seine Gefühle für sie nicht so tief wären, würde er sie einfach zurücklassen und hier verschwinden.

Ben zog seine Maske über und lief dann in die andere Richtung, um sich einen Ort zu suchen, an dem er seine Wut loslassen konnte. Mit Rey zusammen, könnten er die Welten erobern, wenn sie es nur endlich einsehen würde, verdammt.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden, fand ihn Rey. Er saß in einer schattigen Ecke und keuchte noch. Sie reichte ihm Wasser und betrachtete ihn besorgt.

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen, Ben.“

„Sag mir erst etwas, Rey …“

„Was?“

„Liebst du mich?“

„Ben, wir können zu Hause in Ruhe …“

„Nein, hier! Liebst du mich, Rey!“, forderte er zu wissen und zog sie nicht gerade sanft zu sich in den Schatten. Verärgert sah sie ihn an.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich gern zurück. Mir ist nicht gut und …“ Ben hob seine Hand. Seine dunklen Augen glühten fanatisch und dann spürte sie ihn in ihren Gedanken.

„Was … tust du … da?“, keuchte sie erschrocken, als sie merkte, dass er mit seinen Gedanken in ihren Kopf kam. Allerdings sah Ben selbst recht überrascht aus.

„Liebst du mich, Rey?!“, flüsterte er heiser und drängend, und schien ihre Gedanken zu betrachten. Irgendwas sperrte sich in ihr. Ihre Reaktion war nur ein Reflex, den ihr tägliches Überleben geformt hatte. Mit voller Wucht schlug sie Ben die Faust auf die Nase. Sofort kam Blut, er riss die Augen auf, nahm seine Hand runter und verschwand aus ihren Gedanken. Rey traf ein zweites Mal seine Nase. Tränen liefen ihr aus den Augen.

„Tu das nie wieder, du Irrer!“, schrie sie ihn an, sprang auf und rannte dann weg. Völlig erschüttert sah er dem Mädchen nach. Ben selbst wusste nicht so recht, was er getan hatte und wie es funktioniert hatte. Doch plötzlich hatte er ihre Gedanken lesen, oder eher spüren können. Rey verbarg etwas vor ihm und sein Misstrauen war sofort geweckt. Dabei wollte er doch nur wissen, ob sie ihn ebenso liebte, wie er sie. Bedingungslos und abgöttisch. Jetzt hatte er eine blutende Nase, die echt schmerzte und sie war total sauer auf ihn. Schon wieder. Verdammt! Ben schrie wütend, war aber nicht mehr in der Lage weiterhin auf die Container einzuschlagen, die er bis dahin verprügelt hatte. Warum lief alles schief? Bisher war es wundervoll gewesen und nun fielen lange Schatten auf sein Leben.

Warum?

Rey lief, bis sie nicht mehr konnte. Dann blieb sie stehen und übergab sich mehrmals. Was war nur mit Ben los? Lernte sie ihn jetzt erst richtig kennen? Wenn ja, könnte sie auch diesen Jungen lieben? Sie wusste es nicht und taumelte durch die Hitze, bis sie zusammensackte.


	18. Chapter 18

Irgendwann rappelte sich Ben hoch und machte sich auf die Suche nach Rey. Eine einfache Entschuldigung würde nicht ausreichen, das war ihm bewusst. Was Rey auch von ihm verlangen würde, er würde es tun, wenn er sie doch endlich finden würde. Über zwei Stunden lang klapperte er den kleinen Stützpunkt ab, befragte Händler und Passanten und landete am Ende sogar bei Mrs T’rock, die er fragte, ob Rey nochmal hier war.

„Nein, jetzt verpiss dich wieder!“, sagte sie unfreundlich. Ben war ratlos. Wenn sie nicht hier war, konnte sie nur allein zurückgegangen sein. Auch er machte sich nun zögerlich auf den Rückweg, merkte da aber schon, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte.

Rey war nicht in ihrer Behausung und es sah auch nicht so aus, als wenn sie dort gewesen wäre. Er wartete eine Weile, suchte sie dann in der näheren Umgebung und rief ihren Namen, bis er heiser war. Sie war weg und kam nicht zurück. Schon im Halbdunkeln machte sich Ben auf den Weg zurück zum Stützpunkt. Irgendwas war mit Rey passiert und er musste sie finden.

In ihm war so viel Sorge und Angst, dass ihm ganz schlecht war. Nur mühsam gelang es ihm nüchtern zu denken und mehr als einmal wünschte er sich Armitage an seine Seite. Er wüsste, was zu tun wäre, er würde nicht den Kopf verlieren, da war er sicher.

Zuerst befragte er alle Anwesenden, die in der einzigen Kaschemme des Orts waren. Niemand hatte Rey gesehen oder wusste etwas. Anschließend ging er zu dem Ort, an dem er Rey das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich auf das Mädchen zu konzentrieren. Sehr langsam lief er los und fand die Stelle, an der sie sich übergeben hatte. Dann war ihre Spur wie ausgelöscht. Ben schaute sich um, sah gerade noch, wie etwas hinter eine Mauer huschte und lief dorthin. Brutal zog er eine kleine Gestalt aus dem Versteck. Es war ein kleiner Junge, höchstens zwölf Jahre alt.

„Hast du was gesehen?“, herrschte er den Jungen an.

„Ich habe gar nichts gesehen!“, sagte der Kleine mit unerwartet aggressiver Tonlage.

„Vor ein paar Stunden muss hier ein Mädchen gewesen sein, kaum viel größer als du. Sie hat sich übergeben und dann …?“

„Keine Ahnung …“, sagte der Junge störrisch. Ben schüttelte ihn und warf ihn dann grob gegen die Wand, um sein Schwert zu ziehen.

„Immer noch keine Ahnung?“, zischte er den Jungen an.

„Nein. Und es ist mir auch egal!“ Ben zitterte vor Wut und vor Ratlosigkeit. Scheinbar war dem Kind sein Leben nicht allzu wichtig. Hinter seiner Stirn pulsierte es dagegen schon heiß aber wenn er jetzt noch ein Kind umbrachte, nur weil es ihm keine Informationen gab, würde ihm Rey niemals vergeben. Mit dem letzten Rest an Verstand, kramte Ben die Essensrationen aus seiner Tasche und warf sie dem Jungen vor die Füße.

„Reicht das als Bezahlung?“ Endlich leuchteten die Augen des Kindes. Eifrig sammelte er alles ein und sprach dabei.

„Das Mädchen hat dort drüber gekotzt und ist dann zusammengesackt. Ich wollte gerade zu ihr, um … um … um … nach ihr zu sehen …“, sagte er dünn, doch Ben verbesserte ihn ausdruckslos:

„Um sie auszurauben, weiter!“

„Aber da kamen schon drei Typen auf sie zu, stülpten ihr einen Sack über den Kopf und packten sie auf einen Speeder, um sie wegzubringen.“

„Welche Richtung?“

„Nach Norden!“

Ben lief los. Sein Herz schlug wie verrückt. Es waren ganz sicher Unkar Plutts Männer gewesen, die Rey zum Niima-Außenposten zurück brachten, denn der lag im Norden. Als er eine Möglichkeit sah, stahl er einem Typ den Speeder und hörte nur noch sein empörtes Rufen, was kaum noch durch seinen wutbenebelten Verstand drang. Wenn sie Rey etwas angetan hatten, würde er den ganzen Außenposten dem Erdboden gleich machen. Da er wusste, wo Unkar Plutt seine Lager hatte, begab er sich genau dort hin. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, nahm er gleich das Lichtschwert zur Hand. Ben würde keine Gefangenen machen. Sie hatten Rey und würden dafür bezahlen.

Zwei Männer wollten ihn aufhalten die Lagerhalle zu betreten, nur zwei Minuten später lagen ihre Köpfe getrennt von ihren Körpern im Sand. Dass er gar nicht wusste, ob Rey in der Halle war, begriff Ben in diesem Moment nicht, weil er eigentlich nicht mehr dachte, sondern nur noch instinktiv handelte. Alles, was noch in seinem Verstand glomm, war die Absicht Rey zu retten und alles, was ihm im Weg stand zu vernichten. Endgültig und ohne zu zögern.

„Haltet ihn auf!“, brüllte Plutt höchstpersönlich, als er sich mit Gewalt Zutritt zur Halle verschafft hatte. In der Halle waren mindestens zehn Personen, alle bewaffnet und alle griffen ihn nun gleichzeitig an. Mittig in der Halle saß Rey, an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Vor ihr saß Unkar Plutt, hatte Reys Lichtschwert in der Hand und brüllte nun Befehle, ihn zu töten. Was dann folgte, brachte nicht nur Kylo zum Vorschein, sondern war nicht aufzuhalten.

Kylo metzelte sich blind durch Plutts Männer. Sie verletzten ihn an der Schulter und an seinem Rücken, doch er spürte den Schmerz kaum. Alles, was er sah, war Rey, die Unkar Plutt vom Stuhl losgemacht hatte und sie vor sich hielt, um sie als seine Geisel und sein Schutzschild zu benutzen. Dabei bedrohte er Rey mit dem aktivierten Lichtschwert.

Mit einem Keuchen stach er auch noch dem letzten Kerl das Schwert durch den Körper und stand am Ende Plutt und Rey gegenüber. Da Ben seinen Helm trug, klang seine Stimme auch noch viel düsterer, als er sagte:

„Lass Rey sofort los!“

Unter dem Helm hatte Ben einen panischen Moment, in dem er glaubte, sein Kopf würde gleich platzen und nur die Maske hielt ihn zusammen.

„Vergiss es! Lass mich gehen und du bekommst das Mädchen zurück“, versuchte Plutt zu verhandeln. Geräusche von außerhalb des Lagers erklangen, die nichts Gutes bedeuten. Weitere Männer von Plutt kamen und würden ihn gleich angreifen.

Rey konnte kaum schlucken, so trocken war ihr Mund. Nicht unbedingt, weil sie Angst vor Plutt hatte, der eigentlich mit dem Lichtschwert ganz zufrieden gewesen war und sie hätte sogar gehen lassen. Allerdings hatte der alte Crolute den Fehler begangen zu versuchen Rey wieder auf seine Seite zu ziehen und hatte mit ihr geschwatzt, wie in „guten, alten Zeiten“ wie er betonte.

Sie hatte ihn angefaucht, dass sie da nicht gefesselt gewesen war und er hatte gelacht.

„Wenn du weißt dich zu benehmen, Rey, mache ich dich los und wir finden eine Lösung wie du mir weiterhin wieder Schrott bringst, ohne, dass mich dein Liebhaber bedroht und ohne, dass er meine Männer ständig tötet. Das Lichtschwert ist schon eine klasse Grundlage für eine Verhandlung. Na, wie sieht es aus, mein Mädchen? Kannst du dein Monster an die Kette legen?“ Plutt hätte sie losgemacht und Rey war sich sicher, dass sie eine Lösung gefunden hätten, leider war dann Ben gekommen und hatte innerhalb einer kurzen Zeit eine Menge von Plutts Gehilfen einfach abgemetzelt. Ihr fiel kein anderer Begriff ein. Es roch nach Blut, ihr war übel und am liebsten hätte sie sich schon wieder übergeben. Warum tat er das? Sie konnte ihm noch nicht mal in die Augen sehen, weil Ben seinen Helm trug. Still nannte sie ihn Kylo, weil das hier nicht Ben war, der so liebevoll sein konnte.

„LASS SIE LOS!“

Kylo sprach lauter und kam näher. Rey fühlte sein dunkles Vibrieren und erschauerte. Sein Pulsieren erreichte etwas in ihr, was sie erschreckte. Als sie ihn kennenlernte, dachte sie, dass es diese Anziehung war, diese Hingezogenheit zueinander, die da so lebendig in ihr war. Was wusste sie schon von Liebe und Zuneigung? Rey war sich sicher, dass es das war, was sie in seiner Gegenwart spürte. Jetzt, in diesem brisanten Augenblick, voller Blutgeruch, Gewalt und potenziellem Sterben, war sie sich nicht mehr sicher. Sie hatte genug vom Töten und Kylo musste damit aufhören.

„Hör auf damit, Kylo!“, sagte sie nun, so scharf sie vermochte. Ein minimales Zucken erreichte ihr Inneres und sie sah sein kurzes Zögern. Dann jedoch, kam er näher und Rey holte tief Luft. Etwas in ihre sagte, dass nur sie ihn aufhalten konnte. Mit einem schnellen und unerwarteten Griff riss sie Unkar Plutt das Schwert aus der Hand, zischte ihm zu:

„Verschwinde!“, und ging in Angriffsstellung. Sie hörte Plutt fliehen und war erleichtert. Auch wenn sie den hässlichen Croluten nicht ausstehen konnte, so war er doch eine feste Größe in ihrem Leben auf Jakku gewesen und nichts, was Kylo einfach so im Blutrausch auslöschen durfte.

„Rey …“, sagte er. Vielleicht klang es ohne seine Maske verdutzt, so leider nur bedrohlich.

Rey griff ihn an, weil sie ihm zeigen musste, wo die Grenzen waren. Sie hatte sich geirrt, er kämpfte zurück und ließ sich nicht von ihrem Angriff verschrecken. Da sie wusste, wie er kämpfte und andersrum ebenso, wurde es ein schwerer Kampf, in dem sie sich nichts schenkten. Ben nahm sich nicht zurück und drängte sie immer weiter in die Ecke. Rey, sowieso ein wenig geschwächt durch ihren Zustand und die Hitze des langen Tages, hatte Mühe sich zu behaupten. Am Ende brachte er sie mithilfe der Macht zum Fallen. Sofort saß er auf ihr und drückte ihre Arme mit den Knien zu Boden. Als er sie fixiert hatte, Rey eigentlich nur nach Luft hechelte, nahm er seinen Helm ab.

Ben weinte.

„Warum greifst du mich an?“, flüsterte er rau und so verstört, dass sich ihr Herz mitfühlend zusammenkrampfte.

„Du musst damit aufhören, Ben.“

„Mit was? Damit dich zu lieben?“

Er verstand es nicht, begriff sie und fühlte etwas ganz Neues in sich. Es war, als wenn sie plötzlich einen Zugang zu einer Energie hatte, die ihr total unbekannt war. Das Lichtschwert lag noch immer in ihrer Hand. Ben hatte es nicht für notwendig erachtet, es an sich zu nehmen, weil er der Meinung war sie besiegt zu haben. Die fremdartige Waffe in ihrer Hand, machte jäh einen Sinn und fühlte sich bekannt an. Rey schnappte überrascht nach Luft, als die Erkenntnis in ihren Verstand tröpfelt. Sie besaß ebenso die Fähigkeit die Macht zu benutzen, wie Ben. Deshalb hatte sie das Schwert tief im Sand gespürt, deshalb fühlte sie die Macht in Ben so deutlich.

Ben, der sie nun fragend und eigenartig bittend ansah.

„… damit zu töten“, flüsterte sie. Er beugte sich über sie, dabei tropfte eine Träne auf ihr Gesicht.

„Aber, ich liebe dich und … tue das nur für dich, Rey.“ Er würde damit nicht aufhören. Nicht, solange sie hier waren, nicht so lange sie dieses riskante Leben führten, was täglich Gefahren aufwies, die kaum zu kalkulieren waren. Aber sie würde auch nicht einfach mit ihm weggehen können. Was war, wenn ihre Eltern doch irgendwann zurück kamen? Und sie wäre nicht da? Und sie würde sie nie wieder sehen und wüsste nie, wer sie eigentlich war.

„Ich liebe dich, Ben!“, sagte sie sanft. Seine Lippen berührten ihre und sie kostete diese wundervollen letzten Sekunden ihrer Liebe aus. Dann schleuderte sie ihn mit ihrer Macht von sich. Das hatte er nicht erwartet, hielt Kylo aber nicht davon ab sich gleich wie ein Verrückter auf sie zu stürzen, als Rey und er wieder auf den Beinen waren. Es folgte ein Kampf, der noch viel härter war, als der zuvor. Ein Kampf, den Ben verlor. Nicht Kylo. Ben verlor ihn, als Rey ihn am Boden hatte, über ihm stand und ihm einen Schwerthiebschlag über seine rechte Wange verpasste, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sein Gesicht würde mit Feuer gespalten. Erschüttert blieb er fast reglos liegen.

„Verschwinde aus meinem Leben, Kylo!“, sagte sie dabei hart. Noch immer stand sie drohend über ihm, jederzeit bereit ihm den Todesstoß zu verpassen.

Ben sah es in ihren Augen. Rey würde ihn töten. Hier auf der Stelle, wenn er sich ihr noch einmal widersetzte.

„Wer … bist du?“, war alles, was er zustande brachte. Sie hatte die Macht benutzt, ebenso wie er, nur fast schon viel kräftiger. Würde er es drauf anlegen, würde Rey ihn besiegen. Aber das wollte er nicht, denn er liebte sie doch. Und sie ihn, wie sie es eben gesagt hatte. Es war die Wahrheit gewesen, auch wenn sie ihn jetzt bekümmert ansah.

„Wenn du mir folgst, wird das dein Tod sein, Ben. Und ich habe genug vom Tod …“

Rey weinte nun und man hörte den Schmerz in ihrer Stimme. Ihm fehlte absolut jedes Wort, um sie aufzuhalten, um sie anzubetteln nicht zu gehen, um ihr begreiflich zu machen, dass er das hier nie wollte.

„Rey …“

„Verschwinde von Jakku, zieh weiter und suche mich nicht!“ Ihr Gesicht wurde hart, dann drehte sie sich um und lief langsam aus der Lagerhalle. Das Lichtschwert deaktivierte sie dabei, nahm es aber mit. Wie gelähmt lag er am Boden, bevor er sich seine Handschuhe auszog und sein Gesicht befühlte. Noch hatte der Schmerz nicht komplett seinen Verstand erreicht, weil der noch betäubt war. Rey verließ ihn? Hatte er das gerade richtig verstanden? Weshalb? Weil er sie liebte und beschützte?

Sein Zorn übernahm ihn vollständig und als unvorsichtigerweise ein paar Männer von Plutt nach ihren toten Kumpels sehen wollten, tötete er auch die. Mit seiner letzten Kraft und dem Lichtschwert zerstörte er alles, was man in der Halle zerstören konnte und am liebsten hätte er sich selbst in sein Schwert gestürzt. Hatte er Rey verloren? Für immer? Plötzlich sackte er zusammen, dachte noch, dass er jetzt wohl das Bewusstsein verlor und so war es auch. Bevor das so war, dachte Ben allerdings noch, ob sich Hux so gefühlt hatte, als er ihn verließ. Es war schlimmer als der Tod.

Viel schlimmer. Unerträglich.

Rey ging nicht in ihre Behausung zurück, sondern verließ den Niima-Außenposten auf der Stelle. Sie fand eine Mitfahrgelegenheit, opferte dafür fast alle Nahrungsrationen und sah nicht zurück. Ihr Herz war gebrochen, weil sie jemand zurückließ, der sie doch nur liebte. Aber Bens Liebe war keine einfache Liebe, weil er selbst nicht wusste, wer er war. Wollte er Kylo sein, wollte er töten und herrschen wie sein Großvater Darth Vader? Oder wollte er nur Ben sein, der freundlich, liebevoll und fürsorglich sein konnte. Das Traurige war, dass er nicht einem fremden Willen unterworfen war, sondern selbst entscheiden konnte, was er war. Aber Ben hatte sich noch nicht entschieden und so lang das so war, könnte sie einfach nicht mit ihm zusammen sein. Kylo war unberechenbar und eine ständige Gefahr, für sie und für ihr ungeborenes Baby. Wenn das Schicksal es wollte, würden sie sich wiedersehen und vielleicht wusste dann nicht nur Ben, wer er sein wollte, sondern auch sie, wer sie wirklich war.

Bis dahin würde sie sich vor ihm verstecken und hoffen, dass er Jakku verlassen würde.

Aber ihr Herz brach, immer wieder und immer wieder …

Als er zu sich kam, hatte sich der Zorn so weit zurückgezogen, dass er wieder einigermaßen denken konnte. Sein Körper war wie taub, er fühlte kaum etwas, außer dem Drang Rey zu finden. Weder kümmerte er sich um seine Verletzungen, noch um seine Bedürfnisse wie Durst und Hunger. Erst suchte er im Umkreis um die Lagerhalle, doch der Platz war wie ausgestorben. Anschließend verhörte er jede Kreatur und Person, deren er habhaft wurde. Seine Suche sprach sich schnell rum und das sorgte dafür, dass der Ort wie ausgestorben wirkte. Niemand wusste, wo Rey war und wo sie hinwollte. Erst gegen Mittag und als er schon mit knapper Mühe zwei Ohnmachtsanfälle verhindert hatte, schleppte er sich in ihre Behausung. Auch da war sie nicht, das hatte Ben aber auch nicht erwartet. Notdürftig versorgte er seine Verletzungen, trank etwas und aß, dann schlief er ein. Er schlief weit über einen ganzen Tag und fühlte sich beim Aufwachen trotzdem wie tot. Alles in ihm war leblos. Es war, als hätte ihm Rey das Herz herausgerissen und mitgenommen. Wie konnte das sein? Wie konnte er derart abhängig von ihr und ihrer Zuneigung sein? Wieder dachte er an Hux und wie sein Freund sich vielleicht gefühlt hatte. War das das wahre Wesen der Liebe? Schmerz? Nicht Unabhängigkeit. Einfach nur tiefer Schmerz, wenn die Person, die man liebte nicht mehr da war.

Ben kamen die Tränen, doch Kylo trieb ihn an. Er müsste Rey wiederfinden, koste es was es wollte. Was dann passieren sollte, wusste er nicht. Alles, was er wollte, war sie zu finden und wenn er dafür sterben müsste.

So suchte er. Wenn Ben nicht blind vor Liebe und Schmerz gewesen wäre, hätte er gewusst, dass Rey Jakku so viel besser als er kannte, um sich bis zum Ende aller Tage vor ihm verstecken zu können.

Aber auch so endete Bens Suche eines Tages. Er hatte gerade ein paar Wächter einer Karawane nach Rey befragt, die nichts wusste. Es hatte ihn wütend gemacht und zwei der Wächter starben durch sein Schwert.

Als er sich umdrehte und dem letzten Mann widmen wollte, starrte er in das Gesicht von Luke Skywalker.

„Es ist genug, Ben. Nimm das Schwert runter und höre mir zu!“, befahl Luke ihm. Ben gehorchte aus einem Instinkt heraus, über den er sich später ärgern würde.

„Luke?“

„Ja, ich bin hier wegen dir. Ich habe dieses Erwachen gespürt und ich sehe, dass du damit wohl ein wenig überfordert bist.“ Überfordert? Ben versuchte Luke mithilfe der Macht zu packen, doch es war unmöglich. Lukes Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Netter Versuch, Ben. Lass uns miteinander reden. Du bist kein kleiner Junge mehr, der keine Worte benutzen kann und mich deshalb angreifen muss, hm.“ Ben knurrte und öffnete seinen Helm.

Als er ihn abgenommen hatte, starrten er und Luke sich eine Weile wortlos an.

„Was?“, fragte Ben rau, als Luke den Blick abwandte auf die beiden toten Wächter sah.

„Was haben sie dir getan?“

„Informationen zurückgehalten. Vielleicht ...“

Luke seufzte und deutete in den Schatten eines Zeltes.

„Schaffst du es deinen Zorn für ein paar Momente zu kontrollieren, um mit mir zu sprechen?“, fragte Luke. In Bens Ohren klangen seine Worte scheinheilig und er war geneigt Nein zu sagen. Aber Luke war aus einem Grund hier und er war nicht der Grund. Er hat Reys Erwachen ihrer Macht gespürt, nicht seins, denn die war schon länger her und nicht auf Jakku geschehen. Wenn Luke etwas über Rey wusste, dann wollte er es auch wissen. Deshalb nickte er und folgte Luke in den Schatten eines Zeltes.

„Ich soll dich von Leia und Han grüßen …“, sagte er freundlich. Ben verzichtete auf eine Antwort.

„Gut, ich sage ihnen, du hast dich darüber gefreut und bist wohlauf. Das bist du doch, oder? Auch wenn deine Wange übel aussieht, ist es nichts woran du stirbst.“ Auch darauf gab er keine Antwort. Was ging Luke schon sein Leben an? Nichts.

„Ich nehme an, dass es so ist, auch wenn du … bekümmert aussiehst. Vermutlich hängt es mit den Wächtern und deren fehlender Auskunft zusammen. Worum ging es?“

„Um ein Mädchen, was ich suche“, sagte er wahrheitsgemäß, denn Luke suchte Rey, auch wenn er es noch gar nicht wusste. Sein Onkel lächelte vielsagend.

„Ein Mädchen also. Läuft sie vor dir weg oder habt ihr nur einen kleinen Streit?“

„Es ist ihr Erwachen, was du gespürt hast“, sagte er kalt und beobachtete Luke. Es schien ihn zu überraschen.

„Wie meinst du das? Ich spüre doch, dass du selbst die Macht inzwischen benutzt und …“

„Das tue ich. Aber sie … Rey …“ Ihm fehlten plötzlich die Worte, weil Ben so deutlich ihren Verlust spürte, dass ihm Tränen den Hals zuschnürten. Kylo fand es in Gegenwart von Luke widerwärtig, hatte jedoch auch gerade seine Maske nicht an.

„Rey? Liebst du sie?“, fragte Luke behutsam nach, weil er nicht weitersprach.

„Das ist nicht so wichtig. Wichtig ist, ich suche sie und kann sie nicht finden. Fühlst du sie?“ Luke verengte die Augen und antwortete ihm nicht gleich. Ben fühlte sich in starker Versuchung mithilfe der Macht in Lukes Gedanken vorzudringen, wie er es nun schon öfter erfolgreich getan hatte, wusste aber auch, dass es ihm bei seinem Onkel vermutlich nicht gelingen würde.

„Nein, nicht in der Nähe. Hat sie … auch eine Waffe?“

„Ja, sie hat im Sand ein Lichtschwert gefunden, ein gelbes.“

„Gelb …“ Luke sah abwesend an ihm vorbei.

„Und woher stammt deins?“

„Es war ein Geschenk und es geht dich weder an von wem, noch woher ich es habe.“

„Es ist blau.“

„Ja, ist es! Na und?“, knurrte Ben ungehalten.

„Wenn das Schwert des Mädchens gelb ist, dann wirst du sie nicht finden, so sehr du sie auch suchst. Sie kann sich vor dir verstecken und wenn du sie verärgert hast, wird sie das auch tun.“

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich sie verärgert habe?“

„Weil du immer noch so unbeherrscht und unbesonnen bist wie eh und je, Ben.“ Luke nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund, wie immer. Aufgebracht funkelte er ihn an und nur das Wissen über Lukes Macht zwang ihn zur Gelassenheit, die er mitnichten verspürte.

„Wir hatten nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Wir lieben uns und waren zusammen das perfekte Team!“, zischte er Luke an, der erst gar nicht antwortete. Als er dann sprach, hatte sich etwas an seinem Tonfall verändert. Er war dringlicher geworden.

„Hör zu, Ben. Ich bin nicht nur auf Jakku, weil ich das Erwachen der Macht gespürt habe, sondern auch, weil es eine neue Bedrohung gibt. Jemand hat sich erhoben. Es gibt nun eine Erste Ordnung, die sich unter einem Anführer mit dem Namen Snoke formiert hat. Ebenso wird sich der Widerstand formieren müssen und sie sind auf der Suche nach Verbündeten. Deswegen muss ich diese neue, starke Macht finden, um sie zu überzeugen für uns zu kämpfen. Kann ich mit dir rechnen?“

Rey würde Ja sagen, dass wusste Ben mit absoluter Sicherheit. Wenn Luke sie finden würde, würde sie sich überzeugen lassen, so gut kannte er das Mädchen.

„Nein. Das interessiert mich nicht. Ich will nur Rey finden“, sagte er starrsinnig und erwiderte Lukes intensiven Blick.

„Vielleicht interessiert dich, dass dieser Snoke inzwischen beinah eine komplette Flotte aus Sternenzerstörern und unzähligen TIE-Jägern und anderen Schiffen zusammen hat. Es ist eine ausgewachsene Bedrohung, die auf uns zukommt, Ben.“

„Nicht auf mich. Ich habe damit nichts zu tun“, sagte er knapp und stand auf.

„Ben …“

„Kannst du das Mädchen hier auf Jakku finden, Luke?“, fragte er ganz direkt, weil er kein Interesse an anderen Themen hatte. Was interessierte ihn einen Sternenkrieg, wenn er das Einzige verloren hatte, was ihm wichtig war? Nichts! Seine damaligen Pläne mit Hux waren vollkommen in den Hintergrund getreten. Nur ein einziges Thema beherrschte Tag und Nacht seine Gedanken und vor allem seine Gefühlswelt, die ständig zwischen hilfloser Wut, unkontrollierbarem Kummer und Sehnsucht nach ihr, schwankte wie ein Schiff auf hoher See.

„Nein, das kann ich nicht und ich habe dafür keine Zeit. Ich war nur … zufällig in der Nähe. Es freut mich für dich, dass du doch noch die Fähigkeit hast die Macht zu benutzen. Ich spüre, sie ist stark, aber ungeformt. Wenn du möchtest, werde ich dich ausbilden.“

Dass ihm Luke nun doch dieses Angebot machte, war eine Frechheit. Ben spürte, wie der Zorn in ihm wieder wuchs. Langsam setzte er seine Maske auf. Kylo kam zurück und er spürte erleichtert die beruhigende Dunkelheit, die ihn von Luke und allem für das er stand, trennte. Seine Eltern, sein Onkel und die edle Gesinnung dieser, waren ihm egal. Er war nicht Ben Solo. Er war Kylo, der Rey findet musste. Luke beobachtete ihn aufmerksam.

„Daran habe ich kein Interesse mehr“, sagte Kylo mit verzerrter Stimme, die bösartiger klang, als er es eigentlich meinte. Luke legte ein wenig den Kopf schief.

„Weißt du, Ben. Wir haben dich ganz bewusst gehen lassen, wussten immer, dass du auf Arkanis warst und haben dir vertraut das Richtige zu tun. Als man uns berichtet hat, dass du auf Jakku bist, war deine Mutter der unumstößlichen Meinung, du würdest bald nach Hause kommen, weil du endlich zu dir selbst gefunden hast. Ich musste Han mehr als einmal davon abhalten nach Jakku zu fliegen, um dich zu holen, weil ich verstanden habe, was du beabsichtigst. Allerdings …“ Kylo schwieg. Ihm war die Meinung von Luke egal. Sie interessierte ihn nicht mehr, weil sie nichts mit Rey zu tun hatte.

„Was ich nun sehe, ist nicht Ben. Nicht mehr. Wer bist du, Junge?“

„Wer ich auch bin, es geht dich nichts mehr an. Lass mich in Ruhe, Onkel …“, sagte er drohend und spielte demonstrativ mit dem Griff seines Lichtschwertes. Vermutlich wäre er Luke nach wie vor unterlegen, doch vielleicht würde er es einfach darauf ankommen lassen. Falls Luke ihn töten würde, wäre wenigstens dieser furchtbare Schmerz vorbei, den Reys Zurückweisung und Weggang in ihm verursacht hatten.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht zugetraut habe ein guter Mensch sein zu können. Ich bereue es und sehe meinen Fehler ein. Wenn du willst, beginnen wir nochmal von vorn. Ich könnte dich in einem Jedi-Tempel ausbilden, deine Fähigkeiten formen und dir viele Dinge beibringen.“

„Dinge wie …?“ Luke sah ihn seltsam an.

„Dinge wie, Vertrauen in dich selbst zu haben, Ben.“

„Kein Bedarf. Ich habe andere … Dinge … gelernt. Dinge, wie man anderen Menschen Schmerzen zufügen kann, wie man ihre Seelen verletzt und wie man sie vernichtet. Ich habe gelernt, wie man überlebt, wie man liebt und vor allem, wie man tötet. Möchtest du, dass ich es dir zeige, Luke?“

Kylo konnte seinen Hass kaum noch kontrollieren. Eigentlich wollte er sich nur noch auf Skywalker stürzten und ihn auf einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod herausfordern. Luke stand für alles, was er hinter sich lassen wollte, was er gefunden und doch wieder verloren hatte. Luke war wie Ben, der unfähig war zu sein, was er sein konnte.

„Das ist unnötig. Ich gehe, appelliere jedoch an deinen Verstand, nein … eher an dein Herz, Ben. Du weißt wohin du gehörst, vergiss das nicht, auch wenn du eine Maske trägst und du glaubst deinem Großvater zu ähneln.“

„Verschwinde!“, sagte Kylo nur noch gepresst. Alles in ihm zitterte und wollte toben. Luke sah ihn bekümmert an, deutete ein Nicken an und verschwand dann. Der Mistkerl war nicht mal real anwesend gewesen, sondern hatte Ben nur eine Projektion gegönnt. Aus Vorsicht? Aus Angst? Kylo machte es nur noch wütender und er begann auf alles einzuschlagen, was sich in der Nähe befand. Er tobte fast einen ganzen Tag lang und verkroch sich dann vollkommen erschöpft in ein leeres Zelt, um zu sterben.

Aber ein Skywalker starb nicht einfach so.

Kylo kam irgendwann wieder zu sich und fasste einen Entschluss. Lange hatte er über Lukes Worte nachgedacht. Es gab also eine neue Macht. Snoke und die Erste Ordnung. Woher auch immer sie kam und wer der Anführer war, es war eine Option. Rey würde sich bis zum Ende ihrer Tage verstecken und er würde sie nicht finden, wenn sie das nicht wollte. Dann müsste er eben Jakku wirklich verlassen, nur um mit besseren Möglichkeiten zurückzukehren. Dann würde sich Rey nicht mehr verstecken können. Wenn er sie fand, würden sie sprechen und er würde ihr sagen, dass er sie nur liebte und nichts anderes eine Rolle spielte. Er würde Jakku verlassen und die Ritter von Ren suchen, um seine dürftige Ausbildung wenigstens so einigermaßen abzuschließen. Besser wäre er natürlich in einem Jedi-Tempel aufgehoben, doch Ben würde sich lieber eine Hand abhacken, als so eine Ausbildung unter der Obhut von Luke Skywalker zu absolvieren. Luke interessierte sich nach wie vor nicht für den Jungen Ben. Alles, was er wollte, war Bens Macht auf Seiten des Widerstandes. Wenn Luke glaubte, er hätte das nicht verstanden, dann war er ein Idiot. Hoffentlich fand Luke nie Rey, auch wenn es seinem Onkel eher möglich wäre als ihm. Aber genau deshalb würde er die Ausbildung brauchen. Die Ritter von Ren waren eine machtsensitive Gruppierung, befanden sich irgendwo in der unbekannten Region und würden ihn aufnehmen, da war sich Kylo sicher. Bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit verließ er Jakku.

Das Gefühl dabei war um ein Vielfaches schlimmer, als damals, als er Hux in Arkanis allein gelassen hatte. Es war wie ein schmerzvolles, unendlich erscheinendes Leiden.

Hoffentlich ging es Rey gut. Hoffentlich sah er sie wieder.

Wenn er nur erfahren hätte, was sie vor ihm verbarg. War es der Ursprung ihrer Macht gewesen? Wer war das Mädchen? Woher kam ihre immense Macht?

Ben weinte, mal wieder, lange und still. Ein Teil seines Herzens blieb auf Jakku, weil Rey dort war.

„Ich komme zurück …“, versprach er ihr flüsternd.

Während Ben Jakku verließ, erfuhr Armitage Hux von Snoke, dass er ein Erwachen der Macht gespürt hatte und sie sich nun in diese Region begaben. Alles an was Armitage denken konnte, war Ben. War es sein Freund gewesen, dessen Fähigkeiten endlich erwacht waren? Wenn ja, dann war sein Geschenk damals vorausschauend und überaus perfekt gewesen. Er hatte es Ben nur geschenkt, weil er sein Lächeln und seine Zuneigung wollte und hatte damit vielleicht etwas Mächtiges in Gang gesetzt, was nicht mehr aufzuhalten war. Ein euphorisches Prickeln war in seinem Blut, weil er sich sicher war Kylo bald wiederzusehen. Snokes Pläne passten ihm ganz gut in den Kram, wie er es Ben zuweilen oft gesagt hatte. Am Ende zählte nur, dass er ihn wiedersah, egal, was er dafür tun müsste und wem er gehorchen müsste.

Kylo und er könnten mithilfe von der Kreatur Snoke alle Welten unterwerfen, danach könnten sie ja das hässliche Ding irgendwie loswerden. Armitage dachte dies nur kurz, weil er nicht sicher war, inwieweit Snoke in seine Gedanken vordringen konnte. Lieber lächelte er hoffnungsvoll und erinnerte sich all der wundervollen Küsse, die er und Ben getauscht hatten.

Rey hingegen, fühlte sich unendlich mies. Sie war eindeutig schwanger, musste sich dauernd übergeben und vermisste Ben ganz schrecklich. Gerade jetzt, wo sie so empfindlich war, wäre er ein wundervoller Beschützer. Aber nicht auf diese Art, die sie so verabscheute. Das Leben auf Jakku war hart und oft mussten schreckliche Entscheidungen getroffen werden. In letzter Zeit aber, hatte sie nicht nur das Gefühl gehabt, dass Ben wie ein eingesperrtes Tier war, sondern auch, dass es ihm von Tag zu Tag schwerer fiel sich zu zügeln. Die vielen Toten waren unnötig. Aber es war Ben leicht gefallen sie zu töten. Er tat es im Schutz seiner Maske und Rey, die nun selbst fühlt, was es bedeutete Macht zu haben, begriff langsam, wie Ben sich ständig fühlte. Da gab es Darth Vader, oder wie er ihr erzählt hatte Anakin Skywalker, wie sein Großvater eigentlich hieß. Ein junger Mann, der einst ein Jedi war und dann vom Imperator zur Dunklen Seite verführt wurde und zu einer bösartigen Legende wurde, weil er die Mutter seiner Kinder getötet hatte und seinen einzigen Sinn in der Macht sah, um seine Geliebte vielleicht eines Tages wieder zurückzuholen.

Diese dunkle Seite war ebenso in Ben, wie die liebende, helle Seite seiner Mutter und seines Onkels Luke. Für Ben war es nie einfach gewesen Erwartungen zu erfüllen und eine richtige Wahl zu treffen. Die Monate mit ihr auf Jakku, hatten einen fürsorglichen, netten, jungen Mann zum Vorschein gebracht. Aber Ben war mehr. Ben war auch Kylo und so hatte sich etwas eingeschlichen, durch ihr eigenes Misstrauen, was Ben wieder an sich zweifeln ließ. War das gerechtfertigt? War ihr Misstrauen gerechtfertigt? War es vielleicht sogar ihre Schuld? Hatte sie den empfindsamen und so liebevollen Ben mit ihrem Argwohn vertrieben? Rey wusste es nicht mehr. Sie wusste nur, dass sie nicht wollte, dass ihr Baby mit einem Vater aufwuchs, der eiskalt tötete, auch wenn es für Ben Sinn machte.

Rey kannte sich gut aus auf Jakku und fand einen Ort, an dem sie sich einrichtete. Dabei begann sie intuitiv ihre Macht zu formen und war erstaunt, wie leicht ihr das fiel und welche große Kraft sie hatte. Ben wäre stolz auf sie und hätte seine helle Freude daran gehabt.

Einerseits hoffte sie, dass er Jakku verlassen hatte, um weiterzuziehen, auf der Suche nach seinem wahren Ich.

Andererseits hoffte sie, dass sie ihn wiedersehen würde. Ben. Sie wollte Ben Solo wiedersehen und ihm sagen, dass sie genau diesen Jungen liebte.


	19. Chapter 19

Es war für Kylo eine lange Reise bis zum Äußeren Rand, von da aus nach Bakura, um von dort aus weiterzureisen, hinein in die Unbekannten Regionen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er eine Mitfahrgelegenheit fand (erpresste) und am Ende dauerte es wieder einige Wochen, bis er durch „Nachfragen“ die kleine Welt Pee’catum fand, auf der sich die Ritter von Ren angeblich befanden.

Die Ritter hausten in einem burgähnlichen Gemäuer, welches halb verfallen war. Außer diesem Ort gab es auf dem kleinen Pee’catum genau eine größere Siedlung, welche der einzige Ort war, an dem kleinere Raumschiffe andocken konnte. Die Siedlung bestand hauptsächlich aus Deserteuren, Söldnern, Mördern, alle Arten von Kriminellen, Verbrechern, Schmugglern und Größenwahnsinnigen. Es gab ein paar heruntergekommene Schuppen, in denen man ungenießbare Flüssigkeiten trinken konnte, die einen den Magen wegätzten oder gleich zum Tode führten, wenn man empfindlich war. Es gab Prostitution, merkwürdige medizinische Angebote des untersten Standards und haufenweise suspekte Angebote aller möglichen Waffen und auch Auftragskiller. Ben war also in der Hölle gelandet, die seinem momentanen inneren Zustand nur zu perfekt entsprach. Ohne Rey fühlte er sich leblos, dem Tod näher als dem Leben. Jeden Tag versuchte sich Ben erneut auf das einzige Ziel zu konzentrieren, was er hatte. So mächtig zu sein, um Rey finden zu können und ihr, wenn sie das wollte die Galaxis zu Füßen legen zu können. Dabei kam ihm nie in den Sinn, dass sie das gar nicht wollen würde. Er hatte nicht verstanden, dass es um den Akt des bewussten Tötens im Namen der Notwendigkeit ging, den Rey angezweifelt hatte. Ben hatte nicht verstanden, dass sie es nicht guthieß, dass er so extrem reagierte und kein Erbarmen kannte.

Als er nun auf das verfallene Schloss, oder was auch immer es mal gewesen war, zulief, spürte er eine Ansammlung von Macht. Er war hier also ganz richtig.

Man wollte ihn nicht hineinlassen und erst als er die alberne Zugbrücke mithilfe der Macht aus den Verankerungen gerissen hatte, um sie zu überqueren, hatten die Ritter wohl keine Wahl. Zwei von ihnen traten ihm entgegen. Beide trugen Waffen und Masken, bzw. Helme, wie Kylo auch. Der eine Kerl hatte anstatt des rechten Arms eine seltsame Armkanone, mit der er auf ihn zielte. Der andere Typ hatte eine riesige Henkersaxt dabei, die er mithilfe der Macht kurz kreisen ließ, um seine Stärke zu demonstrieren.

„Was willst du?“, fragte ihn der Axt-Typ finster.

„Eine Ausbildung“, sagte Kylo angstfrei. Er spürte ihre Macht, doch sie war nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. Seine echte Enttäuschung würde aber noch kommen.

„Du denkst dein Brücken-Ding war deine Eintrittskarte in unseren Orden?“, fragte der Armkanonen-Typ humorlos.

„Das Brücken-Ding?“, fragte Kylo arrogant und schleuderte dem Kanonentyp einen Stein entgegen. Der fing ihn in der Luft und ließ ihn auf ihn zurasen. Kylo zerstörte ihn in der Luft, als wäre es Sand, in den er pustete.

„Das ist alles was du kannst?“, fragte er und ging näher. Der Kerl mit der Axt trat ihm entgegen.

„Was bist du, der Anführer?“

„Wie hast du uns gefunden, Fremder?“

„Mithilfe der Macht und weil ich gefragt habe“, erwiderte Kylo.

„Ich bin nur der stellvertretende Anführer. Unser wahrer Anführer ist … verschwunden. Ren, sein Name ist Ren und wir sind die Ritter …“

„… von Ren“, unterbrach Kylo den Kerl unhöflich. Unter dessen Maske, die seiner eigenen nicht so unähnlich sah, erklang ein Knurren.

„Und du bist?“

„Mein Name ist Kylo und ich bin hier, weil ich gehofft hatte, hier eine Ausbildung zu bekommen.“

„Wir sind kein beschissener Jedi-Tempel“, sagte der Armkanonenkerl.

„Zum Glück. Ich erhoffe mir nämlich mehr. Mehr Macht, mehr Stärke, mehr Kontrolle …“

Die beiden blieben reglos stehen und Kylo war einen Moment geneigt in ihre Gedanken zu dringen. Aber wenn er das vorschnell tat, dann würde er vielleicht seine Chancen vernichten, mächtiger zu werden.

„Wir bilden nicht aus, Kylo.“

„Weshalb nicht?“

„Weil wir keinen Meister haben.“

„Oh ja, der vermisste Ren. Was ist mit ihm passiert?“ Kylo bekam keine Antwort. Jetzt war er so weit gereist, hatte seit Ewigkeiten den Traum genau auf diese Gruppierung zu stoßen und dann entpuppten die sich als chaotischer Haufen mit zusammengestückelten Rüstungen wie er sie selbst trug und ohne Anführer.

„Braucht ihr Unterstützung?“ Die Kerle sahen sich an, soweit man das mit Maske und Helm sagen konnte.

„Wir wollen erst sehen, wie stark du bist“, sagte der Axt-Typ und trat zur Seite, um ihn einzulassen.

Kylo begab sich ins Innere der Burg, wo es nicht wesentlich besser aussah. Im Innenhof befanden sich ein paar Trainingsstationen und weitere vier Gestalten, in schwarz und mit Maske und Helmen kamen beinah lautlos auf ihn zu. Das war alles, dachte er enttäuscht und sah schon eine riesige Rolle mit spitzen Enden auf sich zurollen, der er nur ausweichen konnte, in dem er mit einem Machtsprung über sie hinweg sprang. Kylo tat es und sah sich schon einer anderer Situation ausgesetzt. Er befand sich zwischen zwei Wänden, die auf ihn zukamen und die so hoch waren, dass er sich vielleicht mit einem erneuten Machtsprung daraus retten könnte, vielleicht würde er aber auch scheitern. Alternativ war, er breitete seine Arme aus und hielt die Stahlwände davon ab näher zu kommen. Es gelang ihm sie zu stoppen und am Ende sprang er doch mithilfe der Macht über die Wände, landete hochmütig zwischen den Rittern und sah im letzten Moment scharfe, kleine Geschosse aus allen Richtungen auf sich zurasen. Ein wenig zu spät zog er seinen Schutzschild hoch. Scharfe Splitter trafen seinen Helm, was nichts ausmachte. Einige Splitter, trafen allerdings ungeschützte Körperstellen, zerfetzten das Kraytleder und verletzten Fleisch und Haut. Aber es waren nur wenige und er merkte sie im Moment kaum, weil sein Adrenalinspiegel sehr hoch war. Und schließlich griffen ihn alle der sechs Ritter gleichzeitig an. Kylo kämpfte und fühlte sich dabei fantastisch. Zum ersten Mal hatte er nicht das Gefühl endlos überlegen zu sein, im Gegenteil. Auch die Ritter wandten die Macht an und es war er, der am Ende am Boden lag und alle standen um ihn herum.

Der Typ mit der Axt sagte trocken:

„Gut gekämpft, Kylo. Ich würde sagen, wir könnten dich brauchen. Also, willkommen bei den Rittern von Ren. Mein Name ist Ap’lek Ren. Während Kylo aufstand und sich den Staub abklopfte, stellte man Ap’lek ihm alle anderen Ritter vor. Damit war Ben aufgenommen und nannte sich ab sofort wie die anderen Ritter, Kylo, Ritter von Ren. Kylo Ren.

Aus seiner anfänglichen Enttäuschung, dass ihm die Ritter kaum etwas Neues beibringen konnten, wurde Zufriedenheit, als er merkte, dass er die anderen Kerle gut brauchte, um die eigenen Fähigkeiten zu trainieren und auszubauen. Nach Monaten des Trainings, machten sie Kylo zu ihrem neuen Oberhaupt, weil seine Macht unvergleichlich groß war. Er hatte sich den Respekt und die Bewunderung der Ritter verdient. Freude oder Genugtuung darüber kam nicht auf, weil er sich wie tot anfühlte. Ben lebte nur dafür zu trainieren, zu kämpfen und zu atmen. Noch immer war er wie ein eingesperrtes Tier, was täglich vom einem Dompteur, in seinem Fall die Macht selbst, trainiert wurde. Wozu, war ihm nicht klar. Einen Blick in eine eventuelle Zukunft tat er selten, weil er unweigerlich bei Rey landen würde und das schmerzte zu sehr. Die Ritter von Ren waren ein gesetzloser Haufen, Idioten, aber fähig. Sie gehorchten ihm, doch sie wurde nie seine Freunde, wie Armitage Hux einer geworden war. Kurz bevor sich Bens Welt erneut ändern würde, erzählten sie ihm, was mit Ren, dem letzten Anführer geschehen war.

Ihrer Erzählung nach, hatte Ren eines Tages einen geheimen Besuch empfangen, einen Abgesandten einer unbekannten Instanz. Nach diesem mysteriösen Besuch, über den Ren nicht mit den anderen Rittern sprechen wollte, veränderte sich etwas im Machtgefüge.

Nur wenige Tage später sagte Ren, er würde zu einem Treffen gehen, allein. Es sollte in dem kargen Vorland der Westbügel, dem Gebirge am Rand der Festung, stattfinden. Cardo, der Ritter mit der Armkanone wollte ihn begleiten, doch Ren verbot es ihm. Noch wäre nichts spruchreif und er wollte erst sehen, ob seine Annahme wahr gewesen war, sagte Ren und ging. Allein. Die Ritter warteten gehorsam und suchten ihn anschließend, als er nicht zurückkehrte. Ren war verschwunden und blieb es auch.

Weil Kylo es wollte, führten sie ihn an die Stelle, an der sich Ren angeblich mit der unbekannten Macht treffen wollte. Ben fühlte es. Es waren noch Spuren von etwas im Energiefeld, was ihm unbekannt war und was sich durchaus gewaltig anfühlte. Es prickelte in seinem Blut und hinterließ ein nicht besonders gutes Gefühl von Unruhe.

Alle Ritter waren mit ihm gekommen, weil sie hofften, Kylo hätte Antworten für sie.

Er hatte Antworten.

„Ren ist tot, das ist sicher. Aber da ist etwas, was sich uns zeigen wird, wenn es so weit ist. Auch da bin ich sicher. Bis dahin, sollten wir uns vorbereiten.“

„Vorbereiten? Auf was?“

„Auf den Krieg. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit unsere Macht auszuweiten. Wir sind würdig, dass die Welten unter unserer Herrschaft stehen und vor allem sollten wir jeden Jedi vernichten, den wir finden können.“ Die Ritter stimmten lautstark zu, denn das entsprach ganz ihren eigenen Wünschen. Seit er Luke auf Jakku getroffen hatte und sich wieder seiner scheinheiligen Verlogenheit ausgesetzt sah, wollte Ben nichts mehr, als jeden aktiven Jedi-Ritter zu vernichten. Lukes Ablehnung hatte ihn bis hierher gebracht und beinah sollte er ihm dafür dankbar sein.

Seine Gedanken waren finster, kalt und hasserfüllt. Sein Körper funktionierte wie er sollte, aber seine Gefühle waren irgendwie verschlossen, tief in seinem Innersten.

Weil es ihm ein Bedürfnis war, hatte er begonnen das ehemalige blaue Schwert eines verstorbenen Jedi-Hüters umzuwandeln. Die anderen Ritter hatten ihn eindringlich davor gewarnt. Es wäre nicht möglich ein schon fertiges Lichtschwert nochmal zu verwandeln, doch das Risiko wollte er eingehen. Dafür veränderte er in der kleinen, aber gut ausgestatteten Waffenschmiede der Ritter mit speziellen Geräten, die Energiezelle im Griff, in dem er einen weiteren Kristall zufügte und die Zusammensetzung änderte. Zusätzlich zog er zwei Parierklingen an der Seite heraus, die nützlich sein würden. Er arbeitete sein neues Schwert nach dem Vorbild aus der Zeit der Geißel von Malachor um, dessen Abbildung er in einer Datenbank gefunden hatte. Den eigentlich farblosen Kyberkristall, den er dazu verwendete, hatte er in Rens privatem Gemach gefunden, was jetzt sein Raum war. Um die beiden Parierklingen zu erschaffen, musste er den Kristall allerdings leicht beschädigen, was unter Umständen eine Instabilität der Klinge verursachen würde. Das nahm er in Kauf, weil sein Schwert nun etwas Besonderes war und nicht mehr dem eines Jedi-Ritters ähnelte. Nach der ersten Benutzung färbte sich das Energielicht blutrot und das gefiel Kylo nur umso mehr.

Es passte zu seiner ewig glühenden Wut. Dem einzigen Gefühl, was in ihm war.

In diese emotionale Abschottung würde Armitage eintreten, doch das wusste dieser noch nicht.

Snokes Befehle ließen Hux bis zum Ende des Äußeren Randes reisen. Im Bakura-Sektor bekam er den Befehl sich weiter in die Unbekannten Regionen zu wagen und sich exakt an die übermittelten Koordinaten zu halten. Armitage tat es gehorsam. Sein Gehorsam begründete sich auf zwei Tatsachen. Eine war, dass er keine gegensätzlichen Pläne hatte und Snokes Macht nicht nur allumfassende Kontrolle versprach, sondern auch für einen Widerstand seinerseits ein paar Nummern zu groß war. Er dachte es nicht gern oder explizit, doch im Grunde war er Snokes Sklave, nicht mehr.

Die zweite Sache war, dass Snoke etwas von den Rittern von Ren gesagt hatte und in Armitage eine winzige Hoffnung keimte, dass er dort vielleicht Kylo wiedertreffen würde. Damals hatte sich Ben so für diese Gruppierung interessiert, dass er alles, was er an Informationen finden konnte, wie ein Schwamm aufgesaugt hatte. Weil er sowieso keine Alternativen hatte und endlich einen Sternenzerstörer und darüber hinaus eine eigene Flotte befehligen durfte, war er beinah wunschlos glücklich und würde tun, was Snoke wollte. Nie hatte er mehr Anerkennung erfahren. Snoke war nach wie vor eine beängstigende und rätselhafte Kreatur, der er im Grund nicht über den Weg traute, doch solange er tat, was Snoke wollte, sah er da keine Komplikationen.

Nur eine Sache war schwierig. Armitage hatte Ben nicht eine einzige Sekunde seines Lebens vergessen können. Oft hatte er es versucht. Hatte versucht seine Gefühle und seine Sehnsucht nach ihm in einen Raum zu sperren, wie er es auch damals mit seinem Schmerz gemacht hatte, immer wenn sein Vater ihn missbraucht hatte. Es gelang ihm nie. Ben war überall, immer, ständig und zu jederzeit. Oft dachte er darüber nach, woher diese Besessenheit kam und ob sie krankhaft war. War es, weil Ben gut zu ihm gewesen war? Weil der Junge ihn gerettet und geheilt hatte? Weil er ihn einfach nur liebte? Armitage fand nie eine Antwort auf seine vielen Fragen und am Ende war nur der tiefe Wunsch Ben eines Tages wiederzusehen. Bevor die Flotte die angegebenen Koordinaten erreichte, erschien Snoke.

„Du wirst dir ein kleines Shuttle nehmen und dich mit ein paar wenigen Männern allein zur Oberfläche von Pee’catum begeben. Dort triffst du dich mit den Rittern von Ren und bringst sie dazu in unsere Dienste zu treten. Ich habe es schon mal versucht, doch ihr Anführer hatte … nun, ich würde es als unangemessene Forderungen bezeichnen, erhoben. Deine diplomatischen Fähigkeiten und deine eiserne Disziplin erscheinen mir geeigneter, um mit ihrem neuen Anführer zu verhandeln.“

Snokes übergroßes Gesicht starrte ihn emotionslos an. Hux nickte vorsichtshalber mal und versuchte nicht an Kylo zu denken.

„Lass dir so viel Zeit wie du brauchst, fange auf keinen Fall einen sinnlosen Krieg mit den Rittern an und füge sie unbedingt der Ersten Ordnung zu, egal was du dafür versprechen musst.“

„Ja, Oberster Anführer!“, sagte General Hux.

„Und … lass dich nicht verunsichern!“, sagte Snoke und er hob den Kopf, um die Kreatur anzusehen. Hörte er da etwa Erheiterung? In Snokes Fratze war nichts abzulesen. Vielleicht hatte er sich verhört. Vielleicht war das aber auch nur ein weiterer Test von Snoke, um seine Loyalität und seine Fähigkeit zu testen.

„Ganz sicher nicht, Oberster Anführer!“ erwiderte er deshalb so fest er vermochte. Er sah das hässliche Ding verblassen, dann war er weg und er starrte auf den leeren Thron. Seine Gänsehaut verschwand nur langsam, als er Vorbereitungen traf, um Pee’catum zu betreten.


	20. Chapter 20

Armitage war sich nicht sicher, was er auf Pee’catum vorfinden würde. Selbst wenn es Kylo bis dorthin geschafft haben sollte, wäre er noch derselbe großherzige Junge mit der ständigen Wut im Bauch, der so schnell reizbar war und doch auch so sanft und liebevoll sein konnte? Wenn ja, hatten sie sich noch etwas zu sagen? Er zumindest, könnte behaupten, dass er in all der Zeit immerzu an ihn gedacht hatte. Ben war in seinen Träumen, in seinen Tagträumen und auch in seinen Gedanken. Seine Sehnsucht nach ihm war ungebrochen, auch, wenn er gelernt hatte seinen klaren Verstand den Vorzug zu geben und sich nicht von unerfüllbaren Wünschen in den Abgrund ziehen zu lassen. Als er jetzt mit einem Shuttle und ein paar Sturmtrupplern auf der Oberfläche von Pee’catum landete, hatte er zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit Angst. Es war eine nicht genau zu bestimmende Angst, davor, was kommen würde. Aber das würde ihm niemand ansehen. Stolz und würdevoll, lief er wenig später, rechts und links von je fünf Soldaten und hinter ihm fünf weitere Soldaten auf die Festung der Ritter von Ren zu.

Ihm war ein bisschen schwindlig, sein Herz raste und er hatte große Mühe seine Selbstbeherrschung aufrecht zu erhalten. Dann dachte er an Ben, wie er ihm damals Mut geschenkt hatte und er hatte Snokes Worte ihm Ohr, dass er für Verhandlungen geeigneter schien, was auch immer das heißen mochte. Damit deutlich wurde, dass sie in friedlicher Absicht hier waren, durften die Sturmtruppler ihre Blastergewehre nicht in Angriffsstellung tragen. Vor der Zugbrücke, die hochgezogen war, blieben sie stehen. Der Ort war düster. Ganz Pee’catum war ein Höllenloch. Die Landschaft war karg, felsig und ein eisiger Wind fegte ständig über die offenen Flächen. Ein paar Schneeflocken hatten sich schon darunter gemischt. Im Westen war der Himmel sehr dunkel. Wie es aussah, zog da eine Unwetterfront heran. Hoffentlich kamen sie vorher mit dem Shuttle wieder hier weg. Ein Start während eines Unwetters war gefährlich. Armitage stellte den Kragen seines Mantels hoch, doch er fror trotzdem. Vermutlich aus anderen Gründen, als der Kälte.

„Hier spricht General Hux! Ritter von Ren, wir ersuchen um ein Gespräch!“, rief er laut, als sie direkt vor dem Graben der Burg standen. Niemand antwortete.

„Wir kommen in friedlicher Absicht und sind an Verhandlungen interessiert!“, rief er wieder mit lauter, fester Stimme. Nicht übel, dachte er ermutigt. Noch immer antwortete niemand.

„Wir sind Abgesandte der Ersten Ordnung, die größte Streitmacht in der Galaxis!“ Langsam kam er sich dämlich vor. Hatte Snoke ihn verarscht? War hier niemand?

Es war jemand da. Cardo und zwei Anwärter (die nichts anderes als Soldaten, bzw. Mädchen für alles waren), hatten Hux durchaus gehört.

„Noch so ein Spinner!“, brummte Cardo und stand auf, um zu Kylo Ren zu gehen. Hin und wieder kamen poplige Gruppierungen vorbei, die sich ihnen anschließen wollten, oder welche, die die Ritter für sich beanspruchen wollten. Alles Narren, schimpfte Kylo immer. Meistens wurde derartiger Besuch inklusive Verluste auf gegnerischer Seite vertrieben. Solche Besucher wollten die Ritter meist nur aus- und benutzen, weil sie machtsensitiv waren. Kylo aber, bestand darauf autonom zu bleiben, bis sie stark genug waren, um sich eines Tages zu erheben. Das waren seine Worte.

Cardo hämmerte an Kylos Tür und wartete, bis ihr Anführer ihn herein rief.

Kylo saß vor dem Kamin. Sein morgendlicher Blick auf die Berge im Westen, hatte ihm gesagt, dass das Wetter sich ändern würde. Es würde noch ungemütlicher und kälter werden. So, wie in seiner Seele, dachte er bitter. Seit er auf Pee’catum war, war er in gewisser Weise zur Ruhe gekommen. Das bedeutete nichts anderes, als dass er nicht ständig auszog, um ein Gemetzel zu veranstalten. Seine täglichen Übungskämpfe mit den anderen Rittern, war sein Training. Manchmal kamen Idioten, die glaubten von ihrem Orden profitieren zu können. Die nutzte er gern, um seine Wut auszuleben. Wut, die er noch immer hatte. Da war die Wut auf Luke, der ihn mal wieder manipulieren wollte, die Wut auf sich selbst, weil er Rey verloren hatte, die Wut darauf, dass er in einer Sackgasse war. Niemand konnte ihm ausreichend den Gebrauch der Macht beibringen, weil er selbst schon von der Anlage her besser war, als alle Ritter zusammen. So stümperte er vor sich hin. Wütend war er auch, weil er sein Ziel, Rey zu finden, nicht umsetzen konnte. Die Ritter hatten nicht mal ein geeignetes Schiff, nur überholungsbedürftige Shuttle mit geringer Reichweite.

Der frühere Anführer der Ritter, hatte immerhin eine gute Bibliothek, durch die er sich inzwischen gelesen hatte. Auch jetzt tat er das. Dazu saß er vor dem Kamin und hatte sich durch die Einträge gelesen. Viele gab es nicht mehr, die er noch nicht gelesen hatte. Manche, die über den Machtgebrauch, las er öfter. Am Ende war es leider doch nur theoretisches Wissen.

Während er las, gelang es ihm wenigstens für wenige Momente seine kreisenden Gedanken zur Ruhe zu bringen. Keineswegs drehten sich seine Gedanken dabei allein um Rey, darum wo sie war, ob es ihr gut ging und ob sie sich je wiedersehen würden. Nein, auch an Armitage dachte er häufig und stellte sich dieselben Fragen. Es war seltsam. Nach beiden Menschen hatte er große Sehnsucht, auch wenn beide für vollkommen andere Dinge standen. Rey hatte ihn zu einem liebenden, fürsorglichen Mann gemacht, während Hux den entschlossenen Kämpfer in ihm hervorgeholt hatte. Gefühle hatte er für beide. Inzwischen leugnete er das nicht mehr. Es half auch nichts, denn er war hier allein und hatte keinen Plan, was zu tun war.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Was?“

„Ich bin es, Cardo!“

„Komm rein!“ Mit einer Handbewegung deaktivierte er die Bibliothek.

„Vor dem Tor stehen mal wieder Idioten, Anführer!“ Kylo seufzte und stand auf.

„Falls ihr Lust aufs kämpfen habt, tut das. Wenn nicht, werden sie wahrscheinlich von selbst sterben, denn eine fiese Kaltfront kommt vom Westen.“ Cardo wirkte ein wenig unglücklich.

„Was ist denn?“

„Sie sagten, sie wären in friedlicher Absicht hier und wollen ein Gespräch!“

„Na und? Das wollen sie doch alle. Am Ende bieten sie uns doch nie genug. Wir sterben nicht für ein paar Credits!“, knurrte er.

„Da ist noch was, Kylo Ren.“

„Kannst du nicht alles auf einmal sagen?“, brummte er verstimmt. Cardo, der innerhalb der Festung keinen Helm trug, sah ihn grimmig an. Sein sowieso schon unansehnliches Gesicht, war von vielen Narben entstellt, die er sich in verschiedenen Kämpfen zugezogen hatte. Sein linkes Auge fehlte und durch seine wulstige Unterlippe ging ein tiefer Riss. Dabei war wohl ein Nerv durchtrennt wurden, denn ein Teil der Lippe hing leblos runter und offenbarte gammeliges Zahnfleisch.

„Sie sagten, sie kämen von der Ersten Ordnung. Derjenige, der sprach, nannte sich General Hux!“

Es kostete Kylo alles an Selbstbeherrschung, um seine Gesichtszüge nicht entgleisen zu lassen. Armitage Hux? Hier? Die Erste Ordnung? Der Puls rauschte in seinen Ohren und er musste sich von Cardo abwenden, weil er nicht sicher sein konnte, ob man ihm die Überraschung im Gesicht ansehen würde.

„Sag ihnen, ich überdenke das Angebot!“ Seine Stimme war beherrscht, doch mehr könnte er nicht sagen.

„Wie du wünschst, Anführer!“, sagte Cardo, doch es war deutlich, dass er leicht verunsichert war. Eigentlich nie hörten sie sich die Angebote an. Sie waren immer billig. Schon allein der meistens billige Aufzug der Besucher, verriet, was sie bereit waren zu zahlen. Zu wenig. Und Kylo ging es längst nicht allein um Credits. Sondern um Ruhm, Macht und Chaos.

Cardo verließ ihn und er taumelte. Hux. Seine Gedanken rasten. Die Erste Ordnung? War das Armitages Erfindung? War das die Bedrohung, von der Luke gesprochen hatte? Er fand keine Antworten. Allein die Vorstellung seinen alten Freund zu sehen, ließ sein Herz rasen. Vor Freude, wie er eindeutig spürte. Gleichzeitig hatte er Angst. Nicht vor Hux, sondern vor dem, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war und davor, was nun zwischen ihnen sein würde. Niemals war er unsicherer und furchterfüllter. Blinder Zorn regte sich in ihm, doch er drängte ihn zurück, als er sich umzog. Seine Hände zitterten dabei und sein Puls war dauerhaft erhöht. War es wirklich Armitage? General Hux?

In seiner Ritterrüstung und mit Maske, fühlte er sich gleich stärker.

Mit großen Schritten ging er in den Innenhof und befahl den Rekruten die Zugbrücke runter zu lassen. Alle Ritter standen hinter ihm, waren in voller Rüstung und absolut kampfbereit, um nicht zu sagen, begierig auf ein kleines Gemetzel.

Nur nicht die Beherrschung verlieren, Ben! Ermahnte er sich streng.

Und tatsächlich. Armitages rote Haare sah er schon von weitem. Um ihn herum liefen Soldaten in Rüstung, die ihm bekannt vorkam. Wie es aussah, wurde an der Sturmtruppenausrüstung eine Menge verbessert und verändert. Armitage Hux sah hingegen aus wie immer. Seine Haare waren kürzer aber vom fiesen Wind in Unordnung gebracht. Kylo konnte nicht anders, als ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Sein Körper verlor dabei jegliche Anspannung und Wachsamkeit, so weich fühlte er diese Erinnerung an ihre gemeinsamen Stunden. Sie hatten sich geliebt, konnte er es endlich in Gedanken ausformulieren. Was sie hatten, war Liebe gewesen. Anders, als das, was er später mit Rey hatte, nichtsdestotrotz war es ein warmes, vertrautes Gefühl von Bedingungslosigkeit und gegenseitigem Verständnis. Sein Mund war ganz trocken, sein Herzschlag dröhnte und hallte in jeder seiner Körperzellen wider. Ob er wollte oder nicht, ihm kamen die Tränen, so sehr nahm es ihn mit Armitage zu sehen. Er wirkte gesund und für seine Verhältnisse kräftig. Sein hübsches Gesicht war jedoch ausdruckslos, seine grünen Augen hatten einen harten Glanz und seine Lippen, die ihn so wundervoll liebkost hatten, waren zusammengepresst. Seine Nase und seine Ohren waren rot, was bei der Kälte kein Wunder war. Sein erster Impuls war es, auf ihn zuzugehen, ihn zu umarmen und ihm zu sagen, wie schrecklich er ihn vermisst hatte und wie froh er war, dass er ihn wiederhatte, seinen einzigen Freund, den er jemals hatte. Seinen Geliebten.

Hux müsste immerhin seinen Helm wiedererkennen. Falls ja, ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

„Ich bin General Hux, und ich bin im Namen …“

„Ich weiß, wer du bist!“, unterbrach er ihn schroff und rang hart um Fassung.

Armitage schluckte. Innerlich bebte er wir verrückt. Es war Kylo. Es war Ben, falls der nicht seine Maske verschenkt oder anderweitig verloren hatte. Er hatte es also tatsächlich bis zu den Rittern geschafft, war sogar ihr Anführer. Sein inneres Zittern wurde stärker. Jede Erinnerung prasselte unaufhaltsam auf ihn ein. Mit eisernem Willen blieb er stehen, fiel ihm nicht in die Arme und hoffte, dass man seinem Gesicht absolut keine Regung ansehen konnte. Er war ja dummerweise hier der Einzige, der keine Maske trug. Verdammt, das hatte er wirklich nicht bedacht. Ihm war ganz flau vor Freude, Schock und Überraschung. Dass er Ben jemals wiedersehen würde, unter solchen Umständen, war nicht zu fassen. Kylo rettete ihn, bevor er gezwungen war zu offenbaren, dass sie sich entweder kannten, oder er Schwäche zeigen würde.

„Wir sprechen besser unter vier Augen, General Hux. Folge mir! Cardo, niemand betritt meine Räume!“

„Ja, Anführer!“, sagte einer der Ritter sofort.

Kylo wandte sich an Hux:

„Keine Sorge, dir wird nichts zustoßen. Lass deine Männer getrost auf dem Innenhof!“ In der eisigen Kälte, unter Bewachung meiner Männer, fügte er still an. Er musste Hux dringend wegbringen, weil er ihm ansah, was gleich passieren würde. Die grünen Augen flackerten sehr unruhig, Hux atmete kaum noch, wenn dann flach und gepresst. Immerhin nickte er, gab den Befehl, dass seine Soldaten warten sollten und folgte ihm in das Innere der Burg, bis in seine privaten Räume. Das Feuer im Kamin prasselte noch und es war angenehm warm, im Wohnraum. Soweit Ben es wusste, bewohnte er die schönsten und größten Räume der alten Festung. Das stand ihm als Anführer zu und er hatte niemals ein schlechtes Gewissen deshalb gehabt. Die Ritter waren ihm treu ergeben, weil sie ihn fürchteten und respektierten. Seine Machtfähigkeit war um einiges stärker als ihre, bzw. sogar der des alten Anführers Ren. Natürlich würde es Grenzen für die Treue der Ritter geben, welche nur einen bestimmten Preis haben müsste. Einen sehr hohen Preis, dafür hatte Kylo selbst gesorgt. Nur eine Macht, welche ihn und seine Männer bezahlen könnte, würde ihre Dienste erhalten. Denn nur dann war sichergestellt, dass diese Macht auch wirklich mächtig war. Bisher waren sie manchmal dem Verhungern näher, als irgendeiner Macht. Aber nun war ja Hux im Namen der Ersten Ordnung hier, rief er sich in Erinnerung, als er sorgsam die Tür verriegelt, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass niemand es wagen würde sie zu stören.

Gleich hinter der Tür sprach er, um nicht schwach zu werden. Die Maske ließ er an und so klang seine Stimme drohend, anstatt liebevoll spöttisch:

„General Hux, hm?“

„Ben?“

„Die Erste Ordnung? Was hat das zu bedeuten? Ist das auf deinem Mist gewachsen?“

„Kylo? Nimm deinen Helm ab …“, flehte der Rothaarige. Ben sah, wie viel Mühe es ihn kostete, ruhig stehen zu bleiben und diese Forderung zu stellen. Dabei verspürte er nicht nur eine seltsame Beklemmung, sondern regelrecht eine furchtsame Hemmung Armitage sein Gesicht zu enthüllen. Es würde nicht mehr das von Ben Chan sein, in keiner Hinsicht.

So stand er nur da, in gutem Abstand, betrachtete Hux und plötzlich wusste er, dass sein alter Freund, der Einzige sein könnte, der ihm helfen würde Rey zu finden. Besser, Hux würde vielleicht auch die Mittel dafür haben. Langsam öffnete er die Maske und nahm sie sich ab. Er ging näher, merkte dabei den Schock in Armitages Augen, als er seine tiefe Narbe auf seinem Gesicht entdeckte und konnte ihn noch rechtzeitig abfangen, als er taumelte. Fest umarmte er ihn. Als er das zugelassen hatte, konnte er ihn auch nicht mehr loslassen. Hux gab ein leises, äußerst schmerzvolles Geräusch von sich, schmiegte sich dann aber in seine Arme.

„Ich habe geglaubt du wärest tot“, flüsterte er leise und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Hux weinte, das spürte er und das ließ er ihn für sie beide tun.

„Das wäre ich eine Zeitlang auch wirklich gern gewesen, das kannst du mir glauben, Ben …“ Mehr sagten sie nicht. Sie standen nur eng zusammen, umarmten sich und lauschten dem Sturm, der an Stärke zunahm. Inzwischen pfiff er laut und eisig durch die Festung. Etwas in ihm verlangte, dass er zärtlich über Armitages Kopf strich, der noch immer an seiner Schulter lag.

Als er merkte, wie sehr ihn die unerwartete Nähe seines alten Freundes aufwühlte, trat er einen Schritt von ihm weg.

„Weißt du was? In diesem Sturm könnte ihr sowieso nicht weg. Ihr bleibt hier, bis er vorbei ist. Mach es dir gemütlich, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass deine Soldaten versorgt werden. Ich glaube … wir haben uns viel zu erzählen“, sagte er belegt und sah sofort, dass es ganz im Sinne von Hux war, der leicht nickte. Seine Augen schwammen noch immer in Tränen. Ben lächelte, zog sich seine Maske auf und verließ den Raum.

Er veranlasste seine Ritter sich um ihre Gäste zu kümmern. Die Ritter murrten, doch begehrten nicht auf. Sie fürchteten seine Wutausbrüche, wie er gut wusste.

Die Soldaten von Hux wurden in die große Trinkhalle gepackt und die Anwärter mussten ihnen heißes, würziges Bier servieren. Die Ritter standen in Abständen an den Wänden und wachten über die fremden Personen in ihrer Festung. Das war mehr als ungewöhnlich.

Trudgen mit dem Vibrobeil wandte sich zu Cardo.

„Lässt Kylo den Spinner etwa am Leben?“

„Sieht so aus. Sie scheinen sich zu kennen.“

„Ist ja kein Grund jemand nicht zu töten. Erste Ordnung?! Was soll das schon sein? Nur ein weiterer Drecksverein, der unsere Dienste will und nicht bezahlen kann.“

„Warten wir es mal ab. Vorhin hat mir Decutor (ein Anwärter, der eben von seinem Beobachtungsposten außerhalb der Festung zurückgekehrt war) berichtet, dass ihr Shuttle nach was aussah. Teuer.“

„Was weiß der kleine Stinker schon, was teuer ist …“, knurrte Trudgen, dann sahen die beiden Ritter zu, wie die Soldaten sich an ihrem Bier betranken.

Als Kylo zurück kam, saß Armitage in dem Sessel vor dem Kamin. Er hatte seinen Mantel abgelegt und sich zum Feuer gebeugt.

„Deine Männer sind versorgt, aber ich verspreche nichts, Armitage!“

Seinen Namen auszusprechen, war ungewohnt und verursachte ein Prickeln im Magen. Unwillkürlich musste er daran denken, wie sie sich geliebt hatten. Damit dachte er nicht nur an den Sex, sondern an das, was sie füreinander getan hatten. Armitage hätte sein Leben für ihn gegeben. Er hatte ihm das Schwert, die Maske und am Ende die Freiheit verschafft. Und er hatte ihm im Gegenzug seine Würde wiedergegeben und hätte seinen verfluchten Vater ermordet, wenn er ihn gelassen hätte. Als er ihn da so sitzen saß, war eine wohlige Hitze in ihm. An Rey dachte er nicht, als er zu ihm ging, sich vor den Sessel kniete und sich zwischen seine Beine drängte. Hux öffnete bereitwillig seine Beine, zog ihn an sich und umarmte ihn liebevoll, während er seinen Kopf an seinen Körper drückte.

„Es ist schön dich zu sehen, Armitage!“, brachte er irgendwann rau heraus.

„Dann sieh mich bitte auch an“, flüsterte Hux und er hob den Kopf. Sein Kuss war zu erwarten und doch überrumpelte er ihn total. Etwas in ihm geriet sofort aus den Fugen, löste sich, nahm Geschwindigkeit auf und geriet noch weiter außer Kontrolle. Er sprang hoch, zerrte Hux aus dem Sessel und trieb ihn zu seinem Bett rüber. Dabei zog er sich aus und als Hux ihn eher erschrocken ansah, ihn auch.

„Dir ist doch klar, dass … ich dich … haben muss …“, keuchte er ihm dabei verlangend ins Gesicht.

Hux zitterte leicht. Trotz Feuer im Kamin, war es nicht sonderlich warm in dem großen Raum. Überall heulte der Sturm durch die Ritzen. Seine Männlichkeit war schon unerträglich hart, als er sich immer wieder an den halbnackten Armitage drücke. Endlich zerrte er ihm die Hose nach unten, offenbarte eine gleichwertig harte Begeisterung über ihr Wiedersehen und schob ihn eilig unter das dicke Bantha-Fell auf dem Bett.

„Es sei denn, du …“, fiel es ihm ein, aber Hux flüsterte schon hastig:

„Nein. Da gibt es niemand. Da gab es immer nur dich, Ben …“ Hux zog ihn zwischen seine Beine und er legte sich auf ihn. Ihn zu spüren, seine Haut, seinen Atem und seine Berührungen, waren berauschend. Ihn zu schmecken, seinen Mund, das Salz seines Körpers, erinnerten ihn an alles. Hux zu hören, wie er keuchte und immer wieder seinen richtigen Namen flüsterte, machte ihn verrückt. Seine Stimme war so unendlich weich und glücklich, dass ihm wieder fast die Tränen kamen. Unablässig strichen seine Hände über seinen Rücken. Als er in ihn eindrang, drückten sich seine Fingerspitzen in seine Haut, ein tiefes Geräusch kam aus Hux Kehle und ebenso aus seinem Mund.

Armitage hatte seine Beine angezogen, dass er besser in ihn vordringen konnte. Jetzt war er tief ihn ihm, stützte sich ein wenig ab und sah ihn bei jedem Stoß, den er tat an. Es war ekstatisch und wie ein schwindelerregender Rausch. Schon längst dachte Ben nicht mehr, bewegte sich nur automatisch, nahm den anderen Mann wahr und spürte, dass er auch ihn liebte. Wie das sein konnte, verstand er nicht. Doch alles, was er fühlte, war so, wie er es bei Rey erlebt hatte. Nur Armitage war anders. Er hatte nicht Reys Distanziertheit, nicht ihre Eigenständigkeit und ihre Macht.

Armitage Hux gab sich ihm in jeder erdenklichen Weise hin. Es war wundervoll. Schwer und heiß, keuchten sie sich an, bis ihn Hux fest beide Arme um den Rücken schlang und ihn an sich drückte. Dabei kam er mit einem so lustvollen Seufzen, dass er sich selbst einfach so in ihn ergoss, ohne nur eine Sekunde seinen Blick aus seinen glasigen Augen zu nehmen, oder sich zu bewegen. Nur ein erlösendes und sehr langes Stöhnen kam aus seinem Mund.

Müde blieb er anschließend auf ihm liegen. Eine ganze Weile lauschten sie schweigend dem Wind, der durchs Gemäuer pfiff, bis es unter dem Fell zu warm wurde. Als er da so lag, fühlte er deutlich, dass er noch Gefühle für Armitage hatte, auch wenn er sich das nicht erklären konnte. War er doch der Meinung, dass er unsterblich in Rey verliebt war. Deshalb beschloss er Hux vorerst nichts von dem Mädchen zu erzählen, in das er sich verliebt hatte, weil er ihn nicht unnötig verletzen wollte.

Er rutschte neben ihn und wenig später, Hux schaute ihn dabei an, fuhren seine Finger behutsam über die Narbe in seinem Gesicht.

„Wer hat dir das angetan, Ben?“

„Du zuerst, warum bist du hier? Erzähle mir alles!“

Armitage küsste ihn sanft und begann ihm dann leise zu erzählen, was geschehen war, als er aus dem Haus seines Vaters geflohen war. Dabei berührten sich ihre Hände ständig, als bräuchten sie das, um die Verbindung nicht zu verlieren. Als Armitage an die Stelle kam, in der Brendol ihn bestrafte, verursachte es ihm heiße Wut, Übelkeit und ein zorniges Stöhnen. Aber die Erlösung kam mit Brendols Tod.

„Gut gemacht, Armitage!“, flüsterte er anerkennend. Was dann folgte, war verwirrend und entlockte ihm keinen Kommentar. Erst als Hux endete, fragte er:

„Du hast eine ganze Flotte?“

„Na ja, nicht ich. Snoke, die Erste Ordnung. Wie es aussieht, hat sie sich im Geheimen formiert, unter der Führung meines Vaters und noch anderen Mitgliedern des Schattenrats.“

„Es ist das, was wir immer wollten.“

„Ich weiß, deswegen habe ich auch eingewilligt. Und du hast sogar Macht. Hast du das Schwert noch?“

Ben sprang auf, lief nackt zum Tisch und nahm den Griff seines Lichtschwerts in die Hand. Er aktivierte es und lächelte.

„Ja, ich habe es nur ein wenig modifiziert. Gefällt es dir?“

Armitage wurde schon wieder hart, als er ihn so sah. Nackt, mit einem diabolischen Grinsen im verunstalteten Gesicht und im Licht des roten Lichtschwertes. Sehr mächtig, sehr erregend.

„Sehr!“, flüsterte er tonlos.

„Erzählst du mir auch alles andere?“

„Da gibt es nicht so viel“, sagte Ben unwillig.

„Ich floh, kam nach Jakku, lebte da eine Weile als Schrottsammler, weil ich mir eingebildet habe, das Schicksal will mich dort haben, doch ich habe mich geirrt. Da war nichts, da war nur Sand. Sand überall. Dann bin ich weitergezogen, auf der Suche nach den Rittern, habe sie gefunden und hier bin ich. Nicht wirklich viel erfolgreicher als zuvor. Du hast es eindeutig besser getroffen, Armitage.“

„Aber du bist ein Machtnutzer!“

„Ja, ein ganz toller, der sich alles selbst beibringen muss. Erzähl mir von diesem … Snoke!“

„Dafür bin ich hier. Ich glaube, es wäre gut, wenn du als Anführer der Ritter von Ren, selbst mit ihm sprichst. Er wird dir ein Angebot machen, was du nicht ausschlagen kannst und auch nicht solltest.“

Ben war wieder zu ihm gekommen, drückte sich unter dem Fell an ihn und berührte ihn, als wäre er total ausgehungert.

„Snoke … kann man ihn … entmachten?“

„Ben!“, rief er erschrocken aus.

„Was? Es ist alles in greifbarer Nähe. Alles, was wir immer wollten. Wir müssen es uns nur holen! Meine Ritter werden für uns kämpfen, sie sind Machtnutzer, nicht besonders gut, doch ausreichend. Was auch Snoke ist, wir …“

„Stopp. Nein, bitte. Sprich … bitte sprich erst mit ihm, bevor du einen schwerer Fehler machst. Er ist nicht … irgendein General oder so was. Er ist … ein Es, eine mir absolut unbekannte Spezies, keine Ahnung, wie ich es beschreiben soll. Ich kann ihn nicht durchschauen, doch er ist sehr mächtig.“

„Ist er auf deinem Zerstörer?“

„Nein, Snoke ist auf einer Dreadnought, der Supremacy. Er spricht nur mit mir über eine … Holo-Gestalt. Auch er benutzt die Macht, Ben! Unterschätze ihn nicht. Ich will dich nicht gleich wieder verlieren, jetzt, wo ich dich endlich gefunden habe.“

Ben brummte, drückte sich enger an ihn und sagte nichts mehr. Außer dem Sturm war nun lautes Gegröle zu hören. Wie es aussah, hatten sich die Soldaten am heißen Bier betrunken.

Ben gab ein dunkles Lachen von sich, als sie dem betrunkenen Gesang eine Weile gelauscht hatten und Armitage sagte verlegen:

„Ich schäme mich für sie!“

„Das musst du nicht. Mach es nochmal mit mir …“, flüsterte ihm der schwarzhaarige Mann dunkel ins Ohr. Wie könnte er da nein sagen? So lange hatte er ihn gesucht und nun gefunden. Er könnte kaum glücklicher sein. Ben war am Leben, wenn auch gezeichnet. Aber damit ließ sich leben. Wie es aussah, hatte auch Ben ihn vermisst und das war daran das Schönste. Nichts hatte ihre Liebe zerstören können. Nicht Millionen von Parsecs, nicht Welten, nicht Monate. Nichts.

„Ich liebe dich, Ben …“, flüsterte er ihm fiebrig auf die Lippen. Ben küsste ihn gierig, antwortete aber nicht. Andererseits, waren sie so voller Leidenschaft, Lust aufeinander und hungrig, dass sich jedes Wort erübrigte. Sein böses Erwachen würde erst später kommen.

Armitage Hux und seine Sturmtruppen blieben über Nacht in der Festung. Erst gegen Morgen waren sie beide so erschöpft und wund, dass sie tief unter dem Bantha-Fell in einen komaähnlichen Schlaf fielen.

Zwei der Sturmtruppler überlebten die Nacht nicht, weil sie sich daneben benahmen und die Ritter keinen Spaß verstanden. Die anderen Soldaten benahmen sich anschließend, als sie in den alten Kerkern der Festung ihren Rausch ausschliefen.

Als sie sich am Morgen schnell anzogen, weil es so kalt im Raum war, fragte er Ben mit einen unguten Gefühl:

„Was werden deine Ritter denken, dass ich die ganze Nacht bei dir war?“

„Ist mir egal, Hux. Sie fürchten mich, mehr braucht es nicht. Sprich am besten nicht mit ihnen, nur mit mir, klar?!“

„In Ordnung. Aber auch ich bitte dich, wenn ich dich mit zum Zerstörer nehmen, nimm dich in Acht vor Snoke!“ Ben kam näher, nahm sein Gesicht zwischen seine immer warmen Hände, schaute ihm tief in die Augen und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss:

„Keine Sorge, ich werde vorsichtig sein.“

Armitage merkte durchaus, dass Ben ihm nichts versprach. Er hatte auch gemerkt, dass Ben anders war, als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er ihn verlassen hatte. Das konnte natürlich an seiner Machterwachen liegen, oder aber, er verheimlichte ihm etwas sehr Wichtiges.

Trotzdem nahm er Bens hitzige Liebe dieser letzten Nacht mit, als er den kalten Raum verließ, um in eine noch viel schlimmere Kälte zu gehen.


	21. Chapter 21

Zuallererst musste das Shuttle vom Schnee befreit werden. Das taten die Sturmtruppen. Die Ritter, Ben und Armitage standen dabei und sahen zu.

Dann war es soweit und sie flogen zur Finalizer.

Bens Herz schlug seltsam schneller, als der riesige Sternzerstörer in Sichtweite kam. Unauffällig sah er zu Hux, dessen Augen glänzten. Das amüsierte ihn, weil sein Freund endlich Genugtuung hatte, für all den Schmerz und die Demütigung, die ihm sein Vater angetan hatte. Armitage bemerkte seinen Blick und erwiderte ihn mit einem kaum wahrzunehmenden Lächeln, dass er nur sah, weil er ihn so gut kannte. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht nach unten. Ben trug seine Maske und lächelte selbst breit.

Snoke, wer sollte das schon sein?! Er hatte keine Angst.

Auf der Finalizer verließen sie die Sturmtruppler und Hux führte sie direkt in Snokes Thronsaal. Was nichts anderes als ein leerer Raum war, in dem Snoke gleich seine Holoprojektion schickte. Ben stand neben Hux, hinter ihm standen die Ritter von Ren, als Snokes deformierte Fratze erschien.

„Kylo Ren, ich habe viel von dir gehört!“

„Unmöglich. Ich habe nichts bewirkt!“, erwiderte er gleich und merkte Hux‘ Zusammenzucken. Nein, über den Punkt der Angst war er schon längst hinaus, dachte er noch in diesem Moment selbstbewusst.

„Das denkst du. Ich hingegen beobachte dich schon lange. Ich habe dein Erwachen der Macht verspürt, habe dich auf deinem Weg verfolgt und bin … beeindruckt. Du hast dich zum Anführer der Ritter von Ren gemacht. Aber ist es ein wahrer Sieg, wenn du deren Anführer nicht getötet hast?“

„Ich habe sie alle zusammen besiegt!“

„Das ist wohl wahr. Aber der Ritterschlag bleibt dennoch aus. Ich hätte ein Angebot an dich. Deine Machtfähigkeit ist beeindruckend, ich kenne deine Herkunft und auch deine eventuelle Zukunft, die der deines Großvaters ähneln könnte, wenn du es zulässt.“

„Darth Vader ist tot. Welche Zukunft also?“

„Richtig, Vader ist tot. Weil er am Ende gezweifelt hat, Kylo Ren. Du aber, wirst nicht zweifeln, da bin ich mir sicher. Die Skywalkers haben dich schlecht behandelt und wissen dich gar nicht zu würdigen. Ich hingegen, kann dir ein gutes Training anbieten. Nicht nur Unterricht im Schwertkampf, sondern auch im Gebrauch der dunklen Seite der Macht. Deine Fähigkeit ist roh, ungeformt und unberechenbar, wie du sicherlich weißt. Im Gegenzug möchte ich dein Schwert und die Dienste deiner Männer. Selbstverständlich gibt es noch andere Annehmlichkeiten, doch darum geht es dir nicht, nicht wahr, Ben Solo?“

Hux hatte recht gehabt. Snoke war kein plumper Idiot, der sich beeindrucken oder so einfach austricksen ließ. Soweit er das sah, war er nicht mal menschlich und auch sonst nichts, was ihm bekannt vorkam. Sein Angebot klang natürlich verlockend, zumal er mit all seinen Worten irgendwo ins Schwarze traf. Ben behagte allerdings nicht, dass dieses Ding ihn schon lange im Blick hatte. Wenn das so war, wusste er auch von Rey? Davon, dass auch sie ein sehr starker Machtnutzer war? Wüsste Snoke vielleicht wo sie zu finden ist?

„Mich würde interessieren, was die Absicht der Ersten Ordnung ist!“, sagte er, ohne Snoke eine definitive Antwort zu geben.

„Schlaue Frage, Kylo Ren. Die werde ich dir gern beantworten. Die Aufgabe der Ersten Ordnung ist es, die Unordnung aus unserer eigenen Existenz zu entfernen, damit der Zivilisation die Stabilität zurückgegeben werden kann, die Fortschritt ermöglicht. Eine Stabilität, die es unter dem Imperium gegeben hat, von der Rebellion aber in Anarchie verwandelt wurde - ein Erbe der sogenannten Republik. Diese Stabilität wird nun von uns wiederhergestellt werden. Künftige Historiker werden dies als die Zeit betrachten, da eine starke Hand der Zivilisation die Herrschaft des Gesetzes zurückgebracht hat.“

„Also Diktatur?“

„Und Eroberung. Wir wollen doch, dass alles seine Ordnung hat. Wie klingt das für dich?“

„Nach harter Arbeit!“

„Oh ja, das wird es werden. Aber am Ende steht die Erste Ordnung ganz oben, und du auch, wenn du willst, Kylo Ren!“

„Und wenn ich nicht will? Wenn mir die Bezahlung nicht genügt?“ Nicht nur die Ritter in seinem Rücken murmelten, sondern auch Hux räusperte sich erschrocken.

„Du willst also pokern? Oder bist du aus Prinzip erst einmal gegen alles?“

„Ich will nur eine Grenze ziehen.“

„Du hast mir nicht berichtet, dass er so schlau ist, General Hux!“, wandte sich Snoke an Armitage, der nur ratlos die Schultern zuckte.

„Also gut, Kylo Ren. Ich mache dir ein spezielleres Angebot. Ich werde dich zwei Monate in der Machtanwendung und im Schwertkampf unterrichten. Einmal will ich sehen, ob du es überhaupt wert bist, zum anderen kannst du dann für dich entscheiden, ob es sich lohnt.“

„Und falls ich dann immer noch Nein sage?“ Und zu Luke und dem Widerstand gehen, dachte er plötzlich. Ein heißer Strahl von etwas Altbekanntem durchrauschte ihn. Sein ewiger Konflikt zwischen hell und dunkel brach wieder über ihn herein, ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte. Snokes Angebot war eindeutig auf der dunklen Seite der Macht angesiedelt. Wenn er jedoch zu Luke gehen würde, würde der ihn unterrichten und auch da würde er alles lernen, was er brauchte. Könnte Snoke oder Luke ihm besser helfen Rey zu finden? Er wusste in diesem Moment keine Antwort. Leider stand auch noch Armitage neben ihm, auf der dunklen Seite.

„Zwei Monate?“

„Zwei Monate auf Valc VII sollten reichen, damit du einen Eindruck bekommst. Ich habe dir einen Schwertmeister organisiert. In der Macht unterrichte ich dich persönlich. Höre ich dein Ja, Kylo Ren?“

Snokes Holo-Gesicht starrte ihn ausdruckslos an. Falls er zusagte, hatte er sein Wort den Rittern gegenüber gehalten, denen er gesagt hatte, dass er die bestmöglichsten Optionen für sie herausholen würde, wenn sie ihn zum Anführer machten und ihm treu ergeben waren. Er war kein Idiot und wusste, dass sie ihn jederzeit für ein besseres Angebot verlassen würden. Die Ritter von Ren waren kein Orden von Ehre, Rechtschaffenheit und Loyalität, sondern einer, bei dem Macht und die Gier danach die größte Rolle spielte.

„In Ordnung. Aber ich entscheide erst anschließend, ob ich mich der Ersten Ordnung anschließe!“, forderte Kylo unnachgiebig. Hux an seiner Seite zog scharf die Luft ein, doch der Oberste Anführer betrachtete ihn nur aus kleinen, verschlagenen Augen. In diesem Moment hatte Kylo nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, dass eine Menge mehr im Hintergrund stand. Zuvorderst stand der Erhalt einer ordentlichen Ausbildung. Auch dass er Armitage wiedergetroffen hatte, war nicht unerheblich, denn der Rothaarige schaffte es allein durch seine Anwesenheit, dass er sich stärker, mächtiger und besser fühlte, als zuvor. Erst allmählich begriff Kylo, dass es daran lag, dass er überhaupt wieder etwas fühlte. Reys Verlust hatte ihn in eine bodenlose Leere gestürzt, durch die bis dahin nichts außer Wut dringen konnte. Mit Hux kamen die Liebe und seine Gefühle zurück.

„Das freut mich, Kylo Ren. Du und deine Ritter werdet es nicht bereuen. General Hux, auf nach Valc VII!“

„Zu Befehl, Oberster Anführer!“ Snoke verschwand und Armitage sah ihn erleichtert an.

Die Ritter von Ren bekamen auf der Finalizer Quartiere, die Anwärter blieben in der Festung in Pee’catum zurück, um sie zu bewachen und zu beschützen.

Kylo Ren selbst bekam eine Kabine unweit von seiner eigenen Unterkunft entfernt, was er mit den Worten kommentierte:

„Wenn es nach mir gehen würde, könntest du bei mir wohnen, aber ich glaube, es wäre nicht so gut, wenn meine Besatzung erfährt, was uns verbindet.“ Ben hatte nur ein dumpfes „Hmmm“ von sich gegeben, was ihm nicht richtig gefiel. An Snokes Angebot war nichts besorgniserregend und doch war da was. Es war Bens abgestumpfte Reaktion, die ihm nicht gefiel.

„Ist da noch etwas, Ben? Du kannst mit mir sprechen, das weißt du, oder?“

Die braunen Augen sahen ihn intensiv an und er konnte die Antwort ablesen. Ja, aber nicht über alles. Etwas war mit Ben in der Zeit geschehen, in der er unterwegs gewesen war. Etwas, was ihn verändert hatte. Aber er war scheinbar noch nicht bereit mit ihm zu sprechen und das war nachvollziehbar. Snoke war gewöhnungsbedürftig und Kylo musste ihm erst einmal vertrauen. Dann, da war er sich sicher, würde Ben auch wieder über alles mit ihm sprechen. Auf seine eigene, wortkarge Weise.

„Schon gut, du musst nicht. Richte dich einfach ein und dann meldest du dich, wenn du mich sehen willst …“

Als er wegging, ärgerte er sich ein bisschen, weil er sich so unterwürfig und freundlich verhielt. Dabei war Ben auf seine Hilfe angewiesen und nicht er auf ihn. Er war so froh, ihn wiederzuhaben, dass er alle Attitüden vergaß, die er sich in den letzten Monaten zugelegt hatte. In Bens Armen war es so warm und schön gewesen – wie könnte er da widerstehen?

Umso überraschender war es, dass Kylo tatsächlich mitten in der Nacht Einlass begehrte. Eigentlich hatte er schon geschlafen, ließ den Schwarzhaarigen jedoch herein.

„Dieser Snoke, was hat er in der Hinterhand?“

„Wir sollten nicht darüber sprechen, Ben.“

„Du meinst, er belauscht uns?“

„Vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht …“ Ben hatte sich frech auf sein Bett geworfen, so wie früher und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu ihm zu legen. Sofort nahm ihn der Mann in seine Arme. Gleich darauf küsste ihn Ben stürmisch und flüsterte ihm dabei hitzig und sehr leise ins Ohr:

„Antworte mir nicht, Hux. Wir stürzen Snoke, sobald es die Möglichkeit gibt. Halte dich bereit!“

Bens Kampfansage machte ihn ganz kribblig. Das war es, was ihm zu dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen hingezogen hat. Seine Risikobereitschaft, seine starker Wille und sein Herrschaftsanspruch. Sein Wesen erregte ihn, machte ihn hart und tief in seinem Innersten bewunderte er Ben Solo nicht nur, sondern war ihm auch überaus dankbar, dafür, dass er ihn befreit hatte.

„Ich liebe dich …“, war seine gekeuchte Antwort, bevor sie sich leidenschaftlich küssten.

Weich und glücklich schlief Armitage in seinen Armen ein, nachdem sie sich geliebt hatten. Es waren wundervolle Momente, die letzten unbeschwerten für einen längere Zeit.

Am nächsten Tag landeten sie auf Valcor und Kylo Ren verließ die Finalizer für zwei Monate, um sich auf der Oberfläche der Welt mit Snoke und einem Schwertmeister zu treffen.

Armitage Hux ließ ihn nur ungern gehen. Jetzt, wo er ihn wiedergefunden hatte, schmerzte es beinah mehr als beim ersten Mal ihn wieder gehen zu lassen. Aber in diesen knapp zwei Tagen hatte er erkannt, dass Kylo Ren unbändiger im Willen war, als je zuvor. Niemand könnte ihn einsperren und anketten. Das würde noch zu einem Problem mit Snoke werden, wie er da schon ahnte.

Wie die Probleme am Ende aber wirklich aussahen, hatte er nicht wissen können. Sie brachen sein Herz auf eine ganz neue Art.

Auf Valcor VII wurde Ben von einer Togruta begrüßt. Das Shuttle hatte ihn zu einer kleinen Ansiedlung, nahe eines tiefen und sehr breiten Canyons gebracht.

„Mein Name ist Dos-Teh-Seh und ich bin deine Schwertmeisterin!“, stellte sich die Togruta mit tiefer Stimme vor. Sie hatte in etwa seine Größe, trug eine enge, schwarze Uniform ohne jegliche Abzeichen und sah ihn streng und humorlos aus ihren gelben Augen an. Ihre Haut war blau mit weißen Flecken, ihre Kopftentakel, die Lekku, die wie Zöpfe über ihren Schultern lagen, waren ebenso weiß-blau gemustert, wie die Montrals, ihre Hörner.

„Bist du ein Machtnutzer?“, war Kylos erste Frage.

„Das musst du nicht wissen. Du musst nur alles über die verschiedenen Kampfstile und Techniken wissen, welche du mit dem Lichtschwert ausführen kannst. Beginnen wir mit dem Shii-Cho!“

Sehr bald merkte Kylo, dass Dos, wie er sie knapp nennen durfte, eine Meisterin der Schwertkunst in jeder Form war. Nur war sie nie zum Plaudern aufgelegt. Alles, was sie sagte, drehte sich ausschließlich und allein um den Kampf mit dem Schwert. Kylo merkte aber auch schnell, dass sie machtsensitiv war. Es wunderte ihn, dass es Dos gelang den Schwertkampf und die Macht so gut getrennt zu halten. Er selbst kam nicht nur oft in Versuchung beides zu vermischen, sondern erlag dieser Versuchung auch oft. Jedes Mal, wenn das geschah, unterbrach Dos den Kampf und ließ ihn einfach stehen.

So auch an jenem Tag.

Weil es schon in der achten Woche war, Kylo sich selbst überschätzte und sie schon lange nicht mehr mit Übungsschwertern trainierte, gab er seiner Wut nach und setzte Dos nach.

Dos parierte seinen Angriff, nichts anderes hatte er erwartet. Doch dann ging sie auf ihn los, mit der Wucht eines explodierenden Planeten und mit Macht. Kylo, der es zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht geschafft hatte, seine Macht und die Kraft seines Schwertes zu verbinden, war Dos unterlegen. Eine Zeitlang konnte er ihre Angriffen kontern, später ausweichen und am Ende schleuderte sie ihn einfach mit einem finsteren Schrei in eine der vielen Schluchten. Es gelang Kylo nur zu überleben, weil er es schaffte im letzten Moment nach einem dicken Ast zu greifen, der seinen Sturz kurz unterbrach und am Ende abmilderte. Trotzdem prallte er so hart auf den Boden, dass er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Einmal erlangte er es wieder. Dos war bei ihm, schlug ihm sanft ins Gesicht und sagte:

„Greife nur an, wenn du dir sicher bist den Kampf auch gewinnen zu können!“

Dann wurde es wieder schwarz. Sein nächstes Erwachen war in Armitages Armen.

„Hux?“, murmelte er und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Hux drückte ihn zurück auf die Unterlage.

„Du musst noch liegen bleiben, Kylo.“ Das tat er nur zu gern. Ihm tat alles weh. Wahrscheinlich war sein Körper grün und blau, geprellt und verstaucht. Seine Niederlage war erbärmlich.

„Warum bist du hier?“, flüsterte er, ohne sich nochmal zu bewegen. Hux saß neben ihm, betrachtete ihn besorgt und sagte:

„Snoke wollte, dass ich mit einem medizinischen Team komme. Ich denke, du wirst wieder.“

„Wo ist … Dos?“

„Oh, du meinst diese brutale Togruta? Sie ist weg, meinte, ihre Mission wäre erfüllt, ihr Schuld bei Snoke getilgt und du wirst sie nie wieder sehen.“

„Verdammt!“

„Du wolltest dich doch nicht etwa an ihr rächen?“, fragte Hux mit einem Hauch Belustigung im Tonfall.

„Nein, keineswegs. Nicht heute und morgen zumindest. Aber ich hätte ihr gern gedankt.“

„Man sieht sich immer zweimal, Kylo Ren!“ Darauf antwortete er nicht, dachte nur an Rey und ob er sie wohl jemals wiederfinden würde.

Armitage deutete den sehnsüchtigen Blick falsch und nahm liebevoll Bens Hand.

„Ich soll dir sagen, dass du genau eine Woche Zeit hast. Danach kommt Snoke und wird dich in der Machtanwendung unterrichten.“

„Er kommt persönlich?“

„Das hat sich für mich so angehört. Denk nicht weiter, Ben!“, flüsterte er erschrocken, als er Bens Gedanken nachvollzog.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin ja nicht dumm. Ich will erst alles wissen, was es zu wissen gibt.“

„Ich habe dich kämpfen sehen. Snoke hat mich hin und wieder zusehen lassen. Du bist richtig gut, auch wenn die Togruta eine Klasse für sich ist. Taar hätte dich nicht besser unterrichten können.“ Ben lächelte ein bisschen, wahrscheinlich in Erinnerung an alte Arkanis-Zeiten und er erwiderte sein Lächeln. Am Rande der Siedlung nahe des Canyons waren sie in ein paar Hütten untergebracht. Das Klima auf Valcor VII war angenehm und nicht so kalt und eisig wie auf Pee’catum.

„Kannst du hier bleiben, oder musst du auf die Finalizer zurück?“, fragte Kylo ihn kratzig. Seine Augen waren dunkel geworden. Armitage traute sich kaum zu hoffen, was Ben beabsichtigte. Er sah im Moment eher tot als lebendig aus.

„Einen Tag, mehr nicht. Ich sorge mich ein wenig, um deine Ritter, die nicht gerade zivilisiert und umgänglich sind.“

„Das reicht …“, flüsterte Kylo rau.

Armitage blieb bei ihm. Bis es dunkel wurde, kümmerte er sich um alles. Sie aßen zusammen, er wechselte seinen Verband und erzählte ihm alles, was Ben über Snoke und seinen Weg zu ihm wissen wollte, immer wieder, alles doppelt und dreifach. Am Ende sagte Ben:

„Wir haben einen Schatz gefunden, ist dir das klar, Hux?!“

„Sssssscht!“, machte Armitage nur furchtsam, weil er nicht genau wusste, was Snoke mitbekam und was nicht.

„Aber wir sollten darüber sprechen!“

„Nicht hier und jetzt und nun sei still, oder ich gehe!“

Es war keine leere Drohung. In all der Zeit unter Snokes Kommando, hatte er sich nie sicher gefühlt, einfach aus dem banalen Grund, weil er das Ding nicht durchschauen konnte. Weder konnte er genau dessen Absicht erkennen, noch, wer oder was hinter Snoke stand. Er wusste nicht mal, was Snoke genau war. Ben war in dieser Hinsicht weniger furchtsam oder hatte zu viele Bedenken. Es war eher ein Instinkt, der Armitage riet vorsichtig zu sein.

„Schon gut, du weißt, was ich meine …“

Er nickte nur und begann sich auszuziehen. Es waren Bens Augen, die das still forderten. Nackt und warm legte er sich wenig später auf ihn. Ein kleines, schmerzhaftes Keuchen kam dabei aus Bens Mund, aber er hielt ihn fest, als er wieder aufstehen wollte, um ihm nicht weh zu tun.

„Nein, bleib liegen und … liebe mich, Armitage … ich habe mich so danach gesehnt!“, flüsterte ihm Ben hitzig ins Gesicht und schloss seine Augen.

Ben dachte an Rey und daran, wie sie ihn oft in dieser Stellung geliebt hatte. In jenen schmerzhaften Augenblicken sehnte er sich so sehr nach ihr und ihrer Kraft Nein zu ihm zu sagen.

Sein Freund tat ihm den Gefallen. Er setzte sich auf ihn, bewegte sich, ohne, dass er etwas tun musste und offenbarte damit eine ganz neue Richtung ihrer Verbindung. Ben sah Armitage zu, sah sein lusterfülltes Gesicht, seinen Körper, durch den immer wieder ein sanftes Zittern lief, hörte seine leises, weiches Keuchen und beobachtete, wie Hux‘ Erektion bei jeder Bewegung zuckte. Was er sah, was er fühlte und was er sich ersehnte, verwischte dabei immer mehr. Am Ende wusste er nicht mal genau, mit wem er gerade Sex hatte. Armitages tatsächliche Anwesenheit und die Sehnsucht nach Rey vermischten sich und sorgten für einen Höhepunkt, der ihn fassungslos zurück ließ, weil er so gewaltig und lang gewesen war. Armitage blieb anschließend noch lange auf ihm liegen. Zwischen ihnen trocknete Hux‘ Sperma, verband sie mit einer eigenen Klebrigkeit.

Bevor Ben einschlief, dachte er, wie froh er war, dass er ihn wieder hatte. Gleichzeitig sehnte er sich so sehr nach Rey, dass sein Herz schmerzte. Mit den Armen um Armitages Schulter schlief er ein.

Alles, was anschließend kam, wäre unerträglich, wenn sie sich nicht vorher geliebt hätten.

Snoke kam in eigener Person zu ihm, als er sich wieder erholt hatte. Er oder es, Kylo war sich nicht sicher, war ein großes, zerbrechlich wirkendes Männlein, was in der Realität kaum mehr Charme als sein Holo-Bild hatte.

Aber Snoke war ein Machtnutzer, ein sehr mächtiger, wie Kylo alsbald erfuhr. Doch zuerst sprach Snoke mit ihm.

„Ich habe gehört, du hast dich beim Schwerttraining gut geschlagen. Jetzt gilt es deine Macht zu formen und sie anschließend mit deinem Schwert zu verbinden. Zuvor jedoch, will ich dir sagen, dass es Opfer kostet, wenn du allein auf der dunklen Seite der Macht wandeln willst. Bist du dazu bereit, Kylo Ren?“

„Was bedeutet es?“

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Es bedeutet für jeden etwas Anderes. Jeder, der diese Art gewaltige Macht nutzen will, die der eines Jedi-Ritters weit überlegen sein kann, muss dafür einen Preis zahlen. In deinem Fall würde ich denken, dass du mit der Vergangenheit abschließen musst, endgültig.“

Kylo dachte darüber nach, was endgültig bedeuten mochte. Für einen normalen, gewöhnlichen Mensch, war die Endgültigkeit der Tod. Wenn er weiter dachte, könnte es bedeuten, dass er seine Vergangenheit auslöschen müsste. Luke zu töten würde ihm sicherlich leicht fallen, aber seine Eltern zu töten … er vollendete den Gedanken nicht.

„Muss ich mich sofort entscheiden?“, fragte er verstimmt, in seinen Gedanken war durchaus Hux‘ Warnung vor Snoke präsent.

„Keineswegs. Beginnen wir!“

Diese Wochen würde Kylo Ren niemals vergessen. Am Ende war er mehr tot als lebendig. Er wusste, zu was er in der Lage war und was über seiner Grenze lag (nicht sehr viel). Er wusste, dass Snoke sehr mächtig war und sonst nichts. Aber er spürte, dass etwas dahinter war. Etwas, was er nicht greifen konnte.

„Du musst deine Angst verlieren!“, sagte Snoke immer wieder.

„Ich habe keine Angst!“, hatte er anfangs geantwortet, doch Snoke hatte ihn, seine Gedanken, seine Gefühle und seine Erinnerungen nach und nach demontiert.

„Jeder hat vor irgendwas Angst, auch du, Kylo Ren! Wir werden sie finden und eliminieren, nur dann, bist du bereit Großes unter meiner Führung und für die Erste Ordnung zu erreichen. Auch Armitage Hux hatte Angst, vor seinem Vater. Aber er hat sie überwunden, ich habe ihn lange beobachtet. Als er seinen Vater tötete, hatte er sich endlich befreit und war seiner neuen Aufgabe gewachsen.“ Kylo dachte bei diesen Worten still, dass er es war, der Hux befreit hatte, doch das würde ein Wesen wir Snoke nicht verstehen, weil es um zwischenmenschliche Gefühle ging.

Nach drei Wochen hatte es Snoke geschafft seine Angst offen zu legen. Dazu hatte Snoke ihm eine Menge über die Theorie der Macht, über die Sith und der unterschiedlichen Anwendung erzählt. Sie saßen des Nachts an einem Feuer, Kylo rieb seinen schmerzenden Arm (Snoke hatte ihn in einem unachtsamen Moment gegen die Felsen geschleudert) und Snoke forderte jäh:

„Vor was hast du Angst, was glaubst du?“ Darüber dachte er schon lange nach. Er hatte Angst Rey nie wieder zu sehen und ihr niemals wieder sagen zu können, dass er sie liebte und sie brauchte, um ein guter Mann zu sein. Er hatte Angst davor nie sein Ziel zu erreichen und nie in Vaders Fußstapfen zu treten, bzw. ihn zu übertrumpfen, er hatte Angst davor Armitage zu enttäuschen und wieder zu verlieren, er hatte Angst nie gut genug zu sein, in seinen und in fremden Augen. Nichts davon könnte er Snoke sagen und im Grunde waren das auch nicht die wahren Ängste. Es gab nur eine Angst, die ihn beherrschte, seit der denken und fühlen konnte.

„Ich habe Angst mich entscheiden zu müssen.“ Snoke starrte ihn ausdruckslos an.

„Das stimmt. Aber das wirst du müssen und damit überwindest du diese Angst endgültig.“

„Und wie soll das gehen?“ In dieser Nacht gab Snoke ihm keine Antwort.

Seine Ausbildung endete vorläufig damit, dass Snoke mit ihm an einem Punkt der Schlucht stand, dort, wo sie am tiefsten war. Beide standen ganz am Rand und Snoke sagte:

„Sieh nach unten, Kylo Ren, was siehst du?“

„Felsen.“

„Falsch, du siehst dein Ende!“ Mit diesen mysteriösen Worten und ohne ihn nur zu berühren, gab er ihm einen heftigen Stoß, so dass Kylo nach unten in die Schlucht fiel.


	22. Chapter 22

Innerhalb von Sekunde musste er sich entscheiden. Für den Tod oder das Leben auf der dunklen Seite der Macht. Mit einem machtvollen Schrei, der aus der Tiefe seiner Seele kam, riss er sich nach oben, eher er auf den spitzen Steinen aufkommen und sterben würde. Kylo hatte die dunkle Seite der Macht benutzt. Sie war aus seiner Wut auf Snoke entstanden, der ihn einfach zu einer Entscheidung gezwungen hatte, indem er ihn stieß.

Als er wieder oben war, ging er auf Snoke los, weil die heiße Glut seines Zorns noch immer in ihm wütete. Aber Snoke ließ ihn mit einer vagen Krallenbewegung erstarren.

„So ist es gut, Kylo Ren. Du hast eine Entscheidung für die dunkle Seite der Macht getroffen, obwohl du dich auch für die helle Seite hättest entscheiden können. Das wusstest du seit dem Tag, als du Luke Skywalkers Projektion auf Jakku getroffen hast.“

Wie konnte Snoke davon wissen? Was wusste er noch alles? Kylo begriff in diesem Zusammenhang gar nichts, merkte aber, wie sein Zorn nachließ. Als Snoke ihn aus seiner Starre erlöste, ging er unmittelbar auf die Knie.

„Ich würde sagen, der erste Teil deiner Ausbildung ist beendet. Du kannst zurück auf die Finalizer. Wir treffen uns später im Thronsaal, zusammen mit General Hux, damit du mir deine Entscheidung mitteilen kannst. Kylo hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er eine Wahl hatte, zumindest hörte sich Snoke siegessicher an. Während man ihn abholte und zurück zum Sternzerstörer brachte, dachte er über seine Entscheidung nach. Er hatte alles bekommen, was er wollte, fühlte sich viel fähiger in der Anwendung der Macht und im Kampf mit dem Schwert und doch beherrschte nur ein Ziel seine Gedanken. Rey. Er müsste sie unbedingt finden, damit sie ihm vergab und sie wieder zusammen sein könnten. Armitage Hux kreuzte nicht nur seine Gedanken, sondern auch seinen Weg, kaum, dass er zurück auf der Finalizer war. Hux wirkte erleichtert, sagte aber nicht sehr viel. Der General war angespannt, spürte Kylo, der in sein Quartier ging, um zu duschen und sich umzuziehen.

Später kam er in den Thronsaal, wo Armitage schon wartete.

Armitage war sich nicht sicher, wie es Ben ging. Er trug seine Maske und so konnte er ihm nichts ansehen. Snoke hatte so getan, als wäre alles Bestens gelaufen. Wie gut es wirklich gelaufen war, würde er gleich merken, wenn sich Ben für die hoffentlich richtige Seite entschied, für seine Seite, die von Snoke und der Ersten Ordnung. Sein Körper war extrem angespannt, er bekam nicht richtig Luft, vermied einen besorgten Blick zu Ben und schaute nur zu Snoke, der als Holo-Gestalt erschien.

Froh war er, dass Ben am Leben war und er und Snoke nicht ernsthaft (tödlich) aneinander geraten waren. Dos hatte Ben scheinbar eine wertvolle Lektion in dieser Hinsicht erteilt.

„Kylo Ren, du hast bekommen, was du gefordert hast. Jetzt gib mir, was ich wollte. Dein Ja zu mir und der Ersten Ordnung!“ Snoke kam gleich zur Sache. Ben nicht, denn er zögerte. Unauffällig räusperte sich Armitage, doch Kylo sprach immer noch nicht. Selbst Snoke bewegte leicht seinen Kopf nach vorn.

„Kylo Ren, deine Entscheidung! Ich höre!“, forderte er hart, als Kylo immer noch schwieg.

„Nein! Nein zu dir und zur Ersten Ordnung!“, sagte Kylo endlich. Armitage erstarrte, ihm wurde jäh elendig schlecht und er begriff nicht, wie Ben Nein sagen konnte. Ihm war doch hoffentlich klar, dass er keinen Holo-Snoke würde töten können. Aber Ren hatte auch noch nicht mal sein Schwert in der Hand. Snoke schien auch durchaus verwundert, antwortete aber glatt:

„Erläutere mir deine dumme Entscheidung, Ren!“

„Sicher. Du sagtest, ich habe Angst davor eine Entscheidung zu treffen, aber dank dir habe ich diese Angst überwunden. Das heißt, ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen, dafür, keine Entscheidung zu treffen und wenn, werde ich sie nur von mir selbst abgängig machen. Weder heißt das, ich stehe auf der hellen Seite der Macht, noch auf der dunklen, auch wenn ich beide Seiten benutzen kann und werde, so gut es mir eben gelingt. Mir wurden die theoretischen Werte der hellen Seite beigebracht du hast mir die praktischen Seiten der dunklen Seite der Macht beigebracht. Ich finde, dass bringt mir eine Menge. Ich bin dir dankbar, keine Frage, doch ich lasse weder mich, noch meine Ritter benutzen. Was du uns anbietest, ist nicht genug. Wir wollen nicht nur ein unbedeutender Teil einer dubiosen paramilitärischen Macht namens Erste Ordnung sein. Wir selbst sind die Macht und Machtnutzern steht alles zu.“

Snoke schnaubte empört. Armitage fröstelte, ahnte seinen nahen Tod und sollte sich doch darin irren, wie dieser aussah. Er verstand weder Bens Worte, noch die Gedanken, die ihn zu dieser wahnsinnigen Entscheidung geführt hatten. Aber er erinnerte sich daran, dass er diesen Jungen nie so richtig durchschauen konnte. Etwas in Ben war immer rätselhaft und dunkel, unzugänglich, egal welche Worte, Liebkosungen und Taten er benutzte.

„Kylo, du solltest …“, begann er leise, doch Snokes dröhnende Stimme unterbrach ihn sofort.

„Du bist unverschämt, Kylo Ren und das ohne jede Grundlage. Was denkst du, wer du bist? Sag mir eins, waren es Luke Skywalkers Worte, die dir diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt haben, du wärst etwas Besseres? Oder war es das Mädchen, was dich korrumpiert hat?“

Schockiert sah er zur Ben, der sich nicht bewegte. Mädchen? Was sagte Snoke da? Er verstand gar nichts, fühlte aber umso mehr, wie kalt es in ihm wurde. Mädchen? War es das, was Ben vor ihm verbarg, seit sie sich wieder begegnet waren?

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Snoke!“, gab Kylo deutlich verärgert zurück. Snoke hob die Hand an und Armitage war der unumstößlichen Meinung, das wäre nun sein Ende. Er kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, zitterte leicht und schnappte nach Luft. Nichts geschah. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er ein Bild, welches Snoke offensichtlich für Kylo Ren erschaffen hatte.

Durch dieses „Bild“, was eher eine Art Fenster war, sah man in einen Raum, von dem man aufgrund der Inneneinrichtung hätte nicht sagen können, wo er sich befand. Es gab ein Sideboard, auf dem eine Tasse und ein Teller stand, einen Kerzenhalter, auf dem fünf Kerzen brannten, die Wände waren roh und unverputzt. Der Raum wirkte eher archaisch, ebenso das Bett, auf dem eine junge, sehr hübsche Frau saß. Sie war gut sichtbar schwanger und bürstete sich ihre langen, dunklen Haare.

„Rey!“, rief Kylo so laut, dass er zusammenfuhr. Natürlich hörte sie ihn nicht. Ungerührt kämmte sie sich, streichelte über ihren Bauch und sah weder glücklich noch ängstlich aus. Plötzlich kam eine andere Frau in weißer Kleidung herein, welche eine seltsame Haube auf dem Kopf hatte.

„Brauchst du noch etwas, Rey?“, fragte sie freundlich.

„Nein, danke. Mir geht es gut.“ Die Frau ging mit einem stillen Lächeln. Rey legte sich zurück aufs Bett, beide Hände auf ihren dicken Bauch und schloss die Augen. Man hörte sie flüstern:

„Ich hoffe, dir geht es gut, Ben, wo immer du bist …“

Snoke schnippte mit den Fingern und das Bild verschwand. Neben ihm fiel Kylo im selben Moment auf die Knie.

„Nein! Rey! Wo ist sie!?“, schrie er zwar, blieb aber knien, weil er scheinbar in einer fatalen Mischung aus totalem Schock, Wut und Fassungslosigkeit gefangen war. Snoke hingegen, sagte nur:

„Ich bin sicher, du überdenkst deine Antwort noch mal. Ich habe Rey und du bekommst sie vielleicht zurück, wenn du für mich arbeitest.“

„Wo ist sie?! Was hast du mit mir gemacht?!“

Kylo kam endlich auf die Beine, zog sein Lichtschwert, aktivierte es und stürmte auf Snokes Holo-Gestalt zu, die vor ihren Augen verschwand. Armitage war ratlos und hilflos. Kylo tobte wie ein Verrückter, schlug mit dem Schwert auf den Boden ein, bis die Funken stoben. Dabei brüllte er immer wieder Reys Namen, wirre Forderungen und am Ende kamen nur noch unartikulierte, dämonische Geräusche durch den Stimmverzerrer des Helms. Tatenlos sah er zu wie Ben wütete. Niemals würde er ihn aufhalten können. Nein, es könnte sogar seinen Tod bedeuten, wenn er sich ihm in den Weg stellte.

Rey, ein Mädchen. Bens Geliebte und Mutter seines Kindes, wie es aussah. Armitage konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, dass dieser wundervolle Junge Ben ihn für immer lieben würde? Vielleicht hatte Kylo ihn nie geliebt, sondern nur benutzt, genommen, was er gebraucht hatte? Armitage wusste gerade gar nichts mehr, beobachtete nur Kylos besorgniserregenden Zusammenbruch. Am Ende riss sich Ben die Maske vom Kopf, schleuderte sie in den Raum hinein und weinte herzzerreißend. Er lag am Boden, zusammengekrümmt wie ein sterbendes Tier, schluchzte unkontrolliert und zitterte.

„Kylo?“, sprach er ihn irgendwann aus der Entfernung an. Kylo reagierte nicht. Wie tot lag er auf dem Boden, nur ein leises Weinen war weiterhin zu hören. In ihm war es allerdings ruhig und kalt geworden. Ben hatte ihn nie geliebt, das hatte er in den letzten schmerzhaften Minuten begriffen. Sie hatten in Arkanis nur eine symbiotische Beziehung gehabt, hatten voneinander profitiert. Ben hatte mit ihm aus Unerfahrenheit und Neugier und vielleicht auch aus Berechnung eine Beziehung geführt, in die er viel mehr hinein interpretiert hatte als Ben. Oh ja, er hatte diesen wütenden Jungen abgöttisch geliebt, wäre für ihn gestorben und war der Meinung, dass es für Ben vielleicht auch so war. Aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich gewesen wäre, dann war Ben nie so involviert wie er selbst.

Ben mochte das weibliche Geschlecht und hatte ein Mädchen gefunden, was er liebte, so wie er Ben. Das war ein natürlicher Lauf der Dinge und er würde Ben das niemals vorwerfen. Aber er würde ihm vorwerfen, dass er ihn belogen hatte und so etwas Wichtiges unterschlagen hatte. Stattdessen hatten sie Sex zusammen, der sogar auch noch von Ben ausgegangen war. Das war absolut unverständlich und machte ihn wirklich zornig.

Fest entschlossen ging er zu Kylo.

„Los, steh auf!“, forderte er erbarmungslos und zerrte ihn hoch. Ben sah schlimm aus. Wenn er es zulassen würde, würde es ihm aus Mitleid das Herz brechen. Aber Armitage versuchte nichts zu fühlen, nur methodisch zu denken. Kylo Ren hatte Snoke verärgert und der hatte ein Druckmittel, mit dem er Ren nun in der Hand hatte. Das war nicht abzusehen gewesen und darüber müsste er nun erst einmal nachdenken, in Ruhe. Mühsam nötigte er Ben dazu zu laufen. Wie durch ein Wunder begegneten sie niemanden auf dem Weg zu Bens Unterkunft.

Armitage schob ihn hinein, ließ die Tür zugehen und sah ihn aus dem Augenwinkel auf sein Bett fallen. Ben vergrub wie ein kleiner Junge sein Gesicht ins Kissen und begann wieder zu weinen und zu schreien. Wieder sah er ihm eine Weile ratlos zu und verließ schließlich Bens Quartier. Im Moment war mit dem Mann nicht zu sprechen. Später holte er seinen Helm aus dem Thronsaal. Damit ging in seine eigene Kabine, legte die Maske auf den Tisch, setzte sich davor und goss sich ein Glas Talmog ein.

Die Maske war ein Teil von Ben. Wenn man es genau nahm, bestand Kylo Ren aus drei Einzelteilen: dem Lichtschwert, dem Helm und dem Namen, den er ihm gegeben hatte. Ben war ein anderer. Ben hatte ein Mädchen, was offensichtlich schwanger war, was er liebte. Nicht anders war sein verzweifelter Zusammenbruch zu verstehen. Das zu akzeptieren war schwer, tat furchtbar weh und doch war nur er in der Position alles zu überschauen, zu durchdenken und einen Plan zu machen, bei dem weder er noch Kylo sterben musste.

Snoke hatte das Mädchen Rey gefangen und irgendwo untergebracht. Wo auch immer das Irgendwo war, wenn sie Rey nicht heute und morgen retteten, würde sie dort ihr Kind bekommen, so dick wie ihr Bauch schon war. Wenn das geschah, würde es alles nur noch schwieriger machen. Die Frau, die in den Raum kam, sah aus wie eine Ordensschwester, der Raum könnte sich in einem Kloster befinden. Allerdings gab es eine Menge Welten, auf denen es Kloster, Brüder und Schwestern gaben. Rey könnte sonst wo sein. Als er das dachte, fragte er sich, was mit ihm nicht stimmte. Dachte er ernsthaft daran Ben zu helfen das Mädchen, was er liebte, zu retten? Weshalb? Armitage verstand sich nicht und trank ein weiteres Glas Talmog. Weil er ihn liebte und alles für ihn tun würde, wusste er nach dem siebten Glas Talmog. Er war so erbärmlich, liebte einen Mann, der offensichtlich eine Frau liebte, die sein Kind in sich trug. Es war doch Bens Kind, oder? Durch den Alkohol konnte er nicht mehr richtig denken.

Und er trank noch mehr, um den Schmerz zu besiegen, der sich immer weiter in ihm ausbreitete. Was war er nur für ein Idiot, der sein Herz einem unfertigen Jungen geschenkt hatte. Selbstmitleid, realisierte er am Rande seines Rausches und wankte zum Bett. Ohne, dass er es mitbekam, schlief er ein.

Ben erwachte irgendwann, weil seine Kehle so trocken war, dass er nicht mehr schlucken konnte. Er wankte zum Kühlfach, nahm sich das eiskalte Wasser und trank. Die Kälte brachte ihn wieder zu Sinnen. Er trug noch immer seine Rüstung und fühlte sich verschwitzt darunter an. Hektisch riss er sie runter und konnte dabei an nichts anderes als an Rey denken.

Snoke, dieses Monster hatte Rey gefunden und gefangen genommen. Damit nicht genug. Sie war schwanger. War es sein Kind? Er hatte von solchen Dinge nicht sehr viel Ahnung, aber wenn er zurück rechnete, könnte es durchaus hinkommen. War es das, was er in ihren Gedanken als eine verschlossene Tür gesehen hatte? Hatte sie ihm ihre Schwangerschaft verschwiegen? Warum? Es war doch etwas Schönes? Ben wusste warum sie es geheim gehalten hatte. Rey wollte nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein und schon gar kein Kind mit ihm großziehen, weil er sich nicht als das entpuppt hatte, was sie erwartet hatte. Rey hatte ihn dafür abgelehnt impulsiv mit Schwierigkeiten umzugehen, sie hatte ihn dafür verurteilt, dass er viel zu schnell den Tod in Kauf nahm, ob verdient oder nicht. Sie hatte seine unberechenbaren Ausbrüche gehasst. Rey hatte etwas anderes erwartet und war von ihm enttäuscht gewesen. Nein, er hatte sie enttäuscht und sie hat sich deshalb von ihm abgewandt, vielleicht auch weil sie mit einem Mörder kein Kind großziehen wollte. Deswegen sah sie in den letzten Tagen auch so schlecht aus und war so schwach gewesen.

Ein wilder Schrei entfuhr ihm in der Nasszelle. Heftig schlug er seinen Kopf gegen die Wand, dreimal, bis Blut über sein Gesicht lief, dann weinte er wieder. Wo war Rey? Es gelang ihm nicht nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ben wusste nur eins, Snoke hatte ihn in der Hand und könnte ihn jederzeit mit Rey und dem Kind erpressen. Und Snoke wusste das schon lang, bevor er ihn getroffen hatte. Das alles war ein abgekartetes Spiel. Wusste Hux davon? In seinem Schmerz bei Reys Anblick, hatte er gar nicht auf Hux geachtet. Jetzt durchflutete es ihn heiß.

Wusste Hux das alles?

Er wickelte sich in sein Handtuch, nahm sein Schwert und schlug seine Faust wenig später an Hux Räume. Weil er nicht aufmachte, tat es Kylo mithilfe der Macht für ihn.

Hux lag auf seinem Bett und merkte sein Eintreten gar nicht.

Zitternd vor Wut stand er vor dem Bett, hatte das Schwert aktiviert und wollte ihn töten. Einfach so, weil es so weh tat. Aber Wollen und Tun waren verschiedene Dinge. Hux bewegte sich und Ben ließ seinen Schwertgriff aus der Hand fallen. Dabei deaktivierte es sich und es wurde wieder dunkler.

„Ben?“, fragte Hux verwaschen. Klang er verschlafen? Nein, er war betrunken, wie Ben schnell merkte, als er sich zu ihm legte. Anstatt seiner unendlich brennenden Wut, die in ihm wütete, gab er in diesem Moment etwas dem Vorzug, was er nicht hätte, hätte er sich damals nicht mit Armitage angefreundet. Er suchte Hilfe bei seinem Freund und würde sie auch annehmen können. Er war nicht allein, dass hatten Armitage und er in der grausamen Arkanis-Zeit gelernt.

Auf seine Weise war Armitage der stärkste Mensch, den er kannte. Hux könnte ihm nicht nur helfen, Hux würde ihm helfen. Vor allem könnte er ihn nun trösten, denn in diesem Moment brauchte er nichts mehr, als jemand, der ihm Mut zusprach.

„Ich habe es vermasselt“, damit kroch er neben den Rothaarigen, drückte sich an ihn und ließ sich von ihm fest umarmen. Hux brummte nur, küsste sanft seine Stirn und schwieg.

„Du bist betrunken.“

„Ein bisschen.“

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nichts von Rey erzählt habe.“ Armitage sagte nichts, strich ihm nur durch die Haare. Ben wusste, dass Hux verletzt war, doch das könnte er im Moment nicht wieder gutmachen.

„Ich hätte es tun müssen, doch dann hättest du mich nicht mehr geliebt und ich wollte nicht verlieren, was wir hatten, wo wir uns doch gerade erst wiedergetroffen hatten. Ich …“

„Sssssscht!“, forderte Hux und legte ihm die Finger auf die Lippen. Eine ganze Weile schwiegen sie. Plötzlich sagte Armitage rau:

„Ich werde dir helfen Rey zu finden und zu retten, wenn du das willst.“ Ben richtete sich ein wenig auf und war es nun selbst, der Hux die Haare aus der Stirn strich. Besonders gut konnte er ihn nicht sehen, fühlte nur sein warmes Gesicht unter seiner Hand.

„Weshalb, Hux?“

„Weil du … mein Freund bist, deshalb. Nicht … in erster Linie mein … Geliebter.“ Das letzte Wort konnte Hux kaum aussprechen. Es klang so voller Schmerz, dass sich Bens Herz zusammenzog.

„Aber du bist nicht nur … mein Freund!“, flüsterte er belegt und küsste den Anderen.

„Nein … nein …“, wehrte Hux ihn schwach ab, doch er drückte seine Hände zur Seite.

„Lass es mich tun, Hux, es hat nichts mit Rey zu tun. Wenn du wieder nüchtern bist, erzähle ich dir alles und du wirst verstehen, dass du für mich ebenso wertvoll bist, wie es Rey ist.“

Armitage wandte sich noch ein wenig, gab aber auf, als er begann ihn auszuziehen. Wie betrunken sein Freund war, merkte Ben erst, als er in ihn eindrang. Nie zuvor hatte er ihn so hemmungslos erlebt. Es war, als würde Hux sterben, wenn er nicht in ihn stieß. In diesen Augenblicken vergaß er Rey und Snoke. Hux zog ihn derart in einen Bann, dass er selbst sich keuchen hörte, ohne, dass er sich kontrollieren oder aufhalten konnte. Es war wie ein heftiger Rausch. Armitages raues Stöhnen trieb ihn höher und immer höher, hielt ihn gefangen, quälte ihn in süßer Folter und beherrschte sein Wesen und alles, was er in diesem Moment war.

Irgendwann später würde Ben feststellen, dass es einen großen Unterschied darin gab, ob er mit Rey oder Hux schlief. Sex mit Hux, war ein Kampf um Leben und Tod, existenziell, heftig, atemberaubend und im Nachhinein immer verstörend. Sex mit Rey war Unterwerfung. Sie zu lieben, war seine freiwillige Kapitulation. Liebliche Beherrschung durch sie.

Seine Beherrschung hingegen, brach endgültig zusammen, als er Hux immer wieder seinen Namen murmelnd hörte. Mit seinem Samen, floss auch die furchtbare Anspannung aus ihm heraus und ließ ihn matt zurück. Armitage kam kurz danach in seinem Mund. Anschließend sprachen sie nicht mehr. Lagen nur eng beieinander, bis sie einschliefen.

Wäre Ben in so einer Situation allein gewesen, wäre er durchgedreht. Armitage hingegen, kapierte sogar durch seinen Rauschzustand, dass Ben nicht nur seine Hilfe wollte, sondern auch auf ihn angewiesen war. Das tröstete seine verletzten Gefühle ein wenig. Am Ende war ihre Freundschaft wichtiger, als Sex, auch wenn es ihn immer wieder zutiefst berührte, weil niemand besser wusste, wie er zu lieben war, als der Schwarzhaarige.


	23. Chapter 23

Armitage lag auf dem Bauch, als er erwachte. Ben, der hinter ihm lag, schob seine Finger in seinen Nacken, von dort in seine Haare und flüsterte:

„Bist du wach?“

„Hmmm“, brummte er nur. Sein Kopf pochte schmerzhaft.

„Gut, dann bleib so liegen und hör mir einfach nur zu. Wie du weißt, hat mich immer etwas nach Jakku gezogen. Es war Rey gewesen. Sie ist ein Machtnutzer, ebenso wie ich. Aber das wusste weder ich, noch sie. Wir haben uns beim Schrottsammeln kennengelernt und ich … habe mich in sie verliebt. Sie ist wundervoll und klug und so taff. Vor allem aber, ist sie ein durch und durch guter Mensch, trotzdem sie da ganz allein und unter den schrecklichsten Bedingungen gelebt hat, die du dir vorstellen kannst. Wir haben uns angefreundet. Rey hatte einen Kampfstab, mit dem sie ausgezeichnet kämpfen kann. Irgendwann hat sie mich in der Kampftechnik unterrichtet. Als wir merkten, dass sie machtsensitiv ist, war das … absolut großartig. Ich weiß, du kannst mich in dieser Hinsicht nicht verstehen, aber es ist, als wenn man eine Nadel im Hauhaufen findet. Wir lebten zusammen in einem alten AT-AT-Wrack und ja, wie liebten uns in jeder Hinsicht. Aber so einfach war es nie und es wurde immer schwerer. Rey ist eine sehr starke Persönlichkeit, die sich nie scheute Nein zu mir zu sagen. Wir hatten Ärger mit den dort ansässigen Banden und es starben dabei Leute, durch meine Hand. Damit konnte Rey immer weniger umgehen, obwohl ich doch nur wollte, dass sie in Sicherheit ist, dass es uns gut geht. Aber, dass ich tötete, war nicht in ihrem Sinne. Außerdem verschwieg sie mir ihre Schwangerschaft. Ich wusste, dass sie mir etwas verheimlichte, aber nicht, was es war. Wir hatten einen wirklich bösen Streit und sie floh. Vor mir! Ich habe sie wirklich lange auf Jakku gesucht, doch ich konnte sie nie finden. Weil sie Macht auch benutzen kann, kann sie sich vor mir verstecken. Ich war … am Boden zerstört, am Ende, wollte sterben, weil ich sie und ihre Liebe verloren hatte.

Irgendwann bin ich weitergezogen und habe die Ritter von Ren gefunden. Aber ich habe Rey nie aufgegeben. Nur brauchte ich andere Mittel und neue Wege sie zu suchen. Und dann trafen wir uns wieder. Du hast eine ganze Armee mitgebracht und Snoke bot mir Unterricht an. Ich habe zugestimmt, weil meine Chancen Rey anschließend zu finden, sehr viel höher wären. Ja, ich habe dich benutzt, Armitage. Kannst … du mir vergeben? Bitte?“

Bens Stimme war leise und kratzig geworden. Was Ben gesagt hatte, war die Wahrheit, das hatte er sehr deutlich fühlen können. Allerdings wusste er noch immer nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

Armitage drehte sich endlich um, um seinen Freund anzusehen. Seine braunen Augen hatten einen Tränenschleier und Ben sah ihn wirklich beschämt und furchtsam an. In diesen schmerzhaften Minuten, wurde wieder einmal sehr deutlich, wie jung und unfertig Ben Solo war.

„Rey ist wie du?“

„Ja, das ist sie. Sogar stärker als ich, aber das weiß sie nicht, weil ich es ihr nicht gesagt habe.“

„Und … du liebst sie noch immer?“ Ben schluckte schwerfällig, strich ihm zärtlich mit den Fingerspitzen über sein Gesicht und flüsterte:

„Ja, das tue ich. Aber ich liebe auch dich, Armitage. Ich weiß nicht, wie das sein kann, aber es ist nur das eine Gefühl. Ich fühle mich zerrissen, ständig, in jeder Hinsicht. Denk nicht, dass du mir egal bist, ganz und gar nicht. Rey …“

„Wir finden sie und retten sie. Ich verspreche dir, alles zu tun, damit du sie wiederbekommst, Ben“, sagte er hastig, weil Tränen über Bens Gesicht liefen. Ihn weinen zu sehen, deprimierte ihn zutiefst. Ben war stark und mächtig. Seine Tränen jedoch, zeigten, wie es in ihm aussah. Ben war ebenso hilflos, wie er es früher unter der Fuchtel seines Vaters gewesen war.

„Du musst das nicht tun, Armitage.“

„Doch, ich muss. Ich liebe dich. Hast du das vergessen?“ Ben küsste ihn. Dabei schmeckte er seine Tränen, die ihm sagten, dass seine Gefühle auf die eine oder andere Weise erwidert wurden. Und wenn sie nur in Freundschaft verbunden wären, wäre das mehr, als er sich jemals erträumt hatte.

Ben rutschte auf ihn, wärmte ihn mit seinem schweren Körper und küsste ihn immer fiebriger.

„Es ist … keine Lüge, wenn ich … dir sage, dass ich dich … auf Pee’catum ebenso vermisst habe … wie Rey“, keuchte Ben zwischen den Küssen. Armitage konnte nicht antworten, weil hier etwas geschah, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. Ben war absolut aufrichtig zu ihm. Er wollte seine Hilfe, war sich nicht zu gut sie anzunehmen und er liebte ihn, auf eine Weise, die er nicht verstehen konnte. Nur ein vager Gedanke an die seltsame Dualität in Bens Wesen könnte ihm auch dafür eine rationale Erklärung liefern. Ben, ein Mann zweier Gesichter. Ben, der die helle und die dunkle Seite der Macht nutzen konnte. Ben, der zwei Menschen gleichzeitig und gleichwertig lieben konnte.

Ben, der nun seinen Lenden öffnete, seinen harten Penis dazwischen schob und ihm hitzig auf die Lippen flüsterte: „Liebe mich, Armitage …“

Armitage befand sich in einem berauschten Zustand, trunken vor Glück, schwindlig vor Furcht, begierig alles von Ben zu haben, argwöhnisch alles zu verlieren und so geil.

Und er tat gar nichts, lag nur da, ließ Ben tun, was er glaubte tun zu müssen. Als er in ihm war, konnte er kaum noch Luft holen. Falls er bis dahin daran gezweifelt hatte, dass Ben ihn nicht begehrte, so musste er revidieren. In Ben zu sein, war göttlich. Wie benommen konnte er nur dabei zusehen, wie sich der Schwarzhaarige auf ihm bewegte, in seinem eigenen Rhythmus, ohne jegliche Rücksicht auf ihn. Nur die braunen Augen sahen ihn hin und wieder forschend an.

Bens kräftige Männlichkeit rieb immer wieder über seinen Bauch. Als er spürte, dass er sich nicht länger beherrschen konnte, setzte er sich auf und drückte seinen Liebsten ganz fest an sich. Mit einem hemmungslosen Stöhnen kam er tief in Ben. Der Augenblick war absolut ekstatisch. Eher beiläufig bewegte Ben seinen Unterleib. Heißer Samen lief über seine Haut, als er noch immer in ihm war, seine Arme fest um Bens Körper geschlungen, weil er ihn einfach nie wieder loslassen wollte.

„Vorschläge Snoke betreffend?“, murmelte Ben irgendwann heiser an sein Ohr.

Die Worte erlösten ihn aus seiner verbitterten Umarmung. Armitage sank nach hinten und nahm Ben mit sich. Sichtlich erschöpft sahen sie sich an.

„Es wäre gut, du tust vorläufig so, als würdest du klein beigeben und tust, was er will. Zuerst müssen wir herausfinden, wo Rey ist. Wissen wir das, können wir versuchen sie zu retten, auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß, wie das aussehen soll.“

„Wie willst du herausfinden wo Rey ist? Du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach fragen. Ist dir klar, dass Snoke in deinen Verstand eindringen kann?“

„Ja, durchaus. Aber nicht seine Holo-Gestalt. Außerdem wird es ihm egal sein, weil er denkt, er ist uns überlegen.“

„Das ist er, Hux! Ich war mit ihm auf Valcor! Er ist mir in jeder Hinsicht an Macht überlegen, dir erst recht.“

„Mag sein, aber nicht uns zusammen. Und falls wir Rey finden, sind wir zu dritt. Spiel Snoke nicht vor, du hättest deine Meinung geändert. Wenn du verärgert bist, wird er weniger misstrauisch werden. Und ist es nicht so, dass du auch in seine Gedanken kommen kannst, wenn er es bei dir versucht? Falls das geschieht, könntest du sehen, wo Rey ist, oder?“

Bewundernd sahen ihn die braunen Augen an.

„Ja, das wäre möglich. Versuche nicht mit Snoke allein zu sein, Hux. Lass mich dabei sein, damit ich dich beschützen kann, falls er versucht in deinen Kopf zu kommen.“

Das war keine schöne Vorstellung. Aber Bens Forderung war herzerwärmend.

„Dann solltest du dich an meiner Seite halten.“

„Nichts lieber als das, Armitage.“

„Dann machen wir uns fertig, um mit Snoke zu sprechen …“

Keiner der beiden erwähnte, was geschehen sollte, wenn sie Rey gerettet hatten. Armitage hatte große Angst davor, wie es von da aus weitergehen könnte und Ben dachte schlicht und einfach noch gar nicht so weit. Es würde sowieso anders kommen, doch das war wirklich nicht zu ahnen.

Ein paar Stunden später standen sie wieder im Thronsaal und warteten auf Snoke.

Ben hatte seine Rüstung an, seine Maske auf und einen Umhang um, dessen Kapuze er sich über den Helm gezogen hatte. Armitage riskierte einen Seitenblick und erschauerte. Es war eine Mischung zwischen lustvoller Erregung und echter Furcht, die er bei Kylo Rens Anblick verspürte. Kylo war so unverschämt mächtig und doch manchmal so hilflos wie ein kleiner Junge, der sich in seine beschützende Arme flüchtete. Wie er ihn liebte … unendlich.

Ben selbst, fühlte sich einfach nur zerrissen. Zwischen dem, was er wollte und was er sollte. Dem, was er fühlte und nicht fühlen sollte. Zwischen Armitage und Rey. Zwischen Hell und Dunkel.

Es tat weh. Der Schmerz war mitunter so enorm, dass er nicht denken konnte, sondern einfach nur impulsiv agierte. Wahrscheinlich würde niemals jemand seine Qual verstehen. Dass Armitage ihm beistand, hatte er nicht anders erwartet. Trotzdem verspürte er eine hitzige Dankbarkeit in sich, die er nicht in Worte übersetzen könnte. Die Aussichten auf Erfolg waren nicht allzu hoch und doch musste er alles versuchen, um Rey und sein Kind zu retten.

Sein Kind – das konnte er kaum denken, geschweige denn verstehen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was es bedeutet, was auf ihn zukam und wie er damit umzugehen hatte. Wenn Armitage nicht an seiner Seite wäre, würde er durchdrehen, das war ihm mehr als bewusst.

Ein Kind. Sein Kind. Ein eigenständiges, neues Lebewesen. Würde es machtsensitiv sein? Ben wurde schwindlig bei diesen abstrakten Gedankengängen, die glücklicherweise Snoke unterbrach, indem er erschien.

„Kylo Ren, hast du deine Meinung in Anbetracht meines Druckmittels geändert?“ Snoke klang weder mitfühlend, noch spöttisch, sondern einfach nur abwartend und kühl.

„Das habe ich. Wenn ich tue, was du willst, lässt du Rey dann frei?“

„Nun, sie ist nicht im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eingesperrt, falls dich der Gedanke daran gestört hat. Sie ist nur unter Beobachtung und könnte die Welt nicht einfach so verlassen. Man kümmert sich gut um sie und wenn du deine Sache gut machst, könntest du sie wiedersehen. Du wirst sie dazu bringen für die Erste Ordnung zu kämpfen und dabei könnt ihr gern Familie spielen.“

Ben brummte und brachte schließlich heraus:

„Ich tue, was du verlangst, Oberster Anführer, Snoke, aber ausschließlich aus dem Grund, weil ich gezwungen werde!“

„Fein. Nun zu dir, General Hux. Dir ist sicherlich klar, dass du alles verlieren wirst, was du dir je erträumt hast, solltest du mit Kylo Ren gemeinsame Sache gegen mich machen?“

„Ja, Oberster Anführer!“, erwiderte Hux. Seine Stimme war belegt und dünn.

„Alles, was dein Vater aufgebaut hat und du durch den Mord an ihm geerbt hast, wird verloren sein, stellst du dich gegen mich. Kylo Ren ist eine scharfe Waffe, nichtsdestotrotz nur eine Waffe. Solltest du Zweifel an allem bekommen, bist du der falsche Mann für so eine wichtige Aufgabe wie die Flotte der Ersten Ordnung anzuführen. Kylo Ren ist mit seinen lächerlichen Gefühlen für ein Mädchen erpressbar, du solltest das nicht sein, weil dein Verstand messerscharf und klar ist. Hilfst du Kylo Ren, wirst du nicht nur deine Macht verlieren, sondern auch den begehrten Mann an deiner Seite.

Vergnügt euch meinetwegen miteinander, das ist mir egal. Sollte ihr euch aber gegen mich verbünden, wird es für euch beide nicht gut enden.“

Ben sah zwar nicht mehr zu Armitage, doch er spürte ihn. Nicht wie er Rey fühlen konnte, anders und doch so deutlich, dass er das sanfte Beben wahrnahm. Etwas war in Hux, was nie verschwinden würde. Brendol Hux, sein Vater hatte es in Armitage deponiert. Ben verglich es mit einer scharfen Plasmabombe, deren Auslöser in unbekannter Hand war. Armitage Hux war ein sehr gefährlicher Mann, begriff er in diesen Momenten. Begriff Snoke das auch?

Damals auf Arkanis hatte er immer geglaubt, dass es diese Urangst in Armitage war, die sein Vater in ihm schon als Kind angefacht hatte, durch das, was er mit dem Jungen getan hatte. Aber es war keine Angst, es war purer, ungefilterter Hass. In Armitage Hux zitterte ein ungestümer Hass, den er nur dank seiner ausgezeichneten Selbstkontrolle gut unter Verschluss hielt. Was bei ihm selbst diese blinde Wut war, die aus reiner Hilflosigkeit und dem Schmerz der Zerrissenheit heraus entstand, war es bei Hux der Hass, den seine Verletzungen verursacht hatten. Ein Hass, der absolut zerstörerisch sein würde. Ein Hass, der nicht blind und impulsiv, sondern berechnend und absolut kaltblütig war.

Plötzlich war sich Ben sicher, dass sie auf der Gewinnerseite sein könnten, wenn es ihm gelang sich zu zügeln und wenn es möglich war Hux‘ Hass im richtigen Moment einzusetzen.

„Ich werde nach wie vor im Dienst der Ersten Ordnung stehen. Persönliche Vorlieben spielen nur eine untergeordnete Rolle!“, gab Armitage kühl von sich. Ben würde ihm das glatt abkaufen, hätte er ihn heute Morgen nicht noch lusterfüllt stöhnen hören.

„Sehr gut. Dann auf nach Nevarro. Mir wurde berichtet, dass sich dort vermehrt Rebellen und Widerständler treffen. Ich will wissen, ob das die Basis des Widerstandes ist und wenn nicht, wo sie sich befindet. Ihr werdet das herausfinden.“

„Jawohl, Oberster Anführer!“, erwiderte Hux augenblicklich. Ben ließ sich Zeit und knurrte nur ein bösartiges:

„Ja!“

Snoke verschwand und Kylo holte wieder tiefer Luft. Wie es aussah, hatte Snoke ihnen alles abgenommen. Dass er weder in seinen, noch in Hux Kopf nachsah, konnte viele Gründe haben. Nicht nur die, dass er das als Holoprojektion nicht konnte. Vielleicht war es wirklich so, wie Hux es sagte. Snoke musste befürchten, dass er so mächtig war, um seinerseits in Snokes Kopf zu sehen, und da den Aufenthaltsort von Rey zu finden. Es war eine momentane Patt-Situation, welche sie unbedingt zu ihren Gunsten entscheiden mussten.

Schweigend verließen sie den Saal. Hux bog zur Brücke ab, um das neue Ziel anzusteuern und er ging in sein Quartier. Dort nahm er seine Maske ab und holte so oft und tief Luft, bis ihm schwindlig war.

Kylo fühlte sich, als wenn er in einer Falle saß und das war auch so. Snoke hatte ihn in der Hand und nur Hux könnte sie da wieder rausholen. Warum verließ er sich so auf Armitages Scharfsinn? Es ärgerte ihn und doch musste er sich daran festhalten. Wenn er das nicht tat, sah er Rey vor sich. Schwanger und unerreichbar fern. Immerhin schien sie an ihn in einer positiven Weise zu denken und das beruhigte ihn so einigermaßen.

Zwei Tage später, sie hatten nicht nochmal ausführlich über Snoke gesprochen, kam Nevarro in Sicht. Hux hatte nur gesagt, er musste ausgiebig über alles nachdenken und abwarten, was sie in Nevarro vorfinden würden.

Nevarro war ein abgelegener Planet, der zu Zeiten des Galaktischen Imperiums sehr gern als Treffpunkt für Kopfgeldjäger genommen wurde. Wie Rebellen und Widerständler hier ins Bild passten, war weder Hux noch ihm klar. Snoke hatte ihnen Koordinaten übermittelt, die sie nach Nevarro Stadt führten.

Ungern ließ ihn Armitage allein gehen und doch musste es so sein, weil er einen eventuellen Angriff von der Finalizer aus koordinieren musste. So landete Ben mit Armitages Kommandoshuttle und einem Fireteam (fünf Sturmtruppler, inklusive einem Sergeant) auf Nevarro. Das Fireteam blieb auf Abruf beim Shuttle. Ben wollte die Lage checken und ging allein in die Stadt.

Stadt war eine sehr übertriebene Bezeichnung für die Ansammlung von Behausungen. Aber es gab eine Bar, die man nicht übersehen konnte. Aus den Erzählung seines Vaters Han Solo wusste Ben, dass sich in solchen Bars sehr gern die Kopfgeldjäger trafen. Sie hatte den schlichten Namen Cantina. So plakativ hießen viele Bars und Spelunken in der Galaxis.

Seine Maske hatte er aus vielen Gründen auf der Finalizer gelassen. Einer war, dass er undercover hier war und nicht, um sich einen Namen zu machen. So trug er auch nur die Standartuniform, welche aus schlichtem, schwarzem Stoff, ohne Abzeichen oder Schutz bestand. Darüber hatte er lediglich seinen Umhang. Aber er hatte sein Lichtschwert dabei und konnte sich nun viel besser auf seine Machtfähigkeiten verlassen.

Trotzdem war er unvorbereitet, als er Luke Skywalker am Tresen stehen sah. Luke stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, sprach mit einem Mon Calamari, doch er erkannte ihn augenblicklich. Luke schien ihn nicht zu bemerken. Ben nahm diese einmalige Chance wie in Zeitlupe wahr. Wenn er jetzt sein Lichtschwert zog, von hinten auf Luke zustürzte, mithilfe der Macht Schwung holte, könnte er ihm das Schwert in den Rücken treiben ohne, dass Luke nur den Hauch einer Chance hatte.

Aber diese Chance ging vorbei, weil er zu lang wartete. Luke spürte seine Anwesenheit, drehte sich um und betrachtete ihn aus blauen Augen, die sich weiteten. Dann erschien ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, von dem Ben nicht wusste, wie ernst es gemeint war. Schon kam sein Onkel auf ihn zu.

„Ben, mit dir hätte ich hier als letztes gerechnet. Was bringt dich auf diese vergessene Welt? Suchst du immer noch das Mädchen?“ Luke wirkte anteilnehmend, doch das nahm Ben ihm nicht ab.

„Das geht dich nichts an. Was du hier tust, kann ich mir denken, Luke Skywalker!“, erwiderte er nicht gerade leise. Lukes Augen verengten sich und er machte sie kampfbereit.

„Würdest du leiser …“

„Nein! Würde ich nicht!“

„Gut, komm mit nach draußen, wir haben zu reden, Ben!“

„Nenn mich nicht so. Wenn „reden“ heißt, wir kämpfen, komme ich mit. Ansonsten solltest du mir aus dem Weg gehen. Inzwischen hatte ich exzellenten Schwertunterricht und auch im Gebrauch der Machtfähigkeit … der dunklen Seite, Luke!“, zischte er ihn böse an. Luke schluckte, wich aber nicht zurück. Sein Onkel wirkte überrascht und auch wieder nicht. Er trat sehr dicht an ihn heran und flüsterte:

„Ich weiß, dass die Erste Ordnung Rey hat.“

„Was?“, kam es unwillkürlich aus seinem Mund. Luke packte ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn nach draußen. Vor der Cantina offenbarte sich eine Felswüste. Luke zog ihn ein paar Schritte weiter und sagte schließlich:

„Hier sind wir sicher vor neugierigen Ohren.“

„Du weißt was von Rey?“, fragte er sofort nach. Sein Auftrag von Snoke war vergessen. Alles, was ihn interessierte waren die Informationen, die sein Onkel für ihn haben könnte. Aber Luke war kein Idiot.

„Ja, aber du wirst es nur erfahren, wenn ich weiß, auf wessen Seite du stehst, Ben, oder soll ich sagen Kylo Ren? Ja, dein Ruf ist inzwischen bis zu uns vorgedrungen. Leia ist … sie ist sehr bekümmert und dein Vater würde dir am liebsten den Hintern versohlen. Und das würde er, wenn er wüsste, wo er dich finden kann.“

„Und du?“, fragte Kylo aggressiv nach. Luke sah ihn ruhig an.

„Ich … habe die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, weil ich etwas in deinen Augen sehe, was mir sagt, dass du noch nicht endgültig verloren bist.“

„Was soll das sein?“, fauchte Ben. Wut kam nach oben, seine Hand, mit der er den Griff des Schwerts umfasst hatte, hatte einen regelrechten Krampf.

„Gefühle. Gute Gefühle. Für Rey, wie ich annehme.“

„Du weißt gar nichts, Luke! Was willst du von mir?!“

„Stell dich auf die Seite des Widerstandes, Ben.“

„Nein!“

„Weshalb nicht? Ich verstehe dich nicht. Ich sehe, du liebst das Mädchen, willst sie finden und ich kann dich zu ihr führen Du musst nur …“

„Weil das emotionale Erpressung ist. Denkst du, Snoke, der Oberste Anführer der Ersten Ordnung tut etwas anderes?“ Luke wurde blass und schwieg lange.

„Das heißt, du arbeitest tatsächlich für die Erste Ordnung? Wie … wie haben sie dich überreden können?“ Luke wirkte niedergeschlagen.

„Ebenso wie du, mit Nötigung. Snoke hat Rey verschleppt und hält sie an einem Ort gefangen, damit ich tue, was er will. Und du willst mir nicht sagen, wo sie ist. Weißt du, was ich meine?“

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wo sie ist. Aber ich weiß, dass sie mächtig ist. Leia und ich suchen sie. Wenn du dich uns anschließen würdest, würden wir sie bestimmt schnell finden und retten können. Diese Logik kann dir doch nicht verborgen bleiben, oder Ben?“ Luke berührte ihn beschwichtigend an der Schulter, doch das Stadium seiner blinden Wut auf die fatalen Umstände seiner Existenz waren schon zu weit fortgeschritten, als das eine einfache Berührung, die gut gemeint war, ihn hätte aufhalten können.

„Ihr habt mich immer verachtet für mein Temperament, habt mir subtil ständig unterstellt, ich würde ein zweiter Darth Vader werden, so lange, bis ich es selbst geglaubt habe. Ihr habt das aus mir gemacht! Nicht Snoke! Nicht die Erste Ordnung und nicht Hux!“

„Wer?“, fragte Luke irritiert, aber Ben ging nicht darauf ein.

„Ihr ward mir gegenüber immer argwöhnisch und du hast mich im Stich gelassen, als ich auf Jakku deine Hilfe gebraucht hätte, um Rey zu finden. Hättest du mir geholfen, hätte Snoke sie niemals in die Finger bekommen und mich mit ihr und dem Leben meines ungeborenen Kindes erpressen können. DU! Du, Luke Skywalker bist schuld, wenn die Erste Ordnung die Macht an sich reißt! Du allein!“

Ben schrie ihn an, weinte dabei und fühlte doch nur den unendlich erscheinenden Zorn. Luke wirkte unglücklich und unsicher, parierte jedoch sofort seinen ersten Schwerthieb, als hätte er damit gerechnet. Immerhin war er nicht als Projektion unterwegs.

Es folgte ein legendärer Kampf, der leider keine Zuschauer hatte. Dos hatte Kylo alles beigebracht, was man über den Kampf mit dem (Licht-)schwert wissen musste und heute konnte er es umsetzen, ohne Rücksicht zu nehmen. Dazu kam die Machtfähigkeit, die Snoke trainiert hatte. Es war Kylo Rens erster und echter Kampf als Ritter der dunklen Seite. Luke Skywalker war ein absolut würdiger Gegner, der ihm keinen Zentimeter Felsboden schenkte. Nach etwa zwei Stunden musste Ben einsehen, dass er Luke so nicht besiegen würde. Dabei war ihm nicht klar, ob Luke sich zurückhielt, oder er nur eine bessere Ausdauer hatte als er.

Nach zwei Stunden, war seine Wut weg. Jetzt kämpfte er mit klarem Kopf und dem einzigen Ziel Luke zu besiegen.

„Ben, lass uns aufhören …“

„Gibst du auf, alter Mann?“

„Niemals. Aber das kann noch sehr lang so weitergehen. Ich habe gerade mal höchstens ein Drittel meiner Kraftreserven benutzt und du hast dich schon verausgabt. Ich will dir auch nicht weh tun, oder dich vernichten.“

„Was willst du dann? Sagst du wieder, dass du mir helfen willst?“, fauchte er ihn an.

„Nein, ich will, dass wir Rey finden und retten, ehe Snoke ihre Macht für sich benutzt und das wird er. Du sagst, sie ist schwanger? Lass sie ihr Kind bekommen und er hat sie ebenso in der Hand. Es ist fatal, für dich, für Rey, das Kind und uns alle …“

Das waren die ehrlichsten Worte, die Ben aus Lukes Mund hörte. Langsam ließ er das Schwert sinken und deaktivierte es schließlich sogar. Auch Luke tat das. Beide atmeten schwer.

„Du … bist richtig gut geworden, Ben. Das ist ein Kompliment, ehe du das wieder falsch verstehst.“

„Danke …“, keuchte Ben und setzte sich. Luke setzte sich neben ihn.

„Also, was führt dich nach Nevarro?“, fragte er, nachdem beide wieder zu Atem gekommen waren. Ben könnte nicht mal behaupten, es wäre wie in alten Zeiten. Denn da hatte er kein gutes Verhältnis zu Luke. Jetzt und hier, nach ihrem Kampf, der unentschieden zu werten war, fühlte es sich fast gut und richtig an.

„Hier soll es eine Widerstandszelle geben, Snoke will, dass wir sie finden und ich vermute, am Ende sollen wir sie auslöschen.“

„Aha. Nun, ich kann dir natürlich keine Informationen darüber geben, das ist dir sicher klar. Aber ich kann dir eine andere Information geben. In den Bergen dort …“ Luke zeigte nach Westen „befindet sich ein geheimes Lager von geflüchteten Gefangenen, die in der ganzen Galaxie gesucht werden. Sie verstecken sich hier, leben quasi hier, sind aber gesuchte Verbrecher, die aus dem Gefängnis von Canto Bight vor zwei Jahren bei einem Aufstand fliehen konnten. Sind in etwa zwanzig bis dreißig Mann, sehr gefährlich, bewaffnet und nicht zu Späßen aufgelegt. Wenn du Alibi-Opfer suchst, bitte tu dir keinen Zwang an. Niemand wird sie vermissen.“

„Du denkst, ich bin dumm, oder Luke? Du denkst, ich verstehe nicht, dass ich damit den Widerstand schützen würde?“

Luke seufzte schwer und gab ihm länger keine Antwort. Beide sahen nur in die endlos erscheinende Felswüste, an deren Enden überall Bergketten unterschiedlicher Höhe waren.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht, Ben. Nimm mir meinen Versuch nicht übel, ich versuche nur das Richtige zu tun. Das Richtige für mich, für uns und auch für dich. Aber du bist erwachsen und kannst selbst entscheiden wo du hingehörst. Wir alle müssen das akzeptieren. Wo also gehörst du hin, Ben?“

Nun eindeutig müde sahen ihn Lukes blaue Augen an. Seine Frage war nicht einfach zu beantworten, wenn überhaupt. Wo gehörte er hin? Zur hellen Seite, zu dunklen? Ben gab Luke die Antwort, die er auch für Snoke hatte:

„Meine Antwort ist, dass ich mich nicht entscheiden muss. Ich muss keine Seite wählen, Onkel Luke. Niemand darf und kann mich zwingen. Früher habe ich oft gedacht, der Schmerz in meinem Innersten bringt mich eines Tages um. Die Qual eine Entscheidung treffen zu müssen, war kaum zu ertragen. Aber inzwischen habe ich gelernt, dass ich mich nicht entscheiden muss. Für mich zählen im Moment nur das Leben von Rey und das meines Kindes. Vielleicht auch das von Armitage.“

„Wer ist das?“, fragte Luke interessiert nach.

„Ein … mein Freund. Das, was mein Vater für dich war, Luke.“ Luke nickte verstehend und schwieg wieder.

„Es ist schön, dass du jemanden gefunden hast, dem du dein Leben anvertrauen kannst, Ben.“

Skywalker stand auf und blickte ihn nachdenklich an.

„Dann trennen sich unsere Wege also wieder, Ben. Es war trotzdem schön dich zu sehen. Und wenn ich das sagen darf, hat es sich besser angefühlt, als auf Jakku. Wie es scheint, bist du reifer geworden. Vielleicht ein Tipp am Rand: kein Rebell würde eine Basis auf diesem hinterletzten Planeten aufschlagen. Es wäre sicher ein gutes Versteckt, aber taktisch sehr dumm. Deine Mutter ist keineswegs dumm und du weißt das.“

Ein verschmitztes Glitzern war in Lukes Blick, bevor er sich abwandte und zurück zur Cantina ging. Ben ließ ihn gehen, weil alles gesagt und getan war. Sie hatten gegeneinander gekämpft und keiner der Beiden hatte verloren. Luke hatte ihm gesagt, was er wissen wollte. Hier gab es keine Rebellenbasis. Luke hatte ihm außerdem mitgeteilt, dass sie nach Rey suchen und sie retten würden, wenn es möglich war, auch wenn es dem Widerstand nur um Reys Macht und Stärke ging. Das gab ihm Hoffnung. Sein Onkel hatte ihn nicht aufgegeben und eigentlich hatte er sogar eine Möglichkeit Snoke zu geben was er wollte, vielleicht ließ er Rey dann gehen.

Auf dem Weg zum Shuttle, wusste Ben allerdings schon, dass es so einfach nicht sein würde.

Armitage erwartete ihn schon und hatte Mühe ihn kühl und abwartend anzusehen, als er auf die Brücke kam. Der Schwarzhaarige wirkte erschöpft, verschwitzt und dreckig. Hatte er einen Kampf gehabt? Ben hatte ihm nichts dergleichen gemeldet.

„In den Bergen westlich der Nevarro-Stadt gibt es ein Lager mit etwa dreißig Mann Besatzung. Rebellen und alles, was dazugehört. Es ist nicht die Basis, die Snoke sucht, sondern nur ein Außenposten der Rebellen. Vernichten wir ihn!“, sagte Kylo Ren kühl. Armitage suchte in seinen Augen nach irgendwas, was ihm die wahre Absicht des Mannes verraten würde, doch er fand nichts als einen harten Glanz.

„Mit den TIE-Jägern wäre das schnell geschehen, wenn sie nicht wissen, dass wir kommen.“

„Das wissen sie nicht. Tu es!“

„Erteile mir keine Befehle!“, zischte er ihn leise an. Kylos düsteres Gesicht verschloss sich noch mehr und dann verließ er einfach die Brücke. Kurz zögerte er, sah Ben nach und spürte, dass auf Nevarro etwas geschehen war, was ihm Kylo entweder nicht hier mitteilen konnte oder wollte. Schließlich schickte er zwei Aufklärer los, die eine Staffel TIE’s im Schlepptau hatten. Der Angriff wurde gemacht, als das Lager bestätigt wurde. Alles dauerte keine Stunde und eine hingeschickte Bodentruppe berichtete drei Stunden später, es gäbe keine Überlebenden.

Mit dieser Information stand er vor Kylos Quartier.

Der Schwarzhaarige öffnete und hatte noch immer sein verschlossenes, missmutiges Gesicht.

„Alles ist erledigt. Wir können Snoke einen Erfolg vermelden.

„Fein.“

„Was … ist das unten passiert, Ben?“, fragte er leise und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Kylo sagte nichts, trank nur und stopfte sich etwas zu essen in den Mund, was zu wahllos aussah, um auf Appetit oder Hunger zu basieren. Ben war extrem angespannt, wie er gut spürte.

„Ich habe getan, was Snoke wollte, mehr nicht. Aber ich weiß, er wird Rey nicht frei geben. Ich muss immer weiter machen, dazu wird er mich und dich zwingen. So lang, bis wir sterben oder Snoke und die Erste Ordnung ganz oben stehen. Und selbst dann befürchte ich, dass es nicht enden wird. Snoke … ist nicht das Ende. Ich kann das fühlen!“

Damit bestätigte Ben nur seine eigenen Gedanken. Bens dunkle Stimme war erregt, zornig, enthielt aber auch eine Ratlosigkeit, die er so unterschreiben könnte. Aber er hatte sich geirrt, denn plötzlich sagte Ben leise:

„Aber es gibt eine Chance, von der ich dir hier nichts erzählen kann …“

„Gehen wir runter, nach Nevarro-Stadt!“

Aber bevor sie das tun konnten, wollte Snoke sie sehen. Sie hatten keine Zeit mehr sich abzusprechen und deshalb würde es nun darauf ankommen, wie sehr sie sich vertrauen konnten.

Kaum standen sie im Thronsaal, erschien Snokes Holoprojektion.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?“

„Das Lager ist komplett zerstört, alle Rebellen sind tot und …“, begann Armitage, doch Kylo Ren unterbrach ihn.

„Das war nicht die Basis des Widerstands. Selbst die Rebellen sind nicht so dumm sich so einen abgelegenen Planeten als Hauptstützpunkt auszusuchen!“ Armitage erstarrte erschrocken, als er seine unverfrorenen Worte hörte.

„Und trotzdem wurde das Lager ausgelöscht.“ Es war keine Frage, nur eine Feststellung, auf die weder er noch Kylo antwortete.

„War Luke Skywalker unter ihnen, Kylo Ren?“ In diesem Moment hatte Armitage große Mühe seine Überraschung zu verbergen. Das war es also. Ben hatte Luke da unten getroffen.

„Das war er nicht, er hat meine Absicht durchschaut, konnte aber nur noch sich selbst in Sicherheit bringen.“

„Diese Antwort gefällt mir nicht. Hast du ihn etwa absichtlich entkommen lassen?“

„Warum sollte ich das tun? Ich hasse meinen Onkel.“ Snoke betrachtete sie auf eine perverse, hungrige Art, als wären sie Puppen in seinem Museum.

„Finde ihn und töte ihn.“

„Was ist mit Rey? Ich habe getan, was du wolltest, Oberster Anführer!“

„Nichts hast du getan. Lediglich ein paar unbedeutende Rebellen vernichtet. Hättest du mir Luke Skywalkers Kopf gebracht, dann …“

„Das war nicht ausgemacht!“, zischte Kylo so zornig, dass Armitage erschrocken zusammenzuckte, als Snoke Ben mit Macht hochriss und hart gegen die Wand warf.

„Tu, was ich von dir will und du wirst das Mädchen wiedersehen, Kylo Ren. Widersprichst du mir weiterhin, wird das Konsequenzen haben. Töte Luke Skywalker und wenn du schon mal dabei bist, solltest du auch Leia Organa und deinen unwichtigen Vater töten. Damit löschst du deine Vergangenheit endgültig aus. General Hux: Sieh zu, dass er tut, was ich will!“

Snoke verschwand und Armitage half Ben auf die Beine. Sein kräftiger Körper bebte vor unterdrückter Wut. Harsch riss er sich aus seinem Griff und brüllte los, wobei er seine Maske abnahm.

„Du musst dich beruhigen!“, forderte er furchtsam, dass Snoke Bens Wut hören würde. Entschlossen griff er nach Bens Arm, um ihn aus dem Saal zu bringen. Den heftigen Schlag, mit welchem Ben ihn seinen Helm an den Kopf schlug, sah er nicht kommen. Der Schmerz explodierte in seinem Kopf und es wurde schwarz.


	24. Chapter 24

Ein Jahr später

Wenn Armitage ein Resümee für dieses letzte Jahr ziehen müsste, würde es nicht besonders gut aussehen.

Tatsache war, dass Snoke Kylo Ren benutzte und zwar wirklich als Waffe. Sie eroberten, vernichteten und sammelten Anhänger. Im Grunde sah es für die Erste Ordnung sehr gut aus. Snoke war zufrieden mit dem Erfolg, wollte aber dennoch immer mehr. Trotz Bemühungen war es allerdings weder gelungen, dass Kylo Ren Luke Skywalker gefunden und vernichtet hatte, noch seine Mutter oder seinen Vater zu finden und zu töten.

Solange Luke nicht vernichtet war, würde der Oberste Anführer Kylo Rey vorenthalten. Ben musste das auf die harte Tour kapieren. Kylo Ren wurde sehr finster, schweigsam und war für ihn kaum noch zu erreichen.

Der Schlag mit seinem Helm hatte Ben zwar leid getan und es war ja nichts Schlimmeres passiert und doch entstand zwischen ihnen ein Graben, der von Tag zu Tag tiefer zu werden schien. Ben versank in sich selbst und ihm fiel es immer schwerer ihn dort in seiner Finsternis zu finden.

Sie waren auf der Suche nach Luke Skywalker, vernichteten nebenher alles an Widerstand, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte und doch reichte es Snoke nicht. Snoke wollte mehr, Snoke wollte alles und Snoke gab nichts zurück. Nur ein einziges Mal, sie hatten nun tatsächlich einen Rebellenstützpunkt gefunden und zerstört, gestattete Snoke Ben einen Blick auf Rey.

Er war dabei und Armitage wusste inzwischen, dass Snoke ihn dabei haben wollte, um ihn mit Bens schmerzerfülltem Anblick zu foltern.

Bens Reaktion war genau so, um sein Herz zu zerreißen.

Rey hatte ihr Kind bekommen, befand sich aber scheinbar noch immer in diesem Kloster, oder was auch immer das war. Das Kind war ein Mädchen und lag bei dem einzigen Blick den Snoke ihnen gestattete auf dem Bett. Rey war dabei das Baby umzuziehen und sprach dabei leise mit ihm.

„Eines Tages verschwinden wir hier, Gihbli, das verspreche ich dir. Du musst nur noch ein wenig älter sein.“ Rey küsste die Kleine auf ihre feisten Wangen. Gihbli hatte dünnes, dunkles Haar, was sich schon lockte und schien kerngesund zu sein. Auch das Stimmchen des kleines Wesens war nicht zu verachten, denn es krakeelte laut los, als Rey ihr ein Hemd über das Köpfen zog. Rey selbst sah gut aus, gelassen und stärker denn je, wenn er das überhaupt beurteilen konnte. Etwas war in ihrem Gesicht, was Armitage sagte, dass Rey eine Stärke besaß, die sie fürchten müssten. Es lag nicht allein an ihren Machtfähigkeiten, so viel war sicher. Ben an seiner Seite, machte ihm hingegen große Sorgen. Im Gegensatz zum ersten Mal, erlitt er beim Anblick Reys keinen Zusammenbruch. Ausdruckslos betrachtete er Rey und seine Tochter, hatte dabei seinen Helm auf und sagte, als Snoke das Bild verschwinden ließ:

„Rey wird niemals auf deiner Seite sein!“

Inzwischen widersprach Kylo Ren Snoke offen, doch der schien sich nichts daraus zu machen, solange Ren tat, was er von ihm verlangte. Niemals sah er in Kylos Kopf und so hatte der auch nicht die Möglichkeit es bei ihm zu tun. Armitage wurde von Snoke übersehen, wo es nur ging. Dabei war er sich nicht sicher, ob Snoke ihn nicht ernst nahm, nur als einen gehorsamen Hund betrachtete, sich seiner so sicher war oder aber ihn dazu provozieren wollte Fehler zu begehen.

Auch wenn Ben und er ein seltsames Verhältnis hatten, so blieb eine Sache bestehen. Soweit es ging, taten sie alles gemeinsam. Damit beschützte Ben ihn, vermied aber auch so, dass er Fehler beging, weil sein Schwäche für den schwarzhaarigen Mann ihn dazu zwang.

Nach wie vor liebte er Ben, abgöttisch und intensiv. Zeigen konnte er ihm das nur nachts, wenn sie zusammen waren. Längst nicht jede Nacht, weil Kylos sich so sehr zurückzog. Aber manchmal kam er zu ihm, kroch wortlos zu ihm unter die Decke, drückte sich an ihn, um Trost zu finden.

So auch in dieser Nacht.

Bens Tochter Gihbli würde nun bald ein Jahr alt sein und er hatte sie noch nie in seinen Armen gehalten. Von Rey ganz abgesehen, die er auch noch immer schmerzhaft vermisste. Aber darüber reden, konnte Ben nie. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit seine Qual zu lindern. Er ging zu seinem Freund, der wusste, wie sehr er litt. Armitages Bett und sein Körper waren immer warm und bereit, wenn er zu ihm kam.

Immer nahm er ihn in seine Arme, ließ ihn tun, was er tun wollte und gab ihm mehr zurück, als er beitrug. Ben war das bewusst, doch er konnte es kaum ändern, weil es in ihm so leer und kalt war.

„Armitage …“, murmelte er leise, als er zu ihm unter die Decke kroch. Hux erwachte, rutschte grummelnd zur Seite, nahm ihn aber auch sofort in seine Arme, als er das Gesicht gegen seinen Hals presste. Viel sprachen sie in solchen Nächten nie. Es war nicht, weil er es nicht wollte, er wusste nur nie, wie er seinen unendlichen Schmerz artikulieren sollte. Und sein Freund wusste scheinbar auch nie die richtigen Worte, um ihn zu trösten oder ihm Hoffnung zu geben.

„Ich bin hier …“, flüsterte Hux nur rau und begann ihn zu streicheln. In solchen Nächten gab ihm Hux das zurück, was er ihm einst in Arkanis gegeben hatte. Einen Sinn um weiterzuleben, Trost und Wärme. Nach ein paar Momenten küsste er Hux mit Tränen in den Augen, die der Rothaarige nicht sehen würde, weil es dunkel war. Ihre Lippen verbanden sich, sie schmeckten den Speichel des anderen, ihre Zungen berührten sich und all das katapultierte Ben in eine Zeit, in der es ein wenig einfacher gewesen war. Seine pure Lust zuzulassen, war niemals einfach, doch Hux schaffte es immer wieder, dass er ihn wollte. Armitages Finger schlossen sich fest um seine Erektion und rieben sie ein wenig. Der Schmerz in seinem Körper verschwand und würde eine Weile fern bleiben.

„Ich liebe dich, Ben …“, flüsterte Hux rau auf seine Lippen. Das wusste er, auch wenn er es vielleicht nicht genug würdigte. Antwort gab er Hux niemals. Aber er küsste ihn, fester und verlangender. Seine Zunge drang tief in seinen Mund vor und als er ihn verließ, saugte er Armitages Lippen ein. Das tat er wieder und wieder, nass und nicht besonders kunstvoll, nur geil. Solange, bis Hux sein Keuchen nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte. Mit einem verzweifelt klingenden Stöhnen drückte er sich gegen ihn und brummte atemlos:

„Lass mich nicht so warten …“ Aber Ben ließ ihn warten. Je länger sie in ihrem bittersüßen Liebesspiel gefangen waren, desto weniger spürte er seine Qual. Seine Finger schoben sich um Armitages Hinterteil, seine Finger fanden seinen Eingang und rieben darüber. Ben wusste, dass Hux mehr als Sex wollte und auch mehr verdiente. Aber er hätte es ihm nicht geben können, weil er innerlich wie betäubt war. Nur diese existenzielle Lust drang durch die Mauer aus Eis, die er errichtet hatte.

Mit Speichel drangen zwei seiner Finger schließlich in ihn ein, was Hux dazu brachte ihm seinen Unterleib entgegen zu drücken. Seit Arkanis hatte sich viel verändert. Hux hatte seine furchtsamen Hemmungen verloren. Nicht vollständig, doch soweit, dass Ben nicht ständig befürchten musste, dass er einen Zusammenbruch bekam, wenn sie sich liebten. Außerdem war Armitage viel mutiger geworden und tat bei ihm alles, was er wollte, ohne Scham oder Bedenken. Mit Armitage zu schlafen, war wundervoll und es enthielt nie dieses Gefälle wie es zwischen ihm und Rey existiert hatte. Sie waren gleich und so verhielten sie sich auch. Hux Hand war an seinem Schwanz und massierte ihn so geschickt, dass er fast schon kam.

„Stopp … umdrehen!“, befahl er rau und half ein bisschen nach. Nun pulsierte das Verlangen nach dem Mann rot und heiß hinter seiner Stirn. Er musste sofort in ihm sein, tief und warm. Anfangs war es immer so eng, dass er Mühe hatte sich zu beherrschen. Ebenso schwer war es, sanft und langsam vorzugehen. Auch wenn ihm manchmal nach Wildheit und Härte verlangte, tat er es nie, weil er Armitages Geschichte kannte. Langsam und mit kleinen Bewegungen drang er in ihn vor, bis er weit genug war, um sich schneller zu bewegen. Die Enge, die Reibung, die Hitze und Hux‘ leises Stöhnen raubten ihm den Verstand. Manchmal dachte er darüber nach, wo genau der Unterschied zu Rey war. Jedes Mal kam er zum Schluss, dass man es nicht mal vergleichen konnte. Hux war ein Teil von ihm, während Rey eher sein Spiegel war. Schnell stand er ganz oben. Um es noch hinauszuzögern, nötigte er den Rothaarigen sich aufzurichten. So war er nicht so tief in ihm, könnte Armitage aber besser berühren. Einen Arm legte er ihm um die Schulter, keuchte hitzig in sein Ohr und rieb seine Erektion, bis Hux leicht zu zittern begann. Hux versuchte seine Hand wegzuschieben, aber er rieb störrisch weiter, bis er fühlte wie sein Freund kam. Heißer Samen lief über seine Hand, Armitage stöhnte zweimal tief, zuckte zusammen und sein Orgasmus war so deutlich um seinen Schwanz herum zu fühlen, dass er selbst nur noch ein paar Stöße brauchte, um zu kommen. Hux fiel nach vorn auf die Knie und er bewegte sich, bis er kam. Purer heißer Hass kam aus ihm heraus. Hass auf Snoke und dem, was ihm passierte. Ben bewegte sich so lange in ihm, bis er spürte, wie der Schmerz wieder auftauchte. Erst dann gab er Armitage frei.

Ben war in seinen Armen eingeschlafen, gleich danach. Das kam öfter vor. Meist erwachte er wenig später. So auch heute.

Armitage küsste seinen Nacken, strich ihm von hinten die Haare aus der Stirn uns redete leise:

„Wir geben nicht auf, Ben. Es wird die Chance kommen und wir werden sie nutzen. Wir müssen nur geduldig und schlau sein, um den richtigen Moment zu erkennen. Tun wir das nicht, scheitern wir und wir dürfen nicht scheitern, weil es vielleicht nur diese eine Chance gibt.“ Ben brummte nur.

„Du wirst Rey wiederbekommen und deine Tochter auch …“

„Versprich es mir nicht, Armitage!“

„Nein, das tue ich nicht. Ich will nur, dass du dich nicht aufgibst.“

„Das tue ich nicht.“

Ben tat es. Er war zwar niemand, der den Suizid suchen würde, doch der Rückzug in seine Finsternis, kam dem schon sehr nahe. Kylo Ren tat was Snoke wollte, ohne jegliches Gewissen, eher wie eine Kampfmaschine. Armitage beobachtete ihn oft, wenn sie „säuberten“ und ihm gefiel nicht, was er sah. Es war nicht so, dass er selbst Skrupel, ein Gewissen oder eine neu erwachte Menschlichkeit hatte, dazu war seine Vergangenheit in jeder Hinsicht zu prägend gewesen. Aber durch die Freundschaft mit Ben hatte er gelernt und verstanden, dass es mehr als Hass, Zerstörung und Machtgier gab. Es gab Zuneigung und die hatte ihn über die Jahre verändert. Manchmal dachte er mit eisigem Schrecken daran, wie er geworden wäre, wenn Ben nie nach Arkanis gekommen wäre. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er wie sein Vater geworden wäre. Ein sadistisches Monster.

Er gab Ben in dieser Nacht keine Antwort, weil sie lauten müsste: Doch, du gibst dich auf! Seine Antwort, welche er nur dachte, war: Aber ich gebe dich nicht auf! Niemals.

Sanft küsste er ihn, rutschte näher und deckte Ben dabei mit zu.

„Ich werde nie aufhören dich zu lieben, Ben Chan …“, flüsterte er leise und schlief dann ein. Auf eine Antwort wartete er nie und bekam sie auch nicht.

Und dann kam diese einzige Chance und Armitage erkannte sie.

Snoke beorderte sie nach Kiffu, der ein Planet im inneren Randgebiet der Galaxis war. Kylo Ren nahm es ohne einen Kommentar hin, wie ein Droide.

„Was gibt es da für uns zu tun, Oberster Anführer?“, fragte er nach, wenn es Ren schon nicht tat.

„Angeblich soll dort nicht nur Luke Skywalker sein, sondern auch Leia Organa. Findet sie und tötet sie, alle! Und ich gebe dir Rey und dein Kind zurück.“ Kylo sagte weder ja noch nein. Da er seine Maske trug, wusste Armitage nicht, wie er diese Order wirklich aufnahm. Für sie beide sagte er laut:

„Zu Befehl, Oberster Anführer!“ Snoke verschwand und sie verließen den Thronsaal.

Als sie sich trennten, er auf dem Weg zur Brücke, flüsterte er Kylo zu:

„Das ist die eine Chance!“ Ben antwortete ihm nicht, doch er war sicher, dass er begriff, um was es ging.

Als Armitage in die Nähe von Kiffu kam, hatte er kein gutes Gefühl. Die Flotte der Ersten Ordnung war größer geworden, war jedoch in allen Teilen der Galaxie unterwegs, um Gebiete zu annektieren. Der Orbit von Kiffu war sauber, doch er traute dem Braten nicht. Deshalb würde er auch an Bord bleiben müssen, um eine Luftschlacht zu koordinieren und zu führen, falls es sie geben würde.

Kylo Ren würde mit den Rittern und vielen Sturmtruppen nach unten gehen, um die Rebellen zu vernichten, wenn man den genauen Standort wusste. Snokes Anweisung schickten sie an einen Ort, an dem sie ein Kiffar-Clan erwartete, der sich der Ersten Ordnung anschließen wollte und als Geschenk und Eintrittspreis die Rebellen ans Messer lieferten.

Außerdem musste Armitage auf der Finalizer bleiben, weil die Umlaufbahn des Planeten elliptisch war und an manchen Punkten mit der Atmosphäre des Nachbarplaneten Kiffex kollidierte, was zu heftigen atmosphärischen Störungen führte. Diese geostatischen Kräfte entluden sich als Gewitter und Stürme auf die Oberfläche des Planeten. Armitage vermied es Ben zu verabschieden. Das tat er nie, weil er befürchten musste, dass jeder seine Gefühle bemerken würde. Elend fühlte er sich trotzdem und er blickte dem Kommandoshuttle sehr lange nach.

Ben hatte begriffen, was Hux meinte. Das war die Chance allem eine neue Wendung zu geben. Falls da unten wirklich Luke und seine Eltern waren, müsste er die Option nutzen und vielleicht neu überdenken, ob er nicht doch für den Widerstand arbeiten könnte. Allein aus dem einzigen Grund, um Rey und sein Kind zu retten. Dummerweise musste Hux auf der Finalizer bleiben und wenn er nur daran dachte, was Snoke seinem Freund antun würde, stieg Übelkeit in ihm hoch. Wahrscheinlich würde Snoke nicht nur Hux unverzüglich töten, sondern auch Rey und sein Kind.

Vielleicht wäre es doch besser alle auszulöschen. Dann könnte Snoke nicht mehr verlangen und müsste ihm Rey wiedergeben. Rey. Er wusste kaum noch, wie es in ihrer Nähe gewesen war. Ein zartes Erinnerungsfragment war, dass er sich wie ein dummer, verliebter Junge benommen hatte. Rey war seine erste Liebe und niemals würde er jemanden so lieben wie sie. Sie hatte ihn zu einem Mann gemacht und wollte, dass er ein guter Mensch war. Und er hatte es kaputt gemacht, wie er alles zerstörte, was ihm lieb und teuer war. Sogar Armitages Liebe, weil er sie ihm niemals auf die gleiche Weise zurückgeben könnte.

Snokes Koordinaten stimmten, denn er wurde schon von dem Clan-Führer Karmor Los erwartet.


	25. Chapter 25

Die Kiffar waren finstere Gesellen, schwarzhaarig, dunkelhäutig, ungepflegt und sichtlich kämpferisch gestimmt.

Karmor Los führte ihn in eine Hütte und man erzählte ihm von dem Ort, an dem sich Rebellen zu einem unbekannten Zweck zu sammeln schienen. Gefunden hatten sie ihn eher durch Zufall. Eines der Kinder war beim Spielen weit ab von dem Dorf in eine Spalte gerutscht, war tief gefallen und nur durch viel Glück lebend am Boden aufgekommen. Dort lag es kurz bewusstlos, bis Stimmen es wieder zur Besinnung brachten. Stimmen, die das Kind nicht kannte. Es rappelte sich auf, schlich sich näher an die Stimmen und entdeckte ein unterirdisches Lager voller unbekannter Personen. So schnell und leise es konnte, suchte es einen Ausgang, kletterte am Ende die Spalte bis ganz nach oben und rannte zum Dorf zurück, um alles zu berichten. Ein paar der Kiffar-Späher kümmerten sich dann darum einen Überblick über die Bedrohung zu bekommen. Das Kind, ein finster aussehender Junge, stand neben Karmor Los, nickte nur und sagte nichts dazu.

„Wie viele Personen sind es?“, fragte Kylo nach.

„Fünfzig bis sechzig, und es scheinen immer mehr zu werden. Die Höhle ist groß. Aber unser Clan ist größer und der Nachbarclan wäre auch interessiert, wenn die Bedingungen stimmen.“

Kylo betrachtete die Kiffar. Sie waren nicht besonders groß, doch er war sich recht sicher, dass sie gute, harte Kämpfer wäre. Seine Ritter standen abwartend hinter ihm. Soweit er sich in dem einen Jahr um ihre Belange gekümmert hatte, waren sie wohl ganz zufrieden mit Snoke und der Ersten Ordnung.

„Ich will erst einen eigenen Blick darauf werfen, bevor es einen Angriff gibt. Bring mich hin!“, befahl er dem Kiffar-Anführer. Der nickte und lief vorweg.

Drei seiner Ritter nahm Kylo mit und folgte dem Kiffar, der sie durch ein felsiges Gebiet führte, immer weiter nach oben. Irgendwo schlugen nun immer wieder Blitze ein und es war ein Wunder, dass er nie direkt in ihre kleine Gruppe einschlug. Bald hatten sie die Spalte erreicht und Karmor deutete hinein.

„Was ist auf der anderen Seite der Hügelkette?“, fragte Kylo.

„Eine offene Steinwüste, die bis zur nächsten Bergkette im Norden reicht.“

„Überwacht die offene Ebene!“ Kylo sprang in die Spalte und seine Ritter folgten ihm. Es war eng und dunkel. Irgendwie stieß sich Kylo heftig die Schulter, doch dieser Schmerz war nichts gegen seine ständige Folter, die er zu ertragen hatte. Als sie unten waren, aktivierte er sein Schwert und blieb still stehen. Tatsächlich vernahm er Geräusche von Stimmen, weiter weg. Leise lief er vorweg, immer Schritt vor Schritt. Dabei verließ er sich vollkommen auf seine machtsensitiven Sinne und auch seine Ritter taten das, wie er wusste. Sie kamen näher und schließlich musste er stehen bleiben. Nur noch eine oder zwei Tunnelbiegungen trennten sie von den Stimmen. Er bedeutete seinen Rittern zurückzubleiben und ging allein weiter. Falls Leia und Luke auch hier sein würden, wäre die Gefahr, dass sie seine Anwesenheit spürten, sehr groß. Andererseits, wenn wirklich so viele Personen anwesend waren, wäre es überaus schwer genauer zu fühlen, Trotzdem dürfte er nur einen sehr kurzen Blick riskieren. Vorsichtig kroch er näher und schaute dann über einen Fels hinweg in einen riesige Höhle, deren Eingang zur Felswüste offen war. Tatsächlich befanden sich locker sechzig, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr Widerständler an diesem Ort. Schnell huschte sein Blick über die Anwesenden. Er entdeckte Chewie und gleich neben ihm Han. Fast wäre ihm ein „Verflucht!“ herausgerutscht. Schlimmer war, was er nur wenig später entdeckte. Luke und seine Schüler, die mit den Lichtschwertern Übungskämpfe absolvierten. Und Leia kam gerade aus einem Zelt und blickte in seine Richtung. Schnell zog er sich zurück. Er hatte genug gesehen. So leise und schnell es möglich war, verließen sie den Ort wieder durch die Spalte und wurden von dem Kiffar empfangen.

Ohne Erklärungen ließ er sich zum Dorf zurück bringen, um sich über Funk mit Armitage zu beraten.

Dazu zog er sich ein wenig von den Anderen zurück und erklärte Hux alles, was er gesehen hatte.

„Ein fetter Fisch. Snoke wäre glücklich, wenn wir sie alle vernichten, Kylo.“

„Ich weiß …“

„Es … tut mir leid“, hörte er Hux belegt und wusste somit, dass Hux über einen privaten Kanal mit ihm sprach.

„Weshalb?“

„Weil … deine Eltern dabei sind.“

„Rede keinen Unsinn. Sag mir lieber, welche Taktik wir haben?“

„Können die Truppenshuttle in der Wüste direkt vor dem Eingang landen?“

„Ja, denke schon.“

„Dann machen wir das so. Ich schicke dir Sturmtruppen frontal und von vorn in die Höhle, beordere die TIE-Staffeln dazu und du, die Ritter und der Clan der Kiffar greifen von der anderen Seite an. Es wird schnell gehen. Schaffen deine Ritter die Schüler von Skywalker?“

„Ganz sicher. Das waren doch noch halbe Kinder!“

„Hat … deine Mutter dich bemerkt?“

„Ich denke nicht. Es sind zu viele machtsensitive Individuen zugegen. So genau kann das niemand unterscheiden.“ Dabei wusste Ben nicht, dass eine Mutter immer ihr Kind spüren würde. Leia hatte seine Anwesenheit gemerkt.

„Gut, dann machen wir es so. Bist du … bereit?“

Hux fragte ihn nicht, ob er bereit für die Schlacht war. Das war er immer, seit Snoke ihn als Waffe benutzte. Hux fragte, ob er bereit war die Chance zu nutzen, wie auch immer sie aussehen mochte.

„Ja, das bin ich, Liebster!“, sagte er fest. In diesem Moment war es ihm scheißegal, ob ihn irgendwer hören konnte. Hux am anderen Ende war kurz still (vermutlich aus Überraschung). Schließlich sagte er leise:

„Ich liebe dich, vergiss das nie!“ Kylo beendete den Kontakt ohne eine Antwort.

Wenn Ben im Nachhinein über diesen Tag nachdachte, musste er zugeben, dass er nicht recht bei Sinnen war. Alles passierte so, wie Hux es geplant hatte. Es war ein guter Plan, zuerst zumindest. Platoon nach Platoon, alles schwere Infanterie landeten mit Truppenfrachtern in der Wüste. Hux schickte alles an Truppen, die sich auf der Finalizer befunden hatten. Kylo und die Kiffar drangen durch den Spalt in die Höhle ein, um einen Überraschungsangriff von hinten zu machen. Als sich die Sturmtruppen schon auf den Höhleneingang zubewegten, zeigte sich die Schwierigkeit, die sie übersehen hatten.

Die Sturmtruppen trennten ungefähr noch fünfhundert Meter vom Höhleneingang, als sie plötzlich von X-Flüglern angegriffen wurden. Es waren mehrere Staffeln, welche hinter der nördlichen Bergkette hervorkamen. Allerdings war der Angriff schon in vollem Gang und ließ sich nicht mehr aufhalten. Die TIE’s waren zahlenmäßig unterlegen, stürzten sich aber sofort in die Schlacht, während die Jäger des Widerstands auf die Infanterie schossen. In der Höhle griff Kylo Ren an. Seine Ritter und er konzentrierten sich auf die Jedi-Schüler, während die Kiffar sich auf den Rest stürzten.

Luke hatte ihn gesehen und kämpfte sich zu ihm durch. Leia war nicht zu sehen, vermutlich wurde sie in Sicherheit gebracht.

„Ben!“, schrie Luke von weitem. Er gab ihm keine Antwort. Was sollte er sagen?

Hallo, mal wieder, Luke? In diesem Augenblick spürte Ben diese Trostlosigkeit, die ihn im letzten Jahr so fest im Griff hatte, besonders intensiv. Trotz Armitages Wärme und seine liebevolle Hinwendung, verlor er sich in diesen Sekunden selbst. Es würde niemals enden. Egal, was sie taten, Snoke würde weder ihn, noch sein Kind oder Rey freigeben. Alles, was er tat, war sinnlos. Es konnte nur eine Lösung geben. Weitermachen, ohne Gewissen, ohne Ziel. Töten, egal wen und warum.

„Ben?!“, rief Luke flehend. Sein Onkel kämpfte mit Vicrul, der ihn mit seiner Sense attackierte.

„Halt deine verfluchte Schnauze, Luke!“, brüllte er zu ihm rüber und stach sein Schwert in irgendeinen unbedeutenden Mann. Achtlos stieß er ihn zur Seite und wollte sich dem nächsten Mann zuwenden.

Da stand plötzlich Han Solo vor ihm.

Das hatte Ben irgendwie nicht erwartet. Sein Vater zielte mit seinem Blaster auf ihn, Chewie war nirgends zu sehen.

„Ben …“, keuchte Han. Sein Gesicht war gerötet und verschwitzt. Erst da sah er das Schwert, was Han in der Hand hielt. Lächerlich. Wollte sein Vater ihn mit einem normalen Schwert töten? Nein, Han wollte reden. Inmitten des Kampfes, der um sie herum tobte, schien sich niemand in Bens und Hans Nähe zu wagen.

„Ben, hör mir zu. Du musst mir zuhören, mein Sohn!“, flehte Han ihn an. Ben zögerte, legte ein wenig seinen Kopf schief und versuchte herauszufinden, ob das eine Falle war oder nur ein peinlicher Versuch seines Vaters ihn zu Vernunft zu bringen.

„Ich muss gar nichts!“, sagte er kalt.

„Doch, du musst! Wir sind kurz davor Rey zu finden und sie zu retten. Wenn du zu uns kommen würdest, dann …“

„Warum sollte ich einem von … euch … vertrauen? Ihr habt mir niemals vertraut, habt immer nur angenommen, ich würde ein bösartiges Monster wie Vader werden und wisst ihr was? Genau das bin ich, dank euch allen, die mir niemals zugetraut haben das Richtige zu tun! Selbst Rey hat mir nicht vertraut. Trotzdem liebe ich sie.“ Han verstand nur die Hälfte von dem, was er sagte, das war gut zu sehen.

„Du bist mein Sohn, Ben. Kein Monster, kein Feind, kein Werkzeug in Snokes Händen. Erinnere dich dran, wer du bist!“

„Wer bin ich denn?!“ Drohend hob er das Schwert an, doch Han blieb stur stehen und hob weder seinen Blaster höher (er zielte eher auf seine Beine), noch hob er das lächerliche Schwert an.

„Ben Solo. Du bist …mein Sohn, ein guter Mensch.“

„Das bin ich schon lange nicht mehr!“, flüsterte Kylo dunkel und kam näher. In ihm war es nun sehr still, eisig kalt und tiefschwarz. Nein, er war kein Jedi, seine Familie hatte ihn immer verachtet. Sogar seine Mutter, die feige geflohen war. Irgendwo brüllte ihm Luke etwas zu und er hörte sogar den Wookie. Aber das konnte ihn nicht mehr aufhalten. Snoke wollte, dass er sich von seiner Vergangenheit trennte, dann würde er jetzt und hier damit anfangen. Wenn es nur eine winzige Chance gab, dass er Rey und seine Tochter jemals wiedersah, dann nur, indem er stark war. Sein Schwert glitt widerstandslos in Hans Brust. Sein Vater riss die Augen schockiert auf, wehrte sich immer noch nicht, blickte ihn nur absolut fassungslos an.

„Ben …“, war sein letztes Worte. Ben Solo antwortete:

„Danke für nichts, Vater!“ Han sank leblos zu Boden und im nächsten Augenblick traf ihn ein Blasterschuss, den Chewie von irgendwo abgefeuert hatte. Seine linke Hüfte wurde direkt getroffen. Der Schmerz war scharf, doch nach wie vor nicht mit dem zu vergleichen, was er seit fast zwei Jahren fühlte.

Mit einem wilden Schrei fuhr Kylo herum und entdeckte den Pelz des Wookies. Er war hinter den Felsen von wo aus sie den Angriff gestartet hatte. Brüllend lief er Chewie nach. Luke musste gegen zwei seiner Ritter kämpfen und soweit Kylo das sah, waren alle von Lukes Schülern tot. Es interessierte ihn kein bisschen. Er hatte auch den Funk zu Hux unterbrochen, um sich konzentrieren zu können. Jetzt jagte er dem Wookie nach, der weiter in die Höhle lief und immer wieder auf ihn schoss.

„Ben! Was hast du nur getan!“, hörte er Luke. Obwohl er sich dagegen sträubte, hörte er den tiefen Schmerz in der Stimme seines Onkels, der wahrscheinlich gerade bei Han angekommen war. Was bedeutete, dass seine Ritter mindestens schwer verletzt waren. Mit Lukes Schmerz drang ein weiterer Gedanke durch die Leere. Was wäre, wenn er Armitage so finden würde, wie Luke Han gerade fand? Seine Schritte wurden langsamer. Er blutete stark und es wurde schwerer zu laufen. Aber wenn er aufgab, würde er Chewie entkommen lassen. Kylo biss die Zähne zusammen und lief weiter.

Seine Verletzung hatte er unterschätzt. Sie war schlimmer, als er wahrhaben wollte. Als er seine Hand auf die Wunde drückte, war sein Handschuh anschließend voller Blut. Es tropfte nur so herunter. Er blieb stehen, weil ihm schwindlig war. Als er sich umdrehte, kam Luke auf ihn zu. Sein Gesicht versprach ihm den sicheren Tod.

Ohne jedes Gefühl, jenseits aller Hoffnung und Sehnsüchte, fiel er auf die Knie und wartete.

Luke würde ihm das Schwert durch die Brust stoßen und er war bereit zu sterben. Mit letzter Kraft nahm er sich die Maske ab, um Luke ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Es tat ihm nicht leid Han getötet zu haben. Nichts tat ihm leid. Er war bereit. Bereit für den Tod, den er verdient hatte.

„Nein, Luke, bitte!“, hörte er Leia plötzlich durch den Kampflärm rufen. Ben sah nach rechts, wo sie zusammen mit anderen Rebellen angelaufen kam. Verstärkung, wie es aussah. Verständnislos sah er zu seiner Mutter, der das Entsetzen im Gesicht stand.

„Nein, Luke!“, schrie sie wieder, als Luke schon ausholte.

Im letzten Moment stoppte er, nur wenige Zentimeter vor seiner Brust. Skywalkers Gesicht war wild und enthielt mindestens so viel Wut und Hass, wie er sonst auch verspürte. Er hatte seinen besten Freund getötet und das tat weh.

„Du ... du …“, keuchte Luke, unfähig die richtigen Worte für ihn zu finden. Ben antwortete nichts, sah ihn nur an und fühlte, wie Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen. Er wollte so gern sterben und Leia verhinderte es.

„Du Monster …!“, brachte Luke endlich heraus und ließ sein Schwert endgültig sinken. Die Enttäuschung machte sein Gesicht hässlich.

Jäh und ohne, dass er es vorher sah, wurde es Kylo schwarz vor seinen Augen. Kein einziger Gedanke begleitete ihn in diese Dunkelheit.


	26. Chapter 26

Ben kam zu sich und wusste nicht sofort wo er war. Er sah in grelles Weiß und schloss seine Augen wieder.

„Ben?“, hört er Hux‘ Stimme und fühlte nun auch seine Hand, die seine umfasst hatte. Viel zu schnell drehte er den Kopf in Hux‘ Richtung. Ihm schwindelte heftig und er musste ein paarmal würgen, bis es besser war. Hux war bleich und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Schau mich an, Ben!“, forderte er leise und er gehorchte.

„Du bist in Sicherheit. Wir … hatten große Verluste, haben die Schlacht aber gewonnen. Zu Hilfe kam uns ein heftiges Unwetter mit zahlreichen Blitzeinschlägen auf der Ebene, was die X-Flügler ausgeschaltet hat. Fast alle TIE-Jäger sind verloren. Viele Rebellen sind tot, aber es sind auch einige entkommen. Darunter Luke und Leia Skywalker. Dein Vater … ist tot. Zwei der Ritter sind tot, Vicrul und Ushar, viele Sturmtruppler sind tot, doch die kann man ersetzen. Nachschub ist schon unterwegs. Die schlechte Nachricht ist, die Rebellen hatten nicht nur X-Flügler, sondern auch einen schweren Sternkreuzer, der plötzlich aus dem Hyperraum gesprungen kam. Wir hatten einen kurzen Kampf, doch das war nur Ablenkung, damit die Frachter entkommen konnten. Wir verfolgen den Kreuzer noch immer durch die Hyperraumroute und ich hoffe, dass sie damit nicht rechnen.“

Kylo stöhnte und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch Hux drückte ihn sofort wieder nach unten.

„Du musst noch liegen bleiben. Deine Verletzung war schwer und du hast viel Blut verloren. Gib dir noch ein paar Tage und du bist wieder in Ordnung. Bis dahin haben wir auch die Raddus wieder gefunden. Sie war auf dem Weg zum Äußeren Rand.“

„Han … Solo …“, murmelte Ben dunkel. Armitage sah ihn aufmerksam, aber nicht mitfühlend an.

„Ich … habe ihn getötet, Hux.“ In Hux‘ Gesicht veränderte sich nichts. Und auch seine Worte gaben kein Urteil ab.

„Dann sind wir jetzt beide Vatermörder, wie es aussieht. Versuche zu schlafen, Ben.“ Ungeniert küsste er ihn, obwohl jederzeit eine medizinische Fachkraft hereinkommen könnte.

Als Armitage weg war, döste er vor sich hin. Wie es aussah, verdankte er sein beschissenes Leben seiner Mutter, die ihren verfluchten Bruder davon abgehalten hatte ihn zu töten. Natürlich waren sie entkommen, wie immer. Snoke würde nicht mit dem Sieg in dieser Schlacht zufrieden sein, das war sicher. Vielleicht fand Hux die Raddus wirklich. Selbst wenn nicht …

Han …

Hatte er das wirklich getan? Han hatte ihm nie etwas Böses gewollt und doch stand sein Vater stellvertretend für seine Vergangenheit, sein altes Ich, sein früheres Leben, indem sie ihm nie vertraut hatten. Erst Armitage Hux hatte ihm vertraut. Eine fremde Person, ein bis tief in die Seele verletzter Mensch. Das war nicht richtig. Wie konnte das alles richtig sein? Ben schlief ein.

Armitage war besorgt. Bens Verwundung war schwer gewesen und wenn er sich jetzt nicht ein paar Tage wirklich schonte, könnte das böse Konsequenzen haben. Aber er könnte ihn auch nicht zwingen still zu liegen. Noch nie war es ihm möglich gegen Bens innere Rastlosigkeit anzukommen. Außerdem wirkte er völlig apathisch und unmotiviert, was er nur zu gut verstehen konnte. Dabei war er eigentlich ganz guter Dinge. Einmal hatten sie mindestens zwei Drittel der Bodentruppe des Widerstands vernichtet, fast alle X-Flügler waren zerstört, allerdings auch fast die kompletten TIE-Jäger-Staffel. Die Sturmtruppen und die TIE’s würden Nachschub bekommen, doch bis einer der anderen Sternzerstörer hier war, könnte es dauern. Die gesamte Flotte der Ersten Ordnung, die noch immer im Aufbau war, war über die Galaxis zerstreut und teilweise in Auseinandersetzungen verwickelt. Er sollte allerdings nicht darauf bauen, dass ihm alle zur Verfügung standen, wenn er die Raddus aufgespürt hatte.

Eine Intuition sagte ihm außerdem, dass dem Widerstand das Wasser bis zum Hals stand. Dass Ben seinen Vater tatsächlich getötet hatte, würde sie schockieren. Warum man Kylo Ren am Ende nicht getötet hatte, schrieb er nur der Tatsache zu, dass einer der Ritter berichtete, dass eine ältere Frau, vermutlich Bens Mutter Leia, dafür gesorgte hatte, dass Luke Kylo Ren verschonte. Danach mussten sie fliehen.

Wenn der Widerstand aber so sehr geschwächt worden war, wie er annahm, würden sie ihre Anstrengungen verdoppeln, um diese Rey zu finden. Sollte Ben recht haben und sie war so mächtig, dann würden die Gegenseite sie unbedingt haben wollen. Dass sie sich noch nicht Snoke unterworfen hatte, sprach für sich. Sie müssten Rey unbedingt finden.

Und das taten sie, anders als erwartet.

Etwa eine Woche war vergangen und Bens Verletzung verheilten gut. Sein mentaler Zustand glich einem Nebel, durch den er einfach nicht hindurch schauen konnte. Inzwischen war er in Hux‘ Quartier, schlief in seinem Bett, ließ sich von ihm Essen bringen und nahm seine Fürsorge einfach so hin. Niemals hatte er seinen Freund so zärtlich und hingebungsvoll erlebt. Bis ihm einfiel, dass er damals Hux auf Arkanis auch Tage gepflegt hatte, als sein Vater ihn fast zu Tode geprügelt hatte. Hux gab ihm nur zurück, was er bekommen hatte. Das Wissen war da, Gefühle erreichten ihn in keiner Sekunde. Oft lag Hux neben ihm, sah ihn an, streichelte ihn und sagte ihm nette Worte, die vorüberzogen wie ein Gewitter. Ben merkte durchaus die Hilflosigkeit in Anbetracht seines Zustandes, konnte aber nicht dagegen tun. Aber er versuchte es. Nach einer Woche begann er Hux zu küssen, was dem Rothaarigen ein erleichtertes Seufzen entlockte.

„Du sollst dich nicht anstrengen, Ben“, murmelte er an seinen Hals, als er ihn auf sich ziehen wollte.

„Das tue ich nicht. Zieh deine Shorts aus, ich will dich nackt!“, flüsterte er rau, weil er das als einzige Möglichkeit sah, Hux seine Liebe zurückzugeben. Armitage zog sich aus und legte sich nackt neben ihn.

„Aber … du musst mir versprechen liegen zu bleiben.“

„Hmmm“, brummte er nur und ließ seine Hände über Hux‘ warme, glatte Haut streichen. Sein Freund erschauerte unter seinen Berührungen und begann schneller zu atmen. Als er seine Männlichkeit berührte, zuckte Hux zusammen. Er war schon hart und das wunderte ihn nicht. Armitage war sehr schnell und leicht zu erregen. Und seine Lippen waren weich und sehnsüchtig, als er sie an seinen Hals drückte. Ben umfasste die pochende Erektion und fühlte selbst ein Echo davon in sich. Behutsam begann er Armitages Glied zu reiben, strich dabei immer wieder mit seinem Daumen über die Spitze. Sie war feucht und zeigte die Lust seines Freundes. Sanft keuchte Hux an seinen Hals und wenn er die Augen schloss, war es wie früher, in Arkanis, als Armitage noch so gehemmt und ängstlich war.

Irgendwann bewegte Hux seinen Unterleib, stieß immer wieder ein bisschen in seine Hand und keuchte rauer. Sein Gesicht war weiterhin an seinem Hals vergraben. Hux‘ Beben wurde stärker und mit einem erschrockenen Stöhnen ejakulierte er in seine Hand. Auch sein Freund hatte diesen verzweifelten Unterton und es tat ihm leid. Als er ihn auf Pee’catum gefunden hatte, hatten sie sich wohl beide etwas anderes vorgestellt. Jetzt waren sie nichts anderes als Gefangene, Sklaven eines unberechenbaren Wesens namens Snoke, von dem Ben fest überzeugt war, dass sogar hinter Snoke noch eine weitere, viel größere Macht stand.

Hux sah ihn gerade aus verhangenen Augen an, als eine Durchsage kam:

„General Hux, sofort auf die Brücke. Ein Widerstandstransporter ist uns vor die Nase gesprungen!“

Hux ließ den Transporter verfolgen. Das Schiff der Rebellen versuchte zu entkommen, doch es war zu langsam, weil es beschädigt schien. Sie befanden sich im Baros-System am Äußeren Rand. Der größte Planet war Baros selbst und den schien der Transporter nun anzusteuern. Die Finalizer feuerte, aber der Transporter flog schon durch die Atmosphäre, wohin der Sternzerstörer nicht ohne entsprechenden Hafen folgen konnte. Ben kam auf die Brücke, um zu sehen, was geschah. Inzwischen konnte er sich wieder gut bewegen. Die Verwundung verheilte gut und es gab keine Komplikationen, weil Hux ihn sogar dazu gezwungen hatte im Bett zu essen.

„Der Widerstand?“, fragte er tonlos. Er hatte seinen Helm auf, seine Ritterrüstung an und sein Schwert dabei. Hoffentlich kapierte Hux, dass er wieder kampfbereit war. So erschrocken sah Armitage ihn auch an, sparte sich aber eine Rüge.

Nur ein Mal hatte sich Snoke nach der Schlacht blicken lassen. Snoke hatte Hux ein Lob ausgesprochen, wollte wissen, wie lang Kylo Ren noch wehleidig herum lag und hatte den Befehl erteilt weiterhin nach den Skywalkers zu suchen. Luke und seine Schwester müssten gefunden und vernichtet werden. Würde das der Fall sein, würde er lächerliche Widerstand von selbst zerfallen.

„Was ist mit Rey?“, hatte es Armitage gewagt zu fragen. Nicht ohne Angst, dass Snoke ihn für diese unverfrorenen Frage töten könnte. Aber für Ben müsste er es wissen, weil der selbst nicht fragen konnte. Die Kreatur namens Snoke hatte ihn lange betrachtet, wie man einen Wurm ansieht, bevor man ihn unter seinen Füßen zerquetscht.

„Sie ist sicher und sie wird sich eines Tages freiwillig für mich entscheiden. Das Kind ist nun alt genug, um sie nicht mehr zu brauchen. Es ist also nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis mir Rey ihre Treue schwört. Wenn das der Fall ist, bekommt auch Kylo Ren sie zurück.“

„Und das Kind?“

„Das werde ich behalten, als Druckmittel. Ammen werden sich darum kümmern.“

Armitage war ganz schlecht bei diesen Aussichten. Zu Babys hatte er keinen Bezug, war nie einem begegnet. Was er auf Reys Bett gesehen hatte, glich einem dicken, rosaroten Käfer. Nichtsdestotrotz war es Bens Kind. Von diesem beunruhigenden Gespräch hatte er Ben nie etwas erzählt, weil er befürchten musste, dass es seine Heilung negativ beeinflussen würde.

„Ja, der Transporter landet auf der Oberfläche von Baros.“

„Lass mein Shuttle fertig machen. Die restlichen Ritter und ein paar Sturmtruppler kommen mit nach unten. So viele ins Shuttle passen. Mehr als 25 Personen sind auch nicht im Transporter. Wir löschen sie aus.“

„Aber … du solltest noch nicht … du bist noch nicht wieder hergestellt.“ Es war Armitage peinlich vor allen Offizieren auf der Brücke so mit Ren zu sprechen. Es klang zu intim. Dabei war ihm klar, dass die meistens sowieso davon ausgingen, dass er und Ren etwas miteinander hatten.

„Ich bin bereit. Tu einfach, was ich will!“

Damit ließ ihn Kylo stehen und er holte unauffällig Luft. Mit Ben war kaum noch zu sprechen. Wenn nicht bald etwas passierte, würde es eskalieren und niemand, nicht mal er, könnte eventuelle Folgen kalkulieren.

Mit seinem Shuttle, seinen restlichen Rittern und nochmal zwanzig Sturmtruppler, die er in das Shuttle stopfte, ging er nach unten. Der Transporter ließ sich durch die enthaltene Technik gut orten, was aber auch an der Welt lag, auf der sie waren. Baros war einer dieser weiteren, trockenen, steinigen Wüstenplaneten, von denen es viele gab. Die Erde, über die sie zum Transporter liefen, wies große Risse auf, so trocken war das Wetter. Hux hatte ihn über die Einwohner der Welt informiert, obwohl er nicht danach gefragt hatte. Es waren humanoide Reptilien, intelligent und wurden Brubbs genannt. Gesehen hatte er noch keinen und es war ihm auch recht egal, wen er hier töten müsste, um an die Rebellen zu kommen. Der Transporter war allerdings leer, als sie sich darin umsahen.

Hux funkte ihn an und übermittelte ihm Daten von einer größeren Ansiedlung im Süden. Darauf lief Kylo nun zu. Würde er Luke treffen, würden sie kämpfen und nichts und niemand könnte ihn stoppen. Luke vermutlich auch nicht, das hatte er in seinen Augen sehen könnten. Sein Onkel wollte Rache und das belustigte Ben beinah, weil es jeglichem Jedi-Ideal widersprach. Aber vielleicht war das hier nur eine verstreute Gruppe geflohener Rebellen und nicht der Rede wert.

Der Ort, den sie erreichten, war klein, bestand aus ein paar Händen voll Hütten, einem überdachten Markt und kleineren Nebengebäuden. All das beachtete er nicht, sah nur weiter nach Süden, wo auf einer Bergkette ein Gebäude thronte, was größer als die anderen Hütten war. Vielleicht war es eine Art zentraler Stützpunkt, ein Verwaltungsgebäude oder ein Regierungsgebäude.

Als sie den Ort betraten, trafen sie auch auf Brubbs. Es waren ängstliche Wesen, welche sich damals schon dem Imperium nicht widersetzt hatten, als es den Planeten für sich in Anspruch nahm. Überall sah man noch Spuren des Imperiums und wenn Kylo recht drüber nachdachte, könnte das Gebäude auf dem Hügel dazu gehören. Es könnte tatsächlich ein alter, imperialer Außenposten gewesen sein.

„Durchsucht alles!“, befahl er seinen Männern und die begannen jeden Stein umzudrehen. Die Brubbs wagten nicht Einspruch zu erheben und so blieben sie am Leben. Misstrauisch und furchtsam wurden sie beäugt. Man fand keine Rebellen und Kylo ging nun dazu über sich die Einwohner vorzunehmen. Da er nicht gern in die Köpfe seltsamer Wesen eindrang (es war immer verstörend), wandte er die übliche Befragungstechnik an, die sich von einer Drohung bis zur tatsächlichen Folterung des zu Befragenden erstreckte. Aber es ging erwartungsgemäß schnell. Nach dem Tod des ersten Brubbs vor den Augen aller anderen Brubbs, sagten ihm gleich mehrere, dass eine Gruppe direkt ins Himmelsschloss gegangen war. Himmelsschloss nannten die Brubbs das Gebäude auf dem Fels.

„Was ist das für ein Ort?“, wollte er wissen.

„Ein … heiliger Ort, den wir nicht betreten dürfen.“

„Weshalb nicht?“

„Da … man sagt, da leben die Altmächtigen.“

„Blödsinn. Wer soll das sein?“

Cardo, der neben ihm stand, sagte:

„Ich glaube, die meinen Mitglieder aus Zeiten des Galaktischen Imperiums, die dort oben vielleicht noch residieren.“

„Versteckt sich dort jemand?“, fragte Cardo den Brubb harsch und bedrohte ihn zusätzlich.

„Nein, ja, vielleicht, wir wissen nichts. Wir dürfen dort nicht hin. Niemals!“

„Aber wir dürfen!“, erwiderte Kylo und gab den Befehl zum Himmelsschloss zu marschieren. Je näher er kam, desto mehr spürte er es. Macht. Jemand mit Macht war hier. Vermutlich Luke und vielleicht auch seine Mutter. Umso besser, dann könnte er beenden, was er angefangen hatte. Hux funkte ihn an und berichtete, dass sich die Supremacy zu ihnen gesellte. Snoke ließ fragen, ob er Unterstützung brauchen würde.

„Nein!“, sagte er hart und loggte sich aus, um nicht gestört zu werden. Seine Gedanken waren in jenen Momenten sehr klar und einfach.

Luke und Leia mussten sterben. Damit war der Widerstand so gut wie tot. Snoke könnte nichts mehr von ihm verlangen und müsste ihm Rey geben. Würde er das nicht tun, würde er sich gegen Snoke wenden, auch wenn das sein und Armitages Todesurteil sein würde. Es gab keinen anderen Weg.

Es müsste enden.

Was er im Himmelsschloss wirklich antraf, überraschte ihn sehr.

Schon von weitem war Kampflärm zu hören. Als er näher kam, sah er die vermutlichen Rebellen gegen die eventuellen Bewohner des Himmelsschlosses kämpfen. Die sahen aus, als gehörten sie zur alten Imperialen Armee, trugen zumindest die Rüstungen der alten Sturmtruppen. Und Kylo sah noch mehr. Lichtschwerter!

Es war das von Luke und auch Leias Lichtschwert, was er sah. Was zum Teufel ging hier vor?

„Greift die Rebellen an!“, befahl er und stürzte sich schon selbst ins Getümmel. Luke und Leia waren schon weit vorgedrungen und er kämpfte sich seinen Weg zu ihnen durch. Dabei musste er sich umsehen und als er sich über das rustikale Innere des Gebäudes wunderte, begriff er es. Rey war hier. Luke und Leia waren hier, um sie zu holen. Er erkannte die Wände, sie waren wie in Reys Kammer, in die Snoke sie hatte schauen lassen. Es war derselbe hellgelbe, sandige und raue Stein. Rey und sein Kind waren hier und wurden von Snokes Armee beschützt.

Sein Herzschlag setzte sicher aus, als er das alles begriff. Danach fühlte er umso mehr Ansporn, schaffte es aber nicht mehr rechtzeitig Luke und Leia zu erreichen. Sie verschwanden durch ein Tor und er brauchte zu lange, um dorthin zu gelangen. Endlich hatte er es erreicht, stieß es auf und blickte auf eine Treppe, die nach unten führte und eine, die nach oben führte. Wo war Rey? Wenn er sich falsch entschied, könnte das Alles bedeuten.

Kylo rannte nach unten, gelangte in einen Gang und stieß Tür nach Tür auf. Rey war nicht hier. Er hörte keine Stimmen, keine Schritte und keinen Kampf. Deswegen rannte er wieder nach oben und stieß dabei fast mit Rey zusammen, die von oben kam.

Jetzt wäre auch Kampflärm zu hören, doch Ben hörte und sah nichts außer Rey.

„Rey …“, sagte er tonlos und erschüttert bis in jede Zelle seines Körpers. Durch die Maske klang es bösartig. Rey verengte die Augen. Sie war schöner, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Als er sie ansah, bekam er kaum Luft, seine Knie waren weich, sein Herz raste, Tränen liefen aus seinen Augen und am liebsten würde er sich vor ihre Füße werfen.

„Kylo Ren! Geh mir aus dem Weg, ich will nicht mir dir kämpfen!“, sagte sie hart und versuchte ihn zur Seite zu schieben.

„Sie ist hier nicht, Rey!“ hörte Ben seine Mutter von oben rufen. Er war wie gelähmt und war nur Zuschauer in dieser unerwarteten Situation. Und dann erschien Luke am oberen Ende der Treppe. In den Anblick seines Onkels, in dessen blauen Augen sofort die Wut aufflammte, kam Hux‘ erzwungene Funkkontakt über einen geheimen Kanal, den nur sie beide nutzten.

„Sieh zu, dass du rauskommst, Snoke hat der Supremacy den Feuerbefehl erteilt, obwohl er weiß, dass du noch drin bist. Du hast fünf Minuten!“

Das weckte ihn auf. Er drehte sich zu Rey, die verzweifelt an ihm vorbei zu Luke schaute.

„Sie muss hier sein. Die Schwestern haben sie weggebracht, doch sie können mit ihr nicht weit gekommen sein. Ich gehe nicht ohne meine Tochter!“ Nun erschien auch Leia und im selben Moment griff Luke ihn an. Alles, zu was Ben noch kam, war:

„Du musst hier raus, Rey. Snoke legt das Gebäude gleich in Schutt und Asche!“ Aus geweiteten Augen blickte Rey ihn an. Er sah Tränen und vielleicht auch Liebe für ihn. Seine Mutter zumindest, weinte, als sie ihn sah, doch dafür hatte er keine Zeit, denn Luke drängte ihn Hieb für Hieb zurück, in Richtung der Treppe, die nach unten führte.

„Nein, ich lasse Gihbli nicht hier!“ Rey rannte wieder an ihm vorbei nach oben und Leia folgte ihr. Kaum waren die Frauen weg, bekam Kylo Ren die wahre Macht von Luke zu spüren. Nun hatte er kein Mitleid mehr, Leia würde ihn nicht mehr davon abhalten ihren Sohn zu töten, hier und jetzt würde er es beenden und Kylo Ren vernichten. Das alles sah Ben im Gesicht seines Onkels. Aber heute war er nicht mehr bereit zu sterben. Rey war hier und das war alles, was er wollte. Er hatte sie gefunden und musste sie retten, bevor Snoke hier alles dem Erdboden gleich machte. Draußen kämpften die Sturmtruppen gegen die Rebellen, aber hier drin waren nur Luke und er.

Mit Macht schleuderte er Luke einen seltsamen und schwer aussehenden Schrank entgegen den Luke mit seinem Schwert zerteilte. Gleich ging Luke noch härter gegen ihn an, drängte ihn zurück, bis zur Treppe. Als er ihn (was ziemlich offensichtlich war), nach unten stoßen wollte, sprang Kylo mit einem Machtsprung gegen ihn. Sie prallten so hart gegen die Wand, dass sie einstürzte. So merkte Kylo auch nicht gleich, dass Snoke von der Supremacy aus, das Feuer auf den Ort eröffnet hatte. Besonders zielsicher waren die Laserkanonen und Raketenzielvorrichtungen von da oben nicht, deswegen hatte Snoke wohl kleinere Jäger geschickt, welche sie nun zielgenauer angriffen. Überall hörte man nun Einschläge und einstürzende Mauern. Aber Luke ließ nicht locker, schlug wieder auf ihn ein, mit einer Präzession, der Kylo nur seine blinde Wut entgegenzusetzen hatte.

„REY! VERSCHWINDE!“, rief er einmal laut, weil er wollte, dass sich wenigstens sie retten konnte. Einmal trieb er Luke so weit zurück, dass sein Onkel echte Probleme bekam. Schon wollte Ben die Treppe nach oben, um zu Rey zu kommen. Nur ihre Rettung war in seinem Kopf. Rey allein.

Aber Luke ließ das nicht zu, zerrte ihn so hart mit Macht zurück, dass er ihn sogar nun doch die Treppe nach unten stieß. Kylo Ren hob seine Hand, wollte Luke zu sich runter ziehen, um es hier zu beenden, doch eine Rakete schlug ein. Trümmer regneten auf ihn herab und Ben konnte sein Leben nur retten, indem er die Macht auf sich selbst anwandte und ein Schutzschild erschuf. Als der Steinregen nachließ, war er eingeschlossen. Außer sich vor Wut schrie er laut. Dann begann er die Trümmer mithilfe der Macht zu beseitigen. Dabei schrie er immer wieder Reys Namen. Ob Luke und seine Mutter den Tod gefunden hatten, war ihm total egal. Aber Rey … Rey durfte nicht tot sein!

Nach Ewigkeiten, noch immer hörte man Detonationen, hatte er den Weg freigelegt. Der Gang, in dem er mit Luke gekämpft hatte, war eingestürzt. Die Treppe nach oben, war nur noch fragmentarisch vorhanden. Er übersprang mit Macht den großen fehlenden Teil und stand im Obergeschoss war im Grunde nicht mehr vorhanden war. Die meisten Räume und auch der breite Gang waren eingestürzt. Soweit es möglich war, durchsuchte er alles. Er fand weder die Leiche von Rey, noch seiner Tochter, auch nicht die von Leia und Luke. Nur ein paar unbedeutende Frauen, welche die Kluft trugen, die er damals durch Snokes Fenster erkannt hatte, lagen tot zwischen den Trümmern. Das war wohl Reys persönliche Leibgarde gewesen, die sich um das Wohl ihres Kindes kümmern sollten.

Snoke hatte das Feuer eingestellt. Kylo erreichte eine höhere Stelle und sah von dort aus in den Innenhof des Himmelsschlosses. Überall lagen Tode herum, es gab tiefe Krater im Boden, etwa zwei Drittel des Schlosses war zerstört und kaum einer war noch am Leben. Nur seine Ritter schienen zu leben, zumindest sah er gerade Cardo, der Ap’lek unter einem Trümmerhaufen hervor half. Sie hatten sich vermutlich ebenso mit einem Machtschild geschützt, wie er das konnte. Und wie es vermutlich auch Luke und Leia und Rey konnten. Als er begriff, dass Luke ihm schon wieder entkommen war und auch Rey, schrie er und konnte nicht mehr damit aufhören.

Kylo Ren schrie, bis seine Stimme versagte und Cardo ihm einen so heftigen Schlag gegen den Kopf versetzte, dass er zusammensank. Seine Hüftverletzung brach wieder auf, schmerzte höllisch und brachte ihn nur noch mehr dazu zu begreifen, dass er Rey wieder verloren hatte.

Ben lag am Boden, in jeder Hinsicht und gab sich auf. Luke hätte ihn töten sollen. Mehr dachte er nicht. Nur diesen einen Satz, immer und immer wieder. Immer noch, als er schon auf der Finalizer war und man seine Wunde versorgte (es war weniger dramatisch, als er angenommen hatte). Er dachte den Satz noch, als Hux zu ihm kam. Was sein Freund sagte, hörte er nicht. Er sah ihn nicht mal an, erinnerte sich nur an Reys Gesicht, den Glanz in ihren Augen. War das die Freude ihn zu sehen?

Hätte es etwas geändert, wenn er seine Maske nicht aufgehabt hätte? Ja, hätte es, wusste Ben sehr sicher. Sie hätte in seinen Augen sehen können, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete und wie sehr er sie liebte. So hatte sie nur das Monster Kylo Ren gesehen, hatte ihn gegen Luke kämpfen sehen und war um Sorge um ihre kleine Tochter, welche sie nicht finden konnte. So oft hatte er sich ein Wiedersehen mit Rey ausgemalt, doch so schmerzvoll war es nie gewesen. Eigentlich hatte er ihr immer gesagt, dass er nie aufgehört hatte sie zu lieben. Er hätte seine Fehler eingestanden und hätte sie darum angefleht ihm zu vergeben. Er hätte sie um Hilfe gebeten und hätte alles getan, um der gute Mensch zu sein, den sie in ihm sehen wollte. Nur, damit sie ihn liebte. Alles hätte er für Rey getan.

Als Armitages Finger über seine Lippen strichen, begann er zu weinen und hörte sehr lange nicht mehr damit auf.

Nie hatte er seinen Geliebten so am Boden gesehen. Ben stand nicht mehr auf, auch wenn seine Verletzung weniger dramatisch war, als anfangs gedacht. Nur mühsam und stückchenweise bekam er zu hören, was geschehen war. Cardo hatte Ren mit Luke kämpfen sehen. Sie alle waren nicht rechtzeitig weggekommen, als Snoke den Ort bombardieren ließ. So waren zwar die Rebellen tot, doch auch wieder Sturmtruppler. Von den Rittern war nur noch Cardo und Ap’lek übrig. Der Letztere war so schwer verletzt, dass niemand wusste, ob er je wieder würde kämpfen können.

Mühsam zog er Kylo alles aus der Nase. Immer wieder fiel der Schwarzhaarige in eine stumme Phase, in der er nur weinte, nichts wahrnahm und weder aß, noch schlief. Man hatte ihn in seine eigene Kabine gebracht, wo er in seinem Bett lag und höchsten Mal aufstand, um zu Pinkeln. Armitage sorgte sich sehr, drang jedoch überhaupt nicht zu ihm durch. Ben hatte also Rey getroffen, ebenso wie Leia und Luke. Seine Tochter war offensichtlich verschwunden und Rey hatte ihn nur kühl abgewiesen, während Luke ihn in der eindeutigen Absicht ihn zu töten, angegriffen hatte. Als die Laserkanonen das Obergeschoss wegsprengten, wurde er von Luke getrennt. Als er frei war, fand er weder Rey, noch seinen Onkel, noch seine Mutter.

Das bedeutete, sie waren mal wieder entkommen. Nur wie und wohin?

Und wo war Gihbli, Bens Tochter?

Diese Frage wurde Armitage Hux schon bald beantwortet.

Weil es Ben so schlecht ging, fühlte auch er sich aufgrund seiner Hilflosigkeit seines besorgniserregenden Zustandes gegenüber, frustriert und ratlos. Vielleicht war es nur ein vorübergehender Zustand, wie damals, als Ben erfuhr, dass Snoke Rey gefangen hielt. Diesmal war es aber noch viel schlimmer. Mit nichts konnte er Ben erreichen. Nicht mit Liebe, nicht mit Befehlen, nicht mit gut zureden, nicht mit der Aussicht auf den baldigen Erfolg der Ersten Ordnung (denn laut Snoke hatten sie den Widerstand schon ordentlich dezimiert), nicht mit der Hoffnung auf ein baldiges Ende. Mit nichts. Wie es aussah, gab es nur eine gute Sache: Rey war vielleicht nun in Sicherheit bei den beiden mächtigen Jedi-Rittern Leia und Luke Skywalker. Zu dritt würden sie eine mächtige Front gegen Snoke bilden können und den Widerstand wieder aufbauen können. Armitage verbot sich meist diese Art rebellischer Gedanken, doch ein Mal dachte er sie bis zum Ende. Das Ende war, dass er und Ben zum Widerstand überliefen, weil das die einzige Möglichkeit war Snokes Willkür zu entkommen.

Er dachte es nur dieses eine Mal und musste zugeben, dass es sich gar nicht übel anfühlte.

Natürlich gab es weiterhin Bens und seine utopischen Träumen vom Herrschen über die Galaxie, aber das war in Anbetracht der Umständen nicht nur relativiert worden, sondern beinah unwichtig. Bens geistige Gesundheit stand auf dem Spiel, ihr aller Leben und nicht mehr.

Dachte er, bis Snoke ihn zu sich kommen ließ Er hatte auch nach Ben geschickt, doch der weigerte sich schlichtweg. Mit Furcht ging Armitage in den Thronsaal. Ob Snoke verstehen würde, dass Kylo Ren noch ein wenig mehr Zeit bräuchte, um sich zu erholen, wagte er zu bezweifeln. Eine Wahl hatte er jedoch nicht. Was er im Thronsaal antraf, verunsicherte ihn jedoch zutiefst.


	27. Chapter 27

Eine große, harsch aussehende Frau in dieser Schwesterntracht, die sie schon durch Snokes „Fenster“ hatten sehen können, stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Auf ihrem Arm war ein Kleinkind. Wie sie auf die Finalizer gekommen war, war Armitage nicht ganz klar. Allerdings hatte es in der letzten Zeit viel Austausch zwischen der Supremacy und der Finalizer gegeben, weil Truppen nachrückten. Er selbst hatte nicht jeden Transporter inspiziert. Wie sich die Frau mit dem Kleinkind hier verstecken konnte, war ihm ein Rätsel, doch er schrieb es Snokes Macht zu. Wenn sein Verstand ihn nun nicht trog, hatte sie Bens Tochter auf dem Arm.

„Darf ich dir Bens Tochter Gihblian und ihre Amme Taporesa vorstellen.“

„Aber … ich dachte …“, stammelte er und blieb stehen, wo er war. Der Schock ging tief.

„Ich habe mir das Kind genommen, bevor die Lage unübersichtlich wurde“, erklärte Snoke kalt.

„Und … Rey?“

„Sie ist … tot. Das solltest du Kylo Ren aber verschweigen, sonst kommt er nie aus seinem Loch gekrochen.“

„Und … sein Kind soll das schaffen?“, fragte Armitage bestürzt über Snokes perfide Gedankengänge.

„Nun, einen Versuch ist es wert. Ich brauche ihn, denn die Skywalkers sind immer noch da draußen und so lange es sie gibt, gibt es auch den Widerstand. Er MUSS fallen und Kylo Ren wird dafür sorgen!“

„Aber … ist ein Kleinkind auf einem Kriegsschiff nicht … kontraproduktiv und … und hinderlich?“

„Ihr bekommt das schon hin. Die Amme bleibt da, doch du sorgst dafür, dass Kylo Ren wieder zu Verstand kommt. Er muss wissen, wofür er kämpft. Ist der Widerstand tot, kann er seine Tochter behalten. Sie hat dieselbe Fähigkeit wie er und die Mutter und wird sehr brauchbar sein, wenn sie schon frühzeitig trainiert und geprägt wird.“ Armitage dachte voller Schrecken an seine „Erziehung“, die eher ein Drill war und einer Folter gleichkam. Ben würde das niemals zulassen, aber Ben gab es gerade nicht, nicht mal Kylo Ren. Immer wieder blickte er zur Amme. Es würde eine Katastrophe werden, das war sicher. Dass Rey tot war, war der andere Schock, der ihn zwar weniger traf, aber Ben würde es umso schlimmer treffen. Ging das noch? Davon sollte Ben definitiv nichts erfahren. Und vielleicht hatte Snoke recht, vielleicht half Bens Tochter ihn aus seiner Teilnahmslosigkeit, die einer posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung ähnelte, zu holen.

„Verstanden, General Hux?“, fragte Snoke laut. Das Kind erwachte und begann zu weinen. Sofort schlug Armitages Herz schneller. Angst, diagnostizierte er scharfsinnig.

„Jawohl, Oberster Anführer!“, flüsterte er. Hatte er eine Wahl? Nein. Das hier war absurd und nicht vorhersehbar gewesen. Als die Amme mit dem Kind auf ihn zukam, wäre er am liebsten zurückgewichen. Stur blieb er stehen, blickte der Frau hoffentlich ausdruckslos entgegen und unterdrückte jegliche Reaktion, die verraten würde, dass er hilflos war. Die Frau war ebenso groß wie er und sehr hager. Lieblos hielt sie ihm das immer noch weinende Kind entgegen. Gihblian hatte nun wirklich einen Kopf voller dicker, dunkler Locken. Ihre Augen waren zwar weinend zusammengekniffen, doch sie waren eindeutig dunkel. Ihre Lippen bildeten einen süßen Schmollmund, wobei sie die Unterlippe vorschob. Rotz lief aus ihrer Nase und ihr niedliches Gesicht war rot vom Weinen.

„Sie müssen sie nehmen. Der Oberster Anführer sagt, sie …“

„Ich weiß, was er sagte!“, unterbrach er sie scharf und griff beherzt nach dem Kind. Es war schwerer als es aussah, als er es auf den Arm nahm. Das Mädchen schrie lauter und Armitage lief einfach mit ihr los, um sie so schnell es ging zu Ben zu bringen, damit er sich um sie kümmern konnte. So schnell es ging, wollte er das warme, schreiende Bündel losbekommen. Die Amme lief im wortlos nach. Immerhin erteilte sie ihm keine Lektionen, dachte er leicht hysterisch, weil Gihbli noch immer weinte. Rotz lief auf seine Uniformjacke und er musste würgen.

„Sei still!“, zischte er das Kind an. Sein Ton war scharf gewesen und Gihblian riss schockiert die Augen auf. Sie waren tiefschwarz, riesig und hatten lange dichte Wimpern. Gerade schon wollte er erleichtert sein, da schrie sie nur um so lauter. Er lief schneller und ignorierte die fassungslosen Blicke der Besatzung. Als er endlich an Bens Kabine war, war er durchgeschwitzt und zitterte sogar ein bisschen. Die Amme stand hinter ihm.

„Sie bleiben draußen!“ Sie nickte nur und er betätigte den Türarlarm. Natürlich öffnete Kylo nicht. Das tat er in der letzten Zeit nie.

„Kylo Ren!“, rief er laut und hämmerte an die Tür. Das Mädchen kreischte lauter. Ben öffnete nicht und er benutzte den Notfallcode wie immer. Manchmal brachte es Ben sogar fertig die Tür mit Macht zu verriegeln, wenn er niemanden sehen wollte. Heute hatte er Glück.

Ben lag auf seinem Bett, sein breiter Rücken war ihm zugedreht. Die Beine hatte er angezogen und sich zusammengerollt wie ein Embryo. Gihbli weinte noch immer, Ben musste es hören, aber er blieb reglos liegen. Hinter Armitage ging die Tür zu und er holte erleichtert Luft, dass er der Amme und den Blicken aller entkommen war.

„Sieh, wen ich hier habe. Snoke hat mir deine Tochter gegeben“, sagte er leise und ging näher. Ben lebte, er sah es, weil er atmete. Aber er zeigte null Reaktion.

„Ben!“

„Wo ist Rey?“, fragte er dumpf. Seine dunkle Stimme offenbarte eine erschreckende Abwesenheit.

„Nicht hier. Sie ist entkommen. Aber Snoke will, dass…“

„Es ist mir egal, was Snoke will. Verschwinde!“

„Ich habe hier deine Tochter, Ben! Sieh sie dir wenigstens an!“ Er bekam keine Antwort mehr. Das Mädchen hatte aufgehört zu weinen und schien müde zu sein. Zumindest legte sie ihr warmes Gesicht gegen seine Brust und gähnte.

„Ben, ich flehe dich an. Das kannst du nicht tun.“ Armitage war erschüttert, weil er nicht mit so einer abweisenden Reaktion gerechnet hatte. Würde er Snoke davon berichten, würde er ihnen das Kind wieder wegnehmen. Nein, er würde nicht aufgeben.

„Bitte, Ben!“

„Nein, geh weg!“, forderte sein Freund nur dunkel und legte sich wenig später das Kissen über den Kopf. Mit ihm war nicht mehr zu sprechen. Ratlos und den Tränen nah, verließ er Rens Kabine. Die Amme hatte einen Raum zusammen mit dem Kind auf dem 2. Deck. Dorthin gingen sie nun. Armitage wollte sehen, ob alles seine Ordnung hatte. Das Kind hing nun warm und schwer in seinen Armen und war eingeschlafen. Irritiert sah er es an und versuchte herauszufinden, was er fühlte. Aus seiner Furcht war etwas anderes geworden. Nur was, das begriff er nicht.

Der Raum der Amme war groß. Es gab ein Kinderbett und alles, was man sich für ein Kleinkind in dem Alter so vorstellte. Auch wenn er davon keine Ahnung hatte, so erschien es ihm ausreichend, was er sah. Als ihm die Amme das Kind abnahm, erwachte es und begann wieder müde zu weinen. Es war nicht richtig, fühlte er deutlich, ging aber trotzdem, weil er so durcheinander war, dass er sich erst mal sortieren musste. Snoke hatte ihn überrumpelt. Bens Reaktion hingegen war brutal und zog ihn wirklich runter.

Ben hatte Armitage gehört, nein gespürt, müsste er sagen. Mit Hux, kam Hitze in den Raum, dessen Worte hörte er, verstand sie aber nicht. Auch das Weinen des Kindes hatte er gehört, aber es drang nicht bis zu ihm vor, welche Bedeutung es hatte. Alles, was er fühlte, war die hitzige Anwesenheit von Hux und sonst nur die schwarze Leere, in die er sich hat fallen lassen. Rey.

Sie war weg. Sie hasste ihn. Sie war gegen ihn. Sie … Rey …

Nein, er wollte nicht mehr aufstehen, keine Kämpfe austragen, die nicht seine waren. Er wollte sterben. Rey hasste ihn.

Vier Wochen lang versuchte Armitage sein Bestes und das beinhaltete eine ganze Menge. Nach einer Woche fragte er Snoke, ob er eine geeignetere Kinderfrau besorgen durfte, eine, der er vertrauen konnte. Es war eine heikle Frage, auf die er ein überraschendes Ja bekam. Tagelang führte er Bewerbungsgespräche mit ausgewählten Frauen, welche schon lange auf der Finalizer waren und für ihn arbeiteten. Am Ende nahm er eine pummlige, junge Frau mit einem gutmütigen Gesicht. Sie war in einem der unteren Decks für die medizinische Grundversorgung zuständig, war kompetent und zuverlässig und gehorsam. Armitage nahm sie aber aus einem anderen Grund. Lucinda war die Einzige der Frauen, die sich sofort auf Gihbli stürzte und sie angstfrei hochnahm. Später erzählte Lucinda ihm, dass ihr Familien-Clan sehr groß war und es viele kleine Kinder gab, auf die sie sehr gern aufgepasst hatte. Sie war zwar nicht die schlauste, aber freundlich und in seinen Augen viel besser geeignet auf das Kleinkind zu achten, als diese mürrische Ziege, deren Namen er sich nie merken konnte.

Weiterhin ließ er die Räume, in denen Lucinda und Gihbli wohnten, umgestalten und Kleinkindsicher machen. Bei einem Zwischenstopp auf einer der vielen Welten, ließ er eine Menge Dinge besorgen, die Lucinda ihm auf eine Liste geschrieben hatte. Es fühlte sich absurd an solche Dinge beschaffen zu lassen und er fühlte sich skeptischer Blicke seiner Besatzung ausgesetzt. Inzwischen hatte sich aber herumgesprochen, dass Kylo Rens Kind an Bord war. Nur Kylo Ren ließ sich nirgends blicken.

Es gab sogar ein absurdes Gerücht, was besagte, dass er tot sein soll.

Eine andere Sache war, dass Armitage sich dazu berufen fühlte, alles perfekt zu machen. So überwachte er zwei Wochen lang, in jeder freien Sekunde, wie sich Lucinda um das Mädchen kümmerte. Konnte er nicht selbst anwesend sein, tat er es über die Kameras. Aber auch so war er oft mit den Beiden in den Wohnräumen und es blieb nicht aus, dass Gihbli sich an ihn gewöhnte. Gerade lernte sie Laufen und hielt sich dabei überall fest. Auch an ihm, furchtlos, was ihn sehr an Ben erinnerte.

Anfangs dachte er, dass Kleinkinder ständig weinten und der erste Tag bestätigte sein Halbwissen. Tatsache aber war, dass Gihblian nicht wirklich oft weinte. Sie war dickköpfig, weinte aber nie, wenn sie beim Laufen fiel oder sich ihr Köpfchen irgendwo anstieß. Armitage, der anfangs Furcht vor dem Kleinkind hatte, fand es zunehmend faszinierend. Gebannt sah er dem kleinen Mädchen zu, wie es laufen lernte. Manchmal gab es interpretationsbedürftige Silben von sich, die alles und nichts bedeuten mochten. Was als Zeitverschwendung begonnen hatte, entpuppte sich als eine Aufheiterung. Kylo Ren war noch immer abwesend in jeder Form und unter anderen Umständen hätte ihn sein Zustand wirklich deprimiert, besorgt und geängstigt. Aber dazu blieb keine Zeit.

Bens Tochter lenkte ihn ab, wickelte ihn um den Finger und stahl ihm sein Herz, ohne, dass er es merkte. Es lag an Gihblis Lachen. Es war unglaublich. Ihr Mund wurde breit, ließ tiefe Grübchen in ihren dicken Wangen entstehen und sie stieß ein fröhliches Geräusch aus, was ihn niemals kalt ließ.

So in sich gekehrt und abweisend Ben oft sein konnte, so fröhlich war seine Tochter. Als sie ihn das erste Mal so anlachte, erstarrte er, weil er nicht verstand, was geschah. Niemand lachte ihn an, niemals. Aber Bens Tochter schien sich nicht für so was interessieren. Sie ging auf ihn zu, war offen in ihrem Wesen und verschlang sein Herz allein mit ihren großen, dunklen Augen.

Armitage war verloren, nur wusste er das damals noch nicht. Er registrierte auch nicht, wie sehr ihn das Kind veränderte. Je mehr er Zeit mit ihr verbrachte, desto entspannter wurde er. Er schien mehr in sich zu ruhen, als jemals zuvor. Sie lachte und alle Sorgen rückten für Momente nach hinten, wenn sie bei ihm war.

Sorgen, die er sich um ihren Vater machte.

Täglich, manchmal mehrmals, ging er mit Gihbli zu Ben. Nicht immer hatten sie Zutritt. Wenn sie in seine Räume durften, war er jedes Mal angespannt. Meist liefen solche Begegnungen nach ein und demselben Muster ab.

Es war dunkel im Raum, nur die Bodenleisten spendeten Licht.

„Ben?“ Manchmal bekam er ein „Hmmm“, oft nicht. Fast immer lag Ben in seinem Bett. Wenn er mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag, drehte er sich nie um. Lag er auf dem Rücken oder zu ihm gedreht, bewegte er sich auch nicht. Armitage, der das Mädchen auf dem Arm hatte, holte sich einen Stuhl, den er vor Bens Bett stellte. Gihbli saß dabei auf seinem Schoss, hatte eine ihre Hände im Mund, dass der Speichel nur so lief (sie bekommt Zähne, hatte Lucinda ihm freundlicherweise erklärt) und sie beide schauten ihn an.

„Sag deiner Tochter Hallo, Ben. Komm schon, sein nicht so. Du machst ihr Angst!“

Ben sah durchaus in ihre Richtung, allerdings wirkte sein Blick abwesend, seine Augen waren stumpf und Armitage war sich nicht sicher, ob er das Mädchen überhaupt registrierte.

„Sie hat keine Angst“, hörte er Ben flüstern.

„Sieh sie dir an, sie ist wunderschön, kerngesund und wundervoll. Sie lernt gerade Laufen und du solltest es sein, der sie unterstützt. Nicht ich …“

In jenen Momenten (die Worte waren meist ähnlich), fragte sich Armitage oft, was aus ihm geworden war. Ein weichherziger Trottel, der mit einem dicklichen Kind spielte? Sein Vater würde sich im Grab umdrehen, wenn er ihm eins besorgt hätte. Stattdessen hatte er ihn einfach unspektakulär im Heizungskeller entsorgen lassen.

„Du machst das sicher gut, Hux!“, sagte Ben müde.

„Bestimmt. Aber du solltest es machen! Es ist dein Kind!“ Es war sinnlos mit ihm zu reden. Die maximale Antwort die er bekam, war:

„Und ich vertraue dir …“

Nicht, dass ihm das wenig bedeuten würde, doch war es nicht das, was sie alle brauchten. Das Kind, er und sogar Snoke wollten Kylo Ren zurückhaben.

Armitage packte das Mädchen zärtlich und hob sie über Bens Gesicht.

„Gib deinem Vater einen Kuss!“, sagte er leise und das Mädchen ließ einen langen Speichelfaden auf Bens Gesicht herab.

„Ja, das geht auch. Bekomm deinen Hintern hoch, Kylo Ren!“, sagte er und ging.

Aufgeben kam jedoch nicht in Frage.

Eines Tages war er ohne das Mädchen bei ihm. Wie immer lag Kylo im Bett und träumte vor sich hin. Dass sie keinen Sex hatten, war die eine Sache, die man verschmerzen konnte. Aber Armitage fühlte sich so langsam von seinem Freund allein gelassen und musste ihn zur Besinnung bringen.

„Steh auf!“, sagte er hart und zerrte Ben am Arm hoch.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Hux!“

„Nein, du stehst auf und duschst. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie du stinkst und wie du aussiehst. Ich habe mir dein Drama jetzt eine Weile angesehen und du bist unfassbar verantwortungslos. Von mir aus, scheiß auf Snoke. Aber wie du mich und deine Tochter behandelst, ist respektlos und selbst für deine Verhältnisse ist das widerlich.“

„Ich sagte, lass mich …“ Unmotiviert, schubste Ben ihn weg. Auch ohne Machtanwendung war er kraftvoll. Aber Armitage hatte in diesem Moment genug von seinem Selbstmitleid. Fest schlug er ihm die Hand ins Gesicht.

„Ich sagte, steht auf!“, knurrte er und zerrte ihn an den Haaren hoch. Lange Zeit hat er es einfühlsam und liebevoll versucht, aber damit war jetzt Schluss. Alles war besser, als das Elend, was er und Gihbli jeden Tag zu sehen bekamen. Es wäre ihm sogar lieber Ben würde wütend werden und seinen Zorn an ihm auslassen. Hauptsache er erwachte aus dieser Lethargie. Ben grummelte, versuchte ihn wieder wegzuschieben, doch er zerrte ihn unweigerlich hoch.

„Hux, verdammt!“, fauchte ihn an und rammte ihm die Faust in den Magen. Es tat sehr weh, ließ ihn taumeln und keine Luft bekommen, doch es wirkte.

„Es … tut mir … leid!“, flüsterte Ben, der endlich stand. Er sah schlimm aus, weil er kaum etwas aß, keinen Sport machte und tagein, tagaus im Bett lag. Armitage stützte sich auf den Knien ab, hechelte, bis der Schmerz nachließ und richtete sich dann auf. Die braunen Augen schauten ihn zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten an. Nicht durch ihn hindurch, nicht vorbei.

„Schon gut …“, keuchte er bemüht und fühlte Bens Hand auf der Schulter.

„Ich wollte dir nicht … wehtun!“

„Ich sagte, schon gut. Geh duschen, ich komme später wieder … mit deiner Tochter! Und ich erwarte, dass du dich wie ein verdammter Vater benimmst, verstanden?“ Ungläubig über seinen harschen und befehlenden Tonfall, sah ihn Ben mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. Etwas veränderte sich in seinem Gesicht, etwas kam zurück. Vielleicht war es die Erkenntnis, dass er sich unwürdig und kindisch verhielt. Obwohl er Bens Schmerz immer versuchte zu verstehen, war Armitage klar, dass er ihn nie bis in die letzte Instanz begreifen würde. Ben war ein Machtnutzer und somit in seinem Wesen schon ganz anders veranlagt. Aber er konnte seine Wut, seinen Frust und auch seine Trauer verstehen.

Am Ende gab es aber etwas, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. In diesem Zusammenhang kam ihm wieder der Gedanke einfach überzulaufen. Er sollte das wirklich nicht denken, ermahnte er sich streng, als er Kylos Quartier verließ.

Zusammen mit Lucinda zogen sie das Mädchen an, was dabei die ganze Zeit gutgelaunt krakeelte. Wahrscheinlich war sie gleich müde, wenn sie zu Ben gingen, dachte Armitage. Dachte er wirklich solche Sachen? Sah ganz so aus. Wer zum Teufel war er?

Noch auf dem Weg zu Bens Räumen, wischte er dem Kind dauernd über den Mund, weil schon wieder Speichel lief. Gihbli kicherte jedes Mal dabei und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu grinsen. Dass er als General inzwischen oft mit einem sabbernden Kleinkind zu sehen war, hatte etwas an Bord des Zerstörers verändert. Erst hatte er große Angst, dass das seine Autorität untergraben würde. Auch wenn alle wussten, dass es Kylo Rens Kind und außerdem ein zukünftiger Machtnutzer war, war es trotzdem noch ein Kind auf einem Kriegsschiff.

Erstaunlicherweise hatte sich das Klima auf der Finalizer eher in eine positive Richtung geändert. Wo er vorher mit Härte und Konsequenz seine Befehle durchgesetzt hatte, brauchte er jetzt nur noch eine ruhige Ansage. Auf wundersame Weise hatte er den Respekt seiner Untergeben errungen, indem er ein speichelndes Kind mit sich herum schleppte. Verstehen konnte er das nicht, nur erfreut so hinnehmen. Es war absurd und lustig. In manchen Augenblicken jedoch, machte es ihm große Angst. Rey war also tot. Wenn Ben das realisierte und er begriff, dass Gihbli nur ihn hatte, würde sein Welt für immer zusammenbrechen. So hatte er vielleicht noch die Hoffnung Rey doch eines Tages zu finden. Dass Snoke diese unerfüllbare Hoffnung unterstützte, war grausam und doch sehr wichtig.

Das Mädchen war schon eindeutig müde und begann auch ein bisschen zu quengeln, als sie vor Bens Tür standen.

„Halte noch ein bisschen durch Süße. Das ist unser Moment. Wir dürfen das nicht versauen, hörst du, Gihbli?“ Die aufgerissenen braunen Augen sahen ihn aufmerksam an. Es kam ihm kein bisschen komisch vor, dass er auf das Kind einredete, um es auf einen Kampf einzuschwören.

„Wir wollen deinen Dad zurück und strengen uns an. Tun wir das, Gihbli?“

Das Mädchen patschte ihm die nasse Hand an die Wange, brabbelte so was wie „Dada“ und er nahm das als ein Ja, zu Befehl!

„Dann auf in den Kampf!“

Kylo Rens Kabine war heller und einigermaßen aufgeräumt. Auch der Mann selbst, war angezogen, roch nicht mehr so streng und lag nicht im Bett. Sein Gesichtsausdruck allerdings, war nicht gerade einnehmend oder gar freundlich. Düster ließ er sie ein, schaute zwar ihn an, aber nicht seine Tochter.

„Was keinen Kuss, Hux?“, fragte er dunkel und küsste ihn dann einfach. Damit hatte Armitage nicht gerechnet und er wusste nicht, wie er das bewerten sollte.

„Sie ist …“, begann er verlegen, weil Ben ihn skrupellos vor den Augen seiner Tochter küsste und sie ignorierte.

„Ich weiß wer sie ist. Kommen wir zum spannenden Teil. Was habe ich verpasst?“

Schockiert sah er ihn an.

„Ben, du solltest dich mit deinem Kind auseinandersetzen und …“

„Ja, klasse. Jetzt erzähl mir schon alles!“, knurrte Ben und würdigte das Mädchen mit keinem Blick. Gihbli war müde und legte den Kopf an seinen Hals. Dabei spielt sie mit seinem Uniformkragen.

„Oberste Priorität ist immer noch Luke und Leia Skywalker zu finden und zu vernichten. Darüber hinaus rottet sich der Widerstand schon wieder an allen Ecken der Galaxis neu zusammen und wir …“ Es kam ihm falsch vor solche Dinge vor dem Kind zu besprechen. Gihbli allerdings brabbelte nur, schien an ihrem Vater mindestens ebenso desinteressiert, wie der an ihr und nuckelte am Ende wieder an ihren Fingern.

„ … wir räumen auf. Schritt für Schritt. Aber haben wir eine Front erledigt, entsteht die nächste. Du wirst gebraucht, Kylo.“

„Verstehe.“ Ben sah ihn an, kalt und emotionslos.

„Ich stehe wieder zur Verfügung. Gib mir noch ein paar Tage, um mich wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen und ich bin wieder einsatzfähig.“

„In Ordnung. Snoke wird zufrieden sein. Aber … nimm deine Tochter wenigsten einmal auf deinen Arm.“ Er hielt ihm das Mädchen hin, was anfing zu weinen.

„Sie hasst mich, wie ihre Mutter es tut. Behalte sie besser, ehe ich ihr noch weh tue.“

„Ben!“

„Hör auf mit deinen Vorwürfen, Hux. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich das geplant habe und Rey …“ Er brach ab und sah von ihm weg. Schmerz überzog sein Gesicht.

„Aber es gibt sie. Gihbli ist real, sie ist hier …“, erwiderte er tonlos. Da hatte er immer seinem Vater Vorwürfe gemacht emotional kalt zu sein und sein Kind nicht zu lieben. Aber sein Liebster offenbarte nun dieselbe Kälte dem eigenen Kind gegenüber. Das war furchtbar und für ihn unverständlich.

„Dann bring sie weg und komm allein wieder.“ Ben sah ihn wieder an und nun sah er etwas in seinem Gesicht, was ihm bekannt vorkam. Verlangen nach ihm und einer Vereinigung. Es sollte ihn beruhigen, dass scheinbar Bens sexuelle Leidenschaft wieder erwachte und doch deprimierte ihn, wie kaltherzig er mit Gihbli umging.

„Sie hasst dich nicht. Wie kannst du denken, dass ein Kind von einem Jahr dich hassen könnte?“, fragte er fassungslos nach. Ben antwortete ihm nicht und er begriff, dass Gihbli unweigerlich mit Rey zusammenhing. Und Rey hatte Bens Herz gebrochen und er? Er saß zwischen allen Stühlen.

Fester umfasste er das Mädchen, was nun langsam an seiner Schulter einschlief. Er müsste das Mädchen vor Bens Kälte beschützen.

„Wie du willst“, sagte er tonlos und stand auf.

„Kommst du nachher?“, fragte Kylo mit rauer Stimme.

„Mal sehen …“, entgegnete er nur und ging.

An diesem Tag ging er nicht zu Kylo Ren. Stattdessen schickte er Lucinda für ein paar Stunden weg und kümmerte sich allein um das Mädchen. Er fütterte sie, badete sie, zog ihr den Schlafanzug an und spielte mit ihr, bis sie müde wurde. Dabei war Gihblis perlendes Lachen Balsam für seine Seele. Als das Kind müde genug war, legte er sie ins Bett.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du deinen Vater so erleben musst, Kleine. Eigentlich ist er nicht so. Er ist wundervoll, so sanft und gütig. Aber er wurde verletzt und er kann damit nicht gut umgehen. Wenn du größer bist, wirst du das verstehen und vielleicht kannst du ihm dann vergeben. Er wird dich lieben, da bin ich sicher. Er wird nur ein wenig Zeit brauchen. Geben wir ihm die?“ Das Mädchen hatte die Augen schon zu und war wenig später eingeschlafen. Noch immer hielt er ihre kleine Hand. Als sie tief und fest schlief, löste er sich, blieb aber noch lange da, um ihren Schlaf zu überwachen. Erst als Lucinda wiederkam, ging er in seine eigene Kabine. Nicht zu Kylo Ren.


	28. Chapter 28

In dieser Nacht wartete Ben umsonst auf Armitage und konnte ihm noch nicht mal böse sein. Hux hatte ihn geweckt, auf eine Art, die ihm unendlich leid tat. Seit er wusste, wie sein Freund unter dem Sadismus seines Vaters gelitten hatte, hatte er sich selbst geschworen, ihm niemals Gewalt anzutun. Und doch hatte Hux ihn heute mit seiner Provokation dazu gebracht ihn zu schlagen. Er würde sich gern bei Armitage entschuldigen, verstand aber auch, dass er ihm fernblieb.  
Leider war Ben nicht nur aus seiner mentalen Erstarrung erwacht, sondern auch sein Körper, der beschäftigt werden wollte, in jeder Hinsicht. Als er sich sicher war, dass Armitage nicht mehr kommen würde, begann er Sport zu machen. Es gab viel nachzuholen, auch wenn er noch immer absolut keine Motivation hatte irgendwas für Snoke zu tun. Wie ein Wahnsinniger holte er alles Mögliche an Training nach, was er in den letzten Wochen hatte schleifen lassen. Gegen Morgen fiel er nach einer langen Dusche ins Bett. Allerdings konnte er erst schlafen, nachdem er sich selbst befriedigt hatte. Sein Körper war zurück. Würde auch sein Geist wieder kommen? Nicht, bevor er sich bei Armitage entschuldigt hatte. Nicht nur für den Schlag, sondern auch für die letzten Wochen, in denen er ihn so eiskalt ignoriert hatte.

Geweckt wurde er gegen Mittag von Armitage, der allein zu ihm kam.   
„Es tut mir wirklich leid, was ich gestern getan habe und auch, dass ich dich die letzten Wochen so mies behandelt habe“, sagte er schon gleich an der Tür. Armitage sah ernst aber nicht verärgert aus. Würdevoll trat er ein.  
„Bist du wirklich zurück, oder … ist das nur ein letztes Aufbäumen?“, fragte Hux, er klang müde.  
Sanft nahm er sein Gesicht zwischen seine großen Hände und küsste ihn zärtlich.  
„Sag, dass du mir vergeben kannst!“  
„Ben …“  
„Ich muss es wissen, bitte …“, flüsterte er auf seine Lippen. Die grünen Augen blickten direkt in seine und ließen ihn die Hitze spüren, die immer zwischen ihnen war und die so typisch für ihre Beziehung war.  
„Ich verzeihe dir, weil ich dich dazu gebracht habe. Ich habe dich manipuliert und du hast nur getan, was du musstest. Aber es hat hoffentlich funktioniert. Bist du zurück, Kylo?“  
„Das weiß ich erst, nachdem ich dich geliebt habe. Lässt du es mich tun, Armitage? Ich werde ganz sanft sein … versprochen!“ Sein Flüstern war rau und schwer. Hux schloss die Augen, holte sichtbar schwer Luft und legte seine Arme endlich um seinen Körper.  
„Wir haben eine Stunde!“   
„Das reicht mir …“, keuchte er sofort hemmungslos und begann den Rothaarigen zu küssen. Nebenbei zog er ihn aus. Er selbst trug nur Shorts und die waren schnell ausgezogen, als er Hux zum Bett schob. Erst als er hart auf ihm lag, musste er feststellen, wie sehr er das hier vermisst hatte. Den anderen Mann zu spüren, war berauschend. Mit Hux zu reden, zu träumen und zu streiten, war schön, aber ihn zu fühlen, war außergewöhnlich. Aber auch Hux schien ihn sehr vermisst zu haben, denn sein Freund war gierig und berührte ihn auf eine hungrige Art, die ihm gefiel. Sein Versprechen sanft zu sein, geriet hin und wieder ins Wanken. Aber am Ende konnte er sich beherrschen, weil er den Fehler ihm weh zu tun kein weiteres Mal begehen wollte. Jetzt, wo er seine Vergebung erhalten hatte.  
Liebevoll und mithilfe von Gleitgel, drang er in ihn ein. Nur langsam, obwohl seine Muskeln schon heftig zitterten. Es ging auch nur langsam, weil er sonst einfach schon ejakuliert hätte.  
Armitage offenbarte ihm deutlich, wie sehr er ihn und das hier vermisst hatte. Es war sein rothaariger Freund, der sich eigentlich bewegte und sein Hinterteile immer weiter und schneller auf seinen Schwanz schob. Er sah nur zu, spürte die immense Lust und keuchte schnell. Als er merkte, dass sich seine Muskeln schon anspannten, stieß er in ihn. Hart und schnell, bis zum Anschlag, bis Armitage lustvoll wimmerte, bis er kam. Obwohl er sich schon unter der Dusche befriedigen musste, war es ein gewaltiger Sturm purer Lust, der ihn überrollte. Er hörte sich stöhnen, sein Unterleib zog sich viele Male rhythmisch zusammen, auch, als es schon vorbei war. Ihm war nie klar, was Enthaltsamkeit anrichten konnte. Als er sich auf Armitage lehnte, noch in ihm, nach vorn griff und seinen harten Schwanz rieb, kam auch sein Freund mit einem so haltlosen Stöhnen, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte. Erschöpft sanken sie aufs Bett.   
Er legte seinen Kopf auf Armitages Brust, ließ sich von ihm kraulen und sagte leise:  
„Ich bin zurück, was gibt es zu tun?“  
„Sehr gut. Snoke hat mir schon angedroht dein Kind zu töten, solltest du nicht endlich wieder auf die Beine kommen.“  
„Das ist nur ein Bluff. Er würde ihr nichts tun. Sie ist als zukünftiger Machtnutzer viel zu wertvoll für ihn.“  
„Du solltest sie trainieren, sonst tut er es, Ben.“  
„Es wäre noch viel zu früh, sie kann ja noch nicht mal laufen.“  
„Doch, das kann sie. Ihr Name ist Gihblian und sie ist deine Tochter. Du solltest dich endlich um sie kümmern.“ Hux Stimme war energisch aber warm. Noch immer lag sein Gesicht auf Hux‘ nackter Brust. Er lauschte seinem Herzschlag, der immer noch ein wenig erhöht war.  
„Ich kann nicht.“  
„Ben …“  
„Nein, du verstehst nicht. Ich kann nicht. Wenn ich sie ansehe, sehe ich Rey. Rey hasst mich. Ich sehe in ein Gesicht voller Hass und habe nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder fühle ich nichts oder ich verspüre sehr viel blinde Wut. Wenn ich wütend werde, werde ich aggressiv und ich habe einfach Angst sie zu verletzen. Du würdest gut daran tun, das Kind nicht in meine Nähe zu lassen. Ich bin als Vater ungeeigneter wie es niemand sein könnte. Halt sie fern von mir, ehe ich sie verletze.“  
„Das ist Unsinn. Ich kenne dich, du würdest sie … lieben. Sie ist bezaubernd und ich … ich …“  
„Du liebst sie. Das kannst du gern tun und vielleicht ist das für sie besser. Falls wir Rey finden sollten, bekommt sie das Kind zurück. Anschließend werde ich sie töten. Beide.“  
Weil Hux nicht antwortete, nahm er an, dass er diesen Plan einigermaßen gutheißen würde.   
„Ab wann ist ein Unterricht angebracht?“, fragte Armitage stattdessen eine Weile später.  
„Frühestens mit fünf Jahren. Sie muss einfach ein paar theoretische Sachen verstehen können, sonst macht es keinen Sinn.“  
„Gihbli würde deine Liebe brauchen, wo sie jetzt schon die ihrer Mutter nicht hat.“  
„Liebe sie für mich, Armitage. Tust du das?“  
„Das ist nicht richtig, Ben. Das kann nicht richtig sein. Hör dir doch zu? Du weißt, ich hätte sonst was dafür gegeben, wenn mein Vater mich geliebt hätte und du machst nun denselben Fehler.“  
„Ja, das tue ich vielleicht. Ich habe dich auch geschlagen wie er und bin damit vermutlich auch so ein Mistkerl wie er. Aber ich glaube, er hat sich niemals bei dir entschuldigt. Ich tue das … Armitage. Es tut mir unendlich leid.“ Ben richtete sich auf und betrachtete Hux. Seine Züge waren weich und er sah darin, dass er ihm wirklich vergab.  
„Das tue ich doch schon längst.“ Sie küssten sich, lang und sanft. Es war Hux, der sich löste.  
„Ich muss zurück. Stell dich darauf ein, dass dich Snoke in Kürze sehen will.“  
„Ich werde bereit sein. Nur eine Sache noch, Armitage …“ Hux war schon dabei sich anzuziehen, doch er zog ihn wieder sanft aufs Bett zurück, begrub seinen Körper unter seinem und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen.  
„Versprich mir etwas, Armitage.“ Der Rothaarige nickte und zog auf eine unpassend laszive Weise die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, dass er schon wieder ein bisschen hart wurde,  
„Zwing mich nicht. Zwing mich nicht sie zu sehen und mich mit ihr auseinanderzusetzen. Ich weiß, du meinst es gut, aber es würde nur das Gegenteil bewirken. Versprich es mir, damit nimmst du viel Druck von mir.“ Armitage verstand ihn, das war in den grünen Augen deutlich zu lesen.  
„Ich verspreche es dir. Aber wenn es so weit ist und du sie gern haben kannst, lass es zu, ja?“ Auch er nickte und ließ Hux gehen.

Armitage ging mit gemischten Gefühlen. Würde Ben so hart und abweisend sein, wenn er wüsste, dass Rey tot war? Würde er seine süße Tochter jemals lieben können?  
Einerseits war er guter Dinge, weil er heute gespürt hatte, dass sein Liebster wirklich zurück war. Sie waren sich wieder näher gekommen, Ben fühlte wieder und wollte seine Vergebung. Sie hatten sich geliebt und es war überwältigend und intensiv wie eh und je.   
Wie die Sache mit Snoke und der weiteren Jagd laufen würde, war eine andere, schwierige Sache. Aber Kylo schien sich gefangen zu haben und hoffentlich war er stabil genug, wenn er irgendwann herausfand, dass Rey tot war. 

Ab diesem Tag trafen sie sich wieder regelmäßig, meist in Bens Kabine und ohne Gihbli.   
Das Gespräch mit Snoke war heikel. Armitage selbst war dabei und es war ihm mehr als mulmig.  
„Du bist also wieder auf den Beinen, Kylo Ren. Schwäche ist etwas für Feinde und das kannst du dir nicht erlauben.“ Kylo trug seine Maske und brummte darunter nur undeutlich.   
„Aber da du hier bist, nehme ich an, dass du wieder bereit bist den Widerstand bis auf die letzte Person zu zerschlagen.“  
„So ist es!“  
„Ich spreche von Luke und deiner Mutter, das ist dir bewusst?“  
„Sehr bewusst. Ist Rey bei ihnen?“ Auf diese Frage hatte er voller Furcht gewartet und er hatte sich immer gefragt, wie ein Ding wie Snoke lügen würde.  
„Das nehme ich an. Eigentlich sollte es einfach sein. Ich dachte, sie suchen nach dem Kind, doch das scheint sie weniger zu interessieren. Das heißt, wir müssen sie finden. Was sagst du zu deiner Tochter?“  
Jetzt nur nichts Falsches sagen, betete Armitage still.  
„Sie ist noch viel zu jung, um sie auszubilden.“  
„Das ist leider wahr. Kümmere dich gut um sie und du darfst sie behalten.“ Wieder brummte Kylo nur. Armitage hoffte inständig niemand würde Snoke verraten, dass er sich allein um Gihbli kümmerte und Kylo Ren einen Dreck auf seine Tochter gab.  
„Dann begebt euch nach Taanab. Mir wurde eine Rebellen-Sektion vermeldet. Vernichtet sie.“

Damit ließen sich im Grunde die nächsten vier ganze Jahre zusammenfassen.  
Vier Jahre, in denen Armitage Hux ganz ungeplant ein Vater wurde und es liebte. Nur mit Ben konnte er darüber sprechen. Ben hörte ihm zu, lächelte, doch hielt nach wie vor Abstand zu seiner wundervollen und hübschen Tochter. Kylo war eine Kampfmaschine, die tötete und kein Gewissen kannte. Das Gewissen hatte Armitage, als er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie er dem Mädchen eines Tages erklären sollte, was sie taten.   
Gihbli nannte ihn inzwischen Daddy, obwohl sie wusste, dass Ben ihr Vater war. Ben nannte sie, wenn sie ihn mal traf, ganz förmlich Vater. Auch sie hielt Abstand zu ihm und das war gut so, weil sich die beiden sehr ähnlich waren. Gihbli war furchtlos, dickköpfig und wurde schnell wütend. Aber ebenso schnell ließ sie sich mit Argumenten zur Einsicht überzeugen, wovon Ben weit entfernt war. Und sie war ein ausgesprochen fröhliches Kind mit einem einnehmenden, recht offenen Wesen.  
Nach wie vor verbrachte Armitage gern und viel Zeit mit dem Mädchen. Lucinda hatte sich als Glücksgriff entpuppt und ihre Beziehung funktionierte reibungslos. Die engste Beziehung hatte das Kind aber zu ihm und sie verstanden sich auf einer Ebene, für die man keine Worte brauchte. Kam er zu ihr, warf sie sich in seine Arme und freute sich über Daddy. Alle an Bord der Finalizer hatten sich an Gihbli und ihre charmante, neugierige Art gewöhnt und jeder mochte sie gern, wenn er sie mal auf die Brücke mitnahm. Sein Ansehen unter der Crew war enorm gestiegen.  
Armitage malte mit Gihblian, las ihr vor, erzählte Geschichten, spielte mit ihr und den Puppen und kuschelte mit ihr. Er tat das, was sein Vater nie mit ihm getan hatte und das, was Ben mit seiner Tochter tun sollte.  
Anfangs aus Pflichtbewusstsein und weil er Ben liebte. Später, weil es ihm gefiel und weil er das Mädchen sehr liebgewonnen hatte.  
Als das Mädchen alt genug war, fragte sie ihn, warum ihr Vater sie nicht mochte.  
„Das tut er, Gi, er kann es nur nicht zeigen.“  
„Aber dir zeigt er es doch auch, Daddy.“ Das brachte ihn zum Schmunzeln. Entgegen seiner Erwartung, war Kylo so schamlos geworden ihn offen vor allen, inklusive seiner Tochter zu küssen und zu berühren. Jeder an Bord der Finalizer wusste, dass sie ein Paar waren.  
„Ja, das tut er wirklich und es ist mir manchmal echt peinlich.“ Gihbli lachte, kuschelte sich in seine Arme und er streichelte ihre langen dunklen Locken. Sie war ein außergewöhnlich hübsches Kind, dachte er oft, auch wenn er kaum Vergleiche hatte.  
„Das muss es nicht. Er liebt dich doch.“  
Darauf gab er keine Antwort. Selten fragte das Kind nach ihrer Mutter. Immer sagte er, dass sie irgendwo da draußen wäre und sie Rey eines Tages finden würden. Diese Lüge tat weh, denn er sprach sie nicht nur Gi gegenüber aus, sondern auch Ben. Beinah glaubte er selbst, dass Rey noch am Leben war.  
Das erste echte Treffen zwischen Ben und seiner Tochter, nachdem Ben wieder zu sich gefunden hatte, war seltsam. Ben starrte sie eine Weile an, und sagte finster:  
„Sie kann nicht sprechen und nur sabbern, bring sie wieder, wenn sie etwas sagen kann!“  
Inzwischen trafen sie sich hin und wieder. Beide hielten Abstand voneinander. Ben beobachtete das Kind düster und Gi mied ihn und kletterte lieber auf seinen Schoss. Aber da er seinem Freund versprochen hatte, ihn nie zu zwingen, konnte er nichts tun. Sie gewöhnten sich aneinander, doch von einer Zuneigung oder gar liebevoller Beziehung konnte keine Rede sein.  
Dass es zwischen Ben und ihm so gut lief, erstaunt ihn dagegen Tag für Tag. Es war harmonisch, liebevoll und entspannt. Manchmal hatte er den Verdacht, dass er die Liebe bekam, die Ben durchaus für seine Tochter hatte. Kylo trainierte täglich, absolvierte seine Einsätze, sprach nie darüber und liebte ihn. Nie wieder tat er ihm weh oder behandelte ihn schäbig.

Als Gi fünf Jahre alt wurde, hatten sie ein ernstes Gespräch.  
„Wenn du sie nicht trainierst, wird es Snoke tun. Willst du das wirklich, Ben?“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht!“  
„Dann überwinde dich, ehe sie mir dauernd ihre Spielsachen um die Ohren fliegen lässt, weil sie es nicht kontrollieren kann.“  
„Ich … kann nicht.“  
„Du kannst es. Ich werde dabei sein, wenn du es willst.“  
„Ich habe keine Angst vor meiner eigenen Tochter, falls du das denkst!“, erwiderte Ben knurrig.  
„Nein, du hast Angst davor, dass du sie mögen könntest.“  
„Es reicht, wenn sie dich mag.“  
Armitage seufzte leise, vermied es aber mit ihm zu streiten.  
„Ich liebe dich, Armitage und ich bin dir wirklich sehr dankbar, dass du dich um sie kümmerst. Du machst das wundervoll, das weiß ich. Und weißt du was? Es tut dir gut …“, neckte Ben ihn und biss ihn spielerisch in die nackte Brust.  
„Tu mir den Gefallen und unterrichte sie, ich bitte dich. Überlasse es nicht Snoke sie zu verderben.“  
„Von mir aus. Aber du bist dabei!“  
„Ja, das werde ich!“  
Bens Angst war so groß, dass es ihm fast selbst weh tat. Es war nicht wegen Gi. Ben befürchtete, dass er erneut zusammenbrechen würde, wenn er realisierte, dass er Rey verloren hatte. Für immer.

Am nächsten Tag musste er auch mit Gi ein ernstes Gespräch führen. Dazu nutzte er die Gelegenheit, dass sie gerade einen Zwischenstopp machten, um Vorräte aufzufüllen.  
„Willst du mit nach unten. Gi? Auf den Markt?“, fragte er sie aus Berechnung, weil er wusste, wie gern sie über die bunten, lauten Märkte der unterschiedlichen Welten stromerte. Am liebsten würde er sie an die Leine legen, weil sie ihm meistens abhandenkam, obwohl er aufpasste wie ein Schießhund. Aber Gihbli fand ihn immer wieder.   
„Wie machst du das?“, hatte er sie einmal gefragt, als schon eine Einheit Sturmtruppen nach ihr suchte, weil er der Meinung war, sie war gekidnappt worden. Dabei hatte sie nur eine alte Frau gefunden, die ihr Tee und Essen gereicht hatte, weil sie dachte, das Kind wäre eine Waise. Nein, sie war auf Gihblians engelsgleiches Gesicht hereingefallen, wie auch er.  
„Ich kann dich spüren. Vater auch“, sagte sie nur und konnte es nicht weiter erklären.   
Es wurde also dringend Zeit, dass ihr Ben wichtige Dinge beibrachte und vielleicht würden sich Vater und Tochter darüber näher kommen. Armitage wünschte sich das wirklich.

Wenig später schlenderte sie über den Schwarzdorn-Außenposten von Batuu. Es war warm und staubig. Es war auch laut und an allen Ecken roch es anders. Gihbli hatte einen Schmuckstand entdeckt und sah sich aus großen Augen die Armreifen, Ohrringe und noch viele anderen Dinge an. Armitage, der diese Art Besuche auf nicht annektierten Welten möglichst unauffällig halten wollte, trug nicht seine Uniform, sondern nur eine schwarze Hose, ein weißes Hemd und eine dünne graue Jacke, damit sie seinen Blaster verdeckte. Auch Sturmtruppen waren auf ihrem Ausflug dabei, aber nur die Elitenahkämpfer, die auch keine Uniform tragen durften. Am liebsten hätte er Kylo Ren bei sich, doch der verabscheute diese Art zwecklose Ausflüge, wie er immer sagte. Wenn er das sagte, wurde Armitage traurig, weil es sich so anfühlte, als hätte Ben keinen anderen Sinn im Leben, als zu töten.  
Aber sein Freund war derart unzugänglich, dass er ihn lieber in Ruhe ließ und seinen Ausflug mit dem Mädchen genoss.  
„Gefällt dir was, Gi?“ Als Antwort zeigte sie auf eine unauffällige Kette, die nur einen kleinen Anhänger hatte. Es war ein Stern.  
Armitage kaufte sie, ohne zu feilschen. Gihblis Augen strahlten wie Sterne, als er ihr die Kette umlegte.  
„Danke, Daddy …“ Gihbli gab ihm viele Küsse und sie liefen weiter. Es waren Stunden, die Armitage beinah mehr genießen konnte, als bei Ben zu sein. Es wäre nur schöner, wenn sein Freund eines Tages mit ihnen zusammen über den Markt schlendert würde und nicht nur er die kleine Hand des Mädchens hielt.   
Sie kauften noch viele Dinge, unter anderem ein hübsches Kleid, was Gihbli mit großen Augen anschaute. Ihre vollen Lippen standen dabei offen und er fragte sie, was daran sie so faszinierte. Es war nur ein Kleid, hübsch, in Gold und Rot gehalten, sehr weiblich und eher ein Kostüm, als ein alltagstaugliches Kleidungsstück. Gi war erst verlegen und flüsterte ihm dann ehrfürchtig zu.  
„Vielleicht trägt meine Mutter so etwas?“  
„Ja, vielleicht“, sagte Armitage und kaufte ihr das Kleid.  
In einer Cantina aßen sie etwas und dort sprach er auch mit dem Mädchen über das bevorstehende Training mit Kylo Ren.  
„Es wird Zeit, dass du lernst deine Kräfte zu kontrollieren, Gi, das weißt du, oder?“ Sie nickte und wirkte nicht sehr begeistert.  
„Du willst doch nicht, dass … Snoke dich unterrichtet, oder?“ Gihbli verabscheute Snoke. Als sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hatte sie stundenlang geweint (wer konnte ihr das übel nehmen?). Aber auch an das Ding gewöhnte sie sich. Zumindest an den Anblick. Den Rest hasste sie und zwar aus so tiefer Seele, dass es Armitage erstaunte. Es war, als wisse das Kind instinktiv wie böse Snoke ist. Das gab ihm oft zu denken und brachte ihm hin und wieder den Gedanken der Rebellion zurück.  
„Dann wird dein Vater dich unterrichten.“  
„Muss ich wirklich, Daddy? Ich mag seine Maske nicht“, murmelte sie weinerlich. Sie hatte Angst vor Ben, wenn er seine Maske trug.  
„Er wird die Maske nicht tragen, das verspreche ich dir. Aber nur er kann dir zeigen, wie du dich kontrollieren kannst.“ Missmutig legte sie ihren angebissenen Fladen weg.  
„Außerdem werde ich dabei sein. Gihbli, er hasst dich nicht und will dir auch nicht weh tun, daran solltest du immer denken.“  
„Aber er ist so … dunkel …“ Sie fand nie ein besseres Wort für Ben und er wunderte sich oft darüber, warum sie nicht einfach sagte, er wäre böse. Das tat sie nie, als würde sie spüren, dass er das nicht ist.  
Eine Antwort, die es schöner machen würde, hatte er nicht, deshalb schwieg er.   
„Werde ich dann ein Jedi?“, fragte sie plötzlich. Dabei leuchteten ihre großen Augen wie schwarze Löcher. Armitage musste schmunzeln. 

Still und heimlich hatte er angefangen ihr schon Geschichten von den Jedis und den Sith zu erzählen. Davon gab es eine ganze Menge und sie hörte aufmerksam und mit Begeisterung zu. Ihre erste Frage dazu war:  
„Ist mein Vater ein Jedi?“  
„Nein, Süße. Dazu hatte er nie eine Chance. Aber ich glaube, deine Mutter war … ist ein Jedi“, verbesserte er sich schnell mit miesem Gefühl.  
„Dann ist Vater also ein Sith-Lord?“  
„Nein, das auch nicht. Er ist nichts von beidem und von beidem etwas. Er ist … etwas Besonderes, so wie du auch.“ Mit ihr zu sprechen, besänftigte ihn, auch wenn es keine tiefgründigen Gespräche waren. Aber allein ihr den Vater zu erklären, brachte ihm Ben näher. Ben liebte ihn, das konnte er nicht anzweifeln. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl, was er süchtig inhalierte. Darüber hinaus hatte er aber begriffen, dass es viel mehr gab. Und Gihbli gehörte zu dem „Viel mehr“, so wie auch ihre Mutter dazu gehören würde, wäre sie noch am Leben. Und sogar Leia und Luke.  
„Du bist auch etwas Besonderes, Daddy“, hatte Gi an diesem Abend gesagt.  
„Nein, das bin ich wirklich nicht“, widersprach er lächelnd.  
„Doch, du liebst mich und hast nie Angst vor Vater.“ Lange hatte er das Kind in seinen Armen gehalten und hatte versucht die Tränen der Rührung nicht zu weinen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du ein Jedi wirst. Das entscheidet sich später. Zuerst lernst du die Grundlagen. Das wird spannend, glaub mir, Gihbli.“  
„Aber du bringst mir doch weiterhin bei, wie die unterschiedlichen Raumschiff aufgebaut sind, oder?“  
„Natürlich.“  
„Na gut, wenn es sein muss …“, sagte sie resigniert und es war beschlossene Sache.


	29. Chapter 29

Sie beide waren bei der ersten Unterrichtsstunde aufgeregt. Gi drängte sich an ihn, als Ben in den Raum kam.  
„Hübsche Kette“, sagte er gleich. Armitage hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen über Bens Aufmerksamkeit und hoffte sehr, dass wäre ein gutes Zeichen für die Zukunft. Gihbli hingegen, stopfte sich die Kette schnell unter ihr Hemd, was Ben dazu brachte verstimmt die Augen zu verengen.  
„Beginnen wir …“, sagte er dunkel und winkte sie zu sich.   
„Setz dich hier hin und höre mir zu. Ich erkläre dir ein paar kurze Grundlagen, dann will ich sehen, was du kannst.“ Zögerlich ging sie auf ihn zu, drehte sich zu ihm um und er schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.  
Das Mädchen war so klug Bens Ausführungen schweigend zu lauschen. Das war noch der nette Teil der ersten Stunde.  
Ben erklärte, kurz und trocken, rein fachlich und nannte sie nie beim Namen. Es schien ihm zudem egal zu sein, ob das Kind alles verstand. Er gab nur wider, was Leia ihm einst beigebracht hatte, unreflektiert und emotionslos. Armitage fand das in Ordnung und er merkte auch, dass sich Gihbli ein wenig entspannte, weil er sie nicht direkt ansprach.  
Bens Stimme war dunkel und ungewohnt kühl. Immer wieder sah er zu ihm, wie um sich zu versichern, dass er es richtig tat. Manchmal nickte er ihm leicht zu.

Er hatte zwei Übungsschwerter aus Holz mitgebracht, auf die Gihbli immer schaut, um Ben nicht ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen.  
„Jetzt bist du dran. Zeig mir, was du kannst!“, forderte er unvermittelt. Gi wurde rot, sah hilfesuchend zu ihm und er sagte:  
„Bewege die Schwerter, wie du es mit Hiromo (ihrem Plüschwookie) tust.“  
Gihbli hob ihre Hand, blickte auf die Schwerter und konzentrierte sich, wobei sie ihre Lippen und ihre Augen immer mehr zusammenpresste. Ihre Spielzeuge bewegte sie eher aus einer Laune heraus, unbeabsichtigt, wenn sie albern oder wütend war. Bewusst Macht anzuwenden, war schwerer.   
Das kleinere Schwert bewegte sich ein bisschen, doch blieb liegen. Plötzlich gab ihr Ben einen nicht so sanften Schubs, allein, indem er die Hand hob und sie mit Macht schubste. Gihbli kippte nach hinten, schrie auf und schon flog Ben das Holzschwert an den Kopf. Sie begann zu weinen.  
„Na bitte, geht doch!“, knurrte Ben uncharmant.  
„Ben!“, fuhr er ihn an.  
„Was? Ist doch nichts passiert. Komm, steh auf!“, forderte er das Mädchen auf und hielt ihr das Schwert hin. Gihbli schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich will nicht.“  
„Hör auf zu heulen. Du musst, oder willst du, dass Snoke dich unterrichtet?“  
„Bitte, Gi, tu was dein Vater sagt!“, forderte er sie leise auf. Sie schniefte und nahm schließlich das Schwert. Trotzig sah sie Ben an und stand auf.  
„Sehr gut! Jetzt versuche mich mit dem Schwert zu schlagen! Du kannst ruhig sauer sein, weil ich dich eben geschubst habe.“ Und sie war sauer und begann auf ihn einzuschlagen. Natürlich blockte Ben ihre niedlich anmutenden Hiebe auf seine Beine mit Leichtigkeit ab, doch Gihblis Gesicht zeigte die gewünschte Hingabe an den Kampf. Und es gelang ihr in einen Moment sogar instinktiv Bens angedeuteten Schlag mithilfe der Macht zu blocken.  
Armitage sah gut, wie erstaunt Ben darüber war. Sie übten noch ein wenig und am Ende wollte Ben nochmal, dass Gihbli das Schwert, was zu ihren Füßen lag, allein mit ihrem Geist anhob.  
„Du hast dich über mich geärgert? Nutze das …“  
Das Gesicht des Mädchens war rot vor Anstrengung und legte noch an Farbe zu, als sie sich angestrengt auf das Schwert konzentrierte. Tatsächlich hob sie es nun ein wenig an, es schwebte ein paar Sekunden in der Luft, dann fiel es wieder runter.  
„Gut, dass reicht für heute!“, sagte Ben ausdruckslos und verließ einfach den Raum.  
Scheinbar war es seine Aufgabe sie zu loben und das tat er ausgiebig.  
„Das hast du wirklich gut gemacht, Gi. Und so schlimm war es nicht, oder?“  
„Er war gemein zu mir“, maulte sie.  
„Das ist sein Weg dir die wichtigen Sachen beizubringen.“  
„Warum kann er nicht sein wie du?“  
Armitage seufzte nur, ging mit Gihbli in die unteren Truppendecks, wo sie oft beim Training zusahen. Danach besuchten sie den Hangar und unter seiner Aufsicht durfte sie sich in einen TIE-Jäger setzen, weil sie davon sehr fasziniert war. Wenn Ben ein guter Vater wäre, würde er mit ihr zusammen einen Rundflug machen, doch davon wollte er nie etwas wissen, weil es bedeuten müsste, er würde mit seiner Tochter allein sein.

„Und, das lief doch ganz gut, oder?“, fragte Armitage ihn später, als sie in seinem Quartier waren.  
„Sie ist zu ängstlich.“  
„Ist sie nicht, nur besonnener als du.“  
„Sie hat Angst vor mir!“  
„Natürlich hat sie das. Du hast nichts getan, um ihr die Angst zu nehmen, Ben. Aber du kannst nun damit anfangen. Es ist die Gelegenheit ihr näher zu kommen.“  
Nach all der Zeit hatte er noch immer keine Meinung zu seiner Tochter. Er ging ihr aus dem Weg, weil es zu weh tat, Rey in ihr zu sehen. Rey, die sich von ihm abgewandt hatte und damit einen Teil von ihm brutal getötet hatte. Falls er sie je wiederfinden würde, war keineswegs klar, wie sie aufeinander reagieren würden. In ihm war so viel Kummer, Hass und Sehnsucht, dass er für nichts garantieren konnte. Aber er wusste auch, dass er Rey immer lieben würde. Sie war ein Teil von ihm, ein sehr wichtiger.  
Seine Tochter glich ihr zu sehr, um sie unabhängig zu sehen. Dass Armitage sich so liebevoll um sein Kind kümmerte, war rührend. In manchen Momenten war er so überwältigt, dass ihm jedes Wort fehlte, um diesem Mann seine Dankbarkeit zu übermitteln. Deswegen sprach er nie darüber, weil er vor Hux sonst respektvoll knien würde. Aber das würde ihrer Beziehung nicht gut tun, weil es gerade so gut lief.  
Armitages Zuneigung und seine rationale Art, erdete ihn. Dass er für Gihblians Sicherheit und Wohlergehen sorgte, nahm ihm eine große Last von den Schultern, so dass er Snokes Befehle erbarmungslos befolgen konnte. So lange er das tat, waren sie alle in Sicherheit, bis sie einen Ausweg gefunden hatten. Manchmal spürte er, dass Hux auch daran dachte, doch er äußerte nie eventuelle Gedanken oder Idee.   
Seine Tochter war ein Wunder und so bezaubernd, dass er weinen könnte, wenn er sie länger ansah. Aber sie war mehr. Sie war unglaublich begabt und stark, das hatte er heute gemerkt.

„Ich trainiere sie, mehr nicht. Aber ich kann dir schon sagen, dass sie sehr talentiert ist und mächtig, wie ihre Mutter!“  
„Das ist doch gut, oder?“, fragte Hux mit subtilem Unterton.  
„Ich weiß nicht worauf du hinaus willst, aber im Normalfall dauert es viele Jahre, um diese Kraft zu beherrschen und die Macht zielgenau anzuwenden. Mach dir keine Hoffnung.“  
„Sei aber nicht so grob zu ihr und …“  
„Das muss ich sein. Ich kann sie nur nach meinen Methoden unterrichten und die unterscheiden sich schon stark von denen Snokes, die ich auf Valcor III am eigenen Leib erlebt habe. Ich passe schon auf, dass sie nicht verletzt wird.“  
„Versprochen?“  
„Natürlich. Deiner Prinzessin wird schon nichts geschehen …“, neckte er Hux, weil er wusste, dass er es hasste, wenn er ihm diese weibische Fürsorglichkeit unterstellte. Selbst wenn es die Wahrheit war.  
„Haha, sehr witzig …“, knurrte Hux und wollte ihn ein bisschen wegdrücken.  
„Kauf ihr nicht dauernd unnütze Sachen, Hux …“, murmelte er nicht so ganz ernst gemeint auf Armitages Lippen. Obwohl sie schon seit Jahren eine Beziehung hatten, konnte er nie genug von ihm bekommen. Trotzdem dachte er auch oft an Rey und wie sie sich auf Jakku geliebt hatten. Die Bilder und Gefühle verblassten nie, weil er sie mit seinen mentalen Kräften konserviert hatte.  
„Es geht nicht um die Geschenke und ich verwöhne sie auch nicht, wenn das deine Angst ist …“, flüsterte Hux zurück und gab endlich auf. Seine Hände schoben sich unter sein Hemd, strichen über seine Bauchmuskeln bis nach oben zu seinen Brustmuskeln. Als Armitags Finger seine Brustwarzen erreichten, ließ er das sehnsüchtige Ziehen in seinem Unterleib endgültig zu.  
„Worum dann?“ Seine Stimme war rau und leise.  
„Um Aufmerksamkeit. Darum … dass du verstehst, was sie … interessiert und schön findet.“  
„Ich weiß, was dich interessiert … reicht das?“  
„Für den Augenblick … unbedingt …“, keuchte Armitage. Der Rothaarige sank nach hinten aufs Bett und zog ihn mit sich.  
„Dann lass mich dich lieben … wie hättest du es heute gern?“  
Hux schmunzelte und ihm gefiel das. Im Laufe ihrer Beziehung hatten sich viele Dinge ergeben. Nicht nur, dass Hux ihm die Last mit dem Kind abnahm, es hatte sich auch herausgestellt, dass es nicht nur eine Variante gab, in der sie sich lieben konnten. Dass auch Hux in ihm war, gefiel ihm mitunter sehr. Aber nach ihm ging es nicht. Es ging in dieser Hinsicht einzig und allein nach Armitages Wunsch.  
Dessen Sehnsüchte waren nicht immer weich und zart.   
„Ich will es heute härter …“, flüsterte er ihm hitzig ins Gesicht.  
„Zu Befehl, General …“  
Härter hieß, dass er ihn nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfassen musste. So packte er seine Handgelenke, zwang sie neben seinen Kopf und hielt sie dort fest, als er seine Erektion über die von Hux und seinen Bauch rieb. Dabei küsste er ihn immer wieder. Mit ganzer Zunge fuhr er dabei nass über seine Lippen, saugte gierig seine Zunge in seinen Mund und biss ihm leicht in die Kehle, bis ein haltloses Stöhnen aus Hux‘ Mund kam. In diesen rein körperlichen Momenten, konnte Ben sich fallen lassen und einfach sein, was er war. Nicht sanft, aber auch nicht brutal. Etwas dazwischen, gar nichts, nur sein. In diesen Augenblicken gehört er Armitage Hux vollkommen. Später, wenn er in den Nachwehen so einer Vereinigung erbebte, fragte sich Ben oft, ob Hux sich darüber im Klaren war, dass er ihm gehörte.  
Mit seinem Körper und seinen Lippen, stimulierte er den Rothaarigen immer mehr. Bis er wimmerte, die Beine um seine Beine schlang und fast schon panisch seinen Mund suchte, nur um dunkel auf seine Lippen zu keuchen:  
„Fick mich … jetzt!“  
„Noch lange nicht …“, keuchte er zurück und drehte ihn auf den Bauch. Er zog sich Hux‘ Arme hinter den Rücken, fesselte seine Handgelenke mit Handschellen, der Sturmtruppen und begann ihn dann erst richtig zu verwöhnen.  
Hux lag mit dem Oberkörper auf dem Bett, sein Gesicht ins Laken gedrückt, kniete und öffnete sich ihm. Sorgsam weitete er ihn. Erst rieb er nur mit Gleitgel über den Eingang, schob dann einen Finger in ihn und nahm am Ende drei. Das tat er lang. Lang genug, um sich selbst damit zu foltern, aber auch so lang, bis er Armitages sanftes Zittern spürte, was ihm sagte, dass er es kaum noch aushielt. Gedämpft stöhnte der Mann in die Unterlage und schob sich immer wieder seinen Finger entgegen. Irgendwann begann er leise zu wimmern. Das war sein Zeichen.   
Ben drang in ihn ein, nicht so langsam und sanft wie sonst, sondern erbarmungslos und schnell. Der andere Mann war allerdings schon so geweitet, dass es nicht schmerzhaft sein würde. Tief schob er sich in ihn und bewegte sich schließlich. Mit jedem Stoß steigerte er Tempo und Härte, bis Haut an Haut klatschte. Es war nicht unbedingt so, dass ihn diese Art Sex mehr erregte, als die sanftere Variante, aber es machte etwas mit Hux. Sein dunkles Stöhnen klang leidend und das erste Mal hatte er erschrocken aufgehört, weil er dachte er tat ihm weh. Aber Hux erklärte ihm, dass das nicht so war.   
„Was ist es dann?“, hatte er ihn gefragt und Hux hatte verschämt gesagt:  
„Vielleicht hat mein Vater in mir was kaputt gemacht, was man nicht mehr reparieren kann? Nimm es einfach so hin und halte dich bitte nicht zurück.“

Das tat er nicht. Schnell und hart stieß er in ihn, bis zum Anschlag, immer wieder. Dabei hatte er seine Hände um Armitages Hüften, hielt ihn sehr fest und tat ihm mit seinem Griff bestimmt weh (zumindest sagten das die blauen Flecken, die er nach dieser Art Sex hatte). Dass es Hux gefiel, hörte er allerdings deutlich, sein Stöhnen war tief und völlig ungehemmt.   
Und er spürte auch seinen Orgasmus, bei dem er sich nicht mal berühren musste. Um seinen Schwanz herum wurde es eng und raubt ihn den letzten Funken Selbstkontrolle.   
Unter schwerem Keuchen kam er in ihm, sah mit abwesendem Blick auf den Speichel, der aus seinem Mund auf Armitages helle Haut tropfte und brauchte eine Weile um sich einzusammeln.   
Er zog sich aus ihm zurück, löste die Handschellen und sah in ein erstaunlich weiches Gesicht, in dem die grünen Augen strahlten.  
„Du … bist pervers …“ keuchte er grinsend.  
„Das sagt der Richtige …“  
Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass überall klebriges Sperma war, drückten sie sich aneinander. Wie so oft, dösten sie dabei ein, Bens Arme fest um Armitages Schultern, dessen Kopf an seinem Hals und sein Arm um seinen Körper.   
Es waren schöne Zeiten.

Als Snoke sie zu sich rief, dachten beiden an einen weiteren Auftrag. Irgendwo blühten immer wieder Inseln des Widerstands auf. Manche waren schnell beseitigt, manche waren schwieriger. Immer wieder hoffte Ben seine Mutter, Luke und natürlich Rey zu treffen. Aber es war wie verhext. Seit ihrer letzten Begegnung hatte er sie nie wieder gesehen. Manchmal kamen Gerüchte auf, dass Luke einen neuen Tempel gegründet hat und zusammen mit seiner Schwester eine neue Armee Jedi-Ritter ausbilden würde. Aber wo dieser Tempel sein sollte, erfuhr man nie.  
Hux sagte mal so dahin:  
„Er befindet sich sicher in den Unbekannten Regionen. Da würde ich auch hingehen, um unentdeckt zu bleiben.“

Snoke erschien, starrte sie an und sagte:  
„Wie läuft der Unterricht mit deiner Tochter, Kylo Ren?“  
„Er hat eben erst begonnen. Es wird noch dauern, bis sie eine Hilfe für dich ist, Oberster Anführer!“ Selbst durch den Stimmverzerrer klang Kylo bissig.   
„Ich sehe, du denkst mit. Wunderbar. Wir werden sie brauchen. Verzichte auf Details und bring ihr bei, was wichtig ist. In ein bis zwei Jahren …“  
„Sie ist noch ein Kind!“, rief Armitage schockiert aus, obwohl er selbst in diesem Alter schon die Kindersoldaten seines Vaters angeführt hatte.  
Snokes Reaktion kam prompt. Er flog gegen die Wand, schrie schmerzerfüllt auf und kam auf die Knie.  
„Auch Kinder können kämpfen, General Hux. Du solltest das doch nun wirklich am besten wissen!“  
Mühsam rappelte er sich hoch, Kylo Ren schien ihn gar nicht zu beachten, dabei wusste er sicher, dass Snoke über ihrer Beziehung sehr genau im Bilde war.  
„Doch noch ist Zeit. Ein Spion hat mir berichtet, dass die Rebellen dabei sind auf D’Qar eine größere Basis einzurichten. Begebt euch dahin, seht es auch an. Ich will erst Informationen über eventuelle Truppenstärke und so weiter, bevor angegriffen wird. Der Großteil unserer Flotte ist gerade im Arda-System beschäftigt und es würde nur die Fellfire zur Verfügungen stehen. Sie wird euch nur im Notfall zu Hilfe kommen.“  
„Das ist also eher eine Aufklärungsmission?“, fragte Kylo Ren hochmütig nach.  
„Bist du dir inzwischen zu schade dafür?“, fuhr Snoke ihn an. Armitage fühlte Bens Trotz in seinem Blut und hoffte, dass er sich zusammenriss.  
„Natürlich nicht. Ich wollte schon immer mal nach D’Qar!“, knurrte er ungehalten. Snoke starrte sie drohend an und verschwand schließlich. Ben half ihm hoch und schleifte ihn aus dem Raum.  
„Ich komme mit, Kylo“, sagte Armitage, weil er befürchtete, dass Kylo es diesmal versauen würde. Es war nur ein dumpfes, pochendes Gefühl in seiner Brust.  
„Musst du nicht.“  
„Ich werde und du kannst mich nicht aufhalten, klar?!“  
„Meinetwegen. Steh mir aber nicht im Weg rum.“


End file.
